Pokegirl Origins: Naruto
by Silvdra-zero
Summary: After dreaming, Naruto awakes in a new world that is not his own. there to greet him as he awakens is a beautiful girl. powerful-Naruto/God-like Naruto with Rinnegan and certain gifts left behind by a great scientist, watch his journey unfold. NaruxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**After a review from a fan i've decided to give my readers something to tide them over until it's time to get my new pokegirl story on the roll.**

**In advance i may have left somethings out because their basically canon or i didn't feel like including them.**

**So i won't delay you any longer here is the first chapter,**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**When the dream ends, Life starts again

* * *

**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_I don't know how long I have slept but what has me truly puzzled is how I knew I was dreaming for it was so lucid and realistic that I never knew where it started, but when I will awaken. In my dream started to my earliest memory, or rather the dream I had as a way to keep the loneliness and pain away, from when I was born, I awoke to see the face of my mother looking down at me the pride of my existence evident on her face her beautiful crimson framing her face. I didn't know how I knew it was my mom but I knew it was her she would reach down and run a gentle finger across my check making me laugh at the sensation. It would soon end and my dream, within the one I was experiencing right now, would start during my latest visit to the hospital after another attempt on my life and the old Saru-ji-san would be at the bedside to greet me and tell me the usual story of me getting into a training accident. I never bought it in my entire living memory but I just humored him, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings and bring up the guilt that shadowed his face every time he told me the same deceptive story._

_It would then jump to the fight the night when Mizuki tricked me into stealing the scroll and the day my true self came out because he openly insulted the Kyuubi who repaid my acceptance and forgiveness by unlocking my family bloodline that is rare among my clan and so few ever awakened it, the Rinnegan. The bloodline of the Rokudo Sennin or the sage of the six paths, with it was near god-like power in the hands of a master but in my young hands it was a power that I secretly feared. The reason being was every time I used it was it took a little of my sight every time I used the greater gifts, namely the ones that enable the transcending of life and death. I digress back to when I use the power of gravitational repulsion to throw one of Mizuki's shuriken back at him cleaving him clear in half at the waist at the moment oji-san arrives to witness my active Dojutsu._

_The scene would slowly blur to when oji-san would ask me about my Rinnegan and I tell him of the day I spoke to the Kyuubi during one of my mob beatings and how I nearly died that day if the Kyuubi hadn't unsealed my Rinnegan to ensure my survival until help could arrive. I would laugh at his reaction when I tell him that the Kyuubi and the other eight biju are all female and as parts of the Jubi, from the time of Rokudo, who in fact is female herself. I knew that when my story came to a close the cursed life I made the villagers believe in would be over._

_The dream then fast-forwards to my genin bell test with Kakashi-sensei, if he ever truly was since he favored the Uchiha-teme above the rest of the team, Sakura and myself. Funny thing about that test, it was for me to figure out and I faked rushing in recklessly when I actually got close enough to use one of Rinnegan powers to snatch the bells from his belt. I quickly casted a strong and subtle genjutsu and sat back to watch what made it look like my team, 'myself' included, getting trounced by Kakashi when he was actually standing still while Sakura and the teme were on either side of him repeatedly kicking the living daylights out of his family jewels. Giving into temptation and with a snap of the fingers I nearly fell out of the tree laughing my head off as reality reasserted itself over my team, Kakashi screamed with a voice that make the greatest sopranos jealous as he fell to the ground clutching his tenderized area while Sakura and Sasuke looked around confused, until I show up from the bushes still laughing until the strain of trying to stay standing while laughing got to me as I collapsed to my knees clutching my sides. I fell the rest of the way when Kakashi demanded an explanation with his voice sounding like Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks with a slight girlish twist, which cracked Sakura and Sasuke up too, rubbing salt on an open and_ _tender__ wound (not sure if that is a pun but very much intended)._

_It took a while to stop laughing at Kakashi's expense but it couldn't be help. Once the comedic relief was done I explained what had happened (minus telling them about my Rinnegan) and gave my teammates the bells. Kakashi couldn't help but pass us and with that I asked Saru-ji-san for whatever info he had on the Rinnegan and that was when I learned of it's powers over life and death along with several other powers. When I first test the power of life, I lost consciousness and then woke to see two people standing over me, I noticed my vision was blurry and that was slowly taken care of by my healing factor. The two people I saw were my parent's I knew or least thought I did because that was who I wished to bring back if for but a brief moment. I however wasn't expecting the fourth to be my dad and my mother was the woman I dreamt about. However when I try to stand to speak to them they vanished, because the time I thought needed to talk to them was already up._

_I asked ji-san about it and I got the truth about it but was asked to keep it a secret, I gave my promise and waited until I was strong enough not to faint when I tried again. My second attempt was much more fruitful as I was able to talk to my parents after so long, we talked for a while concerning the details of my birth until time was over again. Before they disappeared I told them when I was stronger still I'd bring them back for a longer time and after The Wave Mission, I did just that. I learned a great deal from mom and dad, a great many things, including what I was doing to my eyes when I brought my parents back and where my dad hid the scrolls to the Hiraishin and Rasengan along with my mom's liger summoning contract._

_I practiced everything in secret until it was time for the chunin exams, little did anyone know that with the Kyuubi's help, I secretly rigged things so my team could survive the exams, and it was a good thing too when I learned of Orochimaru's involvement in the exams. Somehow I'm thankful for his involvement if it wasn't for the jutsu he used to bring back the First and Second Hokage, along with my dad; I wouldn't have made up the necessary one to turn things around. The jutsu was an alteration of my dad's seal allowing me to temporarily fuse with the Kyuubi and unleash her full power giving her a taste of freedom while at the same time giving Konoha not only a chance to survive but also giving a chance for Saru-ji-san to kill Orochimaru._

(Start 'Period' Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood opening 4)

_However a down side was my Rinnegan got exposed along with several other things that were supposed to remain a secret including my slip of calling the Fourth dad. I had to hide out for a few days, until Ero-sennin convinced me to help him find an old teammate of his, Tsunade. It took a couple weeks, while I was working on a variation of the Rasengan, to find Tsunade and ask her to become Hokage. Of course I still wasn't mature enough to keep my emotions in check and I got into a fight with Tsunade and I gave away my Rinnegan and Rasengan and that led to some rather awkward questions but then I found out that she was my godmother._

_Tsunade returned with Jiraiya and I, along with her niece, and my new adopted stepsister, Shizune and their pet pig, Tonton. However I had to make myself scarce since several factions of the Konoha populace were out to get me some were for a number of varying reasons. I gained a fangirl base, with my favorite pale-eyed stalker, Hinata Hyuga, being its leader, although taking her out on a date seemed to put a stop to that. The leader of ROOT, Danzo wanted my Rinnegan for an army he envisioned along with my newly revealed abilities being used to make 'his' perfect Konoha, the greatest power in the Shinobi world. And the Uchiha teme was actively trying to murder me to and find a way to take my Rinnegan for himself so he could use it to kill his brother, I wished him good luck with that after using my newly Hiraishin to get to my secret hiding place, which doubled as my garden and was filled all sorts of plants including ones that seemed to render the Byakugan ineffective.

* * *

_

_However my descent into hell went even further, when the element nations went to war with the Akatsuki. During that time I made friends with the other jinchuriki (Gaara was already my friend) and I learned more with my Rinnegan and several new jutsu that made me more lethal than the entire Akatsuki organization combined and I took out half their members before the jinchuriki and I were finally captured. Despite having our freedom stripped I managed to find a way out of predicament but it'd cost my new friends a lot of their strength, almost costing them their lives. That way was to recreate the Jubi before the Akatsuki and I had to use the other biju to do it and this was something I asked of my fellow demon vessels, I never forced them I asked and they agreed._

_Standing in a circle with biju containers going from first to ninth, we began to work on the jutsu that was our most desperate attempt for freedom, for three long days before the Akatsuki came for the extraction, we did nothing but stand and perform hand signs gathering power. The Akatsuki member that earned our trust was Konan, she saw what we were doing and did not report what we were doing to the leader and bought us time as a seal formed under us jinchuriki, which I said, would happen. On the day of the extraction Konan died as she fought off her former allies giving us the time needed to finish the jutsu. The biju spirits were pulled from us coalescing into a sphere before transforming into a pillar of light that pierced the full moon that day and from it was released the Jubi, it power and strength restored. My fellow jinchuriki fell, all dead; myself barely alive as the Jubi entered the seal that once belonged to the Kyuubi and the miracle prophesized by the toad elder had came to pass. I was transformed into the Second Rokudo Sennin after fully absorbing the Jubi's power and with barely any effort I killed all, but one of the remaining Akatsuki members._

_It was now me versus Madara Uchiha, the one responsible for my life as a jinchuriki and the man who wished to end the world that, I now knew, I was born to defend. The battle was epic for the longest time we fought and the destruction we caused was so great it made what the Kyuubi could do pale in greatest comparison. We leveled the greatest mountains, created Tsunami's that consumed the land, and even uprooted the indestructible forest of the land of fire._

_The battle lasted for the five days during the most unnatural solar eclipse, and those five days would live on as the darkest days in the Shinobi world. On the last day our strength nearly gone, Madara and I squared up for one final attack and we poured the last of our chakra and willpower into our last and greatest jutsus. I glanced to the audience that dared came close to watch and I saw what remained of those I loved, my godmother, my adopted sister, Hinata my new love interest, and many others who saw me as a human. I smiled to them with the very last, tired, fox-like smirk they will ever see as I returned my attention to Madara who waited for me to face him again. There was a brief pause that seemed to last a billion Uzumaki lifetimes, we waited for the signal the one instant for our attacks and in that pause I made my possibly last insult to the first Sharingan user._

"_So it ends old man, I will die a hero and martyr while you die alone and hated, it's almost ironic that in some way we traded places," I said in a mocking voice despite my exhaustion and that succeeded in angering the Uchiha the expression written on his exposed and wizen face and the signal came slowly in the form of the eclipse ending, "goodbye Madara, the Jubi sends her regards before you go to hell."_

_ Once the signal finished we shot forward and in the matter of a spit second… it was done my jutsu… broke through Madara's and he laid on the ground a destroyed man… unable to fulfill his selfish goal…. However little to my knowledge as the life drained from his body, was he had one last trick as I made my way to those waiting for me. Tsunade-ba-chan and the people screaming and yelling for me to watch out as I turned to see Madara standing behind me space warping as he said the name of his last move as if he wished to take me down with him, 'Kamui'. I felt myself being pulled inside the space-time warp, darkness slowly cutting off my sight, my last glimpse was of the devastated faces of the people I fought to protect, then said the one thing to give them closure so they wouldn't have to rely on me, "don't cry for me guys, continue to live and remember me… for as long as my memory lives… so will I forever… but now I must go… who knows how long… but I will see you all… in the next life… and hopefully… a much more peaceful one."_

_ The tears fell from their eyes and mine as I willingly let the jutsu take hold and I vanished the headband given to me by Iruka-sensei falling to the ground. I never knew what happened next when Kamui consumed me, but I knew Madara finally died and the accursed Sharingan, the most-damned Dojutsu to exist died with Sasuke when no woman wanted to get near him. Life was never the same now that the Jubi and I were gone, when I said I'd die a martyr, I was sure Madara and I would die together. But I have lived an eventful life; my only regret was not dying in the world I was born in and to die in the arms of those who truly made me human. I sense my time has come for it is impossible for a human to live in purgatory for it is the realm where the dead seek purification before entering heaven… mom… dad… I'll be there… soon… wait for me… for a little… bit… longer….

* * *

_

Naruto's eyes opened to see a face looking down at him, he thought he was now in heaven with his family but as his vision cleared he saw it wasn't his mother but an unfamiliar girl that looked like a goddess. He saw her lips moving but he couldn't hear as if he was deaf and Naruto saw the concern when he didn't respond and he saw her mouth form the words 'are you alright?'. Naruto, with a massive effort, shrugged his shoulders and saw the girl gasp. Suddenly Naruto could hear again and heard her say, "Thank goodness you are still alive Naruto-kun, I thought I had lost you."

"How… do… you… know… my… name?" Naruto rasped out the question as he fought to move, "who… are… you…?"

"I am called Arseus," said the girl, "and I am a Pokegirl, how I know who you are is because you… you are… the one who helped create me."

"What…." Said Naruto before he fell asleep again

"Rest Naruto-kun," said Arseus as she pulled a blanket over him, "all will be explained in due time."

* * *

**ARSEUS, The Legendary Origin Pokegirl**

**Type: **Near Human

**Element: **Normal/Magic (Transcendent)

**Diet: **Omnivore

**Frequency: **Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Role: **Goddess of all pokegirls

**Libido: **Average (High with a favored tamer)

**Strong Vs: **All types

**Weak Vs:** None

**Attacks: **All per element used and all female sex attacks

**Enhancements: **Physical Enhancements (x250, x500 in Battle Form), Mental Enhancements (x250, x500 in Battle Form), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Armored Battle Form, extreme magical affinity in controlling the elements

**Evolves: **None

**Evolves From:** None

Sukebe is a true master of deception and he has fooled us all, for Arseus is the first Pokegirl to ever exist and was the first to fall to his hidden debauchery and lustful desires before he was dethroned to the status of a madman. She was the first witnessed Pokegirl to be seen with Sukebe but the reporters who saw her didn't know what she was until Sukebe's secret got out and his great fame became absolute shame.

Arseus tried to protect her master but since she was made to be a lover instead of a fighter fell hard against those who attempted to harm her master. She barely survived and after Sukebe did his best heal her but the damage to her heart wouldn't heal and that event has lead to his descent into madness. Sukebe placed her in suspended animation until he could grind his axe with the human race for scorning what he has done for them. After the creation of Cocooner he had her heal Arseus after perfecting the girl's DNA, as it was the greatest feat of genetic engineering he has ever done, in fact Arseus's DNA is the most perfect DNA in existence, and the key to life's many mysteries.

Arseus's appearance when she is not fighting is that of the most perfect looking woman in the world. Standing at 6' 6" this lush piece of eye candy has the perfect 100 hourglass figure that any human women would kill to posses (and some almost did kill that body). Strange enough as an odd compliment her breasts are a supple and perky high G-cup, which is mirrored by her plush bubble butt, that would drive many anal and breast enthusiasts into an orgasm from the graceful way they bounce every time she moves. Her skin is subtle golden tan color, which matches the color of light brown sugar. From the knee down her legs are modest and graceful like a Cheetits but end in the slim points like that of a Dryder or any member of the Arachnae species. Growing from behind her knees and her elbows, are tufts of fur that like the fur that are incredibly sensitive if touched with the softness of a feather and makes her really wet if teased long enough. Arseus's eyes are a piercing ruby red that shine in the dark like embers that are the only way one can see her true feelings, some say people wear their hearts on their sleeves but the eyes are the windows to the soul and it can't be any truer with Arseus. Her eyes are not the only feature to grace her head as her anti-gravity-like hair is like treads of gold with streaks of white gold mixed in giving her hair the appearance of golden fire growing from her scalp.

Arseus's wardrobe consists of a blazing-white, short-skirted kimono with Lapis-lazuli shaded and colored trim that gives appearance of her wearing unique inversion of the night sky. The kimono is loose fitting and low-slung exposing her shoulders, the tops of her generous bust and cleavage, and instead of detracting it adds to it since the garb also clings tightly to her skin accentuating every curve making her a goddess in the eyes of any man to lay eyes on her. Attached to the back of kimono is a large golden ring with a shape inside its center like a spiral-shaped sun.

However when Arseus goes into battle mode she trades in her kimono for a skintight body suit, which for some reason comfortably compresses her impressive bust and butt, and streamlined armor. The armor is white like her kimono and covers her forearms, shins, shoulder joints and from her neckline to the middle of her back. Around her waist is an armored skirt that is micro skirt in the front while longer in the back and thanks to the wind her power produces floats giving it the appearance of tail. Her hair turns a solid snow white and becomes hard as the metal of her armor, while she gains piece of headgear that appears as a tiara on her forehead the center of three points being solid gold while the other two appear like to long pointy ears emerging from her temples. Her face is then covered by a black-metal facemask that can be summoned and dismissed at will while Arseus is done with a battle or is yet to enter one.

The final part that makes Arseus so unique is her ability to almost change personalities at will as if she has a split personality to begin with. Her first personality the one some would like to see outside of battle is one that makes her a living personification of serenity and peace that'd put Whore-Oh to shame. This personality is gentle, sweet, and calm, but yet firm saying she is beautiful, but not a pushover wallflower. It's this personality along with her kimono incased form that she prefers to be tamed in since trying to tame her in her battle mode is pretty much asking for a death wish. The one personality that makes her feared is the one she shows on the battlefield, the personality of the perfect warrior, calm, cool, collected, and the personality of one who takes crap from no one and takes no prisoners. And this is why you don't want to tame her with this personality and battle form because her libido is non-existent and she finds seduction while in that form to be offensive.

Speaking of taming, Arseus's libido is average in her passive form, but it becomes insatiably high when she is with a tamer that has gained her favor. And like certain Pokegirls she is willing to try any position and has secret fetish for role-playing. Her preferences while role-playing are usually, master-and-naughty-servant and/or the fantasy of priestess-vs.-sex-demon. Play the roles right and she gets a mini-boost in her sexual receptiveness that so fine she'd become wet just from skin contact alone and barely a poke to her erogenous zones makes her orgasm.

**_LEGENDARY QUALITIES:_**_ All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls: _

**_Truly Unique:_**All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Arseus's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but neither of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered for use in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

(A/N: From here until Legendary Salient Qualities are qualities created by Chaos Kaiser with alterations since Arseus is a girl.)

**_True Deathlessness:_**_ Unlike the Legendary Quality Deathlessness, this ability extends beyond preventing natural death, protecting against death entirely. Not even completely atomizing her entire body will stop her. In such a case, She would simply reform herself. The only conceivable way to actually kill her is to deliver a fatal wound once at certain time, for the entire span of a certain length of time. After such a time, her abilities could fail long enough to truly kill her. Possibly._

**Sealed Soul:** Her soul is protected, preventing her from being possessed by ghosts and spirits, and also preventing the forceful extraction or removal of her soul. It also protects her from attacks that directly affect the soul.

**Environmental Imperviousness:** This ability allows Arseus to shrug off damage that could be done to her from extremes in her surroundings, letting Arseus continue to fight. With this quality, natural extremes of temperature or atmosphere can't hinder her. The key word is "natural." Special elemental powers from other Pokégirls could still affect her (although she could still resist them, see below) since they tended to be more extreme than most natural environments. This ability does not remove the need for air so breathing is still necessary.

**Sleepless:** This ability removes the need for sleep. Arseus can still sleep and even dream, but she retains some awareness of his surroundings even when he does.

**Breathless:** This ability removes the need for air. She can hold her breath for any length of time and not be affected by it. Together with the Environmental Resistance power, this lets her fight almost anywhere without worrying about the consequences of a particular location.

**Perfect Immunity:** This quality makes her completely immune to harmful foreign substances (Example - viruses, bacteria, alcohol, poison, and even Hyper Venom). It also creates a resistance to other foreign substances, which may be harmful only in certain situations (i.e. pheromones).

**Enlightenment:** This quality prevents her mind from being affected by any attempts at control or manipulation, be they psychic, magical, or otherwise. This makes her immune to illusions in all forms, even Cocooner's Drone Alone Salient Quality. It also protects her from Whore-oh's Forced Bond ability. And combined with her Bond Negation makes her greatly hated by Whore-oh's followers and Whore-oh herself.

**Instant Regeneration:** The ability to recover, nearly instantaneously, from any wound that doesn't immediately result in death. Combined with her True Deathlessness, this ability makes her practically immortal.

**No Weakness (Ultimate):** Arseus is the most powerful being in existence in this mortal plane. Like Typhonna, even nuclear weapons would be ineffective against him.

**_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: _**_Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Arseus's attributes consist of:_

**Template Transcendent: **Since Arseus is the first Pokegirl it'd be clear that she'd have some hand in the development of the templates and thus she would have an immunity to being swayed if forced or tricked into going through a ceremony to make her things like a Celestial or an Infernal. Also she is the first and only of her kind to have a miscellaneous type category called Transcendent.

**Energy Negation: **Arseus's single most powerful ability, and far outclasses Atmuff's energy immunity. For you see buried inside Arseus's body are plates/shields with their own elemental energy that Arseus can call on at will or by pure reflex and has no limits on the energy's negated and in some cases can even reflect the attacks back at their sources but that is a rare.

**Sukebe's control: **Arseus has one other power that makes her fear even by her fellow legendaries and that is the same power Sukebe had over all Pokegirls. You see Sukebe implanted a copy of his power, Absolute Pokegirl Control, over Pokegirls as a gift for his first Pokegirl and thus giving her an edge that can't overcome by Pokegirl means. With this power Arseus can basically order any Pokegirl to do what she wants and she has used many times for regular Pokegirls and her fellow legendaries to leave her in peace, and the regular Pokegirls did this by, whenever they spot her or her tamer runs into her, misleading their tamers or by knocking the tamer out and then running away while Arseus was feeling merciful. However most modern Pokegirls have somehow gained a resistance to this power or maybe Arseus's is weakening as with each recent use, the Pokegirl in question would stand still as her free will and the urge to obey fought over what the Pokegirl should do and that has on occasion broken the Pokegirl until she received proper psychiatric treatment.

* * *

**Overpowered, I'd say hell yes that is the idea when i wrote this girl up,**

**So what did you think pretty good, huh? especially with that scene with the bell test, i'd like to apologize to every guy, especially the Kakashi fans, out there to forgive me but I thought he'd deserve it for being such a bad teacher.**

**Anyway more will be explained in the next chapter, and so you know Naruto is not going to be an idiot, that version is very pathetic although he still retains his fox-like pranking abilities and i'd like to sat some time later tonight or tomorrow i'm going to end the poll so now would be a good idea to vote and soon.**

**See ya next time,**

**- Silvdra-zero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting and Answers**

* * *

"Rest Naruto-kun," said Arseus as she pulled a blanket over him, "all will be explained in due time."

* * *

There was a series of beeps as the room came to life and a robotic arm with a needle lowered to his neck. Naruto awoke after several hours and found himself feeling rejuvenated as if the battle with Madara or the fourth shinobi war never existed. However he knew he wasn't in his world anymore, how he knew he had no idea as he stood up and nearly fell over. He saw he was dressed in simple clothing a plain T-shirt and jeans. He soon smelled something he thought of never tasting again once he was back with his parents and it was coming from another room. He entered the room to see a giant steaming bowl of ramen sitting on the table and he slightly limped to the table and dug in as the girl called Arseus walked in.

"Glad to see you are up," said Arseus almost laughing upon seeing Naruto choke in surprise as he turned to look at her his mouth stuffed with noodles, "finish up and I tell you more of what you want to know."

Naruto remembering his manners took his time and savored the delicious and heavenly food before him. When done Naruto pulled out a needle and pricked his inflated stomach and it deflated easily with the sound of air being let out of a balloon.

"That hit the spot," said Naruto his voice sounding better as if he was recovering better than he thought, "thank you."

"There is no need to thank me Naruto-kun," said Arseus taking bowl to the sink, "and as promised 'the future is never set in stone so destinies can be changed and that is done by making new choices away from ones previously made into mistakes'."

* * *

Naruto didn't know what this girl meant until information slowly filled his mind and everything was revealed as to the world he was in and a message.

_Greetings Naruto Namikaze_

_Yes, I know who you are; in a unique way you told me only I ask that you forgive me for looking into your mind and memories without your consent. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jim Sukotto, or as everyone in the world now knows me as Sukebe. I'm a dimension/time traveling scientist who has made great advancements for my home world, which you're in. However my world like yours was/is hopelessly flawed, for those with power abused it one way or another. I created the Pokegirls to be mediators and friends to humanity (and a means of relieving certain lustful urges when guys can't find a date) and when the corruptible and ignorant found out what I was doing and how I did it, they (I wish there was a better word for it) overreacted and labeled me a perverted madman. However to ensure that my work continues to exist I have no choice but to go to war with humanity and I also apologize for making you and what remains of the Jubi the keys to all Pokegirls. But I didn't leave you with nothing for as thanks for your help gave you several things so you can survive in this new world, the first is Arseus someone you know almost intimately, the second is use to all that remains of my technology, some alterations to your Rinnegan but I have sealed parts of it for the alterations to take full effect, and finally the same powers I do over all Pokegirls, even their very own DNA._

_It is time for me to go, because I had just declared war now my forces are about to engage my 'enemies' and I need to lead them. It's a shame we can't meet in real life for it seems the injuries you received were severe to the point of fatal, but you somehow didn't die and they healed at an incredible rate. Whether to you wake during the war and we meet or long after the war and I'm dead this is my greeting and farewell_

_Sincerely,_

_Jim Sukotto, Sukebe_

* * *

Naruto took some time to digest what the message said and then he chuckled, before turning to the Pokegirl who was hovering next to him.

"So Eve-chan, care to show me how some things work around here?" said Naruto leaning back into a stretch and noticed the stunned silence and not moving from his current position looked at the Pokegirl whose face was a mask of disbelief, "what?"

"What did you call me?" asked the Pokegirl in a quiet voice

"Eve, that's your name from now on," said Naruto and the girl gasped, "besides Arseus sounds so formal and more like a title or something."

The moment Naruto stood straight again he was tackled to the floor by the Pokegirl who was kissing him deeply before letting go and said her voice cracking as she shed tears of joy, "thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome Eve-chan," said Naruto testing making sure it sounded… right, "in your past life, you helped me so I want you to be by my side when I finish some of what Sukebe-san started and hopefully if I can get back home and let everyone know I'm still alive."

"But they think you're dead," said Eve looking sad, "if you showed up again they will believe it to be some kind of universally cruel joke and it's been about three and a half centuries so those you knew are probably dead themselves."

"True, but you can't blame a guy for dreaming," said Naruto looking down slowly accepting the fact, "but what did Sukebe-san mean in one of his experiment files that he had copied the DNA of women from home? Does that mean…."

"I'm not completely sure," said Eve, "but he said he wanted to make this world as comfortable as possible for you so he spread the DNA of the women you knew and had feelings for among the different Pokegirl species, so it's possible to bring them back if only as Pokegirls."

"Sukebe is genius," said Naruto, "all I need are the scattered pieces, my life/death Rinnegan gift, and a little bit of tinkering…."

"You're going to bring them back?" asked Eve, "I thought you wanted to start fresh."

"I do," said Naruto, "but it's a little hard to let go."

"I understand, but it's best to let go," said Eve before she stiffens, "um… Naruto-kun… it's time for me to be tamed."

* * *

Naruto stiffened and looked the girl in the eyes and saw a sultry, wild kind of look and Naruto saw it was true. He sighed but then steeling himself he moved in and kissed Eve long and deeply his tongue invading her mouth causing her to moan as the stimulation brought untold years of horniness to the surface. Eve knew she found someone to give her a proper taming and none of those lame loveless one-shot sessions she had to endure with random tamers. She led Naruto to a bedroom made just for such a thing and saw he was impressed.

**(****Warning: Lemon – can't stand don't read****)**

Naruto and Eve moved close to the bed as they shed their outer clothing leaving Naruto in the boxers, the ones that somehow survived during that battle, while Eve wore laced silver bra and panties. Naruto repeated the kiss moments before only his hands began roving Eve's body as they brushed every curve, eventually finding their way to her back and began to rub gentle circles into her back causing her to groan as his fingers dug into knot that bugged her for the past several days. Naruto's hands soon clamped down on Eve's pronounced butt, kneading them like two separate mounds of wet clay. This made Eve putty in Naruto's hands as he continued to attack her at the mouth while his scouting hands dug under the bra that held her impressive bust, making the Pokegirl almost lose herself to an orgasm when Naruto's fingers sunk into them hitting nerves that may not even exist.

Naruto removed Eve's bra and panties, while she removed his boxers, and attacked her breasts nipping, licking and pinching her nipples while his member hardened. Naruto had Eve lay facedown on the bed and quickly straddled her thighs, spread her ass cheeks apart and proceeded to sandwich his member between her cheeks and slowly began to move back and forth. Eve groaned again at the sensation and moaned with every thrust along with unique grip Naruto kept on her cheeks. Naruto came his seed splattering onto her lower back as an Eve experienced her second orgasm; she was panting slightly feeling a sense of completeness that she never felt before.

Naruto wasn't done as he flipped Eve and proceeded to grind his dick between the globs of marshmallow-like flesh, causing Eve to nearly scream at the sudden sensation of having something stuck between her breasts and having them ground like the space between her butt cheek. Naruto was on cloud nine at the soft cashmere-like softness of Eve's tits, it was amazing, even though he never had sex before this was amazing and the fact how he knew to do what he was thanks to some rather sensitive info Sukebe left for him and he wanted to try out.

Eve wasn't about to let Naruto completely dominate her in this taming session as she opened her mouth to suck on the head of Naruto's member causing her blonde taming partner to groan as she retook her breast and Naruto bucked as he came inside her mouth nearly causing the Pokegirl to gag on the amount of semen that Naruto unloaded into her mouth.

"I ought to owe it to your past life," said Naruto as he got off his sex high, "by channeling some demon chakra into my stamina reserves had a unique side effect when I was doing some rather shameful activities when things were calm enough for me to get a break."

"What sort of things?" asked Eve, "and what side effect?"

"Something you shouldn't know," said Naruto with an embarrassed cough, "but the side effect was an increase in semen production and that led to some awkward questions that I managed to avoid."

"How about you give Arseus a taste of this side effect in her cunt?" asked Eve forgetting she was going into a minor for of taming shock since no tamer ever gave her this much pleasure

"With pleasure." said Naruto as he quickly moved back parted Eve's legs and lanced her pussy with the solid ten-inch package causing her to scream and almost black out

Naruto waited a few seconds as Eve's pussy attempted to milk him as it conformed around him and ever so slowly he began to pull out and thrust back in keeping a measured pace that made Eve squeak in protest as she dug her fingers into his back barely stuttering out for him to go faster. Naruto increased speed until the sound of flesh slapping against each other sounded throughout the room as he jack hammered into Eve causing her to make a sound akin to something like a mewl and muffled scream combined with each thrust while depressed moan sounded each time Naruto pulled out.

Eve was about to lose it as the pleasure and pressure built in her core and she heard Naruto swearing under his breath as he was close to. Naruto backed out almost pulling out as he thrust forward with the best he could manage under the conditions as Eve's pussy clinched becoming a velvety vice that sent her and Naruto over the edge as the y both came at the same time, Naruto's seed leaking out as it overflowed her in pussy and womb.

Naruto pulled himself out and found he was soon falling asleep after barely noticing he was using Eve's breast as a pillow and Eve not even bothering to move him or do anything else. He didn't realize that Eve was basking in the Afterglow of the best taming she had in her life and she again felt complete with the fact Naruto decided to fall asleep with his head resting on her tits his hair tickling her, but not enough to make her giggle and disturb Naruto. Eve soon fell asleep as her arms wrapping around her blonde tamer and new love (although she wasn't going to say that to him until he came to terms with her).

Naruto awoke the next morning after his hand subconsciously moved and was now fondling something. He opened his eyes to see Eve's bust in his face and his free hand was playing with one of her tits, causing her to moan and mewl, and shift slightly as a sultry, horny look crossed her face. The moaning got to Naruto and combined with his case of morning wood, with his erection resting against her woman hood. Moving ever so slightly Naruto inserted his erection in and began to slide in and out of Eve causing her to mewl even more as his other hand worked it's way to her other breast. While he was still pumping into Eve Naruto move closer to her face and began to nibble and kiss her collarbone causing her to groan before he moved his face back and attack her breasts. He made long drawn out licks up and down each breast causing Eve to groan as she was shocked awake by the orgasm she felt along with Naruto's member pulsing as his seed filled her yet again. (1)

**(****End of Lemon****)**

* * *

Eve blinked owlishly at Naruto who managed to pull himself out before Eve's eye opened and managed to work his afterglow-ridden face in looking like he was still asleep. She giggled and kissed him and asked, "Is that how you're going to wake up your Pokegirl's in the morning?"

The still-asleep face was shattered when the blonde smirked and said, "Only for you Eve-chan, because you've been there for me since I was born, even if you were split into nine pieces."

Eve blushed as Naruto kissed her before they got up and bathed the automatic housekeeping systems getting to work on remaking the bed. Once they were done bathing Eve led Naruto to yet another room with only a table in the middle and number of items under a vacuum-sealed glass dome. She went over to the table and pulled out a keypad under it and punched in a series of numbers and the dome lifted after fresh air was pump in.

Naruto noticed a letter amongst the items and opened it and it read,

_To Naruto Namikaze_

_I hope you'll forgive as I left out of my previous message that I took the liberty to salvage what remained of your gear and getting you some new clothes made from one of my many projects. On your left should be a red gauntlet-like object with dark-silver trim _(Naruto spotted it and picked it up) _this is something I created after one of my Pokegirls, namely the seer of my legendaries, noted that this device would be used by tamers in the future after I fell. It is known as a pokedex and this is thousand times more advanced than what the current world you are in can make. The instructions to a number of things I've upgraded while you slept along with things created by me are stored on it, I believe I uploaded the details to your mind if I didn't than Arseus should be able to help since she seems enamored by you but she won't admit it for some reason or another._

_Also as a warning beware of the Legendary known as Cocooner, because since you and Arseus are the inter-linked source, although you are the purest of the two halves, to all Pokegirl DNA and should she get her hands on that there is no telling what she could do. I also advise caution with some of my other legendaries because I had insulted and hurt them when I was focused on the war and they know about you and some would like to hurt me by getting rid of you or some else really horrible. I'd especially advise be wary of Hild since she seemed a little hung up on me and the fact I offered my Pokegirls the world should they help me conquer it and since things quickly went south for me she feels scandalized and robbed._

_Other than that watch yours and Arseus's backs and good luck and I hope that we meet soon if at all in this life or the next._

_Sincerely,_

_Sukebe the mad super-awesome scientist_

"The guy sounds kind of like me or Tazuna with the way he uses super," said Naruto with a chuckle as he examined the items on the table almost half he recognized and spotted something and picked it up, it was guard-less Tanto with small intricate fox design on the sheath and handle done in bright silver against the black of the weapon and its holder, "hey there old friend I thought I'd lost you somewhere good to see you again."

"Is it something important?" asked Eve

"Inari (2)," said Naruto looking Eve after indicating the dagger-like short-sword, "yeah… she was… a gift from an old love… I had before and during the fourth shinobi war in my old world… this beauty was an heirloom given as a sign of good faith between my dad and the Hyugas when they had an alliance and a marriage agreement between the head's eldest daughter and myself, I accidentally destroyed her during a fight and with my unknown fiancé's help I transformed her into weapon that rivaled the Kusanagi and in fact became the new one after I destroyed the one Orochimaru had."

"Why do you refer to the Tanto as a she?" asked Eve

* * *

Her question was answered when the weapon (minus the sheath) glowed it's design lightning up as it transformed into small elongated fox no bigger than a medium calligraphy brush, which quickly moved to wrap itself around his neck. Naruto brushed the creature with a fingertip and it purred as he gentle stroked it.

"Inari is/was a pipe-fox that had been with my clan for a long time before she accidentally bound herself to the tanto imbuing it with her power," said Naruto as the little creature went into a slight trance under his gentle touch, "I found out when I accidentally destroyed the blade and she was dying I had to move fast and in the process while I was desperate I infused her with a lot of Kyuubi chakra when I preformed a jutsu known as the weapon forge with some pretty strong stuff I found when looking for the metals needed to fix the tanto and she became a companion like the Inazukas with their dog familiars."

"Incredible," said Eve reaching out to touch the fox and was met with the fox shooting across her arm to rest in her cleavage causing her to giggle as the fox moved around getting comfortable, "h-h-h-hey t-t-that t-t-tickles." She said between giggles before the fox settled down and made a small squeak-like sound before falling asleep

"She missed you a lot you know," said Naruto with a chuckle as he examined the other items, "ever since the time the Akatsuki caught the other Jinchuriki and I, and sealing you off so I couldn't fight she missed the times talking with you about me when I wasn't paying attention."

* * *

**(1) - I know what some people are thinking there is no way a guy could have sex with a girl while she is still asleep, but still, it could be a possibility**

**(2) - Fox god/goddess - google or look up the mythology.**

* * *

**Well another satisfying job and i'd like to apologize if anything was lacking and if i offended anyone with my rant at the beginning,**

**I was just heckled by a couple of ham-fisted readers who just can't enjoy a story without over analyzing it.**

**again i apologize and i'll see you next week.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every thanks for waiting patiently, i'm sure most of you had noticed the new poll on my profile well, some of you might be wondering who is leading,**

**well the Devil may Cry/Naruto crossover is in the lead by two votes followed by the Digimon/Naruto crossover and followed by that is the Reborn/Naruto crossover**

**and finally no votes to either the White Knight Chronicles/Naruto or the Bakugan/Naruto crossovers.**

**That the status update, so keep on voting.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"She missed you a lot you know," said Naruto with a chuckle as he examined the other items, "ever since the time the Akatsuki caught the other Jinchuriki and I, and sealing you off so I couldn't fight she missed the times talking with you about me when I wasn't paying attention."

* * *

Eve didn't know what to say as Naruto began to read on his pokedex what he had and how to use them. He was halfway through when she heard him give an exclamation and she wondered what it was about when Naruto swore for a bit.

"Sukebe-san, I don't know what you were thinking but recreating the Gellel Stones and using them to power these enhancer nanites of yours," said Naruto as he continued reading on the machines, "but you should have seen in my memories that those cursed rocks clashed horribly with my chakra when I fought a user, the only time it proved useful was when it amplified that Rasengan during the fight in the mines."

Naruto soon read that the Gellel-powered nanites were designed to actually create a balanced blend between his three different energies, the third was the demon chakra he made from his fusion with the first Jubi, "well I guess I can buy that," he said, "but that doesn't really make me feel any better after what I've experienced with those damned rocks and how the hell did he manage to recreate them?"

_I managed to use a molecular structural analyzer to discern the elements need to create and refine the mineral and then used a bit of modern know how to jump start their energy for human or in this case use for the nanites to enhance natural abilities and tweak your healing factor into a new form of regeneration,_ said the pokedex as if answering his question leading Naruto to say, "it's like dealing with Shikamaru again, minus the lazy-ass attitude along with the fact he's a super genius from a world where it's a pervert, like Ero-sennin's, dream world."

"And you having sex with a pervert's dream, like myself, makes you different how?" asked Eve in a slightly teasing manner

"Because I was in a committed relationship with Kyuubi and by extension you, surely you haven't forgotten?" said Naruto, making Eve blush as the memories came back to her, "besides when I asked Hinata about sharing on an open relationship with another, she was okay with it."

"I get your point Naruto-kun," said Eve still blushing, "so when do you think you'll be ready to leave?"

"Soon," said Naruto, "just need to understand a few more things before testing some of the equipment out."

* * *

It took Naruto an hour after making several hundred clones and absorbed the knowledge needed for everything Sukebe left him. It took several mores for Naruto to dress in his new attire outside the temporary ones he was currently wearing. The outfit consisted of black, skintight, v-neck, short-sleeved-muscle-shirt, and loose dark blue cargo-pants with two extra decorative belts hanging down either side. The outfit also had to black fingerless gloves with silver diamond shaped plates on the back, a pair of disk like objects that were clipped to the back of his main belt on either side of his waist, and black boot-like sneakers designed for any terrain. To finish up the look was long sleeveless silver coat that seemed to float away from the ground despite Naruto standing still, along with the coat was black facemask that cover the lower half of his face from the nose down while met with a set of navy sunglasses that looked more like a visor that overlapped the facemask.

Naruto checked himself in the mirror liking what he was seeing 'Sukebe if you were still around and a girl I'd kiss you right now, shame your not a girl' thought Naruto after posing for Eve to snap some pictures while he 'wasn't noticing', 'what the hell am I thinking I think those years of sleep must have killed what brain cells that keep me from being attracted to men and heaven forbid if I start staring at anything on a man I'm going to kill myself the moment that happens.'

While Naruto was going on with his mental rant he didn't notice Eve sneaking up behind him and cover his eyes for the classic 'guess who?' game, which was ruined by the fact that Eve was the only other living thing inside the place. After equipping his pokedex to his wrist Naruto followed Eve a door into a nightmarish scene of a twisted darkened land, with many monstrous plants.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto looking around spotting a spring during his examination of the area

"This is the Jusenkyo Spell Dump," said Eve looking around, "the lab above that 'bunker' we were in was one of the first Sukebe labs destroyed during or after the war from a missile attack, the resulting mixture of experiments led to this. I'd advise against touching the spring water since that's the true danger of this place."

"Why?" asked Naruto walking close to the spring he spotted and examined it from a cautious distance

"Because any contact will result in the permanent transformation into a Pokegirl," said Eve, "the many governments that are still around have sent numerous expeditions for samples and attempts to reverse engineer the stuff in hopes of making all Pokegirls or those that fell victim to the water human."

"That's because they don't know what to look for," said Naruto as a metal cable extended from his palm into the water, "I thought so, if Sukebe used me as a center point for a number of his experiments and that lab along with the bunker was for my purposes, the water is saturated with nanites like mine but they're flawed."

"How so?" asked Eve

"Since they are anything but enhancers," said Naruto pulling out a small device that absorbed all the water in the pond before him, "their self-replicating DNA modifiers, single use when someone touches the spring water that self-destruct when moved a certain distance from the spring itself, that's why attempts have failed."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing yet," said Naruto storing the device away, "but it'd make great material for something including a prank if need be, come on let's get going."

"How?" asked Eve, "as far as I've known there have been people scouting the perimeter for the usual idiots that dare enter this place that may come out as Pokegirl."

"That's why we are leaving first class," said Naruto grabbing Eve's waist, "hang on tight."

"What are you-?" said Eve when she saw wings sprung from Naruto's back and he took to the air the Pokegirl almost screaming as she griped his coat tightly hanging on for dear life.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Naruto as the two of them coasted on the wind travel miles until the were just above a town near where they were set down in a forest not to far away, "so do you not want to do that?"

"Only if you let me use my ability to switch elements so I don't have to depend on you for transportation," said Eve shaking herself, "that was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me and how did you do that?"

"A test of my nanites," said Naruto as he transformed into himself at sixteen removing his sunglasses, facemask, and coat replacing it with a short-sleeved vest of the same color with silver trim, "plus practicing with chakra projections after what I saw with a member of the Fuuma clan and the Star Ninjas. I can now categorize that as a success."

"So what are we doing here?" asked Eve as Naruto began working with his pokedex

"I'm going to register as a tamer since it'd be against the law and weird for a human to be walking around with a Pokegirl without a license," said Naruto as he finished and the pokedex was absorbed into his arm, "not only that it'd really stick out that I was in the company of the most powerful legendary so I want to cover that part of my tracks when we start our journey, which league is this?"

"Either in Indigo or Johto," said Eve, "the GPS in your pokedex should have told us where."

"Of course, I'm just messing with ya," said Naruto with a chuckle dodging a jab from Eve, "we're in Johto and more specifically in a town called New Bark town, by the way how good are you at transformations?"

"How'd you know about that?" asked Eve completely surprised

"Since you're a reincarnation, you would of course stick to the old way of our world, right," said Naruto, "plus something in that letter from Sukebe made me compare you in some ways to Hinata."

"In what way?" asked Eve scared

"You two knew how to avoid my notice even when my attention wasn't elsewhere." Said Naruto 'that and you two could/wouldn't 'fess up you had feelings for me' he thought that last part to himself.

* * *

Eve quickly disguised herself as a copy of Naruto's Sexy jutsu fully clothed of course with some minor touches. As they entered town there was a great scream of panic and they rushed to the source. They saw people running their way screaming about a feral Pokegirl attack, Naruto and Eve continued and saw several tamers and their girls battling a pale/snow/ice-blue/white blur that knocked their girls flying each falling to the ground covered in ice freezing them. Naruto ran forward and caught an attack aimed at a defenseless tamer and he was stunned at the very familiar face, Haku's face, before he threw the girl back into a tree. He quickly got into a fighting stance, picking up a stray empty pokeball in the process, pulling out Inari in her tanto form holding her in a reversed grip.

The Pokegirl shook her head clearing it as to what hit her and saw Naruto as the other tamers retreated. 'Excellent no witnesses' thought Naruto as he braced himself when the girl attacked he blocked with Inari before catching the girl on the chest with a strong kick before summoning a chidori and disappeared only to reappear behind her and lightly touch her spine with the attack and the resulting scream could be heard for miles. The Haku look-alike fell to the ground in an unconscious heap making it easy for Naruto simply tap her with the pokeball he picked up and caught her without any resistance.

"Too easy," said Naruto as he picked up the pokeball, "now what kind of Pokegirl is this it looked like a Frostwhelp, except it had the features of some other Pokegirl that hasn't been seen since the war."

"Which one?" Eve asked

"Leviathaness," said Naruto with a frown, "either we're dealing with a natural hybrid or someone engineered this one."

"Who in their right mind would make a g-splice of something that dangerous and a Frostwhelp?" asked Eve

"If I had to guess someone with the same sick twisted mind as Orochimaru-teme, only cruder and with less class than Sukebe-san when he made you," said Naruto looking around for eavesdroppers, "come on we need to find the pokecenter and to find out where I should register for my license."

Naruto didn't get a chance when he dodged a bullet aimed for a vital area and turned to see a man dressed in black aiming semi-pistol at him.

"Hand over the girl or die," he said as he took aim again, "and delaying it will only make it worse."

"Fine catch," said Naruto tossing not the pokeball but a water balloon and as it struck, "sucker."

Naruto quickly charged forward to punch the new Pokegirl in the gut before turning her over to the authorities. After getting directions Naruto managed to get his license and a second pokedex without anymore incident until news got around about his amazing feat along with how he got his hands on some Spell Dump water. Naruto had to skip out fast with Eve hot on his tail reaching another town in a couple hours at max ninja speed. Quickly finding a pokecenter Naruto asked for a room from the nurse joy, and got a key for one of the taming rooms after healing the Pokegirl Naruto caught.

* * *

Once safely in the room Naruto had Eve at the ready in case something happened. Naruto let out the Pokegirl to see she was disoriented; she quickly shook her head to shake a fog that clouded her mind and turned to see Naruto, who was standing next to a bed. Naruto didn't know how to react when the girl knocked him onto the bed and proceeded to kiss him after shredding his clothes with two quick swipes. As if on instinct Naruto's hands immediately attacked her naked chest causing the girl to groan.

**(****Warning Lemon****)**

The girl's grip loosened and Naruto proceeded to flip her over as he continued his fondling of her breasts causing her to groan as he kneaded the perky C-cups under his hands. Naruto so went to lick, nip and suck on the girl's breasts as one of his hands worked its way down to her dampening snatch, gently prodding and rubbing her clit causing her breath to hitch or for her to mewl. However as if replying to the treatment the girl's hand shot to his erect member and began to stroke it, catching Naruto off guard and cam all over the girl's forearm. She proceeded to lick the seed on her arm off and before she could do anything else was flipped onto her front and felt something enter her now dripping womanhood making her scream.

Naruto was in some form of heaven as he plunged his member into the girl's womanhood doggie-style. He waited for a few seconds to keep himself under control as the girl's snatch adjusted to him before allowing him to continue his assault. The girl moaned when Naruto began to move and soon groaning and mewling as Naruto picked up speed and was soon jack hammering the girl hard causing her make short screams with each thrust, while making low moans as Naruto leaned over s o his hands could grip her chest.

Naruto never knew how long he was at it and didn't care as he and the girl came again and again, not stopping for anything. Feeling tapped out Naruto gave one last thrust and came for the fifteenth time before slumping to the side, pulling out in the process, next to the girl who was panting heavily. He looked at the girl's sweat coated face and smiled seeing she was out of it and felt himself drifting with laying down next to him her body stripped bare as well.

**(****End Lemon****)**

* * *

Naruto awoke in the same fashion like he did in the bunker, where he'd awoke to groping Eve in his sleep before relieving his morning wood into her womanhood causing her to awaken when Naruto pulled out and begun to examine the girl who looked like the Haku person his memories told her about.

After examining her superficial details, the Haku look-alike, was in fact a perfectly balanced g-splice of Leviathaness and Frostwhelp. However he felt something was off and used his power over Pokegirl DNA to see why and found out that the girl was an almost moderate successful clone and would likely die soon if she didn't get what seemed to be constant maintenance with in a certain limit of time and that time was almost up. Not wanting that, Naruto immediately focused and saw the girl's DNA appear before his eyes and picked out the flaws. Once he was done he let the image fade from his sight as the Pokegirl glowed slightly as she changed in appearance.

The Haku look-alike now possessed a skin color that resembled Shiva's translucent pale/ice-blue with a strange touch of tan that gave her appearance of human with a permanently cold appearance. Her breasts were boosted to high C-cups, while her butt expanded to bubble like proportions. From under her silver-blue-white hair, where her ears were to the center of her lower jawbone, fanned out to unique fin like structures that were reminiscent of a Spinosaurus only the bone or cartilage extended, further than the webbing, out and were shaped like the delicate spikes of a snow flake. Her tail was now half as long as she was tall and ended in flat spade-like fin that seemed to be crossed with what would seem like an arrowhead. Growing from her back, forearms and ankles were more wing-like versions of the fins on her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, wherever there are any, may I present the Leviatit," said Naruto holding his arms in a showman-like manner, "a newly discovered species of Pokegirl and my first greatest feat with my new powers."

The girl groaned as she stirred and looked around to see Naruto, fully dressed again and Eve standing next to the bed watching her. She slowly sat up and turned towards them not caring that she was naked and asked, "Where am I? And who are you?"

"Naruto Namikaze," answered Naruto, "this is Eve and we are currently in a pokecenter after your little display of feral ferocity and by extension me taming you after capture."

"I'm sorry," said the girl not even remotely embarrassed about being tamed, "but I was tired and on the run from those people who kept me looked up in a giant test tube barely letting me out for exercise or for my taming needs."

"It's alright," said Naruto moving to her side and hugging her Eve doing the same, "you're safe now."

"How can I be safe?" asked the girl looking confused, "I should be dead now, the scientists said I had a week-long life span if I didn't get the required maintenance, and this should have been the last day of my final week."

"Whoever created you sucked at what they did," said Naruto, "after taming you and waking up I quickly fixed what the idiots left out and then some making you the first of your kind."

The girl gasped as she looked Naruto in the eye and saw he wasn't lying, "Why?" she asked, "why'd you do that I'd have been better off dead."

"Because unlike many in this world I show compassion to strangers," said Naruto with a smile, "and you looked like someone I knew and I didn't want to lose that again, especially if it is one as beautiful as yourself."

"Really?" asked the girl getting up to look in the large mirror on the wall and was now admiring her new appearance, and was posing slightly to Naruto's slight discomfort, "am I really beautiful? The men called me pathetic and ugly after slapping me when I didn't do what they wanted."

"Yes you are," said Naruto firmly, but softly getting up and hugging the girl from behind, "I see a girl as beautiful as the snow, but do you have a name?"

"No," said the girl sadly looking at the floor, "all I have is the ID number those jerks labeled onto me."

"Now your name is Haku," said Naruto kissing the girl on the neck as she looked at him through the mirror, "it fits your description and for the fact of your gifts as a Pokegirl."

* * *

**I'll admit i could have done better with this chapter, but there is no point in crying over spilled milk**

**plus i don't think this would be a bad start for Naruto's pokegirl adventure**

**and as advance notice i won't be updating my fairy tail crossover next wednesday as it'll be a week long hiatus**

**well, that's it for now see you later,**

**- Silvdra-zero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one my sincerest apologies a number of things happened to distract me and as promised i'd publish a new chapter after New Years,**

**i just had trouble getting into gear**

**so without further ado here is chapter 4 of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After spending another day getting to know each other Naruto and Eve left the center and moved on, Haku resting peacefully in her pokeball. Naruto checked his pokedex to see she had regressed from what level she had to the base level 5 of any starter Pokegirl. Naruto soon ran into trouble in the form of several tamers, who were there to see his capture of Haku and challenged him to salvage matches, Haku against their best girls. Sadly their best wasn't very good as Haku's new abilities proved to be the deciding factor in her victory, as they appeared instinctually whenever Naruto ordered her to use a certain attack. The only Pokegirl Naruto thought was worth keeping was a Rack, one of the other tamers had on them and allowed the other tamers to keep their girls saying he was only interested in the Rack.

"Wow that sap had no idea what he had his hands on," said Naruto as he and his group made their way to Violet city, "heh, his loss now he's lost the bragging rights to a hunter."

"A hunter?" said Eve eyes wide, "seriously?"

"Seriously," said Naruto with a laugh, "and too bad because even if I didn't have the powers Sukebe-san gave, then I'd picked out some way that this Rack wasn't normal, since normal Racks don't have the slitted eyes of certain predators, plus her claws and feathers had an uncharacteristic knife-like edge, form and quality, excellent for the hunters assassination profile."

"And you picked that up during when?" asked Eve

"When the Rack scored a shot to Haku's leg," said Naruto, "it was too accurate for a crippling shot without permanently destroying her leg."

"How do you think she'll react?"

"Since the pokeballs allow Pokegirls to observe the world in relative comfort I'm sure she'll get over it that she's been found out," said Naruto, "besides I want to test how good she is in the sack, plus I don't mind a little extra danger."

"Especially when your gambling your life," said Eve, "that's all kinds of fun."

"Glad we are on the same page," said Naruto with a laugh, "once we're behind safe doors we need to discuss plans."

"Like what?"

"Like which leagues to tackle before taking on the world masters," said Naruto, "since we are in Johto we'll start here, then moving onto I don't know tropical."

* * *

Naruto healed Haku and the Rack before asking for a soundproofed taming room, after getting to a pokecenter. Once again with Eve at the ready, Naruto let the girl out and kept a distance until she got her bearings and turned to face him.

"I take it you heard our conversation," stated Naruto gesturing between himself and Eve, "unlike the idiots these modern tamers seem to be, I capitalize on hard work and teamwork, plus you already fulfilled one of my expectations."

"And what's that?" the hunter asked taking a defensive stance ready to do something in case this new tamer tried something

"Deception and more specifically keeping your abilities secret," said Naruto with a smirk with a relaxed pose showing he was no threat to her, "the reason your former tamer didn't know about your uniqueness proves you have the qualities I look for in Pokegirl and I expect you to train hard along with your sisters."

"What do I get out of your training?" asked the hunter loosening her stance slightly, "are you going to trade me away once you find a better girl?"

"That's where I'd have to say you're wrong," said Naruto sternly the temperature turning deathly cold, "because trading very-close to best friends/partners is like trading a limb or a vital organ for something out place and useless, and I don't do that… EVER, so don't you dare question me about loyalty because me doing everything to make sure Haku-chan didn't fall into the hands of tamers like the one you used to have, even though she did the physical work, I still contributed to the fact we both won as a team."

The Rack was taken aback by the blonde's words and soon smirked thinking she actually found a worthwhile master.

"Very well," she said with a slight bow, "I'm at your command, master…."

"Call me Naruto," said the blonde sage, "and your name shall be Kuraika, for your dark attribute and for the fire I see burning in you."

The Pokegirl thought it over before smiling saying, "prefect, Kuraika it is and an honor to meet you Naruto-sama."

"Is this your quirk that hunters have?" asked Naruto and Kuraika nodded, "well it's not too bad, it could have been something like stripping when aroused or some other thing like that."

"Speaking of striping," said Kuraika a seductive and sultry smile gracing her lips, "I hadn't been tamed in a while and hunters need the constant to match what a tigress needs and I've held back so my previous tamer didn't find out."

"Good thing I'm the perfect match for the insatiable Pokegirl," said Naruto, Eve heading into the bathroom for a shower, "if given the chance I'd even put probably Hentai in her place."

"Careful she might consider it a challenge." Said Kuraika

"That's a bridge I'll cross when I get there," said Naruto stripping to his boxers and quickly gave Kuraika a deep kiss that caused her to moan, "but I'll be enjoying your company my sexy, little, dark firecracker."

* * *

**(****Warning Lemon****)**

Kuraika quickly shed her own clothing consisting of a tan tank top that matched her feathers and a pair of jean shorts that stopped an inch or two from her knees, displaying almost transparent light-tan undergarments. What Naruto found both arousing and disturbing was the panties she wore were crotch-less, exposing her pussy to the world, which matched the nipple-less bra she wore.

"Do you always wear stuff like that?" asked Naruto as began playing with her nipples causing the rack to moan at the way he handled them her womanhood starting to drip

"It's a secondary quirk I developed," said Kuraika, "my previous tamer always half-assed (Moan) during taming sessions so I begun wear these kinds of (Groan) underwear hoping to get him too sexually riled to deny me what I needed."

"It's working on me," said Naruto as he brought a hand to her snatch and began to finger her alternating with pinching, prodding and lightly flicking her clit causing her to groan and gasp with each gentle tap as he flicked it, "because I've never seen anything so unique on a hot kind of Pokegirl maybe you should become a phoenix."

"I'll think about it," said Kuraika letting out a loud moan as Naruto penetrated her with three fingers all up to their base knuckles, "after I'm done getting pounded into submission, oh… master… take me… take me hard enough to split me in TWO!"

Kuraika's pussy clenched as she came, Naruto brought up the hand and gave a tentative like and tasted vanilla before offering it to the girl who wanted to know what she tasted like.

Naruto removed his boxers displaying his member to the Pokegirl as her eyes widened at the glorious piece of flesh before her. He didn't give her a chance to do anything as he fell back onto the bed dragging her with him and in the process speared her pussy causing her to scream at the sudden uninvited sensation. Letting his primal instincts take partial control, Naruto brought Kuraika up and slammed her down making her scream as the tip of his member gently tapped her cervix.

Slowly… oh so slowly… Naruto repeated unknowingly alternating between tapping Kuraika's g-spot and her cervix and with each thrust moved faster until the sound of flesh hitting flesh resonated in the air as he slammed Kuraika down on his member again and again making her scream and orgasm once every third time her g-spot was punched by the tip of his member. Naruto came every second time after Kuraika's orgasms and after the ten time of this Kuraika was begging for him to stop and she collapsed after one last cum.

**(****End lemon****)**

* * *

Kuraika fell over and off of Naruto mixed cum cocktail streaming from her now bruising pussy. Naruto healed her and soon fell asleep beside her because as soon as his head touched the bed he was out like a light. Before sleep claimed him he let Eve and Haku out and both stripped before all three girls blanketed him.

Naruto awoke again and gave Eve his morning wood wake up only having to slightly gag her so she didn't disturb Haku and/or Kuraika. After a quick and simple shower Naruto led his girls to a secluded wood close to violet city before turning to face them.

"Since the new comers are going to be in my harem they should know that greatly encourage individuality and autonomy when I can't give orders as well as learn what it means to be a true ninja," said Naruto pulling out a bottle of ink and a bush, "we'll start with some gravity seals before getting to work on some physical conditioning and so on."

"What are gravity seals?" asked Kuraika

"As the name says they are seals," said Naruto making Eve remove her clothes and began to mark her skin with the ink, "what they do is they increase gravity on the body of the one the seals are applied to and at level one you are basically experiencing double of earth's gravity and so on. The seals are designed to evenly space out the muscles you use every day be it just a simple walk or fighting. However there are certain restrictions."

"What kind?" Haku asked eagerly waiting for hers as the seals on Eve disappeared and she seemed to sway a bit as if fighting to remain standing

"That you let me adjust the weight of the seals because if you did it yourselves you'd end up killing yourselves from being crushed from the inside," said Naruto as Haku eagerly stripped so he could apply the seals to her, "and second is you are not deactivate them unless absolutely necessary because a ninjas best weapon is deception."

"What do you mean by ninja?" asked Kuraika, "are you mistaking us with the ninja-type Pokegirls?"

"No those kinds of Pokegirls are pale imitations compared to real ninjas, including myself." Said Naruto putting the finishing touches on Haku's seals and activated them and they quickly disappeared

"You're a ninja?" said Kuraika floored while Haku was mildly stunned

"Born and bred," said Naruto with a chuckle as he started on Kuraika, "in fact I'm sage in the ways of ninja and know many secrets that make the modern ninjas in this world emerald green with unbridled envy. And you all are going to be my apprentices along with any new girls that join us. Oh… before I forget, Kuraika have you thought about becoming a Phoenix?"

Kuraika paused a moment to think it over before settling on a very resolute face and nodded saying, "yes, I want to be strong, plus I had a strong feeling when you mentioned stuff involving fire that turned me on and I'd like to actually live up to my namesake."

Naruto chuckled before saying, "alright then and so you know I can make some alterations to make you unique like bring your hunter features out a little more."

"How?" asked Kuraika as Naruto pulled from one of the disks, which turned out to be a storage device, a firestone.

"Trade secret for now," said Naruto holding out the stone, "please take the stone."

* * *

Kuraika took the stone and it absorbed into her before she glowed and evolved into a Phoenix. While this was happening Naruto quickly made some minor appearance alterations. Kuraika looked mostly like a normal phoenix except her feathers were darker with larger crimson highlights and more blade-like, she bore some resemblance to a Tsarevanna Harpy and a pre-Sukebe barn swallow. From her lower back grew tail feathers that of the very same swallow she was looking like. From the base of her spine was two-inch thick whip-like tail that was a foot and a half longer than her five-foot-three-inch form, which was a great deal curvier adding a sensual alluring quality, and ended in a single large tail feather that looked like the blade of a katana.

Naruto whistled as did Haku and Eve upon seeing the new Kuraika, "well didn't see that coming, at most three tweaks to unlock her hunter attributes and now, I've got a searing hot bombshell standing in front of me." Said Naruto, as he looked Kuraika over as she looked in an ice mirror Haku created.

"Meow," said Kuraika, "Naruto-sama you know who to spoil a girl."

"Any chance that'll happen to us?" asked Haku feeling a bit jealous

"The way I fixed you Haku-chan most definitely at a later time," said Naruto, "but Eve-chan is already perfect the most I can do are slight appearance changes."

* * *

Eve blushed when Naruto said she was perfect and had to push some perverted thoughts aside as Naruto began to put them through a hell's crash course training session. Let's just say once they were done, Kuraika and Haku were secretly planning Naruto and Eve's murders as the two were stamina freaks, since Naruto joined in so the girls wouldn't feel lonely, and Naruto was heartless slave driver.

"Let's see we are now in Violet city," said Naruto checking his pokedex, "and the first gym is not to far away, good a place as any to start. Gym leader should have two girls both flying types and one has a secondary steel type. Haku, Kuraika you two are going to get your first taste of taking down a gym leader's Pokegirls, Eve you are on reserve unless the leader has added a few new tricks to his arsenal."

Naruto, in his late-teen/adult appearance, walked into the gym and up to the receptionist.

"Hello Minato Namikaze, I'd like to request a match with the gym leader." Said Naruto and the receptionist nodded saying to go on ahead.

Naruto walked in and was soon lifted by an invisible elevator to the rafters and there stood Falkner on the other side of an arena. Falkner tossed out his first girl a Skarmoress and Naruto responded with Kuraika. To say Falkner was surprised was an understatement's understatement upon seeing the Phoenix Hunter and asked what she was.

"I don't know why," said Naruto with a shrug, "but that makes number two of new and rare species to show their true colors only to me. And before you say anything there is no way in hell I'm going to let them be studied like guinea pigs. Time for the preemptive, Kuraika, **wildfire tsunami**!"

Falkner was stunned at the girl blazed to life a pure white-hot fire that hit his pokegirl hard and she was having trouble staying aloft. Kuraika drifted lazily to the pokegirl and brought a fist up to his girl's face and did something really unexpected. Kuraika simply flicked his girl in the forehead and she dropped like a rock to the ground unconscious telling the leader that the damage she sustained was worse than it looked.

"Let's just say that the training I put any new girl in my harem through would be considered the seven circles of hell," said Naruto cryptically, "and most tamers these days are pathetic, but it seems gym leaders are the exception because your girl managed to remain in the air after taking that hit until Kuraika-chan here flicked her head."

Falkner didn't know what to say as he brought out his second and last girl, a Powerful Rack he raised and was his starter. Naruto called Kuraika back and called out Haku and had her do a simple Icy Wind, which came out as something close to blizzard and brought his girl down instantly. Falkner tossed the badge over to Naruto who bowed in respect saying, "if it helps you are still a great tamer and you proved you are truly suited to be a leader."

"Thank you," said Falkner, "I look forward to hearing more of your great exploits in the future."

"I'll try my best," said Naruto turning to leave, "plus if you want to get in touch I left the communication number to my pokedex in your videophone."

* * *

Naruto waltzed out without another word, except of thanks to the secretary and simply vanished. Three days later Naruto and Eve stopped at a pokecenter outside a cave and Naruto was stopped by several more people with the same uniform as the guy he transformed into Pokegirl.

"Not this crap again," said Naruto as he let Haku out, "say Haku-chan do you feel up for justice or vengeance. And what have I taught you and the girls."

"Vengeance is a poison that robs one's heart of light," said Haku neutrally, "justice in this situation is capture not kill, while vengeance is kill forget capture."

"Good," said Naruto as the Team Trauma members released their girls, and drew weapons, "to capture the shadows go for the collars, to capture the tamers disarm, cripple or render unconscious. Other than that go wild."

Haku gave a sinister grin that made the opposing tamers and girls' tremble in fear as the girl stretched in a sensual cat-like manner. Before anything can be done Haku ran through a quick set of seals causing the temperature to drop and said coldly, "Ice style; 1000 senbon of retribution."

From the air needles of ice formed and, with a simple wave from Haku's hand, shot themselves into the opposition, well most as one had managed to dodge. The guy who dodged had a different from the ones that surrounded him. His uniform was more like a suit of a high-ranking officer from some form of military.

* * *

"I must commend you for teaching this weapon something interesting," said the man calmly while Naruto and Haku stood passively at the ready, "but I'm curious she should have expired since she hadn't had her treatment in over six days and why it looks different."

"I fixed the flaws some crackpot should have noticed," said Naruto cockily and saw the guy react, "oh so you're the asshole who probably took some fourth-rate crash course in genetics, because Haku here would have died after building a resistance to your detestable BS."

The guy's hand twitched before clenching and Naruto smirked, "I touched a nerve didn't I?"

"I don't take insults lightly," said the man in a dangerous voice, "especially ones to my pride as a geneticist. My name is Vincent Cruz and you shall now face my wrath."

"Bring it," said Naruto as Vincent pulled out a pokeball and unleashed another Pokegirl that made the blonde Jubi pale, "another one? How many of them have you violated in the corrupted name of science?"

The girl had the features of a Peekabu and a strange cat-like Pokegirl, Naruto surmised as a Cabbit, but what got him where machine-like grafts from a steel type Pokegirl, Vincent chuckled darkly before answering.

"Aside from the hundreds of failures that died there have been four survivors," said Vincent, "and each was seen over by four different researchers, myself included, although one of us had fallen for that simple water balloon filled with Spell Dump Water."

"Oh that one," said Naruto placing a hand on Haku's shoulder, "Haku-chan stand down, I'll handle this plus I've just found my first envoy to tell the underworld that a powerful light has come to destroy its darkness."

"Oh who thinks they have the power to destroy the glorious darkness that resides in this world, Trauma's world?"

* * *

Naruto did not say a thing as he unsheathed Inari and the blade transformed into a nine-foot Nodachi, just as two weapons with the appearance of katars fused with a rhombus-shaped shield that hovered an inch from the skin of the blonde's forearms. Naruto then transformed ten fox-like tails sprouting from the base of his spine just as his ears split into half before reforming into four ears with shape of fox-ears crossed with wolves, and his whisker marks transformed into actual whiskers as his face became partially like a fox's. The joints of Naruto's knees reversed while from the shins down the legs became model-thin fox-like limbs complete with clawed paws that grew four-inch long black claws.

Vincent was stunned as the blonde creature hung the sword behind his back and it hovered like the weapons on the creature's arms and he went to all fours snarling like a predator aiming for a kill. Shaking himself free of his shock Vincent ordered his Pokegirl to attack and it did landing a reinforced punch to Naruto's face and the former jinchuriki didn't even flinch making Vincent question what's going on till he heard the blonde's voice with demonic overtone, "**that the best you got? Hell that was so pathetic it's not even funny, Raiton: Rainami!**"

The electrical blast sent the poor girl flying into a nearby tree knocking her out from both the concussion of the exploding attack and the fact she hit a knot on the tree with the base of her neck, hitting a nerve that caused her to lose consciousness easily. Vincent didn't fair well either as he was blasted back as well only he landed on the ground some feet away. He heard a growling and found Naruto standing over him the sword poised to strike.

"**Tell the scum of the underworld that 'The Origin' has awakened to cleanse this world, cross me,**" said the Jubi sword inching closer to the man's throat, "**and the mercy shown today will never exist ever again.**"

'The origin?' thought Vincent as he nodded in fear and Naruto disappeared taking Haku and his creation with him not noticing Eve following the blonde close behind, 'that being is a myth no one has ever been ale to prove its existence, but why did it show itself now, and wasn't The Origin supposed to be Arseus?'

Not far away shadowy ghost-like figure had been witness to it and was greatly disturbed and soon vanished rushing off to the one who would be willing to talk to her. Naruto appeared on the other side of the cave with the girls he had and got to work on the warped girl he filched from Vincent. Applying paper seals to parts of her body Naruto went through several hand signs before the girl glowed and was encased in a thin sheet of crystal.

"Snow White's Eternal Sleep Jutsu complete," said Naruto as he focused on the girl's DNA, "now let's see," he flinched as a headache began to pulse, "what the?"

The headache became a migraine and Naruto fell over to be caught by Haku who saw Naruto's eyes shift from their normal look into a pearl gray with a ripple-like pattern appear around a normal pupil, a series of marking around the eyes appearing and several disappeared in an instant. Naruto looked at Haku and saw what she was seeing his Rinnegan it had activated without him knowing it.

"Guess an old friend wanted to make it-self known again," said Naruto with a chuckle as he stood, "I can't believe I forgot about my Rinnegan."

"You're The Origin?" asked Haku, "I thought Eve was The Origin."

"Most don't know because Sukebe never told that damned reporter and those officials about Naruto-kun," said Eve appearing next to the girl, "because he and indirectly I are not from this world."

"So what you're aliens?" asked Haku making Naruto snicker

"No," he said as he got up and went back to the girl examining her, "Eve was talking about world parallel to this one, alternate realities, from where I come from ninja's are a common trade and way of life like fisherman. I am one such ninja and those skills I gave you were also a part of my world, plus do you know what a sage is?"

"Not really only that certain people had gained spiritual enlightenment," said Haku shrugging, "at least that's what some crack pots at the base I was held said."

"You're not to far off," said Naruto, "but Sages from my world are also the most powerful of ninja with unrivaled powers that drawn from nature itself."

"You can do that?" asked Haku

"Of course," said Naruto, "and if I decided you are any other of my apprentices are ready I can teach you it but its risky if one does not find balance."

"I get what you are saying," said Haku, "but what about her can you fix her?"

"I'm afraid the damage is much more extensive," said Naruto grimly, "that asshole went beyond just two Pokegirls and had used inorganic implants made from a steel-type. The idiot is seriously sick in the head, it's like they took a powerful Ria knocked her up when she reached her Pokewoman status with someone with some rich Cabbit DNA before grafting parts of a very potent steel-type with a lot of potential. Let's not forget mental damage too."

"I'm still curious as to how you did that," said Haku, "because just diagnosing like that freaks me out."

"Pardon me if Sukebe-san didn't make it so my ability to tamper with Pokegirl DNA, external," said Naruto, "but he may have done so to prevent this gift from falling into the most detestable and screw-loose hands imaginable." Haku nodded realizing that he meant and decided to let the subject drop.

* * *

**Great cliffhangers my greatest enemy and shame**

**well what do you think not a bad pick up right? ****if not I'm sorry because it's been a while**

**plus the mystery deepens there are now two more girl's like Haku and Naruto's recent save what will they be?**

**Keep reading to find out**

**one a side not here are the current results from the poll on my profile -**

**Devil may Cry/Naruto Crossover - 38 votes (commanding lead)**

**Katekyo hitman Reborn/Naruto Crossover - 17 votes**

**Digimon/Naruto Crossover - 16 votes (one more vote and these two would b tied for second)**

**White Knight Chronicles/Naruto crossover - 9 votes (that's just sad)**

**Bakugan/Naruto crossover - 6 votes (i've got one thing to say... ouch)**

**the poll is open for another 2-3 weeks so vote. vote. vote. vote**

**until next saturday, cya**

**Silvdra-zero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone it is the second saturday and i'm still rolling**

**this is a friendly that the poll on my profile is still open for one more week**

**so without anymore chit-chat, here is chapter 5 of Pokegirl Origin's Naruto,**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"I' still curious as to how you did that," said Haku, "because just diagnosing like that freaks me out."

"Pardon me if Sukebe-san didn't make it so my ability to tamper with Pokegirl DNA, external," said Naruto, "but he may have done so to prevent this gift from falling into the most detestable and screw-loose hands imaginable." Haku nodded realizing that he meant and decided to let the subject drop.

* * *

Naruto went back to examining the girl and made adjustments to prevent her death and slowed down her decay because of the conflicting DNA literally tearing her body apart. After several hours Naruto estimated he fixed 64% of the girl's body ensuring a form of stabilization at the same time altering her form partially from her original look.

The girl stood at almost six foot, a majority made up by the Cheetit-like legs, her hair was a vibrant pale green that reached the small of her back. From her lower biceps down were black fingerless made up of a strange material that felt like skin and latex at once much like socks that went from the middle of her thighs down. Apart from the sock and gloves she wore no clothes at all and had the seals Naruto made attached around her wrists, ankles, on her forehead, across her eyes, plastered across her d-cup breasts, over her pussy and ass (A/N: if you can't guess she looks like the V.2 version of Chachamaru from Negima with Pikachu's tail and ears merged into her sensor 'wings'/'ears').

"That should do it," said Naruto pulling out a larger scroll and sealed the suspended body, "Her body shouldn't be a problem, but what I need to work is her mind, shame I don't have anything close to Ino or her dad's level of skill."

Naruto then felt a set of breast press into his back as a pair of wrapped around him, realizing the size, firmness and suppleness, it was Eve, "you did the best you could," she said, "you should rest."

"Okay, since I'm wiped out anyways," said Naruto as he fell onto the bed, "I never used that power for so long before."

"How long until my sister in painful pasts is ready to live?" Haku asked helping her tamer into bed before crawling into bed with him and the others of the harem

"I need time to find the right method to enter her mind and slowly fix the damage that was done to it," said Naruto, "plus it'll take time to work on the others if we run into them."

"I'm curious about that?" said Kuraika, "why are you set on saving the others and something else your planning."

"There is a cycle of hatred and corruption in this world that must be destroyed," said Naruto as he slowly drifted off to sleep, "and that is what I aim to do, but to do that I need allies, the broken and down trodden will do perfectly and Haku's sisters make great examples."

* * *

With that Naruto fell asleep and found himself awake standing in a circle set on the edge of a seal Eve standing on the opposite side of it and between them on either side of the circle were the other legendaries that were still alive, Shiva, the legendary bird trio, Bastit, Sexmet, Cocooner, Whore-oh, Lugiass, Moan, Moantwo, Sexebii, a ghostly atmuff, Macavity, the legendary dog trio. however there were a couple empty spaces for certain other legendaries, including the Twau and Hild.

"**The stage is set and the cast is complete,**" said a ghostly voice to his right and looked to see the ghostly form of Anubust, "**welcome legendaries to the sixteenth conclave of the ancients.**"

"How come there is a human here?" demanded Sexmet and before anyone could answer or ask the same thing

"Love the seal design, astral projected summoning?" asked Naruto looking at the seal and Anubust nodded, "Excellent craftsmanship, Sukebe-san must have practiced a lot to make this beautiful piece of art."

"Who are you?" demanded Sexmet again

"**The Origin….**" Said Anubust simply and the reaction were instant with denials and shouts for her to prove it

"**Enough!**" the command resonated and the quarreling stopped as all eyes fell on Naruto, now in the Hanyou form he showed to Vincent, who was dead serious, "why am I here and for what reason did any of you have to call?"

"I called you here Origin-sama," said Anubust, "as I was curious and I am sure my sister legendaries would like to know where you have been since Sukebe-sama's fall."

"Lying low like the ninja clans from Edo league," said Naruto with a shrug, "as to why I never helped out, if some of you are wondering, is because Sukebe-san never let me because he did something that kept me in a catatonic sleep."

"You're lying," said the bug legendary to his left, Cocooner, "because Legendaries are never meant for the complete shadows and are made to rule the weak masses, you should have known that Origin-sama."

"Naruto," said the blonde drawing curious glances, "my name is Naruto and for your information I'm above all of you, as for ruling such 'weak masses' didn't you hear the saying 'absolute power, corrupts absolutely'?"

"We are not familiar with that," said Bastit, "because of our status we are beyond such things and we can do what we please."

"Your sister is truly naive Sexmet," Naruto shot at the lion-like legendary earning a pair of growls, "because what I read from my pokedex about you ladies is none too flattering because you have fallen into darkness… hard."

"**Careful Naruto-sama,**" said Anubust, "**all of us are nothing to be trifled with although I'm curious as to why you are traveling with Arseus-sama.**"

"Because she's my unofficial alpha," said Naruto getting looks, "I'm a Tamer and so you know I'm completely human with a slight add on. Plus as for not trifling I'm not a pushover if you mess with me and those I care about, including Eve originally known as Arseus, I'm one to act fast."

"How are you so much like a human?" asked Bastit

"Find that out yourselves," said Naruto with a smirk, "because I don't reveal secrets to strangers."

"Truly a shame," said a sultry aloft voice that came from the Legendary Whore-Oh. "I was hoping of learning what kind of man you are and maybe convince you to join my pilgrimage."

"Shame I'm not into what your little cult, does" said Naruto smoothly, changing back, "and if I was an idiot I'd joined you in an instant at how hot you look, sweetheart."

The Legendary was blushing up a storm while the others looked scathingly at her and Eve who was looking uncomfortable.

"If that is all I'll take my leave now," said Naruto performing several hand signs before placing them on the seal, "deactivate seal."

* * *

Naruto awoke for real in bed just in time to see Eve hadn't woken up and gave her the agreed upon wake up call that didn't phase the other two. Naruto and Eve had a little chat about the meeting and Naruto had a sense of foreboding that something bad was about to happen. He kept the feeling at the fourth almost third thing on his list of worries. Pulling out a notebook he began to work on the jutsu he was planning on using and got a quarter of the way done before taking a break. By the end of the day he had finished the jutsu and practiced it on a clone of the girl with the variation of the shadow clone he had made when he was teaching people the error of their ways. He slept for the night after mastering the jutsu and was ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto quickly moved onto Azalea and found a center with a private room to suit his needs. Once the door was safely locked he sat on the edge of a seal on the floor that took under an hour to make. Cradling the girl's head Naruto made one-handed signs before placing to fingers on the middle of her forehead and said, "Yamanaka honor art: transcending minds jutsu."

Darkness consumed Naruto as he felt his mind connect to that of the girl he saved and found himself on a plain of absolute nothing. He looked around trying to find some sign of life but the silence that filled his ears was just that silent until the faintest of noises met his ear. The sound was… crying… the crying of a child; Naruto followed it the sound growing stronger as he progressed and came across a sphere and the crying was coming from it.

Naruto touched the sphere and he found himself in a new area a desolate plain that looked like dismal cross of a forest, a desert, and small city. Derelict buildings dotted the deathly gray sandy floor while quartz-like trees the size of red woods grew in, around the buildings and took up a greater part of the landscape. Naruto continued to follow the crying until he came across an amalgamated mass of towers into one that seemed as tall as the gray crystal ceiling of the world he had entered.

Sensing that calling out to the voice would not be the best idea Naruto entered the tower and up leapt the stairs fifty at a time until he reached the highest floor. The crying was louder along with a subtle sound that reminded the blonde Jubi of Kankuro's puppets. Coming upon a room that the crying was coming from Naruto gently opened the door and slipped in before closing it again.

The room was set up like theater the source of the crying was the girl, dressed like a princess, was kneeling in a corner while a group of faceless puppets danced with each other away from the girl.

Naruto mentally made himself invisible and whispered in a gentle voice so he wouldn't scare the girl, "What is wrong little one?"

The girl looked around with puffy eyes that were bleeding tears of blood, a scared look on her features before answering, sounding remarkably adult-like and mature, "I… I want… to… to dance… but no one… will. I try to ask… but they move away… and the… scary lady who… comes in… just comes to harm me."

"Do you still wish to dance?" asked Naruto and the girl had a hopeful look on her face, and flinched upon feeling Naruto's hand, "here let me heal help."

The girl felt a clash of warm and cool sensations as the injuries she had gotten healed and felt comfortable with the presence that was touching her. She blinked when a flash of light occurred and in front of her was a handsome boy her age with a mask on the lower half of his face dressed in a regal garb of a prince and was smiling despite the mask.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" asked the boy and the girl nodded

"Who are you?" asked the girl as she took the hand that was offered and was lead to the middle of the stage as the puppets parted

"My name is Naruto," said the boy, "and who might you be?"

"My mother called me Chachamaru (A/N: I like the name so suck it up if you've got a problem)," said the girl as she and Naruto began to do a slow waltz, "she and I were together in this dark place where these bad people did bad things to us."

"You are safe now with me," said Naruto, "if I can I'll save your mother too."

"You can't," said Chachamaru ready to cry again, "she died when the bad people were about to do something to me and she protected me."

"I'm sorry," said Naruto looking down, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's… fine," said Chachamaru looking sad, "it was so long ago but it still hurts."

"That is what makes you more human than those monsters," said Naruto as he pulled down the mask letting the girl look at his face, "I know because I was treated horribly by others as well, but I never let that get to me I told myself I was the one who had to make them see me differently and so I did. I bled, sweated and fought tears of sadness until I was seen for me. You can do something about your life to, if you want it."

"How?"

"Trust yourself, find strength if you can lean on those who truly care for you and won't push you away from your differences," said Naruto gently but firmly seeing some results but felt a tug, "I'm afraid I'll have to leave, but I will come back."

"Promise?"

"A promise of a lifetime," said Naruto as he began to fade, "and I never go back on my promises. And promise me you will tell me you are ready to change when I come back, okay?"

"Okay." Said a smiling Chachamaru as Naruto vanished completely not noticing that color was spreading beneath her and through out the enclosed world

Naruto opened his eyes to see his Pokegirls watching him because his seemingly unconscious body began to move, as did the body of the Pokegirl he was trying to heal. They had witnessed the two slowly stand up and began dancing and when Naruto awoke the girl's body went still and they immediately interrogated him about it. Naruto explained what he had learned from Chachamaru's mind and he had managed to accomplish.

"So Chachamaru was experimented much worse than me?" said Haku, "I'm surprised she didn't turn into a penance if what, she unknowingly sugarcoated, had happened to her."

"Most likely the experiments were ways of extending her life unlike yours and something else for her mother's but the compatibility issues made them take drastic measures that ended up killing her mother, or so she believes," said Naruto, "either way we need to help her and you girl's are coming with me next time I have a feeling something is off and it could offset what I had accomplished."

"Yeah, but not now," said Kuraika looking hungrily at Naruto and a certain point down south, "I need something between my legs soon otherwise I might jump you instead of being of any help."

Naruto walked over to the girl and slipped his hand under the short-skirt she was wearing and instantly felt the touch of moisture on his fingers.

**(****Warning: Lemon – can't sand don't read****)**

Making clones for Eve and Haku just in case Naruto quickly moved Kuraika to the bed and with one deft swipe striped her to her unique underwear and proceeded to lick, nip and suck on her entrance and clit making her moan as Naruto unfurled his tails undress himself. Naruto then brought two fingers up to her snatch and inserted them before starting to prod at her g-spot rapidly causing the girl to buck as she gasped and mewled at the fast-paced action Naruto was doing. Naruto brought up his other hand and pinched Kuraika's clit forcing the girl into a screaming orgasm, which kept going as Naruto lapped the nectar that flooded from her womanhood.

Using his tails to assault her breasts under and with her nipple-less bra causing her to groan low until a loud gasp followed by a loud scream as her pussy was instantly invaded without warning by Naruto's member. Kuraika's legs instantly snapped around Naruto's waist as she bucked and twisted at the powerful sensations she was feeling while Naruto, unfazed, hammered into her the sound of flesh slapping each other dulled by the wet scratching sound of the phoenix-hunter's wet panties. She gave a frustrated moan when Naruto pulled out but was soon screaming when she was flipped over, Naruto behind her holding her legs apart in the sex position known as the panic button and was pounding her with fervent lust.

Naruto felt his balls tense as they prepared to release and he sensed Kuraika was not even close and needed something extra. Using his tails to hold her legs Naruto's hands destroyed the girl's bra as claws grew from his fingertips, tracing and scratching her fleshy mounds and nipples twisting them painfully, causing her juices to increase exponentially. Naruto was on the edge and got desperate he then dug his claws into Kuraika's breasts hitting hair fine points that triggered a powerful stimulation that gave the girl such a powerful orgasm she literally tightened every muscle in her body and blacked as she screamed her release clamping down so hard on Naruto he let loose his wave of seed that flooded past the girl's cervix and stretched her womb to the look of her being several weeks pregnant (1) and the two of them collapsed, from a sexually induced blackouts, both panting heavily as Naruto's member was dislodged and the pent up seed in the girl's womb gushed mixed within her own juices.

**(****End of Lemon****)**

Naruto shook his head to clear it before cleaning up most with a small fire jutsu he had invented to burn a specific target and soon fell asleep as the other two joined their master and harem sister all tired from the round of sex they had and soon reveled in the afterglow with their satisfaction.

* * *

**1 - I know that is impossible and plus the all the girls know about his tails now because of his little display**

**

* * *

**

**And now to business a reader said i had Naruto unleash all of his power, but that is not what really happened please let me clear that up**

**you see what i should have mentioned in the last chapter was that Naruto only unleashed almost a tail's worth of power and split them so he could go for a scare factor**

**just enough to give the creep a taste of his power without necessarily killing him (plan to do that at a later date along with several others)**

**

* * *

**

**Now for Naruto's harem profile - please know this is a rough idea because i wasn't paying attention and only know after getting a message from another reader about**

** Naruto's harem status**

**Naruto Namikaze (Aliases - Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, The Origin)**

**Tamer Status - Active**

**Active/Battle Harem**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatit (g-splice Leviathaness and frostwhelp) - Lvl 25**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-Hunter - Lvl 20**

**Chachamaru - (?)(Any ideas on what to call her unique new breed I open to hear them)**

**

* * *

**

**Also for poll results -**

**DMC/Naruto - still in the commanding lead at 42 votes**

**Digimon/Naruto and Reborn/Naruto are tied at second places 22 votes a piece**

**White Knight/Naruto at 10 votes (i feel bad for this one)**

**Bakugan/Naruto in dead last at 6 votes (might as well take this off the poll along with the White Knight crossover)

* * *

**

**last thing to say is Naruto will get another legendary in his party soon and it won't be as how some might expect**

**that is all for now, so cya.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone it's been a while and i'm sorry for those that want the chapters done but with certain distractions in my life**

**a week is least i need to work on and finish a chapter.**

**now what new is gong on in the next chapter of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The very next morning Naruto and the girls did what he did yesterday; only difference was the girls had a hand on Naruto's shoulders as he preformed the jutsu again and lead them into Chachamaru's mind and the fact the girl's features looked frightened and stricken along with a dark energy running through what looked like veins across her body. Once inside the sphere that was the manifestation of her mindscape Naruto noticed something was off as he had observed Chachamaru's slow recovery but something was definitely off. The sandy ground that had became a silken gold of real sand had streaks of blackness that seemed to pulse like the blood vessels of a living creature. Naruto quickly gave his current harem a quick run down along with this becoming their first ninja mission even if it was in the mind of another.

Naruto lead them to the tower, which he noticed was under siege by an army of being made of darkness all four of them unleashed a wave of jutsus that destroyed the creatures and caused the darkness to recede. The group heard crying and Naruto knew it was Chachamaru and she was in extreme pain. Using Naruto's ninja training the girl's followed him up the tower to the room from where the crying was coming from.

Naruto was the first to enter the room and dodged around as the puppets from earlier armed with weapons charged at him. He spotted Chachamaru lying on a bed on the stage and saw her covered in a black aura that was viciously cutting at her and quickly healing the cuts before doing them again. The blonde used the fire jutsu he used on the puddle of fluids from last night's activities, which caused the darkness to burn and fade as an inhuman scream came from it. He quickly leapt to the girl's side and caught her before she fell over exhausted and the others joined him.

Naruto saw Chachamaru had changed a lot she looked close to her outside body's physical dimensions and feature, now wearing a knee length, low-cut, shoulder-less dress a deeper shade of green compared to her hair. Her crying had lessened as she clung to Naruto like her life depended on it as he whispered to her words of sweet consoling, telling her she was safe now. Chachamaru looked up at her savior and saw it was Naruto remembering the whisker marks from his last visit.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned, "it looked like that aura or whatever was hurting you badly."

"The evil woman who harmed me whenever I come here to get away from the pain," whispered Chachamaru, "she came back… she tried to make me return and when I refused she… she… I screamed for you and she just laughed saying you were just an illusion."

"I'm not an illusion and neither are they," said Naruto gesturing to his harem and Chachamaru waved to them shyly, "if I had known this I'd helped earlier I'm sorry Cha-chan."

"It's alright you're here now," said Chachamaru caressing Naruto's face, "I'm just glad you came when you did."

"So have you found your courage yet?" asked Naruto with a warm smile

"I haven't," said Chachamaru looking ashamed, "she kept coming at the time I've about found it and then hurt me, I want to change I don't want to be weak anymore."

"Well by changing this place without knowing it you already started," said Naruto gesturing to the room and then led Chachamaru to the window showing her the rest of her mindscape, "if you want to take the next step you'll have to leave this place, if you haven't been so violated by your torturers then it's time to leave it until you have the proper defenses."

"I can't leave something is blocking me." Said Chachamaru

"I'll take care of that," said Naruto placing a seal on the back of her neck, "that seal should protect you from her again if she comes back, although I highly doubt it since that technique I used was quite specific and deliberate, unless she shrugged it off or she has friends."

* * *

The four left the mindscape just in time for Naruto to remove all the seal and the girl was awake instantly hyperventilating from the scare she had received. She turned around to see Naruto and instantly jumped on him kissing him heavily. Chachamaru shivered soon realizing she was naked and when she asked why Naruto answered.

"Because I needed to put some finishing touches on you, but before you weren't ready fo the real world just yet, as I need to stabilize your body first because if I didn't you'd torn yourself apart," he said pulling out unique looking ink and a brush, "I was trying to take it easy but the assaults on your mind had forced my hand now sit quietly please and don't move one wrong move and things could turn nasty."

The girl was on her knees and sat absolutely still as Naruto began drawing intricate patterns across Chachamaru's body the first was at the nape of her neck after moving her hair a side. Naruto then proceeded to push chakra into the markings and a majority disappeared.

"That should do it," said Naruto, "aside from the standard training seals I've included a mind blocker seal this should give you some defense against who ever was attacking your mind plus destroying any sort of influence and banish any other minds that were slowly trying in subjugating your mind."

"From the sound of your voice this measure won't last long." Said Chachamaru looking slightly worried

"The seal is only a temporary measure," said Naruto, "its effect will weaken as you build your mind's defenses up and won't work if you get any closer to your assailant so distance is now your advantage for now."

"Can't you do something to block out this person permanently?" asked Haku

"I can't unless I attack the assailant's mind and copy certain mental patterns in order to make the specified to block her out," said Naruto, "so I'm afraid Chachamaru we are going to have to do some massive mental training before we get to anything physical so that means no gym battles. Also if need be I'll need to do regular maintenance on the seal so it doesn't degrade in case the attacks come again with any difference."

"Thank you Naruto," said Chachamaru tears of gratitude falling from her eyes as she hugged him again and felt something off, but soon recognized the feeling, "how long have I been unconscious?"

"A few days almost two weeks," said Naruto who spotted a certain look in the girl's eye, "and I forgot the preservation seals may not halt the fall-to-feral process."

* * *

Chachamaru looked readily embarrassed to the point she was enveloped in a shell of liquid metal.

"Well that's unexpected," said Naruto as he tapped the cocoon and a resonating chiming sound was the result, "come on Cha-chan, how am I supposed to tame you if you shut yourself up like this?"

The metal cocoon receded a portion reforming into a strangely flexible metal-made outfit that resembled a combination of denim bikini pants, which showed off the outside of her thighs and a form fitting shirt that resembled that top Sakura used to wear when Team 7 was starting out and was still whole, except it was shorter from the bottom almost revealing the underside of her breasts. Also metal pieces were attached to her gloves and socks completing the outfit with making her gloves look like the ANBU style ones Naruto had seen while her feet now sported sexy high heels of similar design to Tsunade's.

* * *

She blushed deeply when Naruto gave an appreciative whistle and was shocked when Naruto was on her kissing her passionately causing the Pokegirl to melt into the kiss as Naruto's hands slipped under her shirt and began to fondle her breasts.

**(****Warning lemon – can't stand don't read****)**

Naruto grabbed the top and simply pulled and the garment came off like it was nothing and he did the same with the girl's pants fascinated to see the liquid metal pool into a sphere on the ground, but he was to busy massaging varies pleasure points on Chachamaru to care as she moaned under his ministrations not noticing that it was Naruto's tails as he quickly shed his own clothing.

Leading the girl to the bed, the seal on the ground dissolving its work completed, Naruto kissed Chachamaru as he brought a hand down to her womanhood and felt wetness stream across his fingers, seems stasis seals plus no taming can make a girl extremely horny. He was surprised when the girl suddenly knocked him over and straddled him lining herself up on him and before anything could be said Chachamaru literally dropped herself on him and she immediately screamed at the sensation.

Reacting as if with their own intelligence, six of Naruto's tails immediately grappled the girl's limbs and bust, lifting the girl and slamming her down on Naruto dick making her scream again and again as the motions slammed Naruto's member clean into her G-spot the tip pressing against her cervix. Every third time for Chachamaru she is ripped through orgasm after orgasm while Naruto came every fifth time. By the end Chachamaru was officially unconscious, completely out of it.

**(****End of lemon****)**

* * *

As Naruto came off his high he kissed the girl before motioning to the other girls and they moved away so their talk doesn't disturb the group's newest member.

"Damn why is it always the quiet ones that get the wildest?" complained Kuraika not noticing the trails of liquid running down the inside of her thighs

"I blame it on the fact of her of not being able to tame building up on her," said Eve looking beet red her legs shifting slightly similar trails running between her legs, "so what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?"

"Well my strategy for the next gym," said Naruto, "it'll basically be the same Kuraika will go first for a feel out it'll force the leader to go with his strategy of countering fire types and flying types once he does that I'll pull the switch so Haku-chan can take them down."

"Gotcha," said the girls although Eve looked a little put out, "Eve-chan you do realize the attention I'd get if I sent you out to battle people would be after my head just to get at you, including Trauma because I took half of their best creations. Tell you what when it comes to facing something big you can fight."

"Alright," said Eve looking a little better, "but I get stir crazy when I'm denied a number of battles."

"Maybe you'll get a chance to beat up some of your sister legendaries," said Naruto kissing her placating, "but until something like that comes along we need as many trump cards."

"Does the strange transformation ability count as one?" asked Chachamaru as lines of words ran down her eyes; "from my DNA scans they say you're completely human with a strange variation in certain genes."

"Wasn't I clear enough when I said it or were you asleep and/or unconscious?" asked Naruto getting a guilty face or two, Kuraika and Chachamaru were those two, "It doesn't matter for now that's a bridge I'll cross, when things get that far."

* * *

About a day later Naruto walked in the front door of the gym and was soon lead to a forested area. His opponent stood across the arena from him and spotted the flash of recognition.

"Seems my last gym leader opponent told you of me," said Naruto and Bugsy nodded his jaw wide open, "you might want to close your mouth otherwise you'll catch bugs."

"Haha," said Bugsy, "always with the bug jokes at least that one is original."

"Don't get me started," said Naruto, "but I'll start here with Kuraika!"

The Pokegirl appeared just as Bugsy unleashed his first Pokegirl an Assasara but Naruto knew better and called for Kuraika to hold her position in the air. Bugsy ordered his girl to use one of its attacks taking to the air disappearing from sight to those who couldn't see but Kuraika simply leaned back and the Assasara shot past. The bug Pokegirl turned around eyes wide that a natural enemy managed to dodge her attack made for a quick knock out.

"What the how did she do that?" demanded Bugsy

"I'm may look like an amateur but I'm not stupid," said Naruto with a smirk and then to Kuraika, "blaze blitz! Take her out!"

Kuraika nodded and used her ignite attack before launching into a series of dives, sweeps, swoops, and rolls leaving blazing trails setting the air of the arena aflame cornering the enemy Pokegirl.

"Take this!" shouted Kuraika teleporting in front of the girl and punched her into the fiery vortex behind the bug Pokegirl and was instantly a lit before hitting the ground

Bugsy recalled his girl before narrowing his eyes at Kuraika before she was called back, "that wasn't an ordinary Phoenix I saw the details and that is not normal even if there are appearance changers. She looks like a genetic experiment."

"She not, I can assure you," said Naruto holding up a red stone, "she looks that way because she's a rare breed and this odd fire stone I picked off some idiot after he attacked me seemed to have done the job."

"What kind of breed of phoenix is she?"

"A hunter and her potential was wasted on some stupid tamer I won her from in a salvage battle so I don't really know her origins and I really don't pry into what made my girls who they are," said Naruto as Bugsy's eyes widened before gaining a gleam that spoke of respect, "so shall we continue because the next girl I have is itching for a fight, come on out Haku!"

Haku appeared in her full glory causing the leader to gasp as if realizing something, "she's the Pokegirl that attacked New Bark town," said Bugsy his eyes threatening to leave his head, "but she looks different from the day of the attack."

"The Trauma goon I saved her from was so kind to leave me with details to fix a defect in her genes to keep her from dying," said Naruto, "the various 'things' I did to save her altered her appearance but she also got a bit stronger."

"Well let's see how strong she really is." Said Bugsy letting lose another Assasara

"Climahazzard." Said Naruto simply ordering another combo to his girl

Haku sprinted laps around the girl unleashing a series of icy winds creating an indoor white out before slicing at the bug and steel type before disappearing. When the blizzard ended the Assasara was barely standing and Haku was nowhere to be seen with a hip deep layer of snow and ice covering the field.

"Stay alert!" said Bugsy looking about his Pokegirl some how doing the same as monolith-like objects made of ice appeared from the snow

Haku's image appeared on the objects as more appeared forming a maze of mirrors from the ice. The Assasara began to panic shattering mirrors trying to get at Haku while Haku remained calm causing the opposing Pokegirl to become completely enraged in her anxiety before Naruto uttered the words, "Depth Charge."

* * *

Haku exploded from the snow in front of the Assasara delivering a piercing uppercut that sent the girl through several of the mirror to land unconscious in front of the leader. Bugsy watched in horror as his Pokegirl landed before him beaten like it was nothing. Pulling out the Hive Badge, Bugsy threw it to Naruto and didn't say a word until after he safely put away his Pokegirl.

"What ever you did while training them…" said the leader shaking like a leaf, "it is scary I sincerely hope I don't see you again, because your girls are unlike anything I've ever seen."

"I'll take my leave then," said Naruto, "I admit I went overboard but I wish to have a friendly match again in the future I'll leave my number with your secretary."

* * *

Naruto moved on once he healed his girls because word had gotten around about his presence in Azalea and charged into Ilex Forest, and he finally got Eve to travel around in a pokeball because her disguises would have been too easily figured out given enough time. Pausing for the night Naruto made himself at home in the trees unknowingly releasing a wave of energy that was similar to a combination of the auras of tranquility and peace while at the same time creating a gentle suggestion that anything within a few feet of the blonde should avoid him. The energy worked on everything in the forest except for a scared creature in fact two that found the energy oddly soothing and snuggled up to the blonde not even remotely waking up him up that how good they were.

When Naruto awoke he felt some type of foreign warmth before that disappeared in an instant, he looked around and saw in front of him was a tigress and a feral one and a near feral one at that. She had the remains of clothing consisting of rags that used to be a t-shirt and ugly yellow panties. In her mouth was a pokeball, which she tossed to Naruto and gestured in a fashion that was as clear as crystal. Naruto balled the girl and looked around for the other but saw nothing although he could sense a presence that had some closeness to the tigress.

Shrugging it off Naruto continued to onward every now and then picking up the presence it seemed curious than malicious so Naruto didn't bother finding out. Coming to a stop outside the Goldenrod pokecenter where a crowd seemed to be gathering Naruto turned round and walked into the forest closest finding a decent sized clearing letting out all his Pokegirl's except for the tigress. They watched in curiosity as Naruto went through several hand signs before pulling out a scroll, opening it, biting his thumb, wiping blood on the scroll and slammed his palm on it shouting, "Summoning jutsu; four pillars house!"

There was an explosion of smoke and a three story mansion-like building appeared within the clearing, Naruto turned just in time to see the jaws of his harem had reached new subterranean levels and he smirked.

"I learned that to create the building itself from an old captain of mine from my old world," said Naruto causing girls to look at him their jaws crashing closed, "once that was done I spent some time gathering all the creature comforts I could get my hands on so it should feel homey come in I'll give you the tour."

* * *

Naruto led them inside and showed the entire premises from top to bottom including the specialized basement training grounds. The girls partially drooled at the master bedroom but the various other bedrooms, all making a total of ten, were just as grand despite the seemingly limited space. The place also had an outdoor bath and hot springs so there were many possibilities. The girls were floored as the rooms were decorated in such a fashion they appealed to each differently.

"So what do you think, pick any rooms you like they shall be yours to keep," said Naruto tossing up the tigress's ball before catching it and saying, "while your getting settled in I've got some business to attend to."

Naruto went into his bedroom and let the tigress loose using his gene manipulator to stave off her taming long enough for him to get answers. The tigress shook her head feeling her taming needs recede even though they were still there. She looked at Naruto and felt fear under the blonde's gaze.

"So care to explain who you and your friend were?" asked Naruto taking a tailor seat on the bed, "it's not every day that the one night I don't sleep in a bed I find myself being cuddled by a tigress and one other Pokegirl that seems to be tailing me."

"So you knew my friend and harem sister was following you despite what I said about not getting noticed, then why?" asked the tigress

"Because I'm more curious as to why you willing came near me?" said Naruto, "by the state of your dress and when you said harem sister, I take it you and you're friend were either abandoned or escaped from an abusive tamer."

"Yes…" said the Tigress, "my friend and I were barely tamed within safety limits and were beaten especially after we lost battles. It was after my sixth loss, despite the weird thing our previous master did to us, that we ran, although I left him a little parting gift, which was me castrating him before stuffing him into one those illegal balls he purchased on the black market."

Naruto winced before adopting a thoughtful look and said, "If your friend is willing to trust me I'll accept her and you into my harem but you'll have to follow my training regiment along with your fourth oldest harem sister, if you and her have a deal I'm willing to hear or any sort of wishes I will respect them."

"I told my friend that I would 'feel you out' before telling her it was safe," said the tigress and Naruto nodded, "if you promise not to reject her we might stay permanently."

* * *

**So what do you think, i know the taming was short and done the way it was is not possible and i'm sure some of you are thinking that Naruto would have torn**

**Chachamaru apart using his tails like that**

**as for Chachamaru using a DNA scanner remember she got grafts from a Steel Type Pokegirl, but in order for them to function with a more organic host the scumbags**

**at Trauma would have to install other grafts for organic-technological symbiosis**

**as for that Gym battle i know it was short and possibly over the top, i was impatient and bored**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem List**

**Name - Species - Level**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatit (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostwhelp) - Lvl 25**

**Kuraika - Phoenix Hunter - 20**

**Chahchamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 15**

**? - Tigress - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Oh yeah also on my profile you'll see that the poll currently there has closed and the winner is - Devil May Cry/ Naruto Crossover**

**Well that's all for today i'll see you all next week, Cya,**

**- Silvdra-zero.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers welcome back sorry for the wait and before we begin i have a small announcement or two one right now**

**and the second at the end of the chapter.**

**First up you voted and the results are in on the poll so the winning story i'm going to work on next is ... (drum roll) ... Devil May Cry/Naruto! (Ta-Da!)**

**now that is out of the way, here is chapter 7 of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I told my friend that I would 'feel you out' before telling her it was safe," said the tigress and Naruto nodded, "if you promise not to reject her, we might stay permanently."

"Why would I reject her?" asked Naruto sincerely taking the tigress aback, "while I don't understand what happened to the two of you but I don't turn others away when they appear before me whether or not asking for help."

"You're an odd tamer has anyone told you that?" said the tigress

"Yeah the phoenix-hunter you saw earlier from your pokeball," said Naruto causing the feline Pokegirl's jaw to drop, "along with Haku that g-splice that mostly resembles a Frostwhelp."

"Your definitely interesting as well," said the tigress shifting slightly, "uh… listen it's been about a few weeks since I've last tamed and my friend won't last long, either since she's gone a bit longer. And taming each other every night on the way partially helped."

"After I'm done bring you're friend so I can help, girl's like you shouldn't have to suffer," said Naruto before looking a bit confused, "so do you have a name, because I'm not sure tigress is at suitable."

"I don't really have a name although I've had a fancy to the name Chalice." Said the tigress

"A type of cup, sometimes related to the arcane specifically fortune telling, especially the cards," said Naruto with a smile, "beautiful and unique, welcome to the group Chalice-chan."

"I had no idea you were from the Edo League." Said Challis Chalice as Naruto moved her to his side on the bed

"Long story I'll share once your friend is safe," said Naruto cupping her chin and pulling it to his face and kissing her passionately, "but for now, how about we get acquainted with each other."

* * *

**(****Warning Lemon: can't stand don't read****)**

* * *

With a simple swipe of his hand Naruto disrobed the feline-Pokegirl while poking several pleasure points causing a low groan of pleasure while Naruto snapped his fingers and his clothes came undone. A small seal trick he learned since it caught Naruto's interest one time.

Chalice didn't know what hit her when Naruto instantly had her pinned dominating her mouth with his tongue while his hands explored her body. In mere seconds the girl let loose a low moaning orgasm that almost sprayed from between her partially closed legs. Chalice recovered quickly only to be reduced to a quivering moaning mass as Naruto began to finger her cunt; the two fingers he was using curled so the edge of his hand rubbed against her clit causing the girl to groan before her next orgasm hit her hard. Naruto licked his hand tasting strawberries and… cream, before having the dazed girl taste herself and found the situation slightly reversed.

Now Chalice was above him sitting on his legs, his member being pumped lightly causing the blonde to grunt and moan before Chalice licked his entire length with the wet-sand-paper-like tongue that felines have. Naruto groaned again and again as Chalice skillfully licked his dick every way possible. The tigress paused before taking the blonde's entire length into her mouth and part of her throat and began to suck it, while making a vibrating noise much like a purr that made Naruto groan in sheer bliss. Several minutes later Naruto released his seed and the tigress swallowed the whole load despite the ample amount of dick still in her mouth. Chalice having had her fun flipped onto her back spreading her legs until they were perfectly perpendicular to her hips.

"You're surprisingly flexible." Said Naruto humorously as he brought his still erect member to her entrance and teased her a bit

"While my last tamer may have been a total asshole he had some unique equipment for both sex and training usage." Replied the tigress with a moan before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it when Naruto entered her in an instant

Once Naruto found a rhythm her started out slowly, Chalice bucking slightly matching his pace before the both of them sped up Naruto feeling close to losing it while Chalice didn't look close. Charging tickling levels of electricity into his fingers Naruto immediately assaulted her breasts causing the girl to scream and clamped down as she came causing Naruto come along with her.

* * *

**(****End of Lemon****)**

* * *

And Naruto collapsed to her side his dick still inside slipping out when it softened causing the tigress to moan before propping herself up, hearing several distinctive thumps.

"That…" Chalice panted, "was the best taming… I've had in months… that ass doesn't even come close to you."

"Why thank I'm glad to please," said Naruto looking at the girl, "and as soon as you're able to bring your friend here, telling her that it is safe."

"Alright," said Chalice, "uh… did you hear something?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Said Naruto kissing the girl before going to sleep

* * *

The very next day Chalice came walking up to the house with a small girl beside her wrapped in the remains of a bed sheet fashioned into a makeshift cloak completely with a hood.

"Is this you're friend Chalice-chan?" asked Naruto and the tigress nodded while the girl under the cloak flinched, "It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of."

The mystery girl under the cloak shook in fright before grabbing an offered hand and sniffed it. Naruto then remembered something before releasing that same energy causing the calm girl's to become drowsy while the nervous girl calmed down. Naruto gently lifted the hood and nearly fainted as he reeled back at the sight of familiar red hair and a pair of horns.

"A-a-akari?" said Naruto under his breath (A/N: look up Akari Tatsushiro from Naruto Shippuden: dragon blade chronicles)

Eve caught him as Naruto looked in shock at the confused girl and her friend before shaking his head and standing straight.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto to the girl, "but you resembled someone I once knew, you took me by surprise. Unfortunately I should have expected meeting look-a-likes or reincarnations."

"Then you have no trouble with my appearance?" asked the girl with Akari's voice

"No, in fact those horns make you look cute," said Naruto causing the girl to blush before getting a good look at her, "although I'm curious why an Eva even has horns?"

* * *

Both the Tigress and Eva looked down in shame and disgust, "our old master got his hands on this weird pen thing and flipped before taking two of our dragon-type harem sisters and did something that… fused us to them, while doing a little extra to my friend," said Chalice as two horns curled from her head as well as dragonish features appearing on her and the Eva, "soon after that he went on some stupid rampage claiming to be the new legacy of Sukebe. After that he hit a rut that's when the abuse began, now every now and then my friend, Akari you might probably call her that now, I heard you say the name, and I soon left after giving him his just desserts the filthy hypocrite and slob."

"What kind of dragon types?" Naruto asked just as Akari coughed into her cloak

"Akari got fused with a Bramage," said Chalice, "while I got stuck with a flirtatious sex-starved Medra."

"Funny, you don't have their personality traits." Said Naruto

"Because the ass I formerly called master broke it and the resulting fusion barely gave us appearances and minor abilities," said Chalice, "then the very next day the ass forced us to battle and we lost."

"Hm." Said Naruto activating his Rinnegan startling the girl's before him, examining them because his Dojutsu was similar to that of the Byakugan's before going into his GM (Gene Manipulator) mode

"What?" Said Chalice

"I can see why the fusion's didn't work," said Naruto circling the girls with an examining look, "there was a delayed reaction to the fusion process that would have taken at least a week to take full effect. If I'm correct the asshole just screwed you before balling you," two nods from two stunned girls, "well good news is the process was put on pause, so to say; better news is I can fix it. Bad news is it will only work on Akari."

"You can fix it?" said Akari hopefully her tail wagging out from under her cloak but it drooped when Naruto said he couldn't fix Chalice's problem.

"Yes but the reason I can't do it for Chalice is that because something is blocking it and her emotions are making her a bit unbalanced if I tried anything it'll do more harm than good," said Naruto focusing on the specific genes, "and Akari-chan hold still this might hurt I won't lie, but it'll be over in few seconds…. And I promise I'll do what I can for Chalice-chan when opportunity presents itself."

* * *

Akari nodded in acceptance and before long screamed falling to her knees her clothing shredding as her dragon features overrode her current appearances before receding revealing her new appearances, but Akari was going through a painful coughing fit. Akari's hair, heh all of her fur, was now a vibrant silky red, the fur on her body had lengthened and shortened to form a natural looking type of robe-like outfit although she was still naked. Her tail lengthened out by a foot or so and about half way down from the tip was the reptile-like tail of a dragon. Her horns had grown out to the length of a standard pre-Sukebe Ibex horns, her ears also took the shape of her horns.

While this happened Naruto noticed something odd with his Rinnegan, there were a series of stone buried in the back of the girl's wrists, ankles and her neck at the same time a small black growth appeared on her spine behind her lungs. Naruto pressed on the spot and Akari was coughing worse. Chalice looked worried when she saw Naruto's face before his hand sunk into the girl's back causing cries of alarm before a look of relief came across Akari's face when Naruto's hand came out holding something.

"What did you do?" asked Chalice

"Removed a tumor of some sort that seemed to pick up on growth when the fusion kicked in again," said Naruto holding up a small black orb before moving her hair to get a good look at the back of her neck, "strange thing though it doesn't feel organic along with the fact there are stone embedded into her body."

Naruto soon spotted the stone and paled instantly, for the stone he saw was an off white one with golden wings on it, "what was that absolute idiot thinking was he trying to turn Akari into an Evangelion?" demanded Naruto causing the others to pale

"I said it before the guy went off the reservation thinking he could do anything he wanted since he got his hands on that pen," said Chalice, "he bought several of those stones and shoved them into Akari's skin after slicing it open."

"If that person shows their face trying to get you back I'm going to kill them," said Naruto his Rinnegan flaring, "Rinnegan style."

"How does this Rinnegan work?" asked Chachamaru

"The Rinnegan has several powers six in total, technically seven but it's debatable, each unique to a certain 'path' that manifests from this bloodline," said Naruto indicating his eyes, "however I've got two at my disposal, my Animal and Asura paths."

"What do they do?" asked Haku

"Well animal allows me to summon creatures bound to my Rinnegan but I don't use it because it'd be a waste of energy," said Naruto demonstrating summoning a giant bull that quickly disappeared, "the Asura path is more weapon oriented and makes me a near berserker-like-hard-to-kill. Not much help in certain cases but if went for guerilla warfare tactics and berserker-like ass-kicking just point me in the right direction and boom… problem solved."

"Sounds a bit unimpressive," said Kuraika, "but what are the other paths?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Naruto as the symbols on his face appeared again and more faded permanently, "and it seems… I've got…. my Human Path."

"What does it do?" asked Eve

"Think fast," said Naruto appearing before her and throwing a hard right hook and Eve caught it before Naruto appeared behind Haku and placed a hand on her head and tutted, "for shame Haku-chan, why are you wearing Kuraika's underwear?"

"What!" shouted Kuraika looking slightly scandalized before focusing on Naruto, "so what, you become faster and can read minds?"

"Mostly correct," said Naruto quickly letting go of Haku's head, "the Human Path boosts my close combat fighting and physical traits along with extracting secrets or information from my victims against their will. However used long enough I can rip a person's soul from their bodies and resisting makes it relatively worse."

"That's scary," said Akari looking frightened, especially about having her soul ripped out, "will you use it on us to find out who our previous tamer was?"

"No, you and Chalice said you had your justice," said Naruto, "so I see no reason to pursue the person now."

"Thank you," said Akari moving in and kissed Naruto before whispering huskily, "I didn't tame yet and I need your help."

"Sure thing," said Naruto before turning to his other girls, "anyone else need any taming?"

"I do," said Kuraika and Haku, "and can we get a few dozen clones, "the last batch barely kept up with out demands."

"Maybe I should reinforce them better," said Naruto picking Akari bridal style while a large two clones, and a small army behind them, appeared doing the same for Kuraika and Haku causing the newcomers to bug out slightly."

Naruto vanished into his room with Akari and bent her into a gentle, intimate kiss causing the girl to moan because the gentleness made her feel so hot, her previous tamer used her and chalice as sex pots to get his satisfaction and was never gentle at all. With a snap of his fingers Naruto's clothes came off.

* * *

**(****Warning Lemon: can't stand don't read****)**

* * *

Naruto's hands soon began to move up and down the girl's side, arms, legs, hips, shoulders pressing into very stimulating points that cropped up during the time Akari spent without taming. When Naruto's hands reached her tail, Akari mewled as an orgasm struck and Naruto's hands retracted.

"Sorry," said Naruto, "I didn't realize that would happen."

"It's… alright," said Akari riding off her high, "I just didn't expect that… please continue."

"Alright then up you go," said Naruto lying on his back and lifted Akari up to his erect member, "you ready?"

"Of course." Said Akari as she was lowered down and mewled again when she came upon being entered by Naruto's god-like hot rod

Naruto didn't move until Akari bucked, squirmed and squeezed her inner walls as she moved up and down on Naruto's member causing her new tamer to grunt and groan as he began to move with her hitting her g-spot and cervix every so often causing the girl to cry out. Naruto grabbed Akari's ass and pinched her cheeks causing the girl to scream with her latest orgasm clamping down so hard Naruto came shooting his load through her cervix and into her eager womb.

Naruto was still hard when he pulled out causing the girl to gasp and groan at the loss of fullness. He walked, slightly bow-legged to the door and opened it to see Eve a lustful look in her eye, he grabbed eve by her wrist and brought her in closing the door swiftly before removing her clothes in the same fashion as his. Naruto unfurled six of his tails four going for Eve's limbs while to assaulted her breasts. Eve moaned in delight at the stimulation, and was soon groaning when Naruto began to eat out her pussy.

Eve was about to cum when Naruto nip her clit sending her over the edge only for it to double up when Naruto started fingering her rapidly causing her to have a second orgasm in a row, her juices flying from her pussy into Naruto's mouth. Naruto gave Eve a minute to recover before his tails brought her down onto his diamond-like hard on causing Eve to blank out for another minute.

"I'm very sorry Eve-chan," said Naruto his tails letting go of her and the legendary fell onto his chest, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Naruto-kun," said Eve kissing the blonde, "I'm your lover remember, so you can have my body any way you want and I can do almost the same with yours."

"I owe you that," said Naruto kissing Eve back causing both to melt into each other, "so shall we continue."

"Oh yes, lets." Said Eve with a seductive and sultry smile grinding her hips eliciting a groan from Naruto

"I don't (moan) know what I did (groan) to deserve you?" said Naruto as he bucked under Eve thrusting her up letting her fall down before rising up

"You (moan) have no idea (mewl) that you were the, ahh! Better catch," said Eve groping her breasts hard, "you were so pure (mewl) that it was like seeing (groan) a diamond of untold purity (moan) and clarity that made you a god among man. So I should be questioning what I did, ahh, to deserve, ahh, you. Naruto-kun, I'm… CUMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

Eve's pussy clamped down just as Naruto came; Eve wrapping her arms around Naruto and hug him close to her before the both of them kissed each other. They both rode out their orgasm and Eve rolled off Naruto letting out a small whine at the emptiness that came from his exiting dick which had gone dormant for now.

* * *

**(****End of Lemon****)**

* * *

Two days later and no sight of anyone looking for him, Naruto entered the gym without any problems and was soon brought to the gym's battlefield. Across the other side of the field stood the leader Whitney who looked moderately interested as well as apprehensive.

"So you're the mystery tamer that slaughtered Bugsy and Faulkner," said Whitney, "I must say your much less frightening than some people say."

"Sorry to disappoint on my unique reputation, but I was trying to shoot for above and beyond but I may have over did it, I'm actually a sweet guy once you get to know me," said Naruto blandly with a slight seductive undertone making Whitney giggle, "so want to get this party started?"

"Yes let's," said Whitney pulling out a pokeball, "but I play by different rules; I don't like girl's beating each other up so I go with sex battles. My rules are the girls can go after each other or they can go after the enemy tamer and use what ever they can to make them cum."

"Interesting choice…." Said Naruto just as an explosion occurred outside causing Naruto to run towards the source Whitney following

* * *

When the two found what was going on they both paled, before ducking for cover, at what they saw from one of the Casinos. A Jokette and it wasn't alone, it had dozens of Harlequins with it and they had Forbidden-Tech weapons with them, using them to mow down all of them, all of them wearing combination of their common attire along with Trauma uniforms. Akari and Chalice appeared and paled, Chalice saying, "oh shit, we're in trouble now!"

* * *

**Let's see shadow clones... check - rifles... check - firing squad lined-up... check - ready, aim, FIRE!**

**just kidding but like some people i seriously hate it when cliffhangers happen**

**Any way the second announcement is that i'm going to give you a small taste of my new Devil May Cry crossover**

* * *

**Warning: Spoilers**

* * *

Naruto calmly stepped into the pillar and was brought to a scene that looked like Konoha from a distant time past. He felt a dark presence behind him and when he turned he was face to face with a scarlet fox that was taller than the Hokage monument, tails waving lazily as it snarled at him.

"**Hello Brat,**" said the Kyuubi, "**looks like I get my chance at freedom, guess cursing Kami outright does work when one is a demon.**"

It smirked, but it soon faded when it saw Naruto wasn't afraid and trembling in that fear, in fact he seemed to be trembling in rage as he cocked his right arm back, the arm transforming into something demonic and killer socked the demon fox straight in the muzzle with the ethereal arm he seemed capable of summoning doubling the effect since said arm was the same size as the fox. The Kyuubi was stunned as it was knocked flying into the mountain, but Naruto didn't stop there as he swarmed it with an army of clones slicing deep gouges into that quickly healed as it roared in pain. It was about to fight back when a couple of its tails were grabbed and it was swung around hard by Naruto's demonic arm bringing it crashing into the ground dozens of times.

"**What's the matter you damned Furball!**" demanded Naruto the Ethereal Demon he projected earlier in full force in his full fury, "**What happened to that power you were said to have? What an utter tragedy that you are getting your fuzzy rabbit soft ass kicked by a half devil! Guess my dad wasted his life over a worthless demon that can't do anything but bully humans for it's sick pleasure, heh, I bet my ultimate grandfather Sparda could beat you with just a finger.**"

"**SPARDA!**" shouted the Kyuubi suddenly jumping to its feet, "**you're a descendent?**"

"**Damn right and proud of it!**" shouted Naruto as he cocked his arm back again his ethereal version of the Devil Trigger doing the same, "**So why do you care? You're just a lowly demon I'm going to beat to a bloody pulp before getting back to my life where I don't have to deal with you.**"

"**Don't get cocky brat, because I underestimated you,**" said Kyuubi deftly dodging his strike and flung him back with a tail swipe, "**and your damned ancestor betrayed me in a past life now I get a chance to pay him back a thousand fold with destroying one of his spawn!**"

"**Now who's getting cocky!**" said Naruto as he used Excelleon to freeze the Kyuubi before taking a baseball swing at its head with Red Queen sending the fox flying, "**Home run! Naruto wins 1, Kyuubi 0!**"

The Kyuubi wasn't done as it leapt at Naruto but he vanished, which surprised and cost it the fight, as Naruto blind sided it with a Devil Trigger boosted Devil Bringer punch that nearly caved in the side of its skull. Knocking it onto its back and Naruto's chakra chains bound it to the ground as he did the same punch over and over again, mercilessly beating it further and further into the ground until he paused to catch his breath drawing Excelleon and was about to slice the kitsune to shreds when its form wavered.

He paused confused as the fox began to shrink taking on human features as it continued to reduce in size. He leapt from building to building until he got to the edge of ground zero where he pounded the fox into a crater he made with its head. He looked down and saw the limp body of a woman down in the crater. He cautiously approached and firmly ignored the woman's nude body, taking her other features.

She had long crimson hair that matched her height and was splayed across the ground like small rivulets of blood, while several locks covered he heart-shaped face. Her foxtails and ears were the same color as her hair; they were either stiff or limp and were matted with blood she had lost during the fight while the wounds she had received healed very slowly. She awoke to find her self in a crater, a coat draped her naked body, and she looked around confused.

"I was going to kill you to put you out of my misery," said Naruto perched on a piece of rubble and she turned round to look at him, "but after seeing you now, helpless, lead me to question you, is why?"

* * *

**Well what do you think? a bit much?**

**now onto regular business, i know some of the things in this story are possible and i'd like to apologize - also as for that part about Anko and Ino's mom being nymphos - tired to say that they more or less tricked Hinata into having sex with Naruto and they did NOT have sex with him at all so sorry if it sounded that way.**

* * *

**Naruto's Active Pokegirl Harem**

**Name - Species - Level**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatit (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostwhelp) - Lvl 25**

**Kuraika - Phoenix Hunter - 20**

**Chahchamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 15**

**Chalice - Tigress - Lvl ?**

**Akari - Bra-Eva (G-splice Eva and Bramage) - Lvl ?**

* * *

**On a final note - any flames on my decisions will be used to toast marshmallows so if you don't like anything then go somewhere else or write your own story**

**And to my friend Inu-boy i'd like to express my apologies for the previous version of this chapter**

**now that is done i'll see you all next Saturday, cya**

**-Silvdra-zero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone i have no announcements today**

**so here is chapter 8 of Pokegirls Origins: Naruto,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

When the two found what was going on they both paled at what they saw from one of the casinos. A Jokette and it wasn't alone, it had dozens of Harlequins with it and they had Forbidden-Tech weapons with them, using them to mow down all of them, all of them wearing combination of their common attire along with Trauma uniforms. Akari and Chalice appeared and paled, Chalice saying, "oh shit, we're in trouble now!"

"Why's that?" asked Naruto

"Because that Jokette…" said Chalice fear on her face as she and Akari began to cower, "was our older tamer that Akari and I left after dumping her at a circus. IF she sees us Akari and I are so dead because if I remember that one was the definition of a sore loser and did anything and everything to get even, even if it means killing."

"It won't happen," said Naruto calling out Eve, "cause Eve and I are going to take her out."

"What can you do, I doubt that Rinnegan of yours and Eve will do anything if you breathe in that Smilex Mist of hers," said Chalice, "plus I doubt you'll even get in close enough with those weapons going off."

"You should have told them," said Eve matter-of-factly as her battle attire (look up pokedex entry in chapter 1) manifested, the mask yet to be summoned, causing Whitney to gasp "seems the pretty gym leader knows who I am."

"How could I not know about the one and only Arseus," said Whitney gasping Chalice and Akari to gape at Eve, "you're a legendary among legendaries, but why do you have a tamer and how did he manage to capture you?"

"He had something no other tamer could ever hope to have," said Eve stretching slightly, "I trust you will keep this a secret?"

"Only if you tell me what he has other tamers don't and we both have a match." Said Whitney making Naruto say he accepts her challenge for her gym badge

"Something simple… my heart in love." Said Eve as she and Naruto raced off while Chalice and Akari watched them go both feeling a bit guilty and awed

Whitney rounded on the two and demanded in a sweet voice, "so what's this Rinnegan you talked about?"

"Ask our tamer when he gets back," said Akari smoothly in a perky voice, "because we don't know anything about it, except it's like a bloodgift…. Uh… Chalice, aren't we going to help them?"

* * *

While the conversation continued Naruto and Eve had crossed over three-fourths the distance, Naruto summoning the shield-blades from the hanyou form he used and pulling out Inari who went into sword mode upon leave her sheath, infusing all three with highest potency wind chakra.

"Eve," said Naruto, "if worse comes to worse we go to level one, if pushed further skip two for three, we need to keep down the casualties for the civilians at the same time finish this quickly."

"Hopefully it never comes to that," said Eve in a calm emotionless voice, "but with any luck it'll be quick and simple."

"With my dumb luck it won't be," said Naruto as he took out the first of the enemy who was surprised and the massacre began, "and if I had to guess someone I know is going to get fatally wounded."

Eve cut down three enemies, with sword version of the chakra scalpel jutsu made of fine wind chakra, at the same time while Naruto hacked down four before they both split up dodging weapon fire and returning shots of their own. Naruto a projectile version of the wind blade jutsu and a combination of the same jutsu and wind scythe forming near autonomous attack shuriken that zeroed in on the armed Harlequins, while Eve used a number of various Pokegirl attacks of different elemental types.

The Jokette had caught wind of the opposition and ordered the remaining clown girls to regroup around herself on the roof of the casino. The Jokette barely had long to wait when the roof in front of her group blew out and the duo appeared in very heroic battle stances. The Jokette clapped before saying, "excellently done heroes so what next you telling me to surrender in some stupid pacifistic fashion?"

"No," said Naruto conversationally, "we're here just to simply kill you."

* * *

This was met with dark humorous laughs and the Jokette responded, "Are you daft, you mask wearing punk, I'm a Jokette and the legacy of Sukebe, I can't be killed. I the great Harry Cross won't go down so easily because of some punk and his Pokegirl. If you think you can go ahead and try my posse and I will simply cut you down before you can even touch us."

This speech fell on deaf ears when the crooks blinked and saw the hero duo were sitting at a table sipping tea while reading two different novels causing a massive face fault.

"Are you fools even listening!" demanded/screamed the Jokette

Naruto's eyes lazily flickered to the Jokette and said in a bored voice, "Hm, did you say something." Somewhere in some kind of after life Kakashi was dancing in a very stupid fashion complete with a chant and waving flags that read 'Favorite Student of all time!"

The Jokette's group face faulted again while the Jokette bellowed before her mouth was suddenly shut with a sphere hitting her in the forehead while several more landed at their feet releasing a bright orange gas. There were the fake sounds of people choking before a flurry of chipmunk voices filled the air followed by manic laughing.

"Stop laughing all of you!" shouted the Jokette seemingly unaffected

"Stop laughing all of you!" parroted a Harlequin before being shot by the Jokette while Naruto pulled out a helium-filled balloon and breathed in the gas

"You really should stop laughing, otherwise you'll die!" shouted Naruto causing the group to bust up laughing even more and then to Eve, "die laughing that is if they keep breathing in that gas."

"What is it?" asked Eve

"A helium/nitrous-oxide composite with a little inhibition-canceller of mine own design mixed in, a really chaos inducer at parties," said Naruto going back to his book not caring if his voice carried, "in higher and more concentrated doses prolonged exposure will kill anyone breathing it; in 3… 2… 1…" there was the sounds of bodies dropping while the laughing ceased instantly and Naruto checked the time on a stop watch he had, "record time… one minute forty-three seconds on the dot."

"You'll pay for that, die!" shouted the Jokette leaping from the cloud only to be intercepted by a fist to the stomach courteous of Akari to Naruto and Eve's shock and surprise

Akari kicked the Jokette away before being clotheslined and slammed into the ground by Chalice, who leapt away when the Jokette lashed out with several dozen knives. The Jokette got to her feet shakily and recognition appeared in her eyes while Akari and Chalice back away.

"You…" said the Jokette an evil grin; "you're the bitches that turned me into a Pokegirl (enter joker laugh from original batman series or batman beyond return of the joker) this is great. Someone above is must want me to succeed in my ambitions, by giving you to me as an act of providence."

"Delusional much," said Naruto to Eve, "because I find it more like a coincidence that those two joined my harem."

"So these bitches are yours, huh," said the Jokette, "if you're not concerned about them, how about I take them with me so I can return the favor for making me like this."

"Not unless you beat me first," said Naruto now playing poker with Eve, "and by beat I mean literally kill me, which I highly doubt you could."

"So what you've got some pathetic bloodgift that prevents you from dying?"

"No, I'm an immortal that is both human and actual demon," said Naruto nonchalantly, dealing a new set cards, while looks of disbelief appeared on three of the five faces present on the roof top, "plus I can regenerate faster and far more perfectly than the blood gift itself so it wouldn't work even if you ripped my head off."

"You… immortal…" said the Jokette now laughing uproariously, "do you really take me for a fool, you're bluffing you're just some punk trying to look badass, with few skills."

"Says the 'Legacy of Sukebe' who is all bark and no bite," said Naruto, "I mean seriously anyone of Sukebe's legacy wouldn't have been so easily trounced by mere Pokegirls."

"I have yet to see you back up your so called skills any one can get lucky taking down my subordinates." Said the Jokette

"I'm tempted to give that punk a Rasengan to her baby maker," said Naruto looking up at his Alpha, "what do you think Eve?"

"That and feed her remains to the sharpits in this Casino," said Eve, "although I'm apprehensive of making the poor dears sick from eating something so rotten."

"Ferals don't seem to have a problem with eating raw meat," said Naruto catching a jagged sword before throwing it at the Jokette who dodged, "may be I should find a pre-evolution get her used to me before evolving her."

"Stop ignoring me!" shouted the Jokette throwing a hailstorm of blades

"Chalice, Akari, any objections?" asked Naruto and both shook their heads, "okay then."

* * *

The Jokette took a flying leap only to be impaled through her throat down her esophagus into many of her organs before being stabbed in two different areas by the blonde's shield-blades. Naruto made several swift slashes and the Pokegirl fell to the ground as fine bloody mist that drifted lazily before settling.

"Well that takes care of that," said Naruto rounding on Chalice and Akari, "I thought you two didn't want to fight your old master." It was more of a statement than a question

"You can thank Akari," said Chalice looking guilty, "while we were with that gym leader she asked aren't we going to help the both of you and I said they'd be fine after all you and Eve are ridiculously strong even for a human and a legendary."

"And then we got into a debate about you possibly dying from being overwhelmed," said Akari looking down before seeing something behind Naruto and pushed him out of the way shouting, "Look out!"

Akari was impaled through her chest by multiple knives that came from the resurrected Jokette, naked and pissed off beyond belief before cackling and subsequently being pinned to a nearby wall viciously stabbed in the limbs by Naruto before moving to Akari. Naruto removed the blades using one to slit his wrist and pour his blood on the wounds and used his chakra attempting to heal the girl, but the wounds rejected the power and the blood Naruto tried to use to heal her.

"Damn it, Akari why did you do it?" demanded Naruto in a slight panic

"I saw she… was going… to kill you… and I didn't want… to see my… savior die," said Akari weakly life slowly fading from her, "I don't regret giving up the life you gave me and Chalice, although I wish…."

Akari went limp unable to o anything as her life faded ever still Naruto pulled the stops on his demon chakra forcing it into her body not noticing the black sphere he kept was had patches that were now glowing a similar shade of red to his demonic chakra aura. It phased through Naruto and into Akari who gasped before death was literally hovering over her.

"Akari! Come on Akari live! Don't die on me… AKARI!" screamed Naruto before feeling a pulse and he saw a glowing coming from the six places on her body the first five were the angel stones and the sixth from the place where he had extracted the orb

Akari's body rose from the ground her wounds healing as the sphere exited and duplicated into a second and both started circling her body making the same shrieking sound as his Rasenshuriken. Naruto's eyes widened, sensing the power building before he started carving a seal into the ground around Akari and activated it before the power exploded and was channeled upward.

A giant glowing figure appeared in the pillar of light and lifted a hand summoning a long red spear that was forty feet long and forked near the middle, the two shafts first twisting around each other to form a helix and then becoming straight. The figure aimed it spear at the Jokette and stabbed forward the spear glowing brightly before vaporizing the Jokette who was laughing manically as the weapon pierced her body.

* * *

As the pillar subsided Naruto leapt at the figure forming several hand seals and buried them in the figures gut causing it to scream and Akari's body fell from it into Naruto's arms as the figure evaporated like water under heat. Naruto touched down and heaved a sigh of relief until he felt a presence hovering not to far away. The blonde Jubi looked up to see twenty-eight Pokegirls, all hovering and wearing outfits seeming to be made of what seemed to be made of horns that did nothing but enhance their naked bodies, and there were only one group of Pokegirls that traveled in a pack that large, the Twau or as they recent began calling themselves, The Convent.

"**At last our labor has born fruit, a Lilith's Seed has come to be,**" said the girls as one staring down at Akari, "**we almost gave up hope when that worm messed up our experiment and were about to terminate the experiment until the seed and her companion abandoned our tool.**"

"So you're the reason behind Akari's life huh," said Naruto glaring at the girls and they all smirked, "so what did you want with her anyways?"

"**Simple add the Seed's power to the Convent,**" said the Twau, "**and use it to crush our enemies before destroying the world that has corrupted our master's dreams.**"

"And who is this master?" asked Naruto his rage building but he hid so the Twau wouldn't sense it, "because I doubt you speak of Sukebe."

"**Sukebe was a fool whose purpose was to give life to Pokegirls,**" said the Twau, "**our real master is named Arcanus and is a source of great power. Now human enough talk, give us the Seed!**"

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and the Pokegirls fell to the ground screaming because they were hovering over the same seal Naruto used on the evolved Akari and they all fell to the ground writhing in extreme agony. When it stopped they all weakly raised themselves and found they couldn't use their powers and their link with each other was weakened considerably.

"**What have you done to us?**" demanded the Twau all of them glaring weakly only to start cowering at the power output Naruto was suddenly giving off his youki flaring

"**If you had been at that meeting some time back you would know who or rather what I am,**" said Naruto as he shifter to his Hanyou form, "**but now you're going to learn your mistake the hard way. As for what I did, you are standing on a seal that strips the victim of power until I release them, you're lucky I didn't kill you.**"

Naruto transformed again growing taller than the highest sky-scrapper, which was 63 stories tall; his body was a serpent-thin of a fox with four legs and arms that seemed to easily co-exist with their duplicates. He had four eyes that bore the same design as his predecessor while his four ears turned capturing the sounds around him, ten tails waving in his agitation, threatening to destroy anything they come in contact with.

The Jubi gently grabbed a chunk of the roof the seal was etched into and brought it up and glared down at the scared beyond belief Twau. Naruto snorted causing a massive wind that shook the city before addressing his captives his voice distorted by size and his power.

"**Listen well Twau, for I will say this once tell your master that if she crosses me, she will regret not staying to die like an honorable warrior when her generation of sisters died at the hands of humans. I can destroy her easily because I'm the origin and I don't take kindly to those who threaten anything precious to me, got it?**" the Twau nodded trebling in sheer terror, "**good,**" and then looking sky ward,"**and I know you other legendaries are hearing this so don't tempt my wrath for I'm truly merciless when I act. This falls especially to you Hild!**" he returned his gaze to the Twau, "**now leave and be grateful I showed you mercy for this may never… EVER, happen again, NOW BEGONE!**"

Naruto's power sparked and the seal that held the Twau released them and they fled at once. Naruto crushed the seal turning the material it was etched on into dust before letting the wind whipped up by his power blow it away.

Naruto heard the screams and he looked down and saw cameras and rose to his full majesty.

"**Listen well mortals, witness and those watching from afar, let this day be a warning for I'm most displeased with those who call themselves human,**" said Naruto his wrath evident by the energy of his aura, "**I've seen the abuse and disrespect you've brought upon my blood, the Pokegirls, and will not tolerated I have slept for a long time and now I see what has become of them under the rule of fools and corrupted. Also know this,**" Naruto smirked,"**I welcome tamers alike to try and capture me, but I am not so easily caught if you want a chance to fight me have the cunning of a fox and you'll find me. Oh and one other thing considering my challenge, I am a male and I don't swing that way if a male tamer catches me. And one last thing to teams like Trauma, you bastards better be ready for I will bring my fury down on you for toying with the lives of Pokegirls in your sick ideals of science, I shall tear down your foundation and those who affiliate with you and brand them in the pain of those created from my blood. I am The Origin and this is my declaration to the world that reeks of stagnation and decay from twisted old ideals, for I now walk among you disgusted with you so called humans be thankful there are innocents among you otherwise you all would have been discriminately and painfully purged!**"

Naruto lifted his head and roared to the heavens unleashing a blast of power that returned as a lightning bolt and he vanished; materializing outside his 'mobile home' carrying the unconscious and naked form of Akari while Eve held onto an equally unconscious Chalice who had changed, in fact evolved, due to her close exposure to Naruto's power.

Once Naruto was inside he released his Pokegirls, and vanished into his room via a Hiraishin seal hidden in the canopy of his bed, where he collapsed exhausted beyond how he normally felt, not bothering to undress. He awoke the next day to Akari sitting down on the edge of the bed watching him curiously. She still retained her hair color, horns and ears, but the fur from her Eva form was gone and she had four eyes the upper two placed on the edge of where her forehead met the side of her head less than inch higher than her regular ones. Shifting slightly Naruto saw Akari still had her tail as well but the dragon part had split into two.

"Hey Akari how are you feeling?" asked Naruto genuinely concerned

"Like someone dropped a million of the fattest Snorlass's on my ribs," said Akari her voiced sounding a bit withdrawn and timid as if she lost the little life she had when Naruto accepted her, "I was barely conscious but are you really The Origin?"

Naruto sighed, "Yes I am, the reason I didn't tell you and Chalice was the less who knew the better," explained the blonde and the Evangelion nodded, "and to make things worse is that the Twau shot almost all my stealth options to hell. But what I'm curious about is this Lilith's Seed mumbo-jumbo that those idiots were spouting."

"It's a theory among researchers," said Akari concentrating on the words slightly, "or the researcher who knew the original that battled with Typhonna that appeared years ago that there was a unique strand of genes that when compared to an ancient DNA that the researcher salvaged from a Sukebe lab, which had been dubbed as the Lilith Gene."

"Lilith as in the supposed first wife of Adam who refused to become subservient and left mating with an archangel thus was soon banished from/or left the Garden of Eden," said Naruto and Akari nodded, "but that really doesn't explain the pre-Sukebe Jewish folktales of specifically that Lilith was soon to be called/ or was claimed to be called one of the first demons after the fallen angels." (A/N: before you jump to any conclusions, I'm open-minded and don't judge other people's religions and I'm not a religiously zealous either plus I'm trying not to sound judgmental or some other kind of crap here)

"The reason it was called that because our old history and mythology says that Lilith was the twin of Lucifer, who had yet to fall from grace, was given to Adam to help bear his children," said Akari, "but like her brother Lilith was not happy with God and rebelled and left refusing to let a man like Adam touch her and seduced an archangel to take her thus she fell from grace and promised to make Adam and Eve's children suffer. Certain translations depict her as the first succubus too."

"Well that is one thing I want to look into at a later date," said Naruto yawning, "but for now I'm still tired go to your room get some sleep."

Akari did so but Naruto thought over the events and he felt a sliver of dread.

* * *

**Well that was chapter eight and i repeat that note from before - i'm open-minded and i don't judge other's religions and i'm not religiously zealous either**

**and if i did sound judgmental i'm sorry**

**shame there are no lemons this chapter, but there will be one next week, so cya**

**- Silvdra-Zero**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone glad to see you all again and i don't have anything big to say**

**and to Imnotcrazy - i'd like to repeat my reply that i made last week, that I never make a joke of other people's work, Pokegirls included and that this fanfiction is also a Naruto, so of course**

**it wouldn't stick to ****certain parts of the Pokegirl universe and i said that i was thinking of making Naruto a maverick element and i'm basically doing that, b****esides this is called a fanfiction for a reason, so you don't have to keep reading it's not like i'm forcing others to read my stories, so if i could i'd remove that review you made, but i'll be the better man and just ignore it**

**Now that is out of the way, here is chapter 9 of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Well that is one thing I want to look into at a later date," said Naruto yawning, "but for now I'm still tired go to your room get some sleep." Akari did so but Naruto thought over the events and he felt a sliver of dread.

When he awoke Eve somehow convincing the others to let him sleep and all of them would have knocked him over if Eve hadn't caught him before he fell over pretty weak for some reason and was guided to one of the couches in the main living room.

Looking at his harem Naruto noted that Haku had evolved as well her appearance was more human because her claws had shrunk to almost delicate fingers and her curves improved. She also grew several inches standing now at 5' 10" her breasts were now more well rounded D-cups but still retained their look much like her butt, which disappointedly stream-lined slightly. Her new features included a crest made of the same bone/cartilage as the spines on the side of her head centered on her hairline above her forehead. Her legs had grown longer becoming extremely sensual much like her tail, which grew a few feet becoming as long as she was tall. From her hips grew wing-like appendages that bore a diamond-like edge and responded much like Haku's tail, when she concentrated on them. The fins on her arms and legs lengthened toping off at two feet long from the longest edge and were curved like a katana.

Haku's outfit had changed too; the main part was a Chinese dress that was worn slightly loose for freer movement with an ornamental veil that was tied in a unique way that it resembled a butter fly resting behind her right hip and had two long tails uncharacteristic for that type of insect. Attached to the dress were bits of armor made of what looked like crystal, decorating her shoulders, chest, pelvis, outer thighs and made up the soft boots encasing her feet. The boots themselves changed into flexible armor every time Haku switched between her half-serpent/half-human form and her straight up human form.

Naruto soon looked at Chalice properly and saw she looked a great deal like the 'fiend' version of the Panthress Pokegirl, except she had snow-white fur with silvery-satin sheen. Chalice stood just under six-feet, her claws, tail and eyes had become much more reptilian. Her tail in particular had not only thickened but also became mechanized and had unique look of it being concave where on the metal where it met flesh. Chalice's ears became metal as well and were mounted on silver spheres. Her legs were Cheetit-like sensual and had reversed joints while her feet were dainty looking sporting the cat-like paws combined with the claws of certain traditional dragon claws, much like her hands sporting ingrained bracers with 3D relief's resembling claws, which sprung out overlapping the girl's fingers. She also had wings that hung from her hips as well, but they were like decorations than anything else. Activating his pokedex Naruto saw it registered Chalice as the Pokegirl he was reading up on.

* * *

(A/N: This Pokegirl profile belongs to Zaara the Black; original version is located in his story- New Life, New Fight)

**White Panthress -** **the Reborn Feline Pokegirl**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element: **Fighting (Celestial)

**Frequency**: Extremely rare

**Dirt: **human-style diet, fond of meat

**Role**: Teacher, protector, Combatant

**Libido**: High (With tamer who saved her) Low (When traded)

**Strong vs.**: Steel, Rock, Magic, Psychic

**Weak vs.**: Infernal, Dragon, Darkness

**Attacks**: Holy Claw, Slash, uppercut, Holy shield, triple blade, mega punch, Chi blast, celestial Crusher, Celestial Beam.

Enchantments: Enhanced Claws, night vision, enhanced strength x5- x10, enhanced sense of smell and hearing (Stronger then a tigress), enhanced Agility.

Evolves: None

Evolves from: Tigress (Close to pushed over the edge by former tamer, only to be brought back from the edge by another and she feels a strong love/ connection to) Panthress (Finding redeeming qualities in a tamer and loves him)

The tale of this pokegirl is a sad yet happy one. If abused by her former tamer and then left on her own she will fall into a depression, before she turns into a feral tigress. If then picked up by a kind, loving tamer who tries to make her feel comfortable she will become what is called a white Panthress. For a panthress it's the same, except they must love and be loved in return.

The major differences between panthress and white panthess's are the colors to their fur as well as their personalities. While Panthress are considered to be malevolent, White Panthress are considered to like true loves. It should also be stated that The Berserkers are vastly different from each other. A Berserker panthress has more muscle mass and strength.

This Pokegirl is really a sight to behold, just like her not so far off cousin the panthress. A white Panthress can stand at just about 5'5" to 6'3", depending on what form she takes. In the case of a Berserker she will stand 5'11" to 6'3, with less muscle then her counterpart, with round blue eyes, and C to D-cup breasts. Her fiend (If you can even call it that) form is truly beautiful. She stands at least 5'5" to 5'10", shapely body, with wide hips, white fur covering her body, D-cup breasts, long sliver hair, and stunning purple eyes. They generally live as long as 120 years. For some reason this extends to both her Mate (tamer) and Harem sisters. She likes to cuddle up to her tamer, after taming and sleeping with him for the night. She is kind to her harem sisters, but firm in her decisions, even ones the she know will hurt and are harsh, but there is little else we can tell you as only 8 have been known to Exist, the first only a few years after the first panthers came into play.

The tamers that have white Panthress say that they make excellent Alphas, and good teachers if they must. They also seem to like learning and love kits to death. It should also be said that they will fight to the death to protect their tamer from harm.

It should also be noted that a Panthress and White Panthress have battled before and if they are allowed to fight, it will be a death match. All other things a second to them… even killing males for a panthress. It should also be noted that the Panthress that won that battle didn't kill her opponent right away, she raped her opponent after defeating her in front of her bound tamer, before dealing the death blow to her, before her tamer was able to escape.

There has never been a case of threshold into a White panthress and few are wondering if it is even possible for a girl to become one.

* * *

Naruto suspected that his energy in close proximity to when she evolved had unlocked the features from the Medra she was fused with.

"Well I'm surprised to say the least," Naruto his tired voice reaching his girl's ears, "Haku and Chalice evolved during my little power trip."

"Are you insane?" asked Kuraika exasperatedly, "little you say, there was nothing little about it, you turned into a giant ten-tailed monster that went on a monologue announcing to the world who you were. And don't get me started on the power you put out; I knew you were powerful but… damn… I felt like dying, despite being in my pokeball, just to get away it was suffocating."

"What was that form you took?" asked Chalice, "it was bigger than Typhonna given those who lost their lives trying to determine her height."

"That was the image of what I truly am," said Naruto, "while the me before you is who I truly am."

"I don't get it?" said Haku

"Yeah I know and if had to guess I'm also the source of the blood curse 'May you live in interesting times'," said Naruto with a dark chuckle, "because no one has no idea what hell looks like until they experience it like I do."

"It's time you told us everything," said Akari slowly, "you promised and we all deserve it after what we've seen."

"Take a seat for those still standing," said Naruto, "because this is going to be a long story and it begins like this…" Naruto laid out his whole life's story, omitting a large portion of his Rinnegan, the only one who wasn't overly shocked was Eve, but she still enjoyed listening to the lighter times like when Naruto tricked his team during the bell test and the dates he had with Hinata, and the mental ones he had with her past life, "… and after I woke up, Eve was standing over me watching like a sentry and soon we met each of you and now we're here."

"I don't even know where to begin…." Said Haku looking surprised and a bit pleased from the parts Naruto talked about the girl she looked like from his world although there were some doubts that seemed to hurt slightly

"So how exactly does Eve fit into this?" asked Chalice, "I don't quite understand how she relates to this Jubi you loved."

"Eve is a literal reincarnation of the Jubi," said Naruto making eyes go wide, "so that's the story of basically the beginning of all Pokegirls. You do realize what would happen if people knew about me, and my story of when I came here, it'd throw things off even more unless I rally a campaign of war against this world that'll get many killed."

"I can see why you were invested in not telling us," said Chachamaru, "if we said anything it would have led to mass chaos."

"Plus I'm not interested in being a god, I'm the worst thing to called a deity with all my character flaws," said Naruto making everyone giggle, "so who's hungry?"

* * *

After breakfast was done Naruto called in Eve, Haku and Chalice telling them his plans for the gym battle. The others were grateful because they had a small orgy while Naruto was asleep and were a little out of sorts because of it.

Whitney was surprised to see him walk in and voiced her opinion, "I thought you would avoid this place after all the ruckus The Origin caused."

"I don't back down from challenges easily," said Naruto, "who knows I might take the Origin up on his offer, plus I happened to have ran into him before he vanished."

"Really, what happened?" asked Whitney her eyes sparkling

"We had a small but pleasant conversation, don't bother with the details," said Naruto making Whitney look put out, "but what I can say is, he told me he was capable of taming other Pokegirls so if I was a guy and needed a break…."

Whitney was blushing before a far off look came onto her face and she said, "I wonder if it is possible I can tame him or does he even go feral."

"If he can tame Pokegirls that suggest he doesn't," said Naruto thankful his mask was hiding his blush about another _human_ girl fantasizing about having sex with him and was quite tempted, "so are we going to start or what?"

"Right," said Whitney returning to reality, "You remember the rules?" Naruto nodded, "good then as you know first to cum loses."

"Your girl won't even be able to arouse my first girl," said Naruto letting out chalice, "let's see what you got." Whitney tossed out a Godiva her hair was set to make the girl look like she was wearing a silky, slingshot bikini

**(****Warning Lemons: can't stand don't read.****)**

"First move is yours." Said Whitney and Naruto commanded, "Cute Cat Turn-on!"

Chalice nodded and brought her hands up to make a hand sign (Remember Naruto is teaching all his girls to be ninjas so most know the basics at least) and changed into a small cat version of her herself and activated the aura of cute at the same time using the Seductive Purr and overwhelming attraction attacks causing the Godiva to blush at the same time run forward to pet and stroke the cat squealing in delight.

"Probing tongue." Said Naruto loud enough for Chalice to hear

Chalice responded by licking the closest bit of skin to her mouth causing the Godiva's breath to hitch and Chalice continued licking until her cats tongue hit the Pokegirl's breasts causing the girl to moan and her hair fell away leaving her body open.

"Phantom touch." Said Naruto and Chalice flicked her tail as she changed back while Whitney called, "Hair Tentacles!"

Chalice returned to mostly normal her tongue remaining the same as she licked the Godiva's body doing her best to ignore the phallus-tipped tentacles made of hair that began to violate her pussy and around her anus, while using the attack Phantom touch to keep the sensations the Godiva felt when the white panthress was attacking her breasts. The Godiva groaned when Chalice's rough tongue did a prolonged rub on the lips of her snatch and her clit.

"Probing tongue again!" called Naruto and Whitney gasped causing the blonde to smirked thinking victory while Whitney desperately shouted, "Grass cock!"

Too late Chalice's tongue shot into the Godiva's snatch and the girl screamed in pleasure her back arching and under the Chalice's phantom touch her orgasm was all the more effective in knocking her out.

**(****Pause in lemons: will resume shortly****)**

* * *

Naruto called Chalice back and smiled although his mask hid it rather well and said, "That was certainly an interesting first match."

"Quite your Pokegirl was certainly good at it with those combos," said Whitney looking disappointed, "by the way what did that girl do to turn into a pre-Sukebe cat?"

"Trade secret," said Naruto, "but what I can say is when ever I tame my girl's I tame them all too well, they say I spoil them, despite the training I put them through, can you believe that?"

"If your girls are that good I find hard not to doubt their claims," said Whitney with a sweat drop, "maybe you can give me some pleasure since I've had to take satisfaction with my girls."

"Maybe we can up the ante with a little wager," said Naruto perking Whitney's interest, "you win the next two, you get… any _one_ request that within my power I will fulfill," this made Whitney drool, "I win the next two… I get your personal number and when I'm in town again, I take you on a date."

"Deal," said Whitney skipping and giggling like a hyper schoolgirl, "and I'm not going to lose now after that, I can already picture it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," whispered Naruto under his breath and he threw the next pokeball, "let's go Haku!"

Haku appeared in a very sexy and cute pose as if trying to prove something, but it was working as Naruto gave a wolf whistle saying, "wow Haku that little display will earn you a quick taming.

**(****Lemons resuming****)**

Haku blushed before concentrating and Whitney unleashed her next Pokegirl, a Milktit. The girl stood at average height of the breed and had patches of white and brown fur. Haku couldn't help but stare upon seeing the high f-cup tits the Pokegirl had. She approached the Pokegirl, circling her opponent who stood unafraid, not noticing Naruto hacking into Whitney's pokedex with his to look at her taming preferences.

He raised an eyebrow at seeing that this Bovine Pokegirl enjoyed taming in chilled conditions or 'cold play' if the environment didn't exist. 'Wow that is one kinky girl' though Naruto before smirking and called to Haku, "Okay Haku-chan; Crystal Ice Mirrors and then follow up with arousing ice touch!"

The mirrors appeared slowly creating a dome, with gaps so the tamers could see, cold air permeating the area inches from and all within it. The Milktit was barely fazed before feeling Haku's body brush against her, the Pokegirl's body feeling like it was made of pure ice and burned so much it was seriously turning the bovine Pokegirl on.

"Ice Fang!" shouted Naruto and Whitney countered with, "Milk drink!"

The Milktit turned just in time as Haku closed in, her mouth wide open, the bovine Pokegirl grabbed her breasts and squeezed spraying liquid into the ice Pokegirl's mouth before Haku clamped down onto the girl's right breast before doing the same to her left.

Haku began to moan as her breasts began to swell liquid dripping from her nipples and every time she touched them she would moan even more. Whitney saw this and shouted, "Go Down! Go for her pussy, her breasts are too dangerous now!"

"Haku, spank!" called Naruto making Haku dodge the charging cow Pokegirl and slapped her hard on the ass the same girl eep

Naruto fell over laughing catching the others attention and he said, "sorry, but that eep was to priceless not to laugh at when I was expecting a moo."

"I take offence to that." Said the cow Pokegirl

"Then try this, Haku!" shouted Naruto standing again, "Seductive Ice Attraction!"

* * *

Haku glared into the girl's eye despite her horniness, because of her enlarged tits, which instead added to the attack making the bovine Pokegirl flush before shifting slightly her pussy dripping. Haku then coated herself in a thin coat of ice before pulling out the attack Overwhelming attraction before speeding towards the cow Pokegirl and was coiling all over her; arms, legs, breasts, ass and pussy, no where was spared as the Milktit groaned a hand going to her pussy while another shot to her breasts.

"Ice Pecker! Finish it up!" shouted Naruto

Haku created a perfect replica of Naruto's member moistened it by heating it slightly and licking it before holding it in a reverse grip before stabbing it up the Milktit's pussy and the girl was sent into a screaming orgasm. When Haku let go she began messaging her breasts squeezing them harder and harder trying to force the milk out of them.

"Nice job," said Whitney calling back her girl and Naruto, Haku, "your girls are certainly good with those attacks I felt myself getting horny at how well they did."

"You ain't seen nothing," said Naruto, "if I lost them to a rival tamer… well let's say a lot male tamers and a number of females would retire straight off the bat after say one or two nights with them," he smirked at Whitney's expression, "when under my tutelage they make an Menags look… well… meek when having sex and could possibly put one down making the Menags cum more than them."

"Then I'll try them against my Alpha!" said Whitney letting loose a Dildoqueen that looked a vaguely like that Samui woman except her hair, while the same style, was strawberry blonde and reached down to her thighs and she had a regular snatch that would have made her look normal except for the seven inch inch-and-a-half wide dick extending from where her clit should have been

"Interesting choice," said Naruto tossing up a specially marked pokeball, "but let's see if she can match my Alpha!"

Eve appeared and the opposing girls went wide-eyed and the Dildoqueen turned to Whitney and said, "and you said what exactly, concerning Arseus?"

"That you might not face her," said Whitney looking a bit fearful, "at least you'll get something good out of it."

"Like doing another Pokegirl raw," stated Naruto getting a reaction out of all three and he defended himself with, "I do my homework like female tamers have to use special measures to make sure their Dildoqueen don't get them or their harem pregnant, including newly made condoms produced from certain machine-type Pokegirls. Knowing the girl, she would need some Giga-duty brands and on a leaders budget it's easy along with any needed life spending."

"I'm not even going to ask," said Whitney holding a hand to her temple and one up, "Breast of Steel!"

"Iron Head!"

* * *

The Dildoqueen caught Eve by the head before bringing it down onto her now solid steel tits creating a ring of a bell and Eve fell back grabbing her head stopping it from vibrating while Whitney called, "She-male Penetration!"

The Pokegirl shot forward making a solid hip thrust attempting spear Eve's pussy while she was still standing, but the legendary calmly dodged slamming her palms on the ground and vines shot from the earth binding the hermaphroditic Pokegirl now laying spread eagle with Eve standing over, "and until now the only tamer that could satisfy me is my own right now, so you're out of luck."

"That's my girl," said Naruto, "odds says she fires off when you use, extreme speed!"

Eve began riding the Dildoqueen's dick slowly building up some moisture before bucking so fast she blurred and the Dildoqueen came so hard she launched Eve an inch off her member at the same time of spraying the legendary girl with her seed.

**(****End of lemons****)**

Whitney looked extremely put out and quickly pulled out a notepad and a pen wrote on the pad and wrapped the message around the badge before tossing it to Naruto and said, "well a deals, a dead here is your badge and my personal number. And you better keep your promise."

"I always keep my promises," said Naruto, "that's how I've lived longer with women that hold you to promises like holding a grudge."

* * *

Whitney looked puzzled but Naruto was gone and was exploring the town before stopping at a Casino and smirked 'Ba-chan I dedicate this escapade to you.' Up in the same heaven a much younger Tsunade was doing a more dignified dance than Kakashi's waving four flags at once each saying, '**World's greatest godchild and little-brother-figure'**

Hiding his pokedex and his other tech-gear except for his pokeball belt and walked in and up to the nearest game paying for a deal into a game called Texas Hold 'Em. By the end of the hour Naruto cleaned out the Casino and was officially banned while the blonde was laughing his head off as he walked down the streets and alleys until he came across a shop.

* * *

**i'm not even going to ask, because i'm sure a number of my readers would not be or aren't pleased that i had Naruto's pokegirl's having sex with others, other than him**

**although i tried to play it so Whitney's girls barely managed a hit or two while at the same time trying to maintain the action, if i did anything wrong 'd like to apologize**

**well that's it for now, so i'll cya next saturday.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody it's with a heavy heart i must make this terrible announcement, ****and i'm not quitting this story if that is what you are thinking,**

**my announcement is that i'm going on Hiatus for two, maybe three, weeks so i can work on this story and maybe i'll give you the first of a new series of chapters for**

**my fairy tail story as well...**

**or...**

**maybe i should begin publishing my Devil May Cry crossover - i know i said i would wait until my pokegirl story is done but i'm torn between giving my readers**

**something new to read or just soldiering on -****just tell me by review or you can PM me.**

**Okay now onto chapter 10 of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

By the end of the hour Naruto cleaned out the Casino and was officially banned while the blonde was laughing his head off as he walked down the streets and alleys until he came across a shop.

he building was two stories tall an apartment sitting comfortably over the shop, which sported an off white color with faintest hint of purple you'd see off the road runner from the looney tunes shows. Attached to the building between the floors was a sign saying 'Swift-Wind Sleipnir' the picture ingrained into the sign featuring the mythic eight-legged horse.

* * *

Naruto entered to see an elderly man working some kind of board that looked like a cross between the standard street-type skateboard and a mountain trick-type snowboard. It had small sails and tiny cylinders attached parallel to the top and bottom of the board on one end he assumed was the rear. Pulling out some tools Naruto waited for the man to move and he did with a grunt of frustration and he moved in tinkering with several mechanisms before a small shriek came from the cylinders and the man turned to see Naruto.

Naruto backed away from the board so the man could see his handy work and gave a nodded of approval before flipping the board onto the floor and it hovered a solid foot. The man hopped on and did several skateboard tricks from his stationary position before performing more while in motion across a small rink that looked like a miniature skate park. The man got off the board, snapped some pictures made several notes before pulling out a folder and placed a number of blue prints and schematics inside along with his most recent notes before picking up the board and turned to Naruto.

* * *

"You certainly have a good eye for micro-mechanics sonny," said the man holding out a hand, "names Preston, my friends call me Piston-Pres."

"Nice to meet you Preston-san," said Naruto respectfully with a small bow, "I have an affinity for tinkering with small stuff."

"Such as?" asked Preston

Naruto pulled out a sphere similar to the gas bombs he used a couple days ago and said, "usually gag materials like this, specialized pick-me-up paint bombs key it to your DNA signature and the first idiot to pick it up finds himself and the area he's in covered in the paint of your desire, standard issues are for humiliation; guys powder-puff pink with sparkles and for girls a nice olive green with yellow-green splotches."

Preston laughed and slapped his knee and asked for a couple in exchange for the latest hover-board Naruto had just helped create. Naruto also tossed in copies of the schematics for the bombs for the manual and any miscellaneous gear needed. By the time he was done Naruto had his new board running faster than the wind down the road, or rather several dozen feet above it to the house, deciding to use it for cruise rides and emergencies, where he let his girls out to get baths and anything else. However Haku was in some minor pain because her breasts were still lactating and she had to remove her top to relieve the pressure.

* * *

Naruto took Haku to his room and locked the door and French-kissed her and fondled her bare breasts so fiercely Haku nearly came in an instant.

**(****Warning Lemons: can't stand don't read****)**

Naruto kissed Haku more softly this time as, he sat down on the bed Haku sitting on his lap her legs wrapped around him, his fingers assaulted her nipples making the girl moan as her lactating breasts began to pour onto his fingers themselves.

"Please Naruto-kun get that milk out of me," whined Haku, "it's been bugging me ever since we left that gym."

"As you wish Hyohime," said Naruto pressing Haku's breasts together giving her erect nipples a tentative lick before sandwiching them between his lips and gave a small suck, "what else do you wish because I will also be doing it gentle and straight while draining you of this unwanted mass."

"Hmm, maybe… massaging my tail for a little bit," said Haku her breath hitching, "it has been feeling very uncomfortably stiff lately."

"Probably due to you being so unaccustomed to changing between your semi and human forms," said Naruto squeezing the girl's tail near the base eliciting a groan and snapped his fingers and their clothes fell off, "now enough talk, come on Hyohime let show you how much I care."

"Please master, please stop torturing me." Whined Haku grinding her snatch into him making Naruto erect right into her pussy and Haku groaned so lustfully Naruto felt his dick pulse and seem to enlarge

Naruto cupped Haku's breasts in his hands and began to suck on them swallowing a full quart from both before they began to shrink to their regular size while Haku rotated her hips grinding her pussy's walls against her masters member moaning and mewling until she felt fur touch her legs, breasts and her waist and barely through her stimulated fog saw Naruto's tails snaking over and around those parts while his hands traveled down her back to her tail and began to massage it working knot after knot out loosening her tail and it actually began to lengthen under her Naruto's masterful hands.

Haku groaned again before making small innate shrieks as Naruto's tails began to lift and drop her on his dick while she still rotated her hips and the stimulation under Naruto's ministrations felt like she was having multiple miniature orgasms as she rose and fell, her breast being sucked like a mother feeding a hungry baby, her tail writhing like it had a mind of its or like a snake that just had its head recently cut off.

Picking up speed Naruto switched the positions of his hands and tails and was using his hands to pump Haku's breasts as he now gulped down her lactations with fervor until feeling his stomach and his balls pinch and he had his tails bring Haku to the tip before slamming her down, tightening down on others hitting some hard sex points, causing her to orgasm more than once in the same second her pussy clamped down harder with each orgasm forcing Naruto into his own orgasm.

**(****End of lemon****)**

* * *

Naruto fell backwards with Haku on top of him both breathing heavily and Haku's lactations had subsided considerably.

"For the next few days avoid liquid dairy products," stated Naruto in a doctorial fashion making Haku let out a tired giggle as she basked in afterglow not even moving a muscle, "otherwise this might happen again."

"If a little Milktit gets me a taming like this then I might just do it again in the future." Said Haku with a small smirk

"You'll do that when Eve is done scheming on something and fesses up about something particularly important," said Naruto hearing a resounding eep coming from a suspicious pair of holes in one of the paintings on the wall that quickly disappeared, "and another legendary decides to pester me for something like a quick fix and we all get attacked by something. But not in that particular order cause Eve-chan's and everyone else's new found habit of voyeurism, either solo or group, seems to be keeping her from doing anything soon."

"Why is it the others are being peeping toms?" asked Haku tersely

"For some reason they find the man they love and make love to having sex with another girl entertaining in some bizarre perverse fashion," said Naruto a tail slamming the bedroom door shut and several thumps went off like gunshots, "and I need to change those locks because this is starting to get irritating."

"Don't you have anything for privacy?" asked Haku

"I have some limited privacy seals in each of the rooms but they don't last long and since this house was made for tentative, temporary use only when on certain missions," said Naruto, "I wasn't expecting to use it as my new home forever away from Konoha."

"Dreaming of returning?" asked Haku

"To what? Is the question," said Naruto his face taking on a far away look as he gazed at the ceiling, "I may be an immortal demon, but I was once human and my past is a… beyond… sentimental link to part of the humanity I have left… and nothing I can give up will ever change this present or the past within my memories. This world has become my new home when Sukebe made the Pokegirl with my blood and is very much a flip-sided mirror."

"If Pokegirl's were made from your blood then wouldn't that make us your children?" asked Haku

Naruto chuckled and said, "The years of breeding with the humans here all but sterilized the Pokegirls of a percent of any DNA marking you as descendents. The legendaries would have been an exception but Sukebe changed enough in my blood they wouldn't even count as clones, much less family."

"Would you or do you want a family?" asked Haku

"I don't know," said Naruto closing his eyes tears forming at the corners, "I willingly… opened my arms to embrace death… so I could see my parents and those I've lost, but upon coming here I've been put into a 300 year sleep where the wounds I receive healed and then awaken to one of my lovers faces…. My emotions are so tangled they've shut down a large part of me including a lot of small desires…. I felt so empty until meeting you girls one by one, but there are some wounds that can't be healed… thus… I'm unsure and unable of wanting kids."

"When you do wish for children you know where all of us are," said Haku kissing Naruto on the lips, "we all love you and how you feel about us may differ we are here for you regardless…."

Naruto returned the kiss silencing Haku and said, "I love you all as well, when you're in my harem, you're in with a man with an open an loving heart."

* * *

Naruto yawned and so did Haku, they both got a quick shower and a cold one as Naruto said he didn't want to spend anymore energy. When the two back in they found Eve already asleep and didn't stir until Naruto and Haku got in and Naruto laid his head on her bare breasts.

The next morning Naruto woke everyone and had the girls all running at a brisk pace, and when I say brisk I mean ninja sprint, along with him while employing a genjutsu to make them appear invisible as them moved north. As they continued Naruto had a funny sensation like an itch one gets when sensing or meeting someone familiar, even Eve had it because the sensation was very, very familiar but they couldn't quite place it… yet.

As they moved through a forest along the northbound route Naruto felt the sensation grow stronger and stronger… before… it vanished. Everyone's senses were on high alert when Naruto and Eve informed them of sense of foreboding and danger. Naruto used his Rinnegan to scan the area not picking anything up except ferals that seemed to be hiding for something.

It was a few minutes later Naruto spotted a couple of bodies… bodies of dead ferals all crushed as if put under extreme pressure covered in a grain-like substance that was all too familiar… sand, not just any type of sand, the same type of sand that was used by a certain jinchuriki he knew very well and the demon he once contained.

"We are in trouble," said Naruto in a low voice trying not to startle his girls, "if I'm right we are against something much like me in Pokegirl form."

"What are we to expect?" asked Haku

"A living desert." Said Naruto and spotted something just ahead

* * *

Stepping from the shadows came a girl that looked completely human at first glance Naruto thought she looked like that Kagero person he met in rice country with Sakura and Jiraiya. She was taller standing at 5' 8" her skin a pale golden-brown, dressed in nothing but strange garments that looked like dark gold pieces of cloth that were glued to the girl's skin some how making her look decent while at the same time leaving nothing and no one to doubt she completely naked. As she came closer her features shifted slightly and the face was now closer to, "Temari-san…." Said Naruto in a low voice, eye narrowed

"Who?" Akari asked while slowly summoning her armor (a combination of a human version of ES Asher and that dragon Eva unit shown on my profile)

"A friend from an ally village known as the hidden sand village," said Naruto as sand began to collect around the girl, "although I don't know why she also looks like a combination of that friend and some other girl who attempted a suicide attack on me, Haruno, and Pervy-Sage."

"That Kagero girl," said Eve sensing a nod from Naruto, "and if she possesses that same jutsu."

"It won't be as bad if she is actually what I think it is," said Naruto the sand forming into armor with a very sinister demonic raccoon motif, "How's it been Shukaku? Come back from the dead to settle a score?"

"What ever I was back then…" said the newly revealed Shukaku, "it doesn't matter I have my orders to take you to my mistress."

"Arcanus?" asked Naruto getting a headshake for no, "I see then, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint because I'm not going."

"Mistress said you would possibly refuse," said Shukaku claws emerging from the bracers of her armor, which looked like blade versions of a Randysnatch's claws, "if then I was to use force and bring back barely alive if necessary."

"Why do these idiots believe they can kill me when it's not even possible?" asked Naruto to no one in particular

"What do you mean by that Origin-sama?" asked the girl

"Like Eve I'm a perfect immortal," said Naruto motioning to the girl in question, "so no matter how much damage you do I'll simply recover in less time than any normal person or Pokegirl."

"If that is the case then I will have to disobey and go for a kill shot in order to subdue you," said the Shukaku, "I trust the others won't interfere unless they wish to be mixed among the carnage I've made while I was waiting."

"I can't wait to get rid of you," said Naruto going to his Hanyou form and to all fours as the girls backed away as an aura of violet covered his body, "**and once I'm done I'll give your mistress a little piece of my mind.**"

* * *

Eve saw another piece of tattoo disappear from his face his Rinnegan flaring gain a set of three marks on the third most outside ring of his eyes. Naruto sensed the change and saw to his delight was one of two things he wanted to get his hands on since he woke up.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Said Naruto and upon getting confused looks the Pokegirl Shukaku was blasted through the trees

"**Say hello to my Deva path,**" said Naruto with a dark chuckle, "**I have complete control of gravitational bursts for an average of 5 seconds when used in the offensive fashion like now. And when used on larger scales… let's just say it's not pretty, and when I faced my distant cousin Nagato it was hell's battle of wills. I suggest you stay back I'd rather you didn't get caught otherwise….**"

"We understand Naruto-kun," said Eve motioning for the girl's to follow her, "I'll find a safe place for everyone and then I'll come back."

"**Intervene if I'm actually losing,**" said Naruto with a smirk, "**but considering who and what I'm up against it shouldn't be too much trouble I know most her tricks.**"

Naruto dodge to the side as a tendril of sand shot at him and he dashed forward cocking his arm back, hand held in a claw-like fashion buried in the Shukaku's gut sending her flying further the armor of sand condensing on the area.

'**Figures**' thought Naruto before getting into battle of tails as the Shukaku's manifested from the sand and was swinging it with precision matching a Hyuga's when using their gentle fist style and Naruto retaliated with his own one to tangle the Shukaku's while the others attempted to disable her.

"**So this is how far the mighty Ichibi no Shukaku has fallen,**" said Naruto condescendingly and the Pokegirl's body twitched, "**fighting at the miserable level of a mere mortal, I could destroy you easily if I became my true form. So give up and die so the rest of this world and I can do some good without your taint. You're not even worthy of your title as one of the Ten Biju demons… truly pathetic.**"

"You asked f**or it NOW!**" screamed Shukaku sand pouring from somewhere on her body, no her body dissolved into sand, that began to shift and condense forming the familiar form of the Tanuki except it was slimmer with the spikes appearing as if made of stone and was now built for speed

Naruto smirked as his plan was working "**Time for you to say uncle,**" said Naruto raising his hands, "**Chibaku Tensei!**"

* * *

The golem-like body of the demon rose into the sky as bits of earth from the ground rose and formed a giant sphere before said sphere began to become compressed and there were minor screams of pain as the pressure crushed the girl.

"**Do you give up?**" asked Naruto in a neutral voice

"**Y-y-yes,**" said Shukaku, "**I don't see any reason to continue… I have… failed and if I go back to mistress… she… she….**"

"**Then you ca**n join us, if you wish to." Said Naruto releasing the jutsu and his transformation as the sphere dissolved reforming into the girl and the way she looked before she attacked

The resurrected Biju looked at Naruto in shock, in fact was so shocked she did not move at all, she didn't even seem to breath as she stared at Naruto. There were gasps too and he turned his head to see his harem intact evident that they had arrived when everything seemed to calm down.

"What?" Shukaku asked shock permeating her voice like mist in a forest

"If you wish to join my harem you're welcome," said Naruto motioning for his girls to keep their silence, "after all if chose to wander, you know Cocooner will surely come after you."

"Of course I will join you," said resurrected Ichibi not showing any emotion, "however there is something you probably ought to know about my taming habits."

"Such as?" said Naruto with a slight raised eyebrow

"Cocooner made me and… the others… similar to her," said Shukaku, "the difference is I need to drain a male of all his blood and some of the others are similar but it usually involves devouring a certain part of males."

"Never knew Cocooner was the kind to hate 'the stick' when it comes to taming," said Naruto in a dry tone making the surrounding girls to laugh, "if you were to be conservative how much blood would you most likely need at a bare minimum to no longer need to tame?"

"If I was to destroy a person's arm, I'd say the amount of the blood in that limb would most likely suffice for two weeks at least, two-and-a-half at most," said Shukaku, "if I was to kill a person by taking all their blood I could easily prevent myself from going feral for the max of a year, minus every two weeks I went into that giant form of myself in the space of an hour."

"Can the amount of blood you take stack up?" asked Naruto and Shukaku nodded, "well this will be like dealing with a vampire… I'll grant you some blood incase I'm incapable of taming at the moment."

"So I have to actually tame…" said Shukaku looking a bit apprehensive, "I… uh… that is…."

"You've never tamed at all because of the blood you took from other males and you don't know how because you don't have or feel that you don't certain instincts," said Naruto and the revived Biju nodded, "well I am going to have to correct that, but first, how do you feel about a different name."

"Really?" asked the girl

"Of course, Shukaku is a male oriented name," said Naruto pondering for a second, "I'll call you Seisuna."

"Thank you…" said Seisuna a collar forming around her neck the leaf symbol forming on the front and lightly touched it, with the tips of her fingers "with this I show you my dedication."

"Very well," said Naruto kneeling down and whispered in her ear, "Since this is your first time, what kind of taming would you fantasize about or like to experience?"

Seisuna looked shocked and stuttered under her breath, "I was always fascinated mainly with foreplay, other than that my fantasy is… being treated like a toy, its something I've… uh…."

"Say no more," whispered Naruto pressing a pokeball to her forehead, capturing her and then to his harem, "alright girl's we got a new member, lets get moving."

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 35**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 30**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 25**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 35**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 35**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Bijug (Ichibi) - Lvl ?**

* * *

**I know that was a little fast on the capture and sorry if something didn't turn out the way some people thought**

**plus surprise Naruto has captured the first in a new line of unique pokegirls or possible legendaries i dub... the Bijugs (somehow that seems rather stupid and corny)**

**so that's it for today and i'll see you all at the end of my hiatus, so cya.**

**- Silvdra-zero.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait but i was a little overwhelmed with some new story ideas that i wanted to start writing**

**and i was sorry tempted to start publishing them, but being the stubborn person as i am i kept to sticking with my current stories**

**and now because of some stupid error thing i'm way off track and i sincerely apologize**

**so any way here is chapter 11 of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Seisuna looked shocked and stuttered under her breath, "I was always fascinated mainly with foreplay, other than that my fantasy is… being treated like a toy, its something I've… uh…."

"Say no more," whispered Naruto pressing a pokeball to her forehead, capturing her and then to his harem, "alright girl's we got a new member, lets get moving."

They all stopped on the outskirts of Ecruteak City a number of them slightly winded while few didn't seem fazed at all. Naruto summoned the house again, a couple girls commenting of never getting tired of seeing that happen.

"Shame none of you are interested in seals," said Naruto with slight chuckle toying with Seisuna's pokeball, "then you'd actually be able to something similar. So can I count on you gals to give me some peace… what the hell am I thinking, Darkness Clone Jutsu."

Several upgraded versions of the shadow clones appeared and dragged the girls off to their own rooms as Naruto entered his. He let Seisuna out and quickly caught her from behind in a hug his hands massaging her sides eliciting a moan from the Pokegirl.

**(****Warning Lemon: can't stand don't read****)**

"How are you feeling?" asked Naruto using the seal on his clothes to strip

"Lightheaded," said Seisuna moaning under Naruto's ministrations that moved to her low d-cup breasts, "I suppose it's because of the pokeball. But what you're doing is making me feel… these sensations… are… good…."

"The sensations you are feeling is what others call pleasure," said Naruto gently guiding the girl to the bed her outfit dissolving into sand as she moved, "and what I'm doing is foreplay how many times do you want to cum from this before we do something traditional, get a base before going for your fantasy."

"Until either of us want to go beyond it," said Seisuna, "I don't care either way."

"Fair enough." Said Naruto nibbling on the girl's earlobe

Naruto's hands danced their way up to her shoulders and slowly he began to channel some fire chakra into his hands heating them up causing the girl to gasp as Naruto's hands resumed their ministrations gently making small squeezes and pinches hitting pleasure points that Naruto cataloged away as his left hand returned to her right breast while his right hand shot down to her womanhood two fingers instantly going in while the heel of his hand rubbed against her clit. Naruto felt the girl's inner walls nearly moaning at the soft almost silky feel causing him to start grinding his length against her ass cheeks.

Seisuna groaned and bucked into his fingers her hand going to her bare breast, unconsciously spreading her ass cheeks hot-dogged Naruto's dick the bucking causing Naruto to moan and twitched his hand making him insert another finger and all three hit several spots at once including the girl's g-spot and Seisuna screamed as her pussy clenched on his fingers and she came twice as hard as her juices flooded onto Naruto's fingers.

Naruto brought his hand up to the girl's mouth and brushed them on her lips causing her to lick them before sucking on his fingers. The blonde Jubi barely had time to ask before he was flat on his back Seisuna grinding her lower lips onto the tip before dropping, screaming instantly causing both of them to have small orgasms before Seisuna began to move like some of the others, somehow the stimulation causing Naruto to buck under her pushing the girl higher with each upward thrust.

In the midst of one buck Naruto had some how managed to dislodge himself from Seisuna before he felt himself almost painfully enter Seisuna's back door. The poor girl screamed in pain and bliss her demon features appearing in an instant. Naruto had to grab the girl in order to stop her getting a whine of frustration. Naruto checked with his fingers making the girl moan slightly to keep her from at bay for a short bit and found she seemed okay. He gave an experimental thrust and Seisuna gave a chatter-like-squeak of a pre-Sukebe raccoon that the blonde Jubi could have sworn sounded like a purr.

He did it again and it was a mix of a squeak and a moan and again, same sound, again same sound. Slowly building a steady rhythm Naruto nearly let out a sigh of relief as the girl's rectum conformed as if shifting to allowing him easier access for later. Naruto continued thrusting his hands shooting to the girl's breasts and began kneading them like pieces of wet clay causing the girl to scream in delight. Naruto felt the pinch and began to work twice as hard until Seisuna went into a screaming orgasm her juices spraying all in front of her as Naruto unloaded himself into the girl's ass.

**(****End of lemon****)**

* * *

Seisuna fell of him just as their was a knock on the front door causing Naruto to be at battle ready, suddenly dressed, stealthily making his way downstairs. Composing himself just as his girls appeared close behind dressed in moderately decent outfits, and then opened the door to find nothing. Naruto was just about to turn around when a fuzzy ginger head popped out of nowhere and shouted with a loud, "BOO!" The instant effect was far from what the person was expecting with Naruto standing still as ranged attacks form all his girls shot right at the offender forcing them to dodge really fast hoping to avoid the deadly fire.

"I hope you learned that as a lesson Macavity," said Naruto with a smirk as the girl was letting loose an awkward and nervous giggle, "try and scare my girl's and you'll know what killed the curious Catgirl."

Once everything calmed down Naruto was able to get a good look at Macavity and saw she looked like slightly singed after some the attacks came within millimeters of hitting. When she looked at Naruto his eyes widened because the girl looked like a mature version of Hinata's little sister Hanabi, but instead of the dead, stuck-up attitude of the Hyuga in her eyes, instead was a vibrant love of life and a certain look of perpetual lust that possibly certain nymphomaniacs can not disguise. There were so many contrasts it was obvious it wasn't the same Hanabi, despite the cute cat-like appearance.

"Okay I've learned my lesson don't mess with you or anyone associated with you," said Macavity with another nervous giggle, "besides I would like a favor…."

"Bets are done please hand over the money you owe the respective person," said Naruto with a gambling visor watching as his girls began trading physical SLC causing the cat legendary to face plant, "forgive me but I predicted a legendary would show up asking for a favor and my girl's had betted it would happen within this particular week."

"And you're accurate to what point exactly?" asked Macavity with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head

"To the point you're either going to ask me for a taming in the believe that I'll make you pregnant," said Naruto and the cat girl just stared, "or you ask me to find some way to unlock your reproductive functions so you can start some kind of cult thing and have every man in the world flock to you, the only legendary capable of producing children. Am I about right?"

"I'm… not…" said Macavity slowly looking down her expression unreadable, "sure, I… I want kittens of my own… fathers be damned." She looks up a fury in her eyes, "I'm… I'm jealous that the other cat-types get to bear kittens of their own and I don't have the same pleasure of enjoying things like pregnancy, sure sex is fine and pleasurable, but it's truly hollow if I can't produce offspring of my own."

"That sounds… very convincing," said Naruto neutrally making Macavity look at him with spite and anger, "I'll grant you're request if you fulfill some tasks as payment…."

Macavity was shocked and saddened before she moved to the couch and opened herself up, literally her legs spread wide, faking a sultry smirk not even looking forced as if she practiced.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto with a surprised voice and Macavity stared at him

"You said I had to do some tasks so I'm making it easier for you," said Macavity silkily, "you want to have sex with legendaries well here's one of them now at the ready."

"Eve-chan does she always jump to such conclusions?" asked Naruto turning to his alpha, who gave a shrug and a wavy 50-50 motion making Macavity glare daggers at her and Naruto continued, "I never actually specified what you were to do at most you have to do at least three things for me the first is bringing Jenova to me so I can make her a legendary."

"What?" Macavity said not believing her ears

"You heard me," said Naruto with a warm smile, "I can tell Jenova's longevity is failing her and I want to help her out, since you're her best friend you can easily make it go more smoothly for me. The taming bit sounds tempting but I'm not the type to go around ready to give all the legendaries a taste of my stick, plus I think Cocooner is a lesbian since she eats guys rather than get some."

"Maybe it's due to her bug nature," said Kuraika in a joking manner, "and most likely her being the base for the Mantis Pokegirls and their taste in primarily eating human males… if they can get their hands on one."

"I see…" said Naruto thoughtfully before turning back to Macavity who was now standing again, "so will you get Jenova to come see me so I can do what I intend to. I'm sure that will not make her as bitchy as she is now and reverse the distortion of what she made the sanctuary for."

"What did she design the Sanctuary for?" asked Macavity

"Something simple but difficult to implement," said Naruto with a faint, but warm smile, "understanding and coexistence between humans and Pokegirls, I'm going to be doing the same thing by destroying the boundary of hatred and other dark emotions that keep such things from happening."

"You're insane, aren't you?" asked Macavity in stupefied shock

"Oh sure, a guy gets a good idea that has the best of intentions and he's labeled insane," Naruto cried in mock out rage anime tears falling down his face as he rest his head against a nearby wall, "how fair is that?"

* * *

All females in the vicinity sweat-dropped while some had looks of pity, while Macavity was torn being exasperated amusement and plain guilt. The girl gave an annoyed sigh and apologized trying to sound sincere when she was suddenly glomped by Naruto who was rubbing his head against one of her ears saying a teary voice, "I forgive you Hanabi-chan, just don't call me insane ever again and just get Jenova."

"ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" screamed Macavity at both the blonde's antics and her new name as she vanished

Naruto was now on the floor busting up laughing holding his gut while saying between laugh after laugh, "That… was rich… the great Macavity… just got scared off… and one upped… by a superior… acting like a nut… oh, I'm dying… Eve-chan a little help please."

Eve simply walked up to the blonde stood him up and jabbed a spot on his back the laughing stopped with a pain-filled groan and Naruto said, "thanks." Through gritted teeth.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Chalice examining a body-shaped hole left behind by the Catgirl legendary

"On a scale of five to no, I'd say no," said Naruto to everyone's slight annoyance, "but at least it saved me a day of trying to convince her to do what I asked."

"You anticipated it was Macavity who'd show up for that quick fix you mentioned earlier," said Haku as the other girls looked between her and their tamer in confusion as Naruto shrugged, "so you just assumed that it was a legendary and no one in particular."

"I find forecasting with generalizations makes somewhat all the more accurate," said Naruto as he stretched, "plus its much easier, simpler is most of the time the best."

* * *

Naruto spent the next day looking around at the sights of Ecruteak City until he came across an antiquated Japanese style theater. He walked a strange feeling passing over him and he fell face first to the ground, not making a sound because of the thick soft fur that covered him. Naruto shook his head and saw he was in his true form and he panicked throwing up a genjutsu as if nothing happened to him taking on the form of his father in his current attire minus the mask, just as his real body took on a centaur-like version of his true and hanyou forms.

"What the hell," said Naruto under his breath as he stuck an arm out the door and it returned to normal, "something's off about this place."

"Hello," said a soft voice behind him and Naruto jump rounding to see a beautiful woman dressed in a black-silk kimono with silver moons designs stitched in, "is there something the matter sir?"

"Nothing," said Naruto in calm voice expertly hiding his emotion and thoughts, "I just had a funny feeling as I walked through that door way."

"Oh that must have been the truth and tranquility charms set about the place," said the girl, "a wandering sage appeared one day after my sisters and I fell on some rather hard times and made the charms to protect the place in times of crisis, he said they would reveal the true forms of those that pass through the entrance."

"The person sounds to be a problem," said Naruto before he felt something else, like he became greatly… empowered, "please tell what is this place?"

"This is the dance theater of the Kimono Girls," said the girl, "I'm Tsukikage, I'm a Kimono Girl myself."

"I have a suspicion that this place is more than just a dance theater," said Naruto, "I'm not sure why, but I sense something that seems empowering?"

"How?" asked the girl in utter shock, "no one, but the sage, could sense the power of our sacred prays and rituals."

"For what?" asked Naruto

"Our homage to the powerful embodiments of nature and divinity, the Legendaries." Said the girl and Naruto's eyes widened

"Do tell." Said Naruto neutrally in a cautious manner

"Please not in the open," said Tsukikage, "I've risked enough as is."

The girl lead Naruto down a nearby staircase that was roped off to a spacious basement a set of moderately life-sized/scaled statues of the legendaries Naruto had seen form the astral projections seal, save for a giant one that was in the process of being sculpted. Naruto knew all to well whose statue that was from the tails and fox-like limbs as he felt his body return to its normal human shape.

"This is the hall of the legendaries," said Tsukikage, "during certain times my sisters and I come down here and pray to the legendaries for peace. Every so often we leave offerings and they tend to disappear, at the same time each of us say we were visited at night to receive a blessing form and the right to a taming with the legendaries that visit."

"Wow you're lucky," said Naruto feigning envy as he walked up to the incomplete statue, "I'm curious about this one though, why's it not finished?"

"That is of the Origin, the beginning of the Pokegirls," said the Kimono Girl, "we once thought it was Arseus-sama, I still feel sorry that she lost such a grand title."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," said Naruto and the girl looked at him, "as long you don't tell anyone outside those you trust; I met the Origin and he said he and Arseus are actually two halves so they both have the same title as the beginning only Arseus is female while he was in fact male. After that enlightening discussion he vanished before the thought of capturing such a legendary even crossed my mind."

"You met the Origin," said a squealing voice from the stairs and Naruto turned to see four more kimono wearing girls appear in the hall the originator of the voice was a girl dressed in a blue one with the imprint of waves, "please tell me what did he look like, what's his favorite food, and does he have any special girl in mind to tame with that out of this world member of his?" the girl was drooling at the prospect and Naruto forced himself not to flinch at the same time remembering his fangirls that he so richly detested and feared

"Why are you asking what he looks like?" demanded a redhead in a plum kimono, "you saw the color of his fur, when he appeared in goldenrod days ago, it was golden so it'd be a no-brainer to say he's a golden blonde if he's got a human form."

"I take it she's the cynic and sharpest tool in the shed," said Naruto to Tsukikage before ducking a spin kick to the head, "okay I'm not sure if that was for being blunt or something else I'm sorry."

"I don't like being called a tool," said the redhead, "my name is Tatsumaki and I would watch my tongue if I were you."

"She's certainly cocky and forceful for someone who's supposed to show discipline and gentleness," said Naruto before the girl pulled aside the skirt of her kimono to reveal a semi-erect dick tied to one of her thighs by a small strap of leather, "surprising to see a girl with a stick that's not a Pokegirl, people must mistake you for a Dildoqueen a lot."

"Ya think," said Tatsumaki savagely, "my grandmother happened to have been one and somehow that part of the gene pool got to me."

"I don't have any problem with it," said Naruto changing into a more human version of Akari and back surprising the girls, "but I'm the type that likes the slide."

"How did you do that?" asked Tsukikage

"I can use the same energy that sage used for the tags," said Naruto getting wide eyes from the girls, "I've got secrets okay, so please don't ask. I've got enough fangirls as is."

"Fangirls," said Tsukikage, "who are you?"

Naruto dropped his disguise revealing his identity as the masked tamer and he said, "like I said I've got secrets and I hope you can keep this one, I'm here to challenge the leader, after taking in the sights and then I'm gone."

"Such a shame," said a girl dressed in blue, "if you wait for a few days you might be able to see Whore-Oh in a few days, she said she'd be dropping by saying she predicted the Origin might appear once she comes and challenges him."

"How do you know?" asked Naruto his Rinnegan flaring for a second

"We are members of a group that supports her pilgrimage," said a girl dressed in a yellow kimono and Naruto had to hold back a shudder of dread, "she has a way of speaking to us and gave us a way of telling the bonds between others, in order for us to point out for her potential candidates to witness her power to bond others."

"Oh joy," said Naruto in a low voice sweat dropping slightly, "as if I didn't have enough problems already."

"What sort of problems?" asked Tatsumaki her eyes narrowing, "and are you using that power of yours to make that tail."

"What tail?" asked Tsukikage, "I see about eight."

"What?" Naruto asked looking around seeing his tails flailing about due to his agitated state, "oh shit, where did those come from?"

"What do you mean?" asked the girl in yellow, "when you said you had problems they just appeared out of nowhere."

"Must be those tags," Naruto lied putting his absolute best effort into make it convincing, "it is possible for certain energy to interfere with itself so it'd be best if I got out now."

"Alright," said Tsukikage sounding disappointed her mind whirling, "but I'm curious if you had more than just an enlightening conversation with the Origin."

"Such as?" said Naruto with a convincingly innocent puzzle look in his eyes as he sense they weren't buying it

"Like he may have left some mark on you or something," said Tsukikage, "or he did something to grant you that power you have at an earlier time instead of the time you are telling."

"I can honestly say that I only met him just recently," Naruto said defensively, "plus I should have said I was raised by the sage of a shinobi clan teaching me the harmony of all life."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" asked Tatsumaki with a slight growl

"Because you have an axe to grind with shinobi because you said a Kunoichi killed your parents," said the yellow kimono girl, "although I find it suspicious that right now he said he was a shinobi, he's not telling us something."

"Then lets just grab him and get the truth out of him," said the blue kimono girl in a perky voice, "it shouldn't be that hard if we use all of our womanly charms."

"Trust your succubus heritage to kick in," said Tatsumaki with a snort, "but you do have a valid point… hey where'd he go?"

The Kimono girls looked around only for a naïve sounding girl point out a small smoke/dust trail going up the stairs. Naruto had barely made it out the door he felt his form and powers go haywire and he fell flat on his face. He spotted a mirror and saw he had changed into a crimson fox and he had nine-tails before disappearing.

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 40**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 35**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 35**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 40**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 25**

* * *

**Well what do you think? i know i made have made some mistakes but i couldn't focus because of the ideas storming about in my head**

**i'm still tempted to publish one of my story ideas just to test them out**

**well that's it for now i'll see you all next saturday.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, i'm deeply and sincerely sorry for the unscheduled break/absence its just that i've had a rash of brainstorming of new story ideas and sometimes writing them out instead of working.**

**That kind of thing makes it really hard to focus on writing what i already have and i'm sure other writers may have experienced the same problems**

**so here is the belayed chapter twelve of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He spotted a mirror and saw he had changed into a crimson fox and he had nine-tails before disappearing. Naruto appeared on a roof several yards from the door just as the kimono girls appeared all of them looking around and he ducked just in time to hear, "Damn we missed him," said Tatsumaki's voice, "where did he go, there is no way a guy should be that fast even if he has poke genes."

* * *

"Maybe he is a shinobi, he was claiming to be," said the voice of clearly the blue Kimono Girl, "hey what… is this a pokeball? What's this doing here?"

Naruto's ears perked up at this and he peaked over the edge of the roof to see in the girl's hand was Kuraika's pokeball. 'Shit' thought Naruto as he changed back performing several hand seals, 'body possession jutsu!' Naruto's mind flew at the girl latching onto her as he invaded her mind replacing her control with his. Naruto opened the girl's eyes seeing the concerned face of the other Kimono Girls and one of them gabbed for the pokeball before the Naruto-controlled girl smack the hand away before performing a ninja flip using the moment to toss the ball up to his hiding place. He quickly canceled the jutsu, waking up just in time to grab the ball just as something came flying after it.

The object was Pokegirl, an Espea, and its eyes had the glow that Naruto knew was an evident psychic attack. Naruto threw the wind style: great breakthrough knocking her away while at the same time Kuraika's ball. Naruto leaped gabbing the ball only to land not to far from the Kimono Girl's who were staring at him. Naruto threw one of his gag grenades at them causing the naïve sounding girl to catch it and they were covered in the resulting smoke just in time for Naruto to get away not noticing that instead of just Kuraika's ball the flying Espea had grabbed Haku's as well.

Naruto had successfully disappeared until he checked pokeballs and cursed and swore so vehemently the surrounding buildings were cringing. Naruto let out Eve and she cut him off before he could say anything by saying they had been watching.

"We need to get them back," said Naruto, "who knows what they'll do to them."

"Are you that paranoid?" asked Chalice, "they wouldn't harm them."

"Unless they use that Espea or some other powerful psychic-type to look into their minds," said Naruto making everyone go pale slightly, "or less worse find and use some ancient hypnosis/mind-control power/object/spell to turn them into willing slaves and hand them over to Whore-Oh, and returning to worse case she'll find who I am and she won't hesitate to give me up or capture me for her own pleasure."

"When you put it that way…" said Akari looking depressed, "we are in a great deal of trouble, what are we going to do?"

"I know what you're thinking!" exclaimed Eve suddenly as everyone saw the all too devious grin on Naruto's face, "and I think that is insane!"

"Insane enough to work," said Naruto with a sinisterly comedic chuckle that scared everyone witless, "Seisuna, front and center in hanyou form, chop, chop! We're going to fight emissaries with emissaries!"

"I don't get it," whined Chalice looking around, "What's he talking about?"

"We're screwed!" said Eve despairingly

* * *

The Kimono Girls were preparing a welcoming ceremony for Whore-Oh when there was a commotion at the front gate. They wasted no time in weakening the two captured girl's resolve to the point they were mere living dolls awaiting a command; before rushing to the gate seeing members of the group milling around the gate and six individuals all dressed in regal outfits.

At the center of the group were two girls one of them a Pokegirl, appearing to be a Tanuki, wearing a regal robe of varying shades of sand whites and browns with purple markings on her body including a very spiky tail that was shifting lazily from side to side. Next to her looked like a normal human girl with blonde hair with red streaks, except for the strange eyes and nine fox-like tails waving behind her. Flanking behind the two were the proud images of Arseus and the Evangelion that appeared. Next on either side of the center two was a strange hybrid that appeared to look the most like a Peekabu dressed in decorative armor. The other looking like a white version of a panthress with metal body parts standing opposite the hybrid.

"We wish to speak to the leader or leaders of this group!" called out the Tanuki-like Pokegirl

"We are they," said the Kimono Girls in unison with Tsukikage taking the lead, "for what reason do you wish to speak?"

"We are messengers and emissaries of the Origin!" said the girl with the nine tails causing people to gasp, "he has said the thief that stole two of his personal servants and lovers had lost them to you and has sent us to bring them back! In order for there to be no trouble, he has asked the new Evangelion and the great Arseus to be witnesses in order to make sure things have gone smoothly!"

"What proof do you have?" asked Tatsumaki, "how do we know you are not lying and working for this so called thief and who may that person be?"

"Because the origin has granted each us with unique powers," said the fox-tailed girl turning to the Tanuki, "Seisuna-dono if you please."

"Of course Natsuko-dono," said Seisuna serenely using her sand manipulation to create a perfect statue of Naruto's demon form before calling it back and asked, "Is this proof enough for none have the power to control the sand as I."

"What about you?" asked Tsukikage to Natsuko (aka Naruto), "apart form the eyes and tails you appear as a regular human?"

"This is the mark of the Origin's blessing," said Natsuko while a shadow slide through the doors behind the Kimono Girls, "the Origin has said that he was the master of a group of special Pokegirls he dubbed the Biju each had a different power corresponding with the tails, Seisuna-dono is known as the Ichibi or one-tail, while I am known as the Kyuubi or nine-tails."

"Very well come in please and rest," said Tsukikage, "you must have traveled some distance in order to retrieve the two you are speaking of."

"We do not wish to impose," said Natsuko with a soft smile, "especially on Whore-Oh-sama, who should be here. We wish to take the girls and leave peacefully otherwise our master will not be happy for he has been shown to be impatient. And the thief that wrested our friends from our master was a masked golden-haired individual who proclaimed to be a kage level shinobi."

"Forgive me for saying this," said Tsukikage, "but the girls we have taken from such an individual have been chosen as taming maiden sacrifices for Whore-Oh. If the Origin wants them back soon he'll have to come get them himself."

"You fools!" shouted Eve with glare, "had not the incident days ago make any impression? The Origin had strictly said anyone who messes with those he cares for are not met with mercy. If they are not returned soon he'll show great anger and may destroy Whore-Oh-sama if she dares touches them. For you see The Origin can speak with us legendaries over distances with out having to physically come face to face with us. He said that anyone who touches them are met with a slow and painful death depending on how they were touched."

"**You'd be wise to heed her words,**" said an all too familiar demonic voice as an aura emerged from Akari projecting the most vague image of Naruto's demon-form head it's eyes gleaming with an evil glint, "**for when I speak, it is the truth. Heed Arseus's warning and return my lovers lest you are masochists who enjoy unearthly pain!**"

"Too late Origin!" cried a voice and Naruto with a masked Orochimaru's appeared with his blonde hair on a balcony the limp forms of Kuraika and Haku in his arms, "I have your girls again! I must thank your sense of timing for it is all too easy to take from you!"

"**Insolent worm!**" cried Demon Naruto, "**you dare!**"

"Of course I dare just to make you suffer," said Orochi-Naruto, "kukukukuku! I need some pleasurable experimental test subjects and those supposedly blessed by you make the best especially with you being able to grant eternal life to Pokegirls. For I aim to become an immortal human and nothing shall stop me, not even you, you weak demon!"

"**Enough of this!**" growled Demon Naruto, "**Seisuna! Chalice! Chachamaru! Get him!**"

"Uh, uh, uh," said Orochi-Naruto wagging a finger holding Haku and Kuraika up as shields, "you wouldn't harm your servants now would you."

"**Damn you!**" said Demon Naruto just as the 'captured' two weakly looked up

"M-m-master," said Haku weakly, "h-h-help…." Haku fainted again

"Good…" said Orochi-Naruto, "now I must bid you farewell, I have much experimenting to do, maybe I'll make them into younger males while I'm at it."

"**You're sick!**" said Demon-Naruto as the real Orochimaru in a hell somewhere was screaming obscenities and curses at Naruto

"Maybe," said Orochi-Naruto, "but at least I've have taste for picking vessels to help with my quest."

"Vessels?" said Tsukikage, "what do you mean by that?"

"Oh you don't know," said Orochi-Naruto in a mocking tone, "as a precaution so I don't die early I possess the bodies of others and switch often leaving mere husks behind like old skins."

"You're disgusting!" screamed Tatsumaki, "we'll never let you get away."

"I've already have," said Orochi-Naruto as Haku and Kuraika went up in smoke, "what you have been talking to was nothing, but a clone. Farewell fools this has been most joyous a steal."

"**Not if I have anything to say about it,**" said a certain voice Naruto hoped never to hear, "**Sacred Fire!**"

* * *

A pillar of blazing white fire blasted Orochi-Naruto and Natsuko paled at seeing the winged form of Whore-Oh (I can't describe her well so look up Madoka Kei from the anime called – Star Driver – wiki search it in google AND has a hell of a lot more sensual curve to her with Tsunade's bust), Haku and Kuraika in her talon-ed feet. Whore-Oh landed on the same balcony and turned her gaze to the image of Demon Naruto.

"I trust you'll let me have these two as a reward for saving them?" said Whore-Oh silkily with a sultry smirk

"**I'd soon take a Dildoqueen's dick up my ass,**" said Demon Naruto, "**and the red Kimono wearing girl might make a good replacement of that!**"

"How did you know that?" asked Tatsumaki grabbing her southern area

"**Because I can see what my emissaries and servants have ever or will ever see and so happens the thief that took the girls in those talons of yours saw it,**" said Demon Naruto, "**now hand them over Whore-Oh!**"

"I don't think so Origin," said Whore-Oh, "or should I call you by that name you gave yourself."

"**Twisted witch,**" said Demon Naruto the aura fading slightly, "**this not over… not by a long. You will regret it.**"

"Is that a challenge?" cooed Whore-Oh, "I accept after you prove yourself against the real twisted witch's new pet, I'm sure you'll get along."

A purple haired girl appeared on top of the wall and Natsuko knew the way it was dressed was all too familiar. The Pokegirl, because of the cattail and ears, leapt onto Natsuko pinning her to the ground showing the all too perfect replica of Anko.

"**Call off your new dog Whore-Oh,**" said Demon Naruto making the Catgirl hiss, "**and let my girls go otherwise I'll just go with your damned challenge.**"

"How about no, boy," said Whore-Oh with a slightly vindictive look in her self and Demon Naruto snarled causing the Catgirl version of Anko to quiver in fear slightly, "I'll shall be waiting in my chambers having some quality time."

"**You've forced my hand,**" said Demon Naruto, "**Seisuna, Chalice, Chachamaru, Natsuko withdraw for now. Arseus, Evangelion your presences are no longer required, you are free to leave.**"

"Of course Origin." said Eve and Akari bowing before disappearing the same time the aura did along with Natsuko and the others left as well

* * *

"Damn it," said Naruto punching the wall of a storage building he was hiding in just as most of his harem returned, "she had to appear at the wrong time. What damn thing did I do to deserve this?"

"**I can probably tell you,**" said Anubust in her spectral form appearing from the shadows, "**Whore-Oh's greed is matched only by her lust and twisted need to show love to the whole world. If there is something she wants she takes and will resort to anything to actually take it.**"

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto his back to the legendary

"**I've been following you much like Macavity,**" said Anubust unabashed, "**when you awoke my visions of the future had changed drastically, I saw days of great chaos before you and a group of Pokegirls standing before a portal and my visions go dark. Because of your maverick-like nature and effects on the world I can never divine anything clearer so I have to watch events when they happen. I've kept my distance respective and never interacted for I didn't wish to give you reason to cause harm to myself.**"

"I will believe that," said Naruto looking the specter-like Pokegirl in the eye making her flinch, "but how do I defeat Whore-Oh, she'll do what my clone pretended to do and use them to either attack me or shield her? She's tied my hands, plus Eve and Akari can intervene because this will cause suspicion and my mask will fall. And I can't move if I have people after me aiming for different goals including using my power to juice-up their own girls or use me as a weapon of destruction that makes Typhonna look harmlessly weak."

"**Like any one of us legendaries, we have our pride,**" said Anubust, "**force her to fight on her own by wounding her pride. She has never had her power challenged for most feared her or some respected her too much to even think.**"

"That simple?" said Naruto and Anubust nodded, "either she's the purest description of an airhead that no one takes her seriously enough or she's so arrogant that anyone who thinks less of her gets silenced."

"**Possibly a combination of both,**" said Anubust with a slight deadpan look making Naruto and his harem laugh, "**but what shall you do? She is expecting you and the Pokegirl she called in is most likely one of Cocooner's creations.**"

"Another Biju Pokegirl," said Naruto with a frown on his face as he took a meditative tailor's seat, "most likely the Nibi no Bakeneko."

"Monster cat?" said Chachamaru, "what does this Nibi have to do with a cat?"

"Did I omit something about the Biju from my world?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Eve, "okay then, the nine biju created after the Jubi was sealed took the form of nine different creatures based on most animals from everyday life or some creatures of fantasy and myths. The Ichibi was a raccoon or Tanuki in this case," Seisuna perked up at this, "Nibi was a demonic cat, Sanbi a giant turtle, Yonbi a type of monkey, Gobi a mythic dolphin-horse, Rokubi a slug, Nanabi Rhinoceros Beetle, Hachibi a hybrid of an Ox and an Octopus, Kyuubi a demon fox with the max number of tails. If Cocooner knew anything she would know that she's going weakest to strongest."

"Then why did she send me first if I was the weakest?" asked Seisuna looking sad

"It hurts me to say this but she sent you as cannon fodder to test me," said Naruto hugging the girl as she started to cry, "While the weakest my friend who once held your predecessor was one of the strongest people I knew."

"**Is this the kind of conversation you should be having around me?**" asked Anubust, "**after the lengths you went to maintain your privacy and peace a loose end like myself would make things more difficult.**"

"It's because of your passive nature is why I can speak free around someone like you," said Naruto getting a gasp from the spectral girl, "your neutral and don't wish to take sides unless you don't have a choice. Much like a person named Itachi Uchiha from the world I came from, so thank you."

"**You're welcome,**" said Anubust slowly, "**I shall take my leave then… and good luck.**"

"Thanks," said Naruto bowing his head before turning his to his girls, "Chachamaru, Seisuna, Chalice fall in."

The called upon girls lined up in front of Naruto as the blonde Jubi began scribbling things on the thick dusty ground with the tip of the tanto he carried. Naruto explained in fine detail the battle plan and recalled them and using a healing jutsu on their balls after learning long ago that when a healing machine, from things like the pokecenter. Were used they emit a special healing energy at the sphere and transfer to the occupants, much like the jutsu he was using only it was much cruder because it was vastly over complicated, even the portable kinds.

* * *

**(Cue opening song 1 from Vampire Knight)**

Dusk fell as Naruto took a sprints starting position, Inari held in a reverse grip dressed in different attire since he didn't want his out fit to be recognized. He was decked out in midnight black/dark gray pants crossed between hakama and cargo, a dark navy skintight long-sleeve muscle shirt with a long neck that extended into a lower facemask, silver gloves similar to the ANBU style from back home with black fingers, black steel-caped combat boots and his combat cloak from his battle with Pein, deep crimson with black flames along the hem. The cloak itself was refitted into something a little more form fitting and had artificial tattered edges along the hem.

He barely had long to wait as an explosion shot out from the direction of the tower and Naruto was off running. Going into his biped hanyou form except his head was more like that of his demon form's as were his limbs his tails streaming behind him, Naruto leapt to the roof tops Chachamaru and Chalice falling in behind him as they spotted Seisuna's demon form combating a giant two-tailed serpent-like cat made of fire. Naruto smirked as he and his wing-women crossed half the distance, while Seisuna did her best to hold the monstrous cat. Once he and the duo at his side reached the tower they leapt onto Seisuna's back and each launched a combination of attacks that sent the cat monster flying.

"**Take cover!**" shouted Naruto in his demon distorted voice as the revived cat demon got up again, "**Ice Style: One Hundred Falling Camellias!**"

The air turned bone piercingly freezing as clouds obscured the moon and giant snowflakes shaped like camellia flowers began floating gently towards the ground. When the icy flowers touched down great glaciers shot forward piercing at the giant demon cat making it scream in utter agony as the ice melted due to its flame like body. Naruto's girls were quick to get away from the deadly falling ice shards.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu,**" said Naruto creating a clone using the raw strength in his Asura Path to throw him high over the cat demon as it tried to slash at him failing to do so with its body still pinned by the spike like glaciers that were still slowly melting, "**Lights out Anko-cat, Shinra Tensei!**"

The resulting blast knocked the demon cat out and he threw a pokeball at the unconscious girl capturing her. Naruto pocketed the pokeball, just as his girls appear not to far away having evaded the defending forces. They were about to get moving when they were surrounded most of them being sword wielding Pokegirls, slicers and their evolutions.

"**Stand down!**" command Naruto through his control powers and all the Pokegirls sheathed their swords while the humans stared in awe at him, "**Now clear a path and let us pass! I've got some business with Whore-Oh.**"

The Pokegirls and humans stepped aside and Naruto walked on wrapping his tails around his girl's in a defensive manner. Using his 360-degree vision, that may have lacked to the Byakugan, but was more than enough for Naruto to watch for any traps.

Tatsumaki and the Blue Kimono girl, who was torn between lustful joy and passive discipline, stopped Naruto and his grouped after climbing two floors from the front door and Naruto growled, "**Do you intend to stop me?**"

"Mistress Whore-Oh is about to start taming and doesn't wish to be disturbed," said Tatsumaki in a monotone eyeing Naruto warily, "if you wish to face her you'll have to get past each of us."

"**Figures,**" said Naruto with a snort and unfurled his tails revealing Seisuna and Chachamaru, "**Seisuna, Chachamaru let's go.**"

"Yes, lets!" shouted the blue Kimono girl as she and Tatsumaki released their girls

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 40**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 35**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 35**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 40**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 25**

**? - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Again i must apologize for my lateness in publishing and for any inconsistencies**

**also if you may have noticed, i've posted a poll whether or not i should continue, rewrite or (more or less) erase it**

**anyway i'll see you all next saturday**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again everyone it's been a while**

**i'd first like to address a conversation with Leaf Ranger in saying - there will be no rape in this chapter**

**and so i'm not making anymore spoilers i'll start chapter 13 of Pokegirl Origins, Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**(Cue One Piece opening song – Jungle P)**

"**Figures,**" said Naruto with a snort and unfurled his tails revealing Seisuna and Chachamaru, "**Seisuna, Chachamaru let's go.**"

"Yes, lets!" shouted the blue Kimono girl as she and Tatsumaki released their girls

The two girls that Tatsumaki and Blue (for short and I know bad name) tossed out were a Flarea and Vaporita. Naruto gave a nod and his girls shot forward while his opponents commanded their girls to attack, which was dodged by Seisuna using dig.

"What the hell!" said Tatsumaki, "he didn't even call an attack!"

"**That's because I've trained my girls to be independent of me incase I've been rendered unconscious or otherwise indisposed,**" said Naruto added in under his breath, "**and they are a hell of a lot stronger when it seems I'm in danger to for some reason.**"

Seisuna created a sandstorm to blind the opposing Pokegirls while at the same time boosting Chachamaru's attack power because of the unique composition of the girl's armor. Thus allowing her to create a super charged lightning attack that KO-ed the Vaporita, while severely weakening the Flarea who was barely able to stand. Seisuna then created a blunt spear made of sand and threw it knocking the barely conscious girl out.

* * *

Tatsumaki and blue bowed out of the way as Naruto proceeded going up two more floors before being stopped yet again, this time by yellow and a girl dressed in a pale/ice-blue kimono. Both let out a Glacia and a Joltina both growled at Chachamaru and Seisuna who stared impassively back.

"We aren't as weak as the two below," said Yellow, "you won't get past us!"

"**We'll see, Chachamaru, Seisuna,**" said Naruto and the girls look to him, "**they know your first strategy move to strategy 334T6.**"

"Okay!" Said the two

Seisuna begun to glow before phasing into Chachamaru and parts of her armor devolved into sand-like particles, while parts of the armor shifted the same time Seisuna's Biju features appeared. Said sand-like particles formed into several thousand needles that rained down on the opposing girls hitting non-vital areas.

"What the hell!" said yellow looking at the new Chachamaru/Seisuna hybrid

"**Certain Pokegirl's like Seisuna, after I've blessed them in a way, have the ability to temporarily combine or seal themselves into other Pokegirls granting them certain abilities outside of what they have naturally,**" said Naruto with a smirk making his demonic face appear slightly sinister, "**with Seisuna sealing herself into Chachamaru, Chachamaru gained a form of sand manipulation known as the iron sand. With this metal-based sand attack Chachamaru can do more potent damage to her opponents…. Finish it….**"

"Okay!" said the fused girls their voices coexisting as electricity began sparking around their arms, which were aimed skyward as they shouted, "Iron Sand Style: Sand Lightning Rod!"

The resulting lightning blast was blinding to say the least and when it was over the two Pokegirls looked like a pair of very, very singed stuffed animals. Ice and Yellow recalled their girls and stood back as Naruto and his girls continued. This time they managed four this time when Tsukikage and the purple Kimono girl stopped them.

"**I'm getting tired of this,**" said Naruto before directing his attention, "**Chalice, Chachamaru, Seisuna, stand down I'll take them on personally.**"

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Tsukikage, "mistress said that you have been asleep since Sukebe created the Pokegirls."

"**I knew that some of the legendaries didn't buy my little white lie,**" said Naruto with an amused snort, "**but she should know better than to underestimate me, many have and paid for that mistake.**"

"Let's test that," said Tsukikage, "I must admit you're an excellent actor when we first met."

"**Who said I was acting?**" asked Naruto looking puzzled trying to play it cute, but with his demonic feature the effect was ruined to a certain point

"I could tell back in the statue hall," said Tsukikage, "because no human, even if they trained non-stop could run as fast as you did and pulled off such feats like the ninja Pokegirls."

"**Who ever said I was fully human or poke-being?**" asked Naruto cryptically with a sinister smile that unnerved the girl, "**for all you know, I could be the spirit of something sinister Sukebe had haphazardly sealed away during the war and got free years later, made flesh.**"

"I see what, I see," said Tsukikage putting up a defiant front now thinking she had made a mistake, "and I saw something that possessed the same qualities as a Pokegirl."

"**Or maybe the Pokegirl and humans born from them have the same qualities as me only they are squandered,**" said Naruto as the final two unleashed their girls an Umbrea and an Espea, "**I know where I truly came from, but Pokegirls and humans born through them, don't know the truth of their origins. So far the only ones that know are two legendaries, and my so-called servants. I must admit I kind of liked acting as a ruler and something close to a despot, but it's not my style.**"

"Now you're confusing me." Said Tsukikage

"**Good.**" Said Naruto as charged kicking the Espea into the Umbrea only for them to blur and disappear before getting blindsided by the same girls

"Tch, fool." Said the Umbrea only for her to be suddenly grabbed as the Naruto she and her partner had pinned went up in a puff of smoke

"**Rule of the Jubi #2,**" said Naruto, "**always double tap to make sure your opponents go down for sure.**"

* * *

Naruto swung round both tails that held the opposing Pokegirl's following as Naruto directed them to a close by pillar. Smashing the two Pokegirls through it Naruto then slammed his tails through the ceiling before jumping through and sending his tails back through five of the lower floors. Naruto drew back his tails and saw girls were perfectly unconscious and heavily bruised. Naruto gave the kimono girls a mock salute as his girls leapt after him before dashing off when he heard the eerie sound of certain mood music.

Naruto took off at full tilt bursting through a pair of subtle as a lightning bolt in a swimming pool doors into lavishly built chambers. He spotted Haku and Kuraika dressed gaudy and extremely skimpy Cosplay maid outfits. Haku kneeling before Whore-Oh's legs while Kuraika was slowly reaching for the legendaries breasts.

"**Lightning style: lightning wave!**" Naruto barked as the lightning blast sent Whore-Oh flying while Kuraika and Haku were on the ground twitching helplessly trying to get back up

"What t-t-the hell!" Kuraika demanded as she struggled to get up her feathers and avian extremities involving said feathers were severely ruffled and looked like she stuck something in an electrical plug

"What h-h-happened?" asked Haku looking around equally looking electrically frazzled

"You don't remember you got jacked while my back was turned?" asked Naruto his voice returning to normal as to not freak the two out and they shook their heads, "typical…."

"What's typical," said Whore-Oh her face holding the smile of an angel of death, "is some people don't give others the decency to enjoy what they have."

"They were never yours to begin with," said Naruto placing himself between his downed girls and the rather extremely angered legendary, "I told you to give them back and did you listen? No, you pushed the wrong buttons and **now I'm the one who's pissed.**"

"Funny you don't look like you are," said Whore-Oh with a sultry snide and sarcastic tone, "and you're weak, all you were was bark and no bite!"

"**Big mistake,**" said Naruto pulled out several tri-pronged kunai and threw them through the ceiling and into the air performing a series of seals shouting, "**Hiraishin Style: Zero Time!**"

* * *

There was a blinding flash and those caught in it were stunned to see a massive open space with a sky like a massive emptiness made of rainbow colors with points made of stars and entire galaxies. The witnesses watching were hovering inside giant clear bubbles those closest to Naruto were hovering closer to him as he and Whore-Oh stared each other down.

"Where are we?" demanded Whore-Oh

"**Welcome to my own personal realm, Zero Time,**" said Naruto gesturing around, "**I once used this to combat an enemy who wouldn't stay down and always fled so I created this world as a way to trap him and finally beat him into submission.**"

"How is this possible?" asked Whore-Oh still angry but awed and impressed

"**I'm the Origin who has a complex back ground,**" said Naruto with a dark chuckle, "**if you only knew, then this wouldn't be much of a wonder and we can get back to our fight without damaging the city nearby.**"

"Yes," said Whore-Oh launching a Sacred Fire attack, "let's end this!"

"**I couldn't agree more,**" said Naruto batting away the attack before transforming into his full demon form, "**summon your true form as well little birdie otherwise this won't be much of a fight.**"

"What true form?" demand Whore-Oh launching another Sacred Fire that did nothing to Naruto who smirked darkly

"**Why, in Zero Time I have a special rule that combatants can only use their full strength by summoning the true form of their power or greatest desire,**" said Naruto as one of his tails whipped forward and chunks of the ground appearing to be made of crystal was sent flying, "**now stop playing and show me your true form!**"

Whore-Oh was wrapped in the fire of her strongest and most unique attack, which turned the eternal black of a black hole emerging as a four-winged beast that resembled the actual bird known as a phoenix, (try a very bird-like version combo the bird-summon from golden sun: dark dawn when using three Jupiter djinn and an Avatar Banshee.)

"**Interesting,**" said Naruto with a smirk which was frighteningly distorted on his demon forms face, "**this is the first time I've met a sky-based opponent most are so tied to the earth they take the form of those from the sea and earth, you're a rare one.**"

"**Glad you approve,**" said Whore-Oh her voice projected in frightening volumes, "**because I've always fancied myself as one above the ground.**"

"**Then you see yourself as superior instead of a humble person,**" said Naruto as he began circling looking for an opening, "**even though I've been exalted I don't lose myself to such thinking.**"

"**Then you lack the heart and resolve to show your divinity,**" said Whore-Oh launching another fiery blast attack that Naruto nimbly dodged and whipped a tail around knocking Whore-Oh back, "**that was weak. TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!**"

"**Why should I?**" asked Naruto as his demon form shifted to something a little more bipedal and humanoid and did a flying axe kick that drove Whore-Oh to the ground almost crashing before she righted herself and flew out of his range, "**you're acting like you've won this fight. Do you think a single attack like that will finish me off? You're the one who's not fighting seriously for I don't bow to anyone nor show respect unless it's earned. To me all you legendaries, besides Arseus, Macavity, Anubust and the new Evangelion, are nothing but spoil girls drunk with their own power and supposed eternal youth.**"

Once Naruto said that Whore-Oh's form went up in a blaze of black fire and shot it at Naruto who dodged only for him to run as the fire followed him. Naruto replaced himself with some rubble before countering with a roar that knocked Whore-Oh out of her attack and some distance away.

Naruto charged moving his tails forward straightening them into spear-like projections that would have impaled the sultry legendary had she not teleported.

"**Good you're adapting,**" said Naruto with a demonic smirk, "**it would have been boring if I took you down that easily.**"

"**You're still not fighting me seriously!**" demanded Whore-Oh

"**In all honesty I'm not even using a full tail of my power,**" said Naruto as nine of his tails disappeared and the tenth had shrunk slightly, "**being part fox, I like to toy with my enemies until I lose interest or the prove more of a challenge that I can take seriously. You're not even in the same league as my last enemy who fought me to a stalemate that tore my original home world to the very core.**"

"**You're not of this world?**" said Whore-Oh surprised

"**Well duh,**" said Naruto shocking most of the spectators, "**I was thrown from a world alternate to this after I succeeded in defeating my last opponent. Ending in his death and I was essentially banished.**"

"**They why did you stay?**" asked Whore-Oh, "**why didn't you return?**"

"**I. Can't.**" said Naruto sounding irritated through gritted teeth, "**even if could, I wouldn't want to. It's been over three centuries and my world would have changed greatly, so why go back when peace had been accomplished? In fact I like it here different world same problem, something I'm going to fix one bit at a time. But it's hard to do when idiots like you decide to challenge me… SO STOP IT, DAMN IT AND LET ME DO THINGS I WANT TO DO MY WAY!**"

Whore-Oh was stunned when Naruto rammed her again, while many of those watching were completely and utterly shocked. They would have started to question what they knew when they saw Naruto expel small orbs of red and blue from his demon form. The orbs condensed forming a black sphere that compressed before Naruto swallowed it. This drew questioning looks before his body bulged slightly as his mouth opened and a transparent sphere appeared in it. A blinding white glowed emerged from his body into his mouth and into the sphere. Whore-Oh saw this and tried to fly away but found herself held in place by Naruto's tails as six of them grabbed at her wings, the middle of her body and her neck.

"**I'm tired of this,**" said Naruto in tired voice, "**using zero time for more than an hour drains me for it takes so much of my power it takes years out of a users life span if the initial use doesn't kill them. This ends now… Ichibi Biju Bomb!**"

* * *

The resulting blast blinded everyone and Naruto while using his ultimate demon attack, used a Yamanaka-based jutsu to wipe the current memories and suggested new ones saying that he still won but a different way.

When the light faded and the attack was finished Naruto was tiredly standing over a mildly burned and battered Whore-Oh, who laid unconscious on the floor Haku and Kuraika rushing to his side. Naruto pulled out a pokeball and easily balled the legendary and collapsed into Haku and Kuraika's arms. Both hurriedly performed a Shunshin and appeared inside the 'mobile' home disregarding two shadowy figures that looked up.

Eve released herself and explained to the figures what had happened while Haku and Kuraika took Naruto to his room. Both girls felt Naruto get heavier and saw he had physically aged into an extremely handsome man in his late twenties that made both girls want to jump him but fought down their urges. Both were feeling a little horny so they went to Haku's room and went several rounds of eating each other out and grinding their snatches together to relieve themselves of a large part of the tension.

* * *

Naruto awoke five days later much to his girls delight as they were considering their available taming options. Seisuna didn't really participate outside of draining Naruto of some blood to stave off her need to tame, but she did miss having something, namely Naruto, inside her all the same. When Naruto did wake up he found Eve sleeping next to him, and as if sensing her restlessness for a good taming he gave her his customary wake call for her before sending clones to basically do the same, except wake them up before taming them. All of them except the two new captures, both still in the pokeballs Naruto had used to catch them.

"When do you expect to let them out?" asked Chalice poking at the pokeballs

"Less than a week at least," said Naruto still in his adult like form, "I'm not accustomed to using Zero Time like I used to and I expended more power than I told Whore-Oh. Any longer and I would have been rendered comatose for a full month until my body readjusted to using that jutsu again."

"This is a first time I've ever heard of something like that," said Akari tilting her head to the side, "why didn't you mention anything like this before?"

"Because I'm the only one that can summon Zero Time and anyone else that tries to ends up dead," said Naruto still looking tired as he leaned back onto the couch his head landing gently on Eve's breasts as she hover behind him, "my dad created the Hiraishin and I expanded on it. Instead of instantaneous travel across basically time and space, I basically froze time and created a large space the size of a standard continent and brought a large number of people into it at the same time warped that space so those that weren't inside the audience sphere could manifest the true extent of their powers. I designed it so I could destroy Orochimaru and soon after Kabuto because of their damned escape abilities and regeneration. However I found that I had cut a part of my life span off, and Uzumaki's are known to have incredibly long lives and had a permanent set number before finding out the side effect from the second use."

"Would these effects include aging?" asked Haku

"In a spiritual sense no," said Naruto with a chuckle, "physically yes, on the second time I went from sixteen to six years old after two hours in Zero Time. However I found that I could alter it so I could keep my lifespan as well as expand my abilities so I could keep going once Zero time ended, thus before exiting I aged myself by several years increasing my reserves again so I'm not drained so easily again."

"Is it possible for us to learn it?" asked Kuraika

"If you actually took the time to learn about the sealing arts," said Naruto with a chuckle as he regressed to about eighteen years old, the same physical age he had when he arrived, "the Hiraishin and by extension Zero Time are half ninjutsu and half fuinjutsu, so I can't carelessly teach it if no one knows how the sealing half works."

"Would it be possible to use Zero Time to up our training while at the same time possibly evolve?" asked Chachamaru

"Not likely," said Naruto, "I tried after learning more, doesn't help at all."

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 40**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 35**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 35**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 40**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 25**

**? - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl ?**

**? - Whore-Oh - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Terrific a cliffhanger, don't ya just hate those**

**well that's it for this week and there is something i forgot to mention about my poll concerning Immortal of the five elements**

**if all the votes are No then i'm deleting the story**

**and to those wondering about my Devil May Cry crossover i'm sorry about getting your hopes up**

**you see i had a prologue/summary thing with a note saying that the story wouldn't come out until summer time - such as late May/Early June**

******also i'd like to thank DragonLord234 for being my unofficial Beta and for his help with this chapter**

**well that's it for now cya all next Sautrday.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my readers sorry for the unscheduled week-long break**

**the only announcement i have is i switched the poll on my profile from blind to a non-blind and it will continue until june**

**also i may publish my Devil May Cry Crossover next week**

**also i wish to express my thanks to my unofficial beta - DragonLord234**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Would it be possible to use Zero Time to up our training while at the same time possibly evolve?" asked Chachamaru

"Not likely," said Naruto, "I tried after learning more, doesn't help at all."

Naruto then looked to the pair that was in house before and clearly saw it was Macavity and Jenova both were sitting patiently. Macavity was sitting cross-legged on the arm of the chair Jenova, who was wrapped in large cloak that covered even her face, was sitting in and somehow not take any space from her friend.

"I'm quite surprised actually," said Naruto with a light chuckle, "I thought you'd be more hesitant, what made your decision?"

"Mainly me and Macavity being equals if you make me a legendary," said Jenova slowly removing the cloak revealing her body coated in flexible resin-like material her body showing advanced signs of aging, "I don't want to leave her alone, she's my friend and I don't want to leave her…."

"I was more interested in your work with the sanctuary to be honest," said Naruto in an apologetic manner, "and I was going to use your friendship to make sure it didn't become too corrupted. For that I'm truly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

"As long as you can live up to what you claimed," said Jenova with a dark smile, "then I'll pretend you didn't admit to anything."

"I trust Hanabi-chan will do the same?" said Naruto with a playful grin and Macavity bristled, "what a lot of things about remind me of fireworks and a girl from my past."

"Who's the girl this time?" asked Kuraika exasperatedly, "out of the seven of us only four aren't the image of some girl from your past life."

"I thought the name would have been obvious," said Naruto with chuckle much to Kuraika's embarrassment, "she's an alternate image of the little sister of my lover, Hinata."

"What about that Catgirl?" asked Chalice, "I heard you say Anko, would this Anko be like the woman you knew somewhat from your past?"

"Yep," said Naruto pulling out a kunai, "but I'll get to that bridge later; Jenova could you come over here please."

* * *

Jenova approached the blonde who removed the resin on her palm before cutting a small line deep enough to draw blood before stabbing his hand and letting a drop or two fall into Jenova's cut. Naruto activated his GM (Gene Manipulator) abilities and quickly moved about the DNA matching a DNA signature/pattern that was vastly similar among legendaries. When Naruto finished the Pokegirl began to glow before her resin shell and cloak were instantly shredded revealing a nude, but fully restored Jenova who suddenly checked herself out in a nearby mirror. Naruto simply took his time to walk up to a wall… and drive his head through it, trying to dispel the images of the dark Pokegirl fondling her own body including her Hinata-class (High D/Low E-cup) breasts and a strangely grape-sized clit.

Naruto's sudden action drew curious expression and he said doing his best to keep his mind from wandering back to the Pokegirl's nude body and unique feature, "I'm doing my best not to do an Ero-Sennin, because it'll be an absolute-zero blizzard in hell before I start perv-ing like him."

* * *

As if on cue in the distance Naruto heard a sneeze in the distance and fought the urge to do a demonic evil laugh and quickly pulled out a newspaper from out of nowhere. He scanned it finding an advertisement for an all too familiar orange book and it was about Pokegirls. Naruto suddenly had an evil grin that scared the wits out of every Pokegirl in the room as he went out the back door. In the following seconds their was the sound fast-paced construction work along with shouts, curses and a vile epitaph that made even the most battle hardened girls in the building cringe before shuddering at the sound of the most evil laugh they ever heard. And just as suddenly as it started it stopped, no one moved, no one made a sound as they stared at the door, the silence was so great one could possibly hear a pin drop from a mile away.

Naruto burst through the door scaring everyone by the dark, but smug grin on his face as he said all too sweetly, "you girl's look like you could use a special bath and you should know a hot spring, a perfect carbon copy of a natural one, has just opened up out back. Please go out back and enjoy."

The girls knew better than to argue, but what woman would pass up having a bath in a hot spring. After watching his giddy and unnerved girls move towards the back, Naruto snuck out the front door and around to the back of the hot spring. And lo and behold a mane of white hair and a kabuki outfit his missing left arm replaced with the semi-popular auto-mail prosthetic. Altogether was the near immortal image of Jiraiya the toad sage and infamous ninja super pervert, he also had his eye pressed against an all too obvious hole in the fence of the hot spring.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he made a pair of clones; one of who pulled out a pair of binoculars while the other had a glove bag complete with club set and they were on top of a sub. They spoke with hand signals with Naruto issuing the order, 'delivery seven' and the clone with the bag pulled out a 7 iron, handing it over to Naruto. But instead of a normal golf club, the flat part of the head had a metal cast of pair of hands in a tiger sign. In fact all of the clubs had the same casts welded onto them.

'We have a shooting solution' signaled the clone with the binoculars using chakra markers and Naruto took his stance on the indicated spot and limbered up taking careful as a double check.

"Pervert one, clear for take off!" shouted the clone alerting everything to its presence far too late, as Naruto was half way through his swing

* * *

Jiraiya was having a ball spying on a group of Pokegirls all of them were unique, three were legendaries, one a unique, and the others were possible g-splices. He had just pulled out his note pad when he heard an all too familiar yell. The whole thing barely dawned on him when he suddenly felt something made of metal punched hard into his ass and he shot through a surprisingly brittle fence and landed face first into the breasts of a thoroughly startled Eve. Jiraiya thought he had died and gone to heaven, except it was missing Tsunade and her balloons, but he didn't care until he felt fear and his dream turned into a nightmare. The Pokegirls were showering him in killing intent and he heard maniac laughter in the background as he was mercilessly attacked by every painful attack from the Pokegirls in the hot spring.

The moment the white haired pervert went flying Naruto and his clones were dressed in navy uniforms from the movie Down Periscope and Binoculars said, "Impressive shot, sir."

"Well what the heck," said Clubs, "why don't we pull in so you can put out."

* * *

Naruto and his clones exchanged glances a couple times before the clones vanished and Naruto was on his back laughing his head off like a man possessed. Naruto then quickly rolled out the way when someone attempted a flying axe kick to his head and Naruto pulled up his mask and faced the man who looked like he had been through hell and back… several thousand times over as well as looking like a drowned rat.

"How dare you attack me this is a free world for a tamer of tamers, you know!" screamed Jiraiya his voice a squeaky crack as one of his hands clutched his family jewels and ass, which Naruto laugh even harder from where he stood, "it's not funny!"

"Is to me Ero-Sennin," said Naruto after he took a calming breath, "and a majority of those girls are mine."

Jiraiya froze at not just the name, but the voice too. This made him look closer and saw sun-kissed blonde hair and eyes of pure sapphire blue that belonged to only two people he knew and one them had been alive, and that's when he saw the whisker marks.

"N-N-Naruto…" said Jiraiya with a stutter, "is that you?"

"I'd thought it'd been obvious if you looked at the clubs as well," said Naruto holding up the bag of modified golf clubs as he pulled down his mask grinning, like he pulled off a masterpiece prank of a life time, "patent pending – Naruto Namikaze's 1000 years of death anti-pervert golf clubs - one swing and it's a hole in one against your average peeping tom."

Jiraiya was stunned before him was his godson and not only that he, Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Super Pervert, had just been had by him. Jiraiya soon keeled over laughing his head off and didn't get up for a good half hour or so before giving the blonde a dignified masculine hug.

"What the hell are you doing here, kid?" asked the Pervert after he let go

"I'd ask the same thing," said Naruto with a chuckle as he fixed the fence telling his girl it was fine, "I was devastated when Nagato killed you and while I was busy fighting to make the ninja world a better place you're off, joy-pounding Pokegirls in this world getting mother loads of your 'research'. So in summary how the hell are you still alive and kicking, did Baa-chan kick you out of heaven for molesting and spying on naked, bathing angels or something?"

"I wish!" a distant feminine shout sounded from above and the two looked skyward before at each other

"Did you hear that?" asked Naruto and Jiraiya nodded, "lets never speak of this and get back to how you are here. You tell me first and I'll tell you."

"Agreed on both," said Jiraiya looking to the heavens once more before looking back at his apprentice, "well after Nagato landed the blow that should have killed me and I drifted to the bottom of the lake outside the rain village I blacked out. Next thing I know is I wake up in this super advanced city that saved me for some reason along with replacing the arm Nagato removed. Before I could get a good grasp I'm tricked into a tube after following this hot looking chick that was the spitting image of Tsunade in a skimpy doctors outfit for certain Cosplay prostitutes," a rock made of compressed clouds came hurtling down on his head, "After I woke up again and I'm here apparently three hundred years after the creation of Pokegirls. It's been a complete dream come true for guys like me also I was left a message by a guy named Sukebe telling me what I need to know and to enjoy since I was basically immortal now and I was de-aged back to my twenties. He also said he liked my books, great material for the first Pokegirls he had with him and enjoyed them immensely."

"Figures he'd be one of those people that reads that kind of smut," said Naruto with a smirk despite Jiraiya's protest, "well come inside I risked enough speaking out here, plus I also owed you for putting up those seal tags that gave me trouble with the Kimono Girls and Whore-Oh."

"Whore-Oh," said Jiraiya confused, "I thought she and that possible but strange cat Pokegirl were taken down by the Origin?"

"Somehow my life gives me hell when I least expect and deserve it," said Naruto as he walked through the front door an sat on the couch his Pokegirls moving right behind him, Macavity and Jenova standing off to the side, "you won't believe me when I say I want to see my parents again in the after life, because I'm tired of living."

* * *

Jiraiya grew very serious and listened intently to the blonde's story since he last left Naruto to his own devices in the village. Naruto shocked and surprised Jiraiya when he told him that he was the Origin, Eve was the Kyuubi and the Jubi, and he was a perfect hybrid of demon and human along with said demon parts immortality. Naruto paused to let his teacher absorb the information and didn't wait long when Jiraiya sighed.

"You've been busy for a dead man walking, and I don't mean the kind with a target on his back," the sage half jested as Naruto unfurled his tails and ears, "so what do plan to do if you run into Hild and Cocooner?"

"Beat them down obviously," said Naruto leaning back and his head made contact with Eve's generous pillows again his ears tickling them making the legendary giggle, "but I'm not sure what I can do if anymore Biju Pokegirls show up, Seisuna and the Anko-cat were bad enough as wild girls."

"Speaking of which," said Jiraiya, "do you have any idea who's going to wind up as reincarnated Biju and which one?"

"Obviously a woman from the mist village for the Sanbi," said Naruto in an exasperated voice, "I doubt there's anyone I knew from the Rock personally during the war so maybe another Konoha ally for the Yonbi, The Gobi would be the same as the Yonbi, Rokubi would be based off either a Konoha shinobi or another Mist or something related, Nanabi a Waterfall Shinobi, Hachibi is a given from Kumo, and finally Kyuubi well I'd rather not think about it because I have a suspicion someone is somehow passively entering my mind picking out girl's from my memories and throwing them in my face as resurrected Biju."

"Deep down you're worried it's one of the two closest to you," said Jiraiya and the young Jubi nodded, his hair and ears tickling Eve's breasts again, "do you plan on taming your new catches or are you going to leave them alone at your convenience."

"I still plan on taming them," said Naruto, "but Whore-Oh is a hard case to deal with. She has the qualities to be a truly powerful Pokegirl, but she squanders them and when she's done with that she becomes so greedy it's revolting and she will soon starts going after things that aren't rightly hers. She took Haku and Kuraika from me and for that she crossed a major line. I have no attachment for my life, but my bond with my Pokegirls makes it worth living and messing with that is deadly mistake that will lead to the idiots destruction. First The Convent attempts to claim a reject to them after my influence made it come to fruition and now Whore-Oh, I can destroy or I will destroy them in more ways than the one most people think of."

"The Convent basically lost their confidence after Naruto easily tore at the core of their strength…." said Akari

"And Whore-Oh lost her pride, her own little kingdom/following, and freedom," finished Eve, "it's sad that they lost and lost hard."

"Reason why I pity the living," said Naruto his eyes closed, "they struggle and fight to gain all they want and end up losing it. The dead at least get a measure of peace, must be why those who die willingly mostly of natural causes, feel at ease when it happens."

"You must really want to die if you keep talking like that," said Jiraiya, "but I would have to agree on some parts."

"Everyone's entitled to expressing their opinions Ero-Sennin," said Naruto with a slight chuckle, "although I hate some of the things I'm saying now makes a male Nara's habit of saying troublesome and being lazy look like an active life style."

* * *

"Troublesome blonde," Said Shikamaru in the heaven with Tsunade, Kakashi and all the others and he was suddenly whacked by Temari and his mother, "I don't understand you two when I said that…."

* * *

"Well, I'll leave you to deal with your problems," said Jiraiya, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your hot springs so I can take care of my girls."

"And yet you have the audacity to peep at others girls, mine especially like that time you spied on Hinata getting lingerie advice from Ino and the both of them tore the whole store apart trying to find a wardrobe good enough for Ino's satisfaction," said Naruto with a deadpan expression, "sometimes sensei I just don't get you, and I'm supposed to be your student."

"If you converted to my well-loved views you'd understand." Said Jiraiya walking off, "I'll be in the bath, good luck with your new girls."

"Should I tell him?" Naruto asked Chalice who shook her head

"Tell him what?" asked Akari

"That I booby trapped and rigged all the peepholes, underwear draws, and windows," said Naruto, "in other words, pervert-proofed the whole house with him in mind."

"Why did you do that?" asked Kuraika before an explosion went off

"Did you even have to ask?" asked Naruto in a deadpan, "he's so perverted he makes all male tamers, except for me, in this world look like modest choir boys in stable first-base relationships with catholic schoolgirls."

"And we all know exactly how different you are," said Eve, "you see the real us and we all share the same feeling."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "I love you girls and you love me, plain and simple. Love is something of the heart and soul, you killer bodies are just a side benefit."

"Flatter," said Haku blushing furiously, "still I'm curious though, that this Nibi had a serpent like appearance, why is that?"

"Because Anko had a high affinity for snakes," said Naruto, "that was due to her teacher, and no matter what, things that makes up the image of the person's soul can't ever be removed or changed."

"So what kind of snake-type is she?" asked Chachamaru, "it was hard to pin down, but she seems to be of a Naga variety."

"She's a Seduca," said Naruto with a chuckle, "prefect choice too, Anko always did enjoy showing off that body of hers with the illusion of modesty."

"I'll watch over her," said Eve taking Whore-Oh's ball and placing it between her breasts, "and I'll make sure nothing happens as well."

"Like Ero-Sensei trying to borrow her," said Naruto as he took the Nibi's ball, "if he does try and go after her, kick him hard in the man's weak spot."

"Okay, have fun Naruto-kun." Said Eve as she pulled out a book and started reading

* * *

Naruto locked the door to his room and released the girl. The Nibi looked around dazed before spotting Naruto and something seemed to flash into her eyes before she shook her head.

"You…" she said slowly walking to Naruto as something seemed off to him, "but that creep said…."

Naruto's eyes widened, "A-Anko!" Naruto exclaimed and the Pokegirl's eyes widened as well, "Is that you?"  
"Naruto, How the hell are you here?" demanded Anko before looking around again, "oh, planning on getting busy while I wasn't fully awake."

"That's what I'm supposed to do with Pokegirl's I recently catch," said Naruto, "and I'm glad I'm not naked right now otherwise I'm sure you'd have castrated me for doing it."

"Ah, such a gentleman," said Anko putting on a cute smile, before realizing something, "uh, what are Pokegirls?"

"I'll explain after you tell me how you got here and is there anyone else." Said Naruto fixing the woman with a stern glare

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 40**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 35**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 35**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 40**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 25**

**? - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl ?**

**? - Whore-Oh - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Well that's it another cliffhanger...**

**why am i tortured so! any way sorry for any mistakes i may have made**

**plus that voice part when Naruto and Jiraiya were having their little reunion, that was Tsunade**

**amazing how she was capable of doing that**

**i'll cya all later next week.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello everyone its been a while and to set the record straight, i'm whole-heartedly sorry... ****i had to take a summer class and it took up more of my time and mind leaving me too wiped to think along with trying to support my current stories**

**but i'm back now after some time of resting and having finished the class**

**so as a peace offering to those who went through the trouble of asking when i was going to update, here it is**

**I would also like to personally thank Greenicedragon1789 for being my beta for this chapter and future ones to come**

**chapter 15 of Pokegirl Origin: Naruto,**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Well," said Anko trying to remember, "I recall Hinata going into a panic and ran to you, while I was trying to stop her. But the moment she touched you a sphere of light appeared and I along with Hinata got caught. When we woke up you were unconscious and didn't seem to wake up and we met this creepy guy in a white coat. Hinata broke down when he said you most likely won't wake up and asked him if there was someway she could stay by you and I asked the same and he replied yes. Next thing I know I'm waking up like from a dream and I am seeing the world in a detached manner from my mind until I get blasted and boom I'm here."

"Must have been Cocooner's queen abilities," said Naruto in a pondering tone, "she must have turned you into a drone and my attack that 'blasted' you must have severed her mental commands on you. But where is Hinata?"

"I don't know," said Anko looking upset and worried, "I saw her in my passive state a few times but I couldn't get a good enough fix."

"This is just great," said Naruto sitting on the bed, "now the first woman who won a place in my heart has returned."

"First?" said Anko confused, "whose the second?"

"I'm sure you remember, spying on the conversation between me and Hinata concerning a certain Biju," said Naruto in a deadpan tone and the woman looked embarrassed, "Hinata was the first woman to earn the love of my heart and the Kyuubi, soon after Jubi, came second, but they were both equal."

"So what are Pokegirls?" asked Anko and Naruto lead her out of his room making quick introductions and giving woman the full explanation, "wow, that's a lot of messed up stuff."

"No kidding," said Naruto back at the couch again Jiraiya sitting a seat not to far away after learning he and Naruto weren't the only ones, "I swear Sukebe-san has gone up in my book of impressive things he's done so far for me. So what do you say, want to be human again or are you going to stay that way?"

"Are you kidding?" demanded Anko

"Not one bit," said Naruto seriously, "I can separate your Pokegirl half from what remains of your human half. The only side effects is it reset your aging process and you become largely immortal as long as the resurrected Nibi stays by your side for the most part."

"So I won't have that over active libido thing Pokegirl's have?" asked Anko

"That's about it," said Naruto, "in all honesty you'd wind up basically the same the moment the three of us left."

"When can you do it?" asked Anko eagerly, "not that I don't dig the tails and stuff, but I'm not that big into being a Catgirl."

"Your part snake though," said Naruto, "and that's probably the reason why you look so fit and beautiful for someone between my age and Ero-sennin's give or take a few years. And I can do it by tonight at the earliest."

"Refresh my memory, how old are you again?" asked Anko

"318 to 319 year old," said Naruto, "and you were in your early, what, thirties, mid twenties?"

"I don't and can't remember," said Anko stiffly, "so what do you plan to do now that you know Hinata is still alive… hopefully?"

"Continue my challenge of this Pokegirl league and patiently hopefully run into her," said Naruto, "I don't go looking for trouble, remember, trouble comes looking for me."

"You said you'd be able to make me human by tonight at earliest, right? Asked Anko, "when do you need to start?"

"I'll get to it in a minute," said Naruto leaning back, "after I take a nap on Eve's pillows. For some reason I feel rather tired at the moment." Naruto promptly fell asleep right there and most of the girl's couldn't help but squeal silently at the smile on his face as he buried himself deeper into Eve's cleavage.

* * *

Naruto awoke an hour later and walked out back near the hot springs. The blonde began drawing signs on the ground creating a seal, in fact he made two each connect be set of symbols that didn't make any sense. This took a good while until the sun had set and Naruto told Anko under the light of dozens of candles to strip and stand in the center of the seal. Anko was a little embarrassed by this before doing as instructed and waited before she was suspended in midair and fell unconscious after feeling a strange tugging on her mind.

Naruto activated his GM (Gene Manipulator; just to remind you) abilities and got to work. First was he split Anko's original DNA from the newly inserted Pokegirl DNA keeping them linked on a delta-bond level. Second he moved the split off Neo-Nibi DNA to the second seal and started something similar a reformatting process on a computer, rebuilding the girl from the ground up basically, using an extremely small part of Anko's and his souls as a base for an artificial one. When he finished the seals brightened and vanished before Anko and the new Nibi slumped to the ground, both naked and unconscious.

"I got to say kid, I'm impressed, you've come a long way," said Jiraiya, "and that feature from Sukebe sure does come in handy."

"Yeah if you've got the constitution for it," said Naruto with a sigh, " who wants Anko? I'll deal with Nibi, since she's basically a part of me she won't react."

"I'll do it," said Haku glaring at Jiraiya who was leering at Anko, "I don't trust him."

"Nor do I," said Naruto picking up the girl while Haku picked up Anko, "but its give and take with being his apprentice. Also be sure to lock the door after you exit."

"Why?" asked Haku

"So in case a horny Nibi doesn't decide to go on the prowl for something to satisfy herself," said Naruto, "at best Anko wakes up before her and gets her under control."

"And the worst?"

"Poor Nibi, eats out Anko before getting dominated swiftly when Anko wakes up from an orgasm," said Naruto, "and I'm sure the resulting screams of pleasure will send everything in the woods running for their lives, apart from us."

No sooner had that been said, there was a sudden piercing orgasmic shriek that had those with highly sensitive hearing clutching their ears. And true to his words every feral in the general area of the house was unmistakably absent.

"I've seriously got to stop doing that," said Naruto face palming as others sweat dropped, "I'll put Anubust out of her job if this stuff keeps happening."

"**Somehow I doubt it,**" said the Spectral Legendary appearing behind him, "**although I'm glad that the source that gave me life is so considerate, it helps me realize that there is still good is left in this world.**"

"Live in darkness long enough and you'll know how to bring out the light," said Naruto sagely, "so any particular reason why you're here?"

"**Coincidentally that scream disturbed me from my daily rituals,**" said the legendary with a deadpan look, "**rather irksome and I'm not feeling well since one of my rituals backfired horribly and I'm rather hungry.**"

"I see," said Naruto putting a drop of his demonic chakra into his finger tip before poking it where he assumed the ghost-like girl's lips would be, "maybe a bit of this will perk you right up." No sooner had the drop entered where a mouth should have been; the legendary began to glow before becoming perfectly solid.

"**W-w-what the,**" said Anubust as she looked at herself, "**what's going on? How do I change back?**"

"Maybe you could think of your original state," suggested Naruto and the Pokegirl transformed back instantly, "hmm, seems that I gave you a new ability."

"**And I feel much more lively for some reason,**" said Anubust, "**thank you, I shall take my leave then, I now seem capable of doing what I was planning faster.**"

"And what's that?" asked Naruto curiously just as Macavity surreptitiously hung herself onto the blonde's shoulders

"**It shall remain a secret for now,**" said Anubust, "**but I think it will prove beneficial for you in the long run.**"

"Thanks," said Naruto before turning his head to Macavity, "as for you Hanabi-chan, I've got another task for you after this and once it's done I'll grant your wish."

"What is it?" asked Macavity eagerly ignoring the name Naruto was calling her

"Get in contact with Lugiass, Bastit and Sehkmet, or Sexmet, see if they can find the movement patterns of the other legendaries," said Naruto as the Pokegirl began taking notes, "I want to find Moan and her errant daughter; I've got my reasons but now is not the right time."

"On it!" said Macavity disappearing as a re-clothed Jenova appeared in a very revealing parody of a nun's traditional garb

"Planning on leaving already?" asked Naruto with a chuckle and casting an appraising eye on the girl

"Yes," said Jenova stretching her wings slightly, "I must return to the Sanctuary, those S-Goth's always get into some mischief while I step out."

"Good luck," said Naruto with a smile, "plus I can see you look rather beautiful, in a somewhat… unique fashion, got some human males in your crosshairs."

"Flatterer," Jenova twirling to show off her outfit, "and thank you, you've truly been a great help."

"It was nice meeting you," said Naruto with a bow, "I trust we'll be able to work together in the future."

"We'll see," said Jenova, "and please do something about Whore-Oh, the poor dear, I think she's suffered enough."

"I guess so," said Naruto looking a bit guilty, "but some things are harder to forgive than others."

"Like yourself for losing us?" asked Haku walking up to him along with Kuraika

"Partly," said Naruto accepting the legendaries ball from Eve, "well, no time like the present. But I'm going to have to pull out some of the stops."

"Such as?" asked Jenova wearily

"Push comes to shove," said Naruto, "put her through my version of a Level 5 taming cycle."

* * *

Those closest to Naruto, in the building, paled at what they heard and looked pityingly at the ball. Naruto walked to a door that no one noticed and Eve followed him down a set of steps into a large room that looked like a cross between a torture chamber and a bondage room. Naruto walked to the center and dropped the ball on its button, inside a large seal. The legendary was released and she attempted to attack Naruto but fell short as she hit some kind of barrier.

"Let me out!" demanded Whore-Oh beating at the barrier

"No," said Naruto in an emotionless voice, "you forced my hand and your now paying the consequences."

"I just wanted a little fun." Whore-Oh said starting to whimper

"At my expense and those of my girl when it wasn't consensual?" asked Naruto and legendary flinched, "we can do this a number of ways; the easy way is I put you through a Level 5 taming at some pokecenter. The hard way I break you in the harshest manner possible right here and now. Or the neutral way, which is if I let you go, you will be part of my harem and you will do your part, be it battling or taming. Do perfectly and be cooperative and I'll give you the freedom my girls have, do badly and fight me and I'll break you in more ways than one."

"Why should I even do any of those?" Whore-Oh lashed out, "how do I know you're not going to turn me into some pathetic, mindless sex-slave to be shown off whenever you feel like it?"

"Because I know how to be a true human. Unlike you or anyone else in this world that think less of others because they don't fit your criteria to be special," said Naruto with pure venom, which was scaring the girl more and more, adding to her claustrophobic panic, "so what will it be?"

"I'd rather die!" screamed Whore-Oh throwing herself harder and harder at the barrier that entrapped her, "I'll never be your slave you damned monster, you demon!"

"Then I guess… I have no choice… I truly hate to do this," Said Naruto sadly as more seals lit up on the ceiling and around the seal that held the legendary, "Sealing art: Tsukuyomi Rebirth!"

The Seals brightened and Whore-Oh screamed and screamed, screaming such agony it was like she was being torn apart or something so gruesome it was beyond description. The seals faded and the screams stopped abruptly as the Pokegirl lay unconscious on the floor.

"Help me bring her to my room," said Naruto quietly to Eve, "she won't be unconscious for long."

When Naruto got the girl to his room he locked the door and waited for her to awaken. She did so after an hour moving stiffly looking around as if in a haze.

"Where am I?" she asked before spotting Naruto, "who are… you?"

"My name is Naruto," said the blonde, "and I'm someone who did something terrible to you."

"Terrible?" said Whore-Oh, "how?"

"Watch," said Naruto gently as he used a Yamanaka-style jutsu to replay parts of the girl's life both good and bad from the memories the seal tore from her before destroying a number of them, "I don't blame you if you hate me, but I destroyed a part of you."

"I should be thanking you," said Whore-Oh and Naruto looked at her oddly, "I've been trapped like that for so long, by my own beliefs and desires, but you freed me. You freed me such that I feel at peace. And I can't hate you for that… I will understand if you don't want me around…."

"Where will you go?" asked Naruto holding up a pokeball, "because I did capture you so be default you're a member of my harem. Would you accept that?"

"I don't know," said Whore-Oh, "but if you accept me, I will be fine to join."

"I'm sure that's do-able," said Naruto with a soft smile before the girl let out a sexy purr, "you need to be tamed, don't you?"

"A bit," said the girl rubbing her thighs together before squeezing her breasts with her arms, "maybe a lot."

"Alright," said Naruto with a light chuckle, "let's see if you can remember how to be tamed, Shiruku-chan."

"Is that my name?" asked the legendary, "why Silk?"

"Because of your hair and feathers," said Naruto as he undressed the legendary doing the same, with what little she had on, "especially around your breast feathers."

**(****Warning Lemon alert: Can't stand it don't read it****)**

Naruto immediately attacked swiftly and gently dropping the girl on the bed as he massaged her breasts with one hand and using his mouth on the other with his free hand pressed two fingers into her while rubbing her clit with the other. This caused an instant and very aroused response of several simultaneous orgasms causing the girl to pant as Naruto pulled back slightly.

"That was a-amazing." Said Shiruku

"So are you now interested in foreplay?" asked Naruto and the legendary nodded, "well I've got something in mind and I was wondering if you wanted to try it out?"

"What is it?" asked Shiruku before Naruto tossed one of the softer bulky pillows onto the ground

"Sit in an honorable Japanese style like a noble and I'll slowly do the rest." Ordered Naruto and the girl did so

Naruto stood up and in front his newest addition. He gently coaxed her mouth to open before sliding his length into her mouth and down her throat. He slid in getting about six inches before stopping. He looked down and saw his new girl was handling it well and gave an approving glance.

He soon began pumping in and out slowly pushing further until he was a good three-fourths of the way in. He would pull out far and long enough for his girl to catch her breath before gently pushing back in and soon sped up until his felt his release. He came with his dick at it's max depth her throat could manage and blasted his seed practically into her stomach before pulling out to leave a coating all over her lower face and chest.

"I'm sorry if that was not something you wanted to do…." Said Naruto before he groaned as legendary grabbed her breasts and slammed them around his length and started stroking, "okay where exactly did I install an inhibition remover (groan) on that seal?"

"You didn't, I think," Shiruku said huskily, "I found going straight to missionary to be boring. So I'm going with whatever you want for now."

"I'm cumming," said Naruto spraying his seed all over her chest, "alright, now that was amazing."

"If you still want to continue," said Shiruku standing up using her fire abilities to burn the semen off of her before leaning over leaving her on her hands and knees with her rear to Naruto, "I would like to try this, I saw a couple tamers do this before and wondered what it was like."

"You'll see," said Naruto entering her without any hesitation or problems eliciting a groan of pleasure, "so what do you think?"

"Mmhm." said Shiruku gyrating slightly somehow remaining upright

"That good, huh?" said Naruto before leaning forward and gripping her breasts lightly making her moan and squirm even more, "wow, I turned one of the most sexually reserved Pokegirls into a sex-fiend."

Before the legendary could even speak Naruto started thrusting again very slowly and soon picked up rhythm. Shiruku was soon screaming in pleasure as Naruto continued to pound into her tightening his grip on her breasts making her screams grow. Until she gave a shriek as she came, falling forward with Naruto in tow, unconsciously clenching milking him for all he had as he came inside her hard.

Naruto pulled out and slumped to the side as both panted hard. The blonde then gave a weak chuckle saying, "wow, that was awesome." He soon heard a light snoring and he turned his head to see his latest girl fast asleep. He looked down and saw he was still at full mast and then he sensed a spike and he knew one of his girls was very horny and was getting another worked up.

Eve and Chalice were having a pleasant sex-related chat, when they sensed someone entered and both were unceremoniously tossed up. Eve was about to find out who had interrupted before she was suddenly picked up and her pussy stuffed with a very familiar shape. The same happened to Chalice as she was still laying face first on the bed and was about to protest when she felt her folds being suddenly invaded. Amidst their pleasure-fogged moments, both looked to see two Naruto's going at it with their respected girls.

"I thought you were taming your new girl Naruto-kun?" said Eve between groans of satisfaction

"Apparently trying some new experiences were a bit much for her stamina," said the Naruto as he continued pounding into Eve, "and I wasn't feeling satisfied so I decided to tame my boom-stick with whoever was closer and feeling horny. For some reason I felt it was you, Eve, and you were getting Chalice worked up so I made a clone."

Naruto signaled and they both soon had the girl's pressed hard into each other their breast grinding as the two blondes jack-hammered away at the both from behind until they came hard enough to go unconscious. Naruto felt satisfied with that and returned to his room and placed Shiruku in his bed before getting in himself, wrapping his arms around her and sleepily rubbed her breasts making her moan lightly before properly going to sleep.

**(****End of Lemon****)**

Naruto awoke the next day finding him-self almost like he always does with Eve. Only he didn't give the girl he had his arms around his wake up call. Reason being he felt it was reserved mainly for Eve, although he had made at least one exception.

After getting his harem together, he got to work with them on some strategies for the Ecruteak Gym. He learned from Jiraiya that the leader used ghost types and he had some spiritual Zen deal so he was pretty much open to any rules.

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 40**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 35**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 35**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 40**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 25**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 65**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: none**

**Captured/Inactive**

**********? - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl ?**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: TBA**

**TBA**

* * *

**Well that it until next week and i'll be sure to update at that time as well**

**and as a heads up that once my classes start again, i may slow down on the updates again**

**so cya all later,**

**Silvdra-zero.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my readers sorry for the wait**

**here is Chapter 16 of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

After getting his harem together, he got to work with them on some strategies for the Ecruteak Gym. He learned from Jiraiya that the leader used ghost types and that he had some spiritual Zen deal so he was pretty much open to any rules.

Naruto had no trouble with entering the gym unmolested, and this was a rather dark winter's evening and was brightened by a glowing moon, and soon found himself standing on the challenger's side of a pool of blackness, which acted like the area of the arena. It had a dozen or so small islands and spires set in the middle. Standing across from him at the seemingly customary position for gym leaders was Morty, leader of the Ecruteak Gym.

"I'm surprised someone would take the time to face me here," said Morty looking gleeful, "with all the commotion The Origin caused, my gym just doesn't seem important anymore until everything clams down."

"Eh, you see one Origin sighting, you've seen them all," said Naruto dismissively, "in all honesty what's so special about him? So he's some super-powerful being that just showed up, what's the big deal?"

"He's supposed to be Sukebe's first creation that started the whole Pokegirl world," said Morty, "some scientists think that he could be the key to returning humanity to its proper standing."

"Or women simply wanting a bit of sex with something beyond priceless and rare," Said Naruto mockingly getting a quirked eyebrow from his opponent, "I'm mean seriously I overheard some ladies talking about what they would possibly do to the guy if they caught him. I mean what are they thinking he is, some sort of living dildo or something?"

"I have no comment," said Morty before pulling out a pokeball, "but I wish to get on with our match, masked tamer."

"Ah, so you heard of me," said Naruto slightly proud before turning to a deadpan tone, "although this kills my plans of staying under the radar. So what type of battle are we doing?"

"After The Origin's brutal one-sided fight against Whore-Oh, I'm thinking of a Sex battle," said Morty, "first girl to cum loses the round."

"I'm game," said Naruto pulling out Kuraika's ball, "I take it it's going to be what 3-on-3 or is it best two-out-of-three?"

"Best two out of three," said Morty, "most challengers don't pose much challenge to try and go for a three win streak."

"Alright," said Naruto letting Kuraika out and Morty let out a Haunting and it was a Water-Elementalist, "let's see if we can turn up the heat, Kuraika!"

"Gotcha!" replied the Phoenix-Hunter swiftly using ignite and swiftly fly the same pattern against one of Bugsy's girls only this time the air in the gym rose and started to distort

* * *

Morty was confused until he saw his girl start to sway and wilt slightly. He then his girl clench her leg's slightly and gasp while looking like she was fighting something. Peering carefully he saw Kuraika in front of the girl severely distorted by the heat haze one of her tails was gently brushing her opponent's bare nether regions.

"Go down." Said Naruto and Kuraika immediately kissed the girl who came just as suddenly earning Naruto and Kuraika the win

"Interesting strategy," said Morty as he recalled his shame faced girl back, "using ignite and then flying a pattern to create a heat haze that some how caused my girl to become aroused and leave her open for being easily taken down."

"It's basic hypnotism without need a psychic type," said Naruto, "and certain elements like fire or water are the most powerful kinds of hypnotism symbols since I had a fire-type with me I'd thought of giving it a try. Not bad for a first time attempt."

"It was impressive," conceded the gym leader, "it would have been more impressive if you had actually done it before and had experience."

"I like a challenge," said Naruto calling back Kuraika before tossing out Haku, "besides I don't like trying things on light weights, it's no better than bullying, the tougher the opponent the more I learn better."

"That's an interesting philosophy," said Morty not moving, "but I think I'll have to be a little more creative, tell me what is in the night sky tonight?"

"A full moon," said Naruto before his eyes widened, "you're insane, they only appear when their tamers are in danger. How the hell did you convince one to appear like you are going to right now?"

"Patience and some convincing," said Morty, "come out, Altair!"

"**From the Sea of thy bonds, I emerge,**" said a phantasmal voice, as a figure seemed to appear from a rapidly accumulating mist, "**you must be desperate to summon me like this Morty.**"

The persona Pokegirl had significant traits from the Haunting, what may have been a bone maiden, a Murkunt Groaning and a dark kitsune Groaning.

"Not desperate, curious," said Morty keeping his gaze on Haku who looked nervous, "I want to see how far my opponent can push the limit and I know you haven't had a good sex battle in a while, here's one right in front of you."

"**And it happens to be a full moon as well,**" said the Persona licking her lips predatorily Haku shudder from being suddenly unnerved, "**you sure spoil me.**"

"You're preaching to the choir sister," said Haku steeling herself instantly, "my tamer spoils me and my harem as well, and he does a pretty good job at it."

"Oh," said the persona interested losing the edge in her voice, "do tell."

"We tried many different things," said Haku nonchalantly, "we haven't tried any of the hard core and rather obscene stuff in my opinion, but it didn't matter as he thrusted into me again and again. Each time harder and harder."

* * *

While this conversation was going on both guy's face palmed although Naruto was saved the embarrassment of having others seeing him blush while Morty wasn't as fortunate. But Naruto was rather impressed at what Haku was doing, although it was a double-edged sword. While Haku was talking the Persona was shifting in clear arousal her hand unknowingly starting to finger her pussy. Haku saw this and went for the kill, figuratively.

"And the peak of it all is when my tamer cums," said Haku a blissful glazed look on her face as her tail started teasing her own pussy, "especially when he's taking me in my pussy, so hard, so great he seems to instinctively know where to hit my most pleasurable spots. And he always seems to bring me to my orgasm first and such a powerful one at, he does it so passionately that it makes me collapse upon his hard lance and he cums so hard it brings me to another orgasm in those few seconds…."

* * *

The Persona let out a gasping scream as she came and fell to her knees. Morty looked horrified as Naruto recalled Haku and tossed him the gym's badge before being quickly jumped by the Persona. Naruto made himself scarce when the screams of fear and pleasure sounded out.

"Haku, you devious little minx," said Naruto as he pulled out the ball containing the girl, "Tonight it's just you and me."

Naruto returned to his hidden mobile home and let quickly let his girls out before swiftly getting to his room, stripped and let Haku out for the girl to knock him straight onto the bed while passionately and lustfully kissing him.

**(****Warning Lemon: Can't stand, don't read****)**

Haku wasted no time in removing her clothes, literally shredding them with a set of wings that Naruto had no idea she had, and her claws before impaling herself on his dick with such force Naruto winced as he felt his anatomy almost bend at the half way mark. Haku's eyes widened in realization and quickly apologize before slowly channeling her ice powers to her folds. Naruto moan slightly at the chilled sensations before he unfurled his tails, which wrapped around her waist and legs lifting her up before bringing her down. Haku was soon moaning with pleasure before she started whimpering as Naruto pulled out, after feeling so close to her release

"I hope this will be a lesson on being more careful next time," said Naruto teasingly behind Haku as his hands started massaging Haku's breasts making her whimper and squirm trying to get his dick back into her, "will you be more careful next time?"

"Y-yes… p-please… let me cum, let me cum…." Begged Haku

"Very well, make an ice mirror on top of the bed," said Naruto and Haku complied, I hope you enjoy because this is just for you sweetheart."

Naruto thrusted back in as he pressed Haku into the ice upon bringing her back down gently, making her scream at the two different stimuli. The girl screamed so piercingly the ice shattered and came hard enough to make Naruto grunt in some discomfort as he felt her velvety pussy clamp down harder than usual. This made Naruto cum so much the imperceptible bulge his dick made, with basically all his girls vets and new comers alike, pulsed and expanded slightly.

**(****End of Lemon****)**

When Naruto pulled out a tiny stream of his seed seeped from Haku's pussy onto the bed as the ice started to melt. Naruto used the same fire jutsu, which removed the ice, water and semen that got onto the bed. He saw Haku was fast asleep, gave her a kiss on the forehead and took her to her room before going back to his bed. He found Eve in said bed and fast asleep, making the blonde smirk before swiftly and silently getting into bed with her.

* * *

When Naruto awoke to see a lecherous-grinning Jiraiya writing furiously in his ever-present notebook. Naruto looked down to see that he had been unconsciously massaging Haku's breasts, while he had been dreaming of a night with Hinata. Naruto then looked back to Jiraiya before his Rinnegan flared and the pervert paled as the blonde shouted, waking Haku in the process, "Shinra TENSEI!"

"Damn," said Naruto looking up at the hole in ceiling, "once repairs are done I'm going to kill that pervert."

There was a knock on the door and Naruto opened it to see a mauled Jiraiya on the other side.

"You're lucky I haven't started on the repairs," said Naruto, "any particular reason for disturbing me, your godson, aside from putting what you saw into your smut?"

"Just wondering when you'll be heading out kid?" said Jiraiya with a muffled voice, "you've been in bed well past your usual time to get up."

"Soon," said Naruto, "how about letting me get ready?"

Naruto set some clones to making the repairs to his room while he gathered everyone up. He saw a glowing Anko and a blushing resurrected Nibi; it wasn't hard for him to figure out.

"So Anko," said Naruto catching the woman's attention, "who was dominant last night?"

"I was," said the woman unabashed, "although can you fix Cassia's little meekness problem? She just as bad as Hinata before you two started dating."

"Cassia?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow

"Short for Cassiopeia" said Anko, "so can you?"

"Have her hold still," said Naruto as he placed two fingers on her temples and activated his Human Path abilities before saying, "Eve, I could use some assistance."

* * *

It took a few seconds before the Catgirl pounced on Anko and was proceeding in tear her cloths apart as if she was going into a vicious need for a taming cycle. This prompted everyone to leave until Cassia dragged a moaning Anko away and Naruto told everyone to take some time to relax for a while. Anko came stomping down the stairs a couple hours later. She stood naked in front of Naruto fist on her hips, glaring holes into him.

"That's wasn't funny brat!" said Anko while Eve was threatening to snap Jiraiya's neck if he reached for his notepad, "I told you to make her less submissive not a super lesbian nympho."

"That wasn't me," said Naruto holding his hands up keeping his eyes above Anko's neckline, "incase you haven't forgotten you and her were the same being. So what I ever I did it might have somehow unlocked something you were trying to keep suppressed. So in all technicality that was your fault… and put some clothes on; I prefer it if I didn't have my harem at my throat for looking at another naked human."

Anko froze and looked down before she looked up again smirking before she sensually swaggered away making Jiraiya faint from a bloody nose.

"That woman is going to be the death of someone, I just know it," said Naruto in deadpan before Anko returned clothed and her Pokegirl counterpart safely in her pokeball, "I thought you were going back to do a follow up with your other half."

"I know a number of super hotspots to hit on a woman to get them off faster as well as cool off just as fast," said Anko with a smirk, "and feel good while doing so."

"I'm never going to ask," said Naruto as everyone exited the building and Naruto balled his girls except for Eve, "I've got my own style with girls especially the ones that are in my heart."

"Don't I know it," said Anko, "When you were starting out with Hinata, she was claiming to those who annoyingly bugged her about her sex life, about you being a sex god."

"She forgets that sex is requires two sides and she was a goddess on her side," said Naruto with a slightly dreamy look, "and let's not forget Eve's past incarnations their double teaming sent me to heaven every time."

"How did they do it?" asked Jiraiya who was drooling, "what's their styles? What do you do to counter?"

"Never telling twice," said Naruto before smirking, "and when I'm losing I fall back on my hidden patented sex technique, Centauric Rumble."

"What does it do?" asked Anko who was also drooling

"Watch," said Naruto forming a dragon hand seal and his body from the waist down transformed into his demon form all limbs present except for the head since his upper body didn't change, "as the name kind of implies I can take on a centaur-like form and it adds a little more quality and force. I've got other similar forms including the Naga's semi-serpentine form, great for massaging and caressing foreplay." Anko was bleeding out her nose, while her drooling became worse, while Jiraiya was losing blood by the gallons.

"Please show me!" said Anko forcefully on her knees begging with her hands clasping each other hard enough to turn knuckles white, "please show me the naga form, I'll do anything for you Naruto-sama!"

"First, stop making a scene," said Naruto and Anko blushingly got back to her feet again, "second, I'll teach you once you've gotten your chakra reserves and transformation straightened out and built up more."

"What do you mean?" asked Anko

"My transformation skills including my sexy jutsu," said Naruto, "are not some cheap illusion, they're the real deal and have a risk affecting your thinking."

"Really?" said Jiraiya

"Of course," said Naruto, "like when Eve was the Kyuubi and was acting really cranky and I went berserk during our training trip?"

"What about it?"

"During when I was using her chakra I was slowly transforming into her," said Naruto, "since I was transitioning during Nagato's raid in search of me; it made it impossible for me to resist the mental changes. So think of this way, if my tailed forms were like the transformation jutsu or at least my version. Both have the same risk; the mind of the one changed can easily fall to the mindset of what they've become."

"So I run the risk of mentally becoming a snake while I practice." Said Anko as the group headed westward

"Yes," said Naruto noticing something stalking the group at the corner of his vision, "although it won't happen often if you master my version of the transformation jutsu."

* * *

Naruto looked to what see what was coming into his peripheral vision and stopped dead as did everyone else. The group also noticed that Naruto was shaking like a leaf before looking in the direction he was staring at.

From the tree line emerged the one person, he hoped to see, but not in the way he was seeing her right now. It was Hinata and to Naruto she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on besides Eve. Her base appearance like height, hair color, and eyes hadn't changed a bit. The rest of her extra features like ears and tails were a given, but extremely alluring and nothing like the transformation she'd sometimes use when she got jealous of Eve's Kyuubi incarnation being more appealing, she even had whisker marks as well, four in total. Naruto noticed her curves had been enlarged slightly since the last time he saw her and couldn't help but stare making the girl blush, a peculiar sign that Naruto took note of immediately.

Her outfit had changed considerably, for instance the coat she wore (Shippuden version), while the coloring remained the same, it had change to an interesting form fitting design. The front and sides of the coat were cropped to an inch below her lower bust line, while the back reached mid-thigh and had a split in it to accommodate her tails. The collar was turtle-necked in a way because it was covered the entire length of her neck barely touching her jaw. The sleeves mostly unaffected except for two patches on the shoulders that exposed the girl's skin

The rest of her clothing, if one could call a micro-skirt with loincloth/Skirt-like part of a qipao shirt, attachments clothing, and was an eggshell white with patches of indigo like her hair. She had black fingerless gloves much like the ANBU-style ones from back home and black boot-like sandals (the kind Sakura wears in Shippuden) that reached mid-thigh.

"Hinata-chan…." Said Naruto fighting the urge to run to her

"Naruto… kun…" said Hinata sounding like she was struggling and in pain, "help… me…. I… got away… from her… for now… so I could… see you… again…."

"You mean Cocooner," said Naruto slowly approaching while Hinata did the same, although it seemed labored as if she was forcing herself to move towards Naruto, "but how?"

"She sent… me… to look for… the remains… of the… resurrected… Ichibi and… Nibi… after their connections… were severed," said Hinata pain flashing across her face, "When I sensed your chakra… I was overjoyed… you… were alive… and I followed your signature…."

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he and his lover stopped a mere foot from each other, "I will find you… I will save you…. I'm glad we got to talk again…."

"I feel the same… Naruto-kun…" said Hinata tears in her eyes as she lunged forward and hugged the blonde who returned it with all the feeling he could muster, "I love you Naruto… I always have and always shall…."

"And I too Hinata," said Naruto tilting the girl's head back and kissed her, lasting a several minutes before the two broke apart, "if you can tell Cocooner, tell that oversized rotting cockroach carcass, I've got an axe to grind and I will be taking you back."

"Okay…" said Hinata with a smile, "I'll wait… a little longer… goodbye…." And with that Hinata leapt into the shadows and vanished

"I don't get it Gaki!" exclaimed Jiraiya as Naruto returned to the group, "Why did you let her go? You could have brought her back!"

"That wasn't the real Hinata," said Naruto before punching the ground leaving a crater, "It was a shadow clone… the only jutsu I taught her outside my advanced transformations, that's how she succeeded in contacting me. It means Cocooner must have her under surveillance or is keeping Hinata really close."

"You taught a Hyuga the shadow clone?" said Anko with an incredulous look, "how the hell did you pull it off, in fact how does she even have the chakra to pull it off to what I may have just seen?"

"Remember the hidden star village and the meteor training?" asked Naruto and the two nodded, "well I basically used the same principle without any lethal side effects."

"Such as how?" asked Anko

"Controlled biju form and some meditative exercises," said Naruto to Jiraiya and Anko, "Kyuubi-Eve was more than happy as she jokingly said she didn't want me to have an 'soft' lovers."

* * *

**Well another chapter done and over**

**and i would like to announce that i have some new challenges on my profile**

**that's it for this week see you all next week,**

**- Silvdra-zero**

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 45**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 40**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 40**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 45**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 45**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 34**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 65**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: none**

**Captured/Inactive**

**********Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 15**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: TBA**

**TBA**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another week and another chapter**

**and in response to Rickjames196's questions/comments**

**first - about Anko - Naruto has no emotional attraction/connection with Anko and he was basically going through the motions until she revealed she was alive**

**second - about Hinata - of course i intend for Naruto to catch her, she's one of Naruto's girlfriends and it would be a serious kill for this story if it didn't happen**

**Third - Tsunade - in all honesty i don't or rather didn't plan on bringing her back**

**Fourth - TBA - it stands for To Be Announced, although its probably not popular or main stream among some grammatical areas**

**Fifth - Nibi - I wanted to start her out as small, but not starter small and i have nothing against it, but it can be a major pain to catch up and to anyone who owns pokemon games, and are in some aspects veteran's at playing them, know how obnoxious it is when breeding or starting out fresh and you just can't stand the idea of being patient sometimes**

**Finally - Jiraiya's pokegirls - i'm well aware that He could have thousands, but i'm only focusing on the ones that he actively has on him or has yet, or has caught**

**i'm sorry if it seems like a rant or anything else**

**so without delay here is chapter 17 of Pokegirl Origin's: Naruto**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Controlled biju form and some meditative exercises," said Naruto to Jiraiya and Anko, "Kyuubi-Eve was more than happy as she jokingly said she didn't want me to have an 'soft' lovers."

The group chuckled and continued on, but Naruto became slightly withdrawn flinching in pain as if reliving a bad memory, something Eve spotted in an instant. Eve moved to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder making the blonde look at her.

"It's going to be alright," said Eve, "you'll see."

"Yeah as alright as Sexibi showing up with a problem she wants me to fix along with Anubust informing the other neutral to benign legendaries about my prediction ability." Said Naruto with a dry tone

"What sort of problem?" Jiraiya asked as he pulls out a different note pad

"Something involving an event in the town we're headed to," said Naruto as the group continued and Jiraiya was scribbling like mad, "most likely she'll also drop some kind of bombshell that has minimum effect on us."

"Any other predictions?" asked Anko

"Not right now," said Naruto, "although that event involves yo-yo's and fishing… what ever does that means?"

* * *

**- Later that week upon arriving in Olivine City**

"I hate my life," said Naruto, as the group looked at a promotion sign with a sweat drop; "whoever came up with this must have been extremely insane. I don't even think this is legal…."

The sign said **'**_**Come one, come all! To the bi-annual Sadie's Poken Day spin-off – the Olivine Water-Pokegirl – Yo-Yo fishing – Giga-Game-Day!'**_

'_**The rules are – there are to be two-man/woman teams, one fisher and hook, unless one is rich enough to afford automatic beyond-heavy military-grade reels and rods. The time limit is twenty-four hours to catch all the water-Pokegirls with the best quality tits you can. Any Pokékits caught that are not yet mature enough are to be returned immediately unless one wishes to be met with standard charges for possession of one. And finally anything goes, except for killing of human and/or Pokegirl and/or severe/life-threatening injury.**_

_**The contest starts tomorrow at 7 am.'**_

"Interesting!" said Jiraiya with a nosebleed, giggling perversely

"Continue that line of thinking and you'll won't be able to tame your own girls for the next three hundred years," said Naruto making Jiraiya climb a nearby tree in an instant out of fright, "now where's Sexibi? I'm half expecting her to pop up right now…."The group waited for a few minutes but nothing happened so they all moved on and Naruto set up house in a clearing near the beach.

"Now this is a beach side property," said Naruto as he admired his handy work, "and it's not too far from the fishing site…. I hate my life… follow the current at the laziest pace that a Nara male would be jealous," there were several echoing sneezes that came from the sky, "and now this place is starting to tear at my sanity."

"It could be worse." Said Anko, sitting stark naked on a large mat next to her equally naked Nibi counterpart who was going at it with a formerly feral Garter, who slithered into the house some point during the set up, while using her tails in the manner of a strap-on

"You know if she wasn't a girl I would have injured her, because voyeur is just as bad as peeping," said Naruto with a minor glare at the oblivious biju, "and how could it be worse?"

"You could be like him," said Anko pointing to a dying from a nosebleed Jiraiya, "and with your sexy god powers…."

"Point taken…" said Naruto before something actually occurred to him and he smashed his head into the wall he was standing next to, "and why the hell are you three taming in the middle of the room?"

"Cassia seems to get off more when she does it in front of an audience with some partners," said Anko grabbing one of her Alpha's tails and takes said girl from behind, "and while being dominated as well."

"I'm cumming!" exclaimed Cassia her back arching as her claws dug into the Garter's breasts making the snake-Pokegirl cum just as hard as well

"Case and point." Said Anko as she made her Pokegirls eat her out

"Do it when I'm not around," said Naruto keeping eyes away from the scene, "and for shame I thought you were a little more prudent than that."

"Well that got shot to hell when you turned Cassia into a sex-starved nympho," said Anko letting out a moan as her orgasm struck, "and I particularly don't care anymore since the sexual morals of this world are moderately non-existent."

"Wow Kurenai-sensei would be most displeased if she heard you say that in front of her." Said Naruto as he started moving towards the door still averting his eyes

"Shame she doesn't have Momiji-chan's taste for subtle freedom." Said Anko

"That wouldn't happen to be that loose hostess that Ero-sennin hung out with along with her friend while blowing all my hard earned cash, while searching for Tsunade-ba-chan?" said Naruto before something came to him before he reached the doorway, "in fact that Garter your having fun with looks like her."

"Really?" said Anko trying to get a good look at her new Pokegirl while Jiraiya dragged himself off the floor to look as only to fly back upon seeing the sigh before him

"I'm not completely definite, but yes." Said Naruto as he started moving again

"Where are you going?" asked Jiraiya after popping a few plasma pills

"Contestants are permitted to scope out their catches, preferable areas, and competition before hand," said Naruto, "I've got a funny feeling I have to do all three."

"Prediction related?" asked Anko

"Most likely," said Naruto neutrally with a shrug, "and don't let me get in the way of your little show, Ero-sennin is audience enough. And it better be over when I get back otherwise I'll stick your girls somewhere and not be tamed for a while before letting them loose on you."

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Anko in mid orgasm

"I'm the Origin," said Naruto with a smirk although the others couldn't see it, "you can't stop me…."

"But Eve can." Said Jiraiya matter-of-factly

"Yeah but like me she refuses to be a pervert," said Naruto, "and agrees with me that sex is meant to be an expression of love not for perverse enjoyment."

"Blasphemy, you're the same as anyone else and you can't deny it!" screamed Jiraiya after Naruto had already disappeared

* * *

An hour or so later Naruto had combed some out of the way locations of the site, a massive sixteen-mile large bay. Set with a massive water-surface obstacle course, designed to impede those with the faster boats. And the bay was closed off by a blockade net made by several dozen military-grade and heavily modified cargo carriers attached to a large, non-lethal anti-Pokegirl sea-net. Naruto cased the area with a few hundred clones, disguised as some marine life that had somehow gotten in, in order to pick out some least obvious places while making a map as well.

Once he had that done he went to an information Kiosk, several with a few dozen clones disguised as people from Konoha and then some. He saw that some of the participants were well-known/big-game fishermen and other celebrities including past winners.

"Must be pro-time rematch year, if a full quarter of the contestants are returning celebrities," said Naruto as he went over the list again, "and are definitely going on my list of must avoid during this little competition."

"Good now I can appear!" chirped a small voice and Naruto turned his head to see a very small girl with insect-like wings and vibrant pale green hair, "I really should be wary of your little gift though, you caught me before it was the proper time over a hundred times and it was so annoying."

"My apologies," said Naruto with a bow of the head as he moved to the holding area for the game Pokegirls, "but I was never a patient person when I was younger."

"You said that over half the time during the timelines you caught me," said Sexibi before pointing towards a rather shadowed path, "so you know the source of my problem is over this way."

"Right," said Naruto with a smirk and florid bow, "lead the way fair lady of the forests."

Sexibi giggled saying, "keep that flattery up and I might have to kidnap you for myself."

"And I have yet to see someone try and actually keep me," said Naruto with a chuckle as the legendary drifted, strangely fast, "there wouldn't be a spell or anything to keep me from escaping."

"But Whore-Oh had you by your legendary balls." Said Sexibi with a deadpan expression and tone

"I was caught off guard," said Naruto, "I could have gotten out of that in heartbeat."

"But you didn't," Said Sexibi, "you held back."

"The reason being is that some things in life have no easy roads," said Naruto, "and I want excitement, how can I get it if I'm at the top from the start?"

"My first opinion when we first met was wrong," said Sexibi, "I knew of you first hand during one of my travels in an alternate timeline, I was curious when I saw Eve entering and exiting the spell dump at regular intervals. So I followed and when I had come close to satisfy my curiosity you show up and make yourself look like a total despotic jerk, making me flee in tears."

"I'm sorry," said Naruto passively, "but if I recall I get like that when someone challenges me or seriously insults someone close to me."

"Is that it?" asked Sexibi looking incredulous

"Either those or I was half asleep, meaning I didn't get enough sleep," said Naruto, "any of those can generally bring that kind of thing out."

"So I caught you at a bad time…." Said Sexibi making Naruto chuckle as the two continued

"Most likely," said Naruto snickering slightly, "I didn't know you were good with puns Sexibi-chan."

"Huh?" said Sexibi

"You have powers over time," said Naruto and waited getting an embarrassed blush from the girl before she started giggling to, "even your laugh is as cute as you are."

"Seriously keep that up and I'll definitely kidnap you…" Sexibi stopped making Naruto pause as well, "we're close please tread cautiously."

* * *

Naruto heard the sound of crying warped by the sound of being underwater. Naruto stepped lightly as he moved towards the sound. He stopped when he reached the loudest point, which was mostly hidden in shadows, and was outside one of the holding tanks. Naruto was about to call out when the voice behind the sobs said in a terrified tone, "whose there?"

"A curious soul wishing for answers," said Naruto as he peered inside the tank, "why were you crying?"

"Because I'm a freak," said voice sounding bitter, "I became a Pokegirl over a year ago, but I still look like a child."

"A chibi template!" exclaimed Naruto in a very hushed tone, "that's a rare Pokegirl, how the hell do the idiots not notice?"

"Because they're all too fixated on those cows who ask for sex enhancements before the competition," said the chibi Pokegirl, "but no one will look at me…."

"Why?" asked Naruto

The girl swam slowly and cautiously into view and Naruto's face took on a look of rage while subconsciously he was curious. The girl had the mermaid appearance certain water type Pokegirls but what got Naruto was that the base was of the Feeblass Pokegirl, which added to his rage. The curious part was to Naruto's slimmest exasperation that the girl was a G-splice based on the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Black Wing – Brisote the Tailwind, which made Naruto, think the person did the design, was a real idiot.

The reason Naruto thought so because she had arm-like wings, the same… as… Lugiass. Naruto froze before he enhanced his eyes and looked closer, seeing things beyond the repulsion factor of the Feeblass. The girl's skin tone was a mix of Sexibi's pale green and Lugiass's pale-ish blue making a type of pale turquoise, with patches around her breasts and her tail that were a darker shade of the same tone making it look like she was wearing a bikini combo-ed with a skirt.

From the left side of the base of her spine, from the tip of her tail, and around the back of her neckline grew a set of fins that were ragged feather-like scales that appeared vaguely like the fins of a Beta fish that is dying or had been in a fight with another. All set in fan like formations with the set near her spin had a wingtip look to it. Speaking of her wings Naruto saw they were thing and nearly insect-like translucent as would be seen on Sexibi and she had a second pair that seemed to just starting to emerge from same origin under the first set.

Her hair was a sea-green-tinted amethyst color and seemed permanently set into a wind swept design with two bunches looking like fins or wings extending from the sides of her head, and was a matted mess coated with a substance looking like algae. Apart from that a strangely natural ponytail was set between her heck and the back of her head. Two strands over the center of her forehead were formed similar to Sexibi's antennae except were a few inches longer and were made of hair.

The reason for his anger was the signs of abuse, clear big scars and what maybe permanent bruising in patches larger than fists. She even had a black eye on the right side of her face that was so deep it looked like someone had applied tar to the area and it seemed to be bleeding, along with what appeared to be fresh cuts.

* * *

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto softly trying to keep his anger at bay, "the only thing hideous about you are those injuries."

"Like that will work!" snapped the girl, "I'm part Feeblass, and so I know your taking pity on me for that."

"I'm not going to argue with you about that now," said Naruto before he used his command tone, "**what happened?**"

"The Johto league branch Yakuza that lives here," said the girl going into a type of trance as she answered, "they swiped me from a team trauma research facility. I overheard that they had acquired near impossible samples of legendary blood, notes were lost when the theft turned into a raid by league officials and the resulting brawl led the documentation to be lost."

"I didn't ask for a back story," said Naruto irritably, "why are you injured?"

"The yakuza were displeased upon seeing me, when they thought they had managed to steal a 'legendary' prize," said the girl, "they wanted to sate their desires of having sex with something related to a legendary, but since I was a Pokékit I escaped it for a couple years. The abuse started when I should have officially been mature enough, I was beaten, continually, when I started resisting the more impatient and disgusting ones."

"I see," said Naruto as the girl snapped out of her trance before fixing Naruto with a pitiful glare that made her look more pathetic than she did now, "all that abuse and not a Penance, seems like your biological mother Lugiass was more resilient along side Sexibi's healing abilities."

"What?" said the girl before she slammed herself into the glass trying to get at Naruto, "so you're the asshole who made me! I hate you! Let me out so I can make you suffer for all the hell I've been in."

"Whoever you think I am, I'm not." Said Naruto with a frown

"LIAR!" shouted the girl, "you knew, which legendaries that aided for me to be!"

"That's because I just saw you genetic composition and your features aside from the Feeblass," said Naruto earning a disbelieving look from the girl, "the person who created you had a sick sense to cover up something that may have been so beautiful with something so ugly."

"I don't believe you," said the girl, "why are you even here? Just leave me in peace so I can die."

"Don't say that," said Naruto, "why would you want to die?"

"To get away from the pain," said the girl starting to sob as she used her wings to cover her like a blanker or a cloak, "I'm unwanted, I'm hideous, and with my bad luck I can't even die as if something is preventing me."

"Such as?" asked Naruto lending the saddened girl a sympathetic ear

"I try to starve myself but they keep giving me food I like a lot," said the girl, "I tried hanging, feeding myself to some of the more carnivorous Pokegirls, like a pack of sharpits, only for something to keep my life from slipping away."

"Sexibi," said Naruto making the girl look at him, "she must have wanted me to save you, and so she kept you alive."

"Why should she bother?" demanded the girl, "I'm a disfiguration of her and Lugiass, I shouldn't exist, so why should she care?"

"True parents care for their children," said Naruto with a sympathetic look with a soft smile, "that is why."

"If she cared about me, why didn't she come and get me herself?" asked the girl sounding even bitterer, "why hasn't she come to see me face to face."

"Because I… was scared," Sexibi's voice said with a slight cracking quaver to it as she emerged from a different section of shadows, "I didn't know how you would react… I was afraid of you rejecting me if I came as a parent. And I don't know how to care for you since your type is more like Lugiass's than mine."

"It won't matter," said the girl, "I'll kill myself tomorrow and if you interfere I'll hate you forever."

"Okay as The Origin, I forbid it," said Naruto with a tone of finality, "I've got a plan to help you and you will go with it otherwise I will interfere myself and make you immortal. So you can live out an eternity here, alone and unloved."

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 50**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 45**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 45**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 40**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 70**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: none**

**Captured/Inactive**

**********Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 22**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: TBA**

**TBA**

* * *

**Well that's it for this week**

**and if this rubs anyone the wrong way**

**especially with this new pokegirl, Naruto was being threatening as a way of getting her attention and breaking her focus from what she's going through**

**i'm sorry if it's not what you expected**

**I shall cya all next week**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone another week and another chapter**

**i have no announcements at this time so here is chapter 18**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Because I… was scared," Sexibi's voice said with a slight cracking quaver to it as she emerged from a different section of shadows, "I didn't know how you would react… I was afraid of you rejecting me if I came as a parent. And I don't know how to care for you since your type is more like Lugiass's than mine."

"It won't matter," said the girl, "I'll kill myself tomorrow and if you interfere I'll hate you forever."

"Okay as The Origin, I forbid it," said Naruto with a tone of finality, "I've got a plan to help you and you will go with it otherwise I will interfere myself and make you immortal. So you can live out an eternity here, alone and unloved." The girl suddenly busted up laughing pounding the glass as she cackled while Naruto patiently stood there a small subtle smirk on his face.

"Are you finished?" asked Naruto to the girl, as she started panting slightly after at least five minutes.

"One second," said the girl holding up a finger before she let loose another string of laughter, but soon quickly regained her composure with a slightly more cheery attitude, "seriously The Origin. That's a laugh, the guy is like a living natural disaster, and there is no way he'd be able to simply waltz into a city after the crap he pulled in Goldenrod and Ecruteak."

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto going into his Hanyou form shocking the girl, "if there is one thing I pride myself on that some other legendaries lack, is being subtle and knowing how to hide in plain sight."

"I hope you're not including me into that." Said Sexibi silkily

"Oh how you wound me so!" said Naruto dramatically as he pantomimed being stabbed, "give me more credit Sexibi-chan, you one of the most subtle legendaries I've come to learn about after waking up."

"Every time," said Sexibi looking a modest bit aroused, "I told you to stop it."

"Why should I?" Asked Naruto, "you look so adorable and hot at the same time when you get turned on by a few compliments."

"When this is over I'm going to enjoy your company in my glen for a few weeks…." Said Sexibi huskily before she vanished after muttering about taking a dip in the glacial part of her home's stream

"Was that really necessary?" asked the G-splice as Naruto smirked

"Maybe," said Naruto before he fixed his attention on the girl, "now if you'd let me, I can help you leave here."

"Yeah right," said the girl, "I've heard that before from others who were stupid enough to come down here, they gave up the moment they saw me."

"It would be easy," said Naruto as he phased his arm into the tank and pulled the girl out, the blonde noticed she had Lugiass's remarkably smooth skin, "I'll heal the injuries, get you to look a little presentable and then discuss a good place to meet. After that I'll leave here and plan a good prank that will cause a massive amount of mayhem."

"Its impossible," said the girl, "the yakuza who own this event tried countless times but failed."

"And like I told Sexibi, give me more credit, the impossible is my sister in defying all logic," said Naruto as he pulled out a chair and sat the girl in it, "If this actually works out you'll be a part Milotit before long."

"Good luck," said the girl sounding tired, "I can't stay out of water too long, because it takes a lot my energy to boost my stamina."

"You don't move around too often," said Naruto and the girl nodded before she started snoring making Naruto see her nose had been broken and by the slight deformation, more than once, "this is going to take a while."

* * *

**- Time skip to twenty minutes before the event**

"Are you sure you've got this planned out Gaki?" asked Jiraiya through his headset on the shore in front of the container designated to participants

"Very," said Naruto, "if this goes accordingly, we've got ourselves a steal."

"Literally," said Anko who was going to be the fisher, "you do know that this might blow up in your face and you will get caught."

"Have you ever been curious about that seal on the back of my neck?" asked Naruto pulling down his shirt slightly showing Anko a small array disguised as a tattoo of Hinata (in her current appearance) curled up as if sleeping

"Now that you mention it, yes." Said the woman

"Well I'm cheating," said Naruto with a smirk, "that seal is part storage part integrated circuit with an extreme military-grade anti-capture chip, it'd take nothing short of a extremely super-hacked master ball to catch me. The only thing I'd have to worry about is three water related resurrected Biju Pokegirls showing up, either in intervals or all at once."

"And they would be?" asked Jiraiya making sure no one was listening

"The Three, Six, and Eight Tails," said Naruto as he released Haku, Kuraika and Chachamaru, "Haku you're going to watch my clones back as the plan starts and goes down, while Chachamaru and Kuraika guard the boat."

"Roger." Said the girls with a salute all dressed in indecent stripper version of sailor uniforms with Kuraika's touch of exposing their nipples and their snatches

"I'm starting to question why you chose to dress like that." Said Naruto

"You said dress accordingly," Chachamaru informed him, "and since this taking place basically out on the ocean, it seemed rather appropriate except for Kuraika's additions."

"Ever heard of a distraction," said Kuraika with a pout as she did a pose that made her look like she wanted a taming and some minor chaos ensued as accident and other things happed as people stared at her, "if we do this it'll make these idiots think twice before attacking."

"Do you want me to put you through a pokecenter taming cycle machine?" asked Naruto making Kuraika stand up straight that it didn't helped much, "I approve of Exhibition as much as Ero-sennin's peeping and Anko's little display doesn't help or prove anything to make it seem appealing, so don't _ever_ do that again. Now end of discussion, period, the event is about to start."

"**Ladies and gentlemen,**" said a serene voice over the loud speaker and Naruto saw a dark haired girl with a bored, disinterested look on her rather beautiful features, standing on a view platform reserved for the sponsor and hosts of the event "**I thank you all for coming to our sixteenth bi-annual Olivine Water-Pokegirl – Yo-Yo fishing – Giga-Game-Day!**" there was a great round of cheering, "**as per the rules you have twenty-four hours to catch all the Pokegirl's with the best quality busts. And anything goes except for severe to life-threatening injury and killing. Now I your sponsor shall join you, since it would be boring just watching.**"

"Those who make rules tend to break them," said Naruto with a snort and a glare, "girl's we're speeding up the plan, this chick seems like trouble."

"Why?" asked Kuraika until the girl stopped by the most fancy and best designed boat, which coincidentally was right next to Naruto's modestly given one

"That's why," said Naruto keeping a wary eye as the girl boarded, "she had me tailed the moment I left Terru."

"Terru?" said Anko

"That g-splice I told you about," said Naruto, "and possibly number three on roster of Trauma made Pokegirls that survived their experimentation."

"What are we going to do if she makes a run at this Terru girl after following us?" asked Haku

"She won't," said Naruto as he destroyed the GPS tracker and any other devices, "because we're going to lead her on a merry little chase."

"Be sure to at least catch me something good," pleaded Jiraiya, "its been getting monotonous with just 'Busta-chan."

"Busta?" said Naruto

"My Hottie Gamabusta," said Jiraiya, "she's a slick little number I tell ya. She even gets along well with my shy princess, Hisame. Those two know how to rub someone the right way."

"You're sick you know that?" said Naruto, "fine I'll find you something, and maybe I'll get lucky with some jackass sneaking a Hyperdoll in as a means of getting rid of her." Jiraiya shudder as the starting pistol sounded and Naruto floored it, sending a tidal wave onto his teacher who coughed, sputtered and swore at Naruto.

"How are you going to lose her?" asked Kuraika who was watching from the sky, "she's following at subtle tailing distance."

"Easy." Said Naruto steering hard left throwing the boat into an impossible U-y around another boat before applying a smokeless transformation as boat temporarily submerged

* * *

Naruto gunned the engines again, as soon as the pursuing boat shot past, on a perpendicular path away from the meeting site with Terru. Naruto called for Anko to take the wheel while he had Chachamaru hold the transformation. Naruto pulled out his hover-board and took off as he tapped the com-link saying, "Sky-hunter, this is Demon's Past, over."

"Sky-hunter here," said Kuraika as she begun circling an elliptical pattern between the boat and the shore, "what's your twenty, over?"

"Heading to meeting point using evasion pattern epsilon via north-west point of blockade-net," said Naruto, "ETA five minutes, thirteen hours ahead of schedule, over. Any sign of trouble, over?"

"Copy that I see nothing outside of mission parameters, over," said Kuraika now performing the hypnotizing pattern from the Ecruteak gym to disorient those who were watching her while now circling between the boat, Naruto and the shore, "nothing in the sky either, enemy must be sticking to just their wits."

"Seems like some thing would never change," said Naruto, "but keep your guard up Sky-hunter, assume that enemy is thinking ahead of us, don't underestimate them, over."

"Roger!" said Kuraika

Naruto spun his hover-board causing him to go underwater enabling him to scan for any submersible activity in regards to him being tail. Seeing nothing Naruto proceed to the coral reef that grew right under one of the blockade-net ships. Naruto spotted his quarry that swam over to him looking confused at him being earlier than planned.

"I thought you were going to wait, until at least half way through," said Terru, "did you get impatient or were you worried I'd not show up, because you didn't trust me."

"I trust you," said Naruto as he looked around, "but this bored looking pretty girl, who was said to be the sponsor, showed up and immediately started tailing the boat with her own ritzy ride. So I'm accelerating the plan, hopefully I'll get fewer complications outside of this headache."

"The daughter of the yakuza's head is here?" said Terru, "she's the absolute worst, she thinks life is a big game to her and anyone not with her is a plaything. She was the one who did most of my taming, but I swear her mother was something twisted from either a Domina or a Bondage Elf line."

"She was seriously into that?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from the G-splice, "well I came to tell you I'm moving the schedule up, get ready to make a dash for the boat."

"Okay," said Terru, "…good luck…."

"You too," said Naruto sending a clone back to the boat on the board while he used his Hiraishin to jump to a marker outside the game area by a few dozen miles, he treaded the water for a few seconds to get his bearings, "okay time to get to work, and this is a first for my ocean form in a long time."

* * *

Naruto dove further into the water and began changing into his demon form that was designed for ocean battles. Basically it was land-based form but was vastly more serpentine and the legs were changed into something similar to the wing-like flippers of penguins. Nine of his ten tails changed into dorsal fins going in a sun formation around his last one, which became shark like while keeping to the sea-serpent motif Naruto was taking on.

One of the sentries aboard one of the ships was bored to death; he wanted to screw one of the contest girls because they were so damn hot, especially that strange one hovering near the coral reef below. He was about to grab his specialty rod for this sort of thing when he heard a ping on the radar. He looked at it and something big, real big, heading towards the area, and coming on fast. The sentry was about to hit the alarm when the thing seemed to speed up making him look at the tell tale signs of something large skimming the surface from under the water. Judging from the way it was formed it looked like a Leviathaness….

"LEVIATHANESS!" screamed the sentry slamming the specific threat button causing the sirens to blare

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" one of the staff shouted after getting a call from the sentry who was screaming bloody murder about a Leviathaness charging straight for the harbor

"**Attention, Attention ladies and gentlemen evacuate immediately a Leviathaness has just been spotted on a path heading for this harbor,**" said an announcer causing mass panic at the word Leviathaness, "**I repeat a Leviathaness has just been spotted on a….**"

There was massive whale-song like roar that deafened everyone as they saw the passage of the giant creature charging to them. It seemed to reach full speed when it crashed into the blockade-net, sending up a small tidal wave.

The ruckus caused the boats, and those still not in them, to be pushed hard towards the shore. The silence that followed was deafening as everyone stared at the last place the creature had been. Many were slowly getting out of the water until they froze at the sound of rending metal and those daring to look saw the net being split apart and something big inched its way into the harbor. The more fool hardy drove their boats out seeing if they could get a look at it. They soon turned back in fear for their lives when the creature used itself to generate a vicious whirlpool. The beast rose revealing it to be Naruto whose evil grin like always was amplified to extremely sinister levels in his demon form.

He chuckled which sounded ominous as he said, "**It's been a while since I took a swim, shame I couldn't find a quieter place to dry off.**"

Naruto returned to his landform with a small grunt that seemed like a demonic bark. Those still foolhardy that saw him immediately started ordering their girls to attack but they just merely bounced off until a deluge created by Naruto shaking himself off suddenly flattened most. Naruto secretly released a small wave of healing energy in order to keep some of the Pokegirl's, who generally die when exposed to mass amounts of water, from dying.

"**Oh Origin-san…**" said the girl's voice over the loudspeakers and Naruto inwardly groaned as his eyes fell on her, "**may I be so bold to ask why you are here? Why you disrupted my little bit of fun?**"

"**I'm a legendary,**" said Naruto with a singsong arrogant tone, "**I can do whatever the hell I want.**"

"**Oh I see, so you decide you can make trouble because you felt like it?**" said the girl

"**Doesn't the most prideful legendaries do and say so?**" questioned Naruto when he felt something hit him on the nose and he saw a pokeball only for it to fail, making him laugh "**speaking of prideful, I'll be so right now in saying a simple pokeball won't ever be able to catch me. So whoever threw it sorry try again with something like a master ball.**"

* * *

Naruto turned around and dove back into the ocean going back into his ocean form with Terru grabbing a hold with her abilities as psychic-type. Naruto was about to move a safe distance away when he was slammed in the side and forced from the water.

"**What the hell!**" Naruto said until he saw his attackers with Terru jumping to an alternate plan of going straight to Anko who balled her in an instant

It was Sanbi and Hachibi with him in the water, while the Rokubi lumbered on the shore, all of them in demon forms. All of them towered at about twenty-five stories in height.

The Sanbi had changed a bit, looking like a vaguely female humanoid Leatherback sea turtle. Its limbs were basically humanized versions of the Empoleon pokemon's arms, while it kept the trio of tails from its element nation incarnation. What else was different, was that part of the shell covering it's head like the original was styled like the hair of a certain female kage Naruto had seen in passing a few times and was colored an almost unnatural russet color.

The Rokubi was vaguely similar to its past incarnation except it was more shellfish than slug. Its flesh had the same bone white color, but the body design was vastly slimmer showing another vaguely female humanoid appearance, including that parts of its skin was molded in a way to look like 'hair'. It was also 'dressed' like it was wearing a bikini of scallop shells. Extending from the base of its spine was its tails, which were enclosed in a combination of scallop and conch shells with at least four layers for each shell, the flesh jutting out a few extra feet out of holes in the tips.

The Hachibi was the most human-like of the trio since the original was a type of Ushi-oni with a human-ish torso, head and arms. The entire torso and head from the waist up was mostly human. Reason being was that the forearms were thicker than normally possible and rounded like drum-barrels with spike jutting out back by the elbow. The head was human in the sense that it had hair, but the face while should have been like that of a cows looked more like that of a horse. The horns were a different matter, because they were branched out three per the two horns the center branches looked like the ones from Ichigo's second hollow form from the bleach series (wiki it if you can't tell) and the other two were sickles. From the waist down the Hachibi was definitely more bull-like especially with the legs, while semi-human had hooves instead of feet, and was thick likes the arms on the calves, while the thighs were just extremely muscular. From the base of her spine grew eight oak thick crosses between cow tails and octopus tentacles that were twice as long as the Pokegirl was tall. An odd feature that the biju had four of its tails acting as its wardrobe, two were coiled up and cupping its breasts like some kind of bra-like top, while the other two were draped in front of its groin area like a sash-type of breach-cloth.

"**A friendly traveler stopped by with these gifts in order to catch you while I get to keep them,**" said the girl, "**I must say I surprised when I saw there metamorphic abilities.**"

"**So it's a three for one deal,**" said Naruto keeping his eye, "**although I didn't peg Cocooner as one to simply give things away, but why would she want me?**"

"**I never asked when I saw these beautiful toys simply walk in on her command,**" said the girl with a laughing lilt that irked Naruto for some reason, "**now please don't resist and let me capture you.**"

"**Since you asked so nicely,**" said Naruto rearing back as he ejected his human form near the water while maintaining the demon form as illusion, "**go to hell!**"

* * *

The illusion of Naruto's demon form wavered and faded as Naruto jumped onto the boat with Anko and his girls on it. Naruto quickly balled them as Anko gunned the engines taking off for the break in the blockade net. It took a solid five minutes for the boat to get to the gap and the same time for the onlookers to recover and for the Biju to get the order to go after them.

"Ero-sennin!" said Naruto over the headset, "Get the hell out of there!"

"Already on it," said Jiraiya, "in fact I'm already gone, although that new Rokubi seems to have noticed."

"I can see why," said Naruto his Gene Manipulator active zoning in all three, "from what I can gather they are now tracing anyone with high chakra signatures, in fact Seisuna and Cassia, hell all of them are capable of it. This tracer must have been in passive and were switched to active."

"So you're saying they have the abilities of sensors?" said Anko

"If properly trained enough," said Naruto as the Sanbi and Hachibi barreled towards the boat, "but right now it's only instinctual and that's a problem.

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 50**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 45**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 45**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 40**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 70**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Feeblass, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: none**

**Captured/Inactive**

**********Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 22**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl ?**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl ?**

* * *

**I don't know what it is with me and cliffhangers**

**Well that's it for this week, cya**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my readers another week and another thursday, where does the time fly?**

**here is chapter 19 of Pokegirl Origins: Naruto**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"I can see why," said Naruto his Gene Manipulator active zoning in all three, "from what I can gather they are now tracing anyone with high chakra signatures, in fact Seisuna and Cassia, hell all of them are capable of it. This tracer must have been in passive and were switched to active."

"So you're saying they have the abilities of sensors?" said Anko

"If properly trained enough," said Naruto as the Sanbi and Hachibi barreled towards the boat, "but right now it's only instinctual and that's a problem."

"How so?" asked Anko before Naruto grabbed the steering and dodged a tail lash from the Sanbi

"Its like wearing my old orange jumpsuit at a funeral with people dressed in all black," said Naruto as he maneuvered again this time from the Hachibi, "like painting a big bulls-eye, if not the perfect one, on ourselves."

"That bad, huh?" said Anko

"It'll get worse if I have to rescue Ero-sennin's perverted ass because he couldn't help but be enamored by Roku's pudding-like breasts," said Naruto before he heard a distinctive scream, "when this is over I'm turning his Pokegirls into a pair of hyperdolls."

"Temporarily or permanently?" Said Anko

"Depending on my mood once this is over," said Naruto pulling out the hover board again and took off flaring his chakra so the Sanbi and Hachibi were now gunning for him and started pressing the attack, "that's it, follow the leader…" Naruto then suddenly aimed the board vertical and shot above the two Biju's heads and the two lunged at him, "Chibaku Tensei!"

* * *

There was almighty cracking boom as the heads of the two biju crashed into each other and thanks to some strange happening or invisible force (A/N: guess who) both were effectively knocked out. Naruto summoned a pocket dimension that quickly caught up the two and he rocketed over to the Rokubi. He saw to his exasperation, Jiraiya caught in a crush hold between the Biju Pokegirl's breasts and her hugging them not helping in any way. When Naruto was directly over the Pokegirl he stored his board away as he dived at the girl.

"I bet this'll hurt," said Naruto going through several hand signs before he slamming into the Rokubi's head shouting, "Lightning style: Chidori Style –Towering Stun Palm!"

There was a blinding pillar of light that erupted from where Naruto made contact followed by a pair of screams one from Jiraiya while the Rokubi gave off an in human screech. The beast swayed while Naruto pulled Jiraiya's twitching corpse from its breasts before it collapsed. Naruto summoned the same pocket dimension to scoop up the Rokubi before running off, managing to meet with Anko back at the house.

"That went well," quipped Anko flopping onto the couch with a sigh, "although we seriously need to get the hell out of here."

"Gym battle first, before we split," said Naruto pulling out his Hiraishin kunai, "but before that I've got some tailed beasts to tame, Hiraishin Style: Zero Time!"

* * *

Those within the jutsu were instantly transported to the field where Naruto battled Shiruku and locked in spheres hovering near a seal like design that was part of the space were the three Biju Naruto had taken. All the pokegirls allied with Naruto's group were standing in their own respective audience spheres with Anko and Jiraiya as well. Naruto was standing on the crystal-like floor staring up at the three beasts. With a snap of his fingers the spheres holding the Biju vanished and they crashed down as Naruto leapt back transforming into his demon form, but this time with an enlarged version of the Tanto he had and its sheath.

The impact awoke the Biju who were looking and thrashing about as if confused and disoriented. Naruto used one of his front legs to pull out the Tanto and place it in his mouth. Shiruku hissed at the sight of the blade causing everyone to look at her and ask what was wrong.

"That weapon," she said with a mixture of fear and venom in her voice, "it's the Bond Bereaver! How the hell does Naruto-kun have it, it was supposed to have been lost to obscurity?"

"Seriously, Inari's the Bond Bereaver?" asked Eve causing the Pokegirls to look at her, "I guess neither of us told you about her, well Inari is a type of fox from Naruto's original world, who possessed that weapon he has right now. Although the Bond Bereaver is a sword, not that type of dagger, so why are you so unnerved by it?"

"For a few decades, I've had been having nightmares," said Shiruku going over some of her memories back of when she was a lot more arrogant, "to make them leave I hunted down dream walkers and Seers to know what was plaguing my sleep. They came up with the same conclusion, the destroyer of bonds, the Bond Bereaver. Nothing more was said when I pressed them."

"**I guess I can explain it,**" said Naruto despite the Tanto in his mouth as it instantly transformed into its sword form, "**back in my old world, Inari-chan had a unique ability that made her invaluable and a menace. You see certain summons from back home required an either a small offering of blood and/or good amount of chakra. And Inari's ability was to destroy… the link… the bond made by summoning contracts and seal them…. By taking a sample of blood and chakra from those who got cut or stabbed by her.**"

"That's why I feared that blade," said Shiruku, "because of its past and why my nightmares were centered on it. If that blade could do what it did, think of what it could do to Pokegirls and their tamers with whom they have delta bonds. I don't know how word of that blade came to the world, but when word came especially of its power to specifically slay me, it forced me to be forever wary for if the true thing ever appeared."

"But how do you know if its power hasn't branched out?" asked Haku

"**It did,**" said Naruto as he waited for his opponents to gain their bearings, "**when Madara tried to use the other jinchuriki to turn the war further into his favor, I had Inari evolve her power so when I went to get my friends back I utterly destroyed the controlling link/bond the sharingan, as a whole, had on the Biju and by extension their jinchuriki hosts. So Shiruku-chan's fears are justified, but I highly doubt Inari can kill especially her.**"

"So what do you plan to do with Inari?" asked Anko

"**I'm mainly testing to see if her power can work against Cocooner's control,**" said Naruto as the Hachibi charged, "**I for one didn't take any pleasure in crushing Seisuna or giving Anko a concussion so I'm trying a different method.**"

* * *

Naruto leapt over the charging Pokegirl and nicked her on a free tentacle she used in attempt to grab Naruto. There was a snap followed by a bloodcurdling shriek as the Hachibi seemed to convulse as if in shock before keeling over, falling unconscious. It began to shrink before being incased in sphere and lifted up into the crowd of audience spheres. The sight of what happened caused the Sanbi and Rokubi to pause.

"**Now you know not to charge recklessly,**" said Naruto as he settled into a meditative stance, "**so what will you do now?**"

The Sanbi immediately crashed into the floor diving into it as if it was made of water. 'I forgot about that' thought Naruto as he instantly went into his sea form and dove at the time dodging an acidic liquid shot from the Rokubi. Naruto came up under it and nicked it on the 'leg' repeating the process before circling around keeping an eye out for the Sanbi.

Naruto didn't have to wait long when he was blasted to the surface and out of the crystalline floor as the Sanbi started firing copies like bullets forcing Naruto to dodge as he shifted back to his land demon form, going into its bipedal state, sword held in his right hands. The Sanbi surfaced taking on a more human like form as well, including leaving some gaps in its armor large enough for a well placed stab.

"**Some how I was expecting less of a challenge from you and more from the other two,**" said Naruto as the Sanbi formed a pair of swords made of water, "**it's as if someone knows how much of a pain your past self truly was, while having no idea of the others. It's almost like someone I know, trying to defeat me with methods that would have worked, when I wasn't this strong. Someone like Orochimaru… or that scumbag flunky of his Kabuto….**"

The Sanbi instantly charged and swung wildly making Naruto go wide eyed and at the same time smirk in a way no one, not even Eve, could tell he was even making that expression other than surprise at the sudden rush.

It happened in a flash Naruto charged as well before leaping over the Sanbi and scored a cut through a gap in the shoulder defenses and like with the first two she let out a scream of pain before falling unconscious. When it was over Naruto returned to his human for this time physically to his forties and had a more mature and rugged look about him while keeping that vibrant vitality most people attributed to him. When the Jutsu faded Naruto was still in his older form but seemed to have some kind of glow to it, like Naruto had a halo of light about him.

"What's the deal Gaki?" asked Anko drooling slightly over at his aged visage, "why are you looking like an old guy now?"

"Says the woman exhibitionist who has a taste for older men," said Naruto with a chuckle as he regressed in age as the glow vanished, "Zero time, requires a certain amount of power to activate and maintain. So in order to keep up with the demand I expand it through physically aging myself before regressing back to my initial age when I used the Jutsu, and in the process compress the power and making so I don't put myself in a coma afterward. I'm surprised you didn't know since this was the jutsu I used against Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"That was it?" said Anko looking nonplused; "I didn't think it'd be something so… aesthetic and surreal."

"It was a side effect that proved useful in distraction," said Naruto as he checked on three supine figures on the floor, "Zero Time is a trap that never doesn't come undone unless those who are in the battle space are defeated and one remains standing. Since I knew the mechanics that gave me the advantage against Pedo-snake and his lackey."

* * *

There were groans as the figures stirred and Naruto was completely shocked at two of them, because they were the last people he had in mind. The Sanbi revealed she was indeed the russet-haired Mizukage, Mei Terumi, in appearance, except that she sported a shell on her back and the armored tails of her demon state.

The Hachibi however had the appearance of Yugito Nii, the Jinchuriki of the Nibi; despite the dark tanned tone of someone some of the people from Kumo like Killer Bee. Hell she even had Bee's dread locks, which in Naruto's appearance was much cooler than the original, and amplified with the branched set of horns and her tails remaining the same despite leaving her demon form.

He was the most shocked with the Rokubi 'dressed' in a shell like version of his movie heroine, looking more human now, "Koyuki Kazahana… damn… did not see that one coming."

"Where are we?" asked the reincarnated Sanbi

"My house," said Naruto as the trio looked at him and bristled in confusion and surprise, "please don't get up, after what you experienced it'd be best if you spent some time to recover."

"Why are we here?" asked the resurrected Rokubi

"Yeah, yo," said Hachibi, "what's the deal-eo?"

"First no rapping," said Naruto making the Hachibi pout and frown, "it didn't work with your old partner, Killer Bee. Second, you were sent by Cocooner to capture me for some reason and I defeated you at the same time removed you from her control."

"I see," said Rokubi, "what do you wish to do with us?"

"Give you a choice," said Naruto making the recent catch of biju Pokegirls look shocked, "you can stay or you can leave."

"It can't be that simple, are you even serious?" asked the Hachibi

"Yes I am," said Naruto, "true it's not that simple, if you leave it's possible Cocooner could take you back or you find tamers who wouldn't treat you poorly."

"I'm staying," said the Sanbi, "I want to know why you're so powerful, even if you seemed to be holding back."

"I'm staying," said the Hachibi, "some how I feel more free around you than anywhere else."

"And you?" said Naruto with a hint of questioning in his voice to the Rokubi

"I'm staying," said the Rokubi, "for some reason I feel like I know you, but its beyond me."

"Interesting," said Naruto as he knelt to the Rokubi's eye level, "that possibility escaped me… I didn't think at the moment… that reincarnation could happen in other worlds…."

"Reincarnation?" said Haku before something came to mind, "what does that mean and the other girls who are like those you remember…."

"Are the same people given new lives," said Naruto, "that is possible, if not difficult to be an exact match, remember Haku you're a hybrid of two girls who happen to have a lot of the same characteristics of the same person."

"Then who do we look like?" asked the Sanbi

"Well you look like a sultry and powerful woman I only knew by sight and reputation, her name was Mei Terumi," replied Naruto before he moved onto the other two, starting with the Rokubi "another strong beauty by the name of Koyuki Kazahana," he then finally turned to the Hachibi, "and a beautiful tiger of a woman, Yugito Nii."

"Wait," said Kuraika, "they look like the Godaime Mizukage of the hidden mist village, the Daimyo of Snow/Spring country, and the Jinchuriki of the original Nibi?"

"Yep," said Naruto, "a Village leader, a Queen, and a peer in the siblinghood of Demon Jailers."

"Sounds like interesting positions," said the Rokubi as she and others blushed at the comments from the blonde, "although Demon Jailer sounds a bit strange."

"Well Koyuki, I can't argue with that," said Naruto, "but I can say back home it was a responsibility that was met with some not so positive things…."

"Like what?" asked the Hachibi

"All jinchuriki were met with hate, scorn and fear," said Naruto looking depressed and saddened, "they are given lives that would make anyone, who couldn't handle it, go completely and utterly insane. The isolation become so much that life doesn't seem worth living until you find people who see you for who you are…."

"You speak as if you lived such a thing," said Koyuki, "aren't you a reincarnation yourself, created by Sukebe?"

"That's the thing, I'm an original from another world," said Naruto earning from the three shocked looks, "also I'm not entirely human either."

"Then what are you?" asked the Sanbi

"Someone who transcended to something neither divine nor demonic, someone who stands on the borderline of both," said Naruto revealing his semi-demon form, "although appearance wise I would be best defined as a genuine demon."

"Incredible," said the Hachibi before she noticed something, "wait your tails there are ten?"

"Yeah so?" said Naruto with a chuckle

"Does that mean… we, I mean all of us who are created by Cocooner are based off of you?" asked Hachibi

"One would assume so Yugito," said Naruto, "but I'm the successor to the top demon from my original home world. You see the Biju were created from one demon by a human with incredible powers and Cocooner is somewhat simulating that, although she's really sticking to the power-to-tail ratio and level system."

"So what does that mean?" asked the Sanbi, "that the more tails there are, the more powerful we Biju are?"

"Mostly correct Mei," said Naruto, "each Biju is set at one specific rank and ten is the highest one while one is lowest, but that doesn't matter because true strength is measured by heart not by power."

"You're confusing me." Said Koyuki

"I'm confusing myself too," said Naruto, "anyway lets save the rest of the details for later, for now rest if I had anything to go by prolonged use of your alternate forms is taxing and causes your bodies to degrade until you change back and the resulting healing process adds to the taxation."

"How do you know that?" asked Mei

"Seisuna showed me," said Naruto as the Pokegirl stepped forward, "she's the Ichibi or one tail."

"How many of us have you caught?" asked Yugito

"Well removing me from the list because of background," as he assume a thinking pose, "and add you three right at this moment, in total… five."

"Are we that easy to beat?" asked Mei looking down

"I wouldn't say that," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I'll say this if I was an overconfident, impulsive idiot back at the event site, you three would have easily taken me down without much trouble."

"So we actually had you." Said Koyuki

"Most definitely," said Naruto, "although when it comes stealth-related tactics I had Cocooner out classed and reason why I managed to beat you."

"How did you pull that off?" asked Koyuki

"Like this," said Naruto, as he, in his human form, seemed to step out of his hanyou form, "I created a type of projection to hide that I changed back to my human form enabling me to get enough distance to take you out."

* * *

It was by then the three new biju Pokegirls fell asleep and Naruto carried them to one of the free rooms with his tails forming something akin to hammocks. Hours later, he left the room he caught the scent of something delicious and followed his nose to the source. And to his curious eyes and nose he saw Eve standing over a massive pot of Ramen dressed in nothing, but an apron; an apron that did nothing to hide her nude figure and absolutely failed to hold her extremely impressive bust in check.

**(****Warning Lemons: can't stand, don't read****)**

"Ah good evening, Honey," said Eve in a chipper tone, "your dinners ready."

"You're an angel sweetie," said Naruto with a small smirk as he caught on, "but you know just as well as I do that may not be enough of your masterful remake of Teuchi Ichiraku's godly ramen."

"Oh I know," said Eve with a cute giggle as she leaned forward, in which the motion loosened the front of the apron and allowed her breasts to break free slightly, "This is just the first serving."

"Oh I love you," said Naruto hugging her, "you're the best fiancé, a guy could have… but something seems missing."

"Like what?" asked Eve before Naruto took the front of the apron and moved it so her breasts bounced and the cloth was sandwiched between her massive pillows and she gasped at the touch of cold metal as Naruto clipped two ends of a small ornate chain to her nipples

"Like that," said Naruto giving the chain a few small tugs and earned a lustful moan from Eve, "don't think I haven't seen you wander off to dress up and do some really, really naughty things without me…."

"B-b-but," said Eve before Naruto gave another tug a little harder making her gasp, "How did you know?"

"You always had a fondness for something like this," said Naruto gently rubbed his knee against her snatch with only the apron being the only barrier making Eve moan some more, "There were times back when I visited your past self in my mind only to find you asleep with nipple chains clipped to your breasts."

"Oh," said Eve as she not only had an orgasm, but also was saying that when someone gets caught doing something, "I found it embarrassing with others…."

"No need to be ashamed about it," said Naruto as he prodded her pussy again with his knee, "at least not with me, that is."

"Y-y-you're d-d-dinner's getting c-c-cold," said Eve as Naruto continued his ministrations, "aren't y-you going to e-e-eat?"

"I forgot because of your heavenly body," said Naruto as he licked Eve's areola, "it's so sweet and fantastic I just want to eat off of it."

"I think I can try that," said Eve as she grabbed her breasts with one arm and moved them slightly with the other before taking a ladle and dished a three-gallon amount of ramen into the bowl made from her breasts, "here you go honey."

"Thank you," said Naruto huskily, "just try not to spill."

Naruto began eating and would occasionally harass Eve with his tails making her squirm and twist as Naruto ate peacefully with a slight smirk. After ten minutes and a small orgasm for Eve as he licked her breasts clean, Naruto then sat at the table while eating the contents of the pot. He spotted Eve moving around in a very alluring fashion that got him hard just watching her back end sway and tease him. He stretched his tails out again and harassed Eve from the distance between them making her squirm and moan with every touch, tickle, caress and tug on her nipple chains.

After Naruto was done eating and Eve was panting with something that seemed like frustration Naruto tugged the chain before he and Eve were transported to Naruto's room. Naruto undid the chain and attacked her breasts as he used his tails to strip himself and remove Eve's apron.

Eve being fed up with the slight delays knocked Naruto over as she lowered herself onto his dick screaming for joy as the very thing she desired entered her velvety folds. Naruto made a clone, who took Eve's backdoor making Eve scream again at the two sensations. The two Naruto's then smirked each other as they started using their demon chakra to speed up their thrusts making Eve scream again as she had one orgasm after another. This kept up for an hour as Eve started becoming more and more silent and Naruto and the clone finished up firing off two unnaturally large loads of cum into Eve making her moan at the sudden sensation as her flat stomach balloon to proportions making her look about seven months pregnant.

The clone pulled out a pair of dildo's shaped similar to Naruto's dick and with the speed of his ninja training boost with chakra, both pulled out and plugged Eve's holes with the dildos making the legendary scream one last time in bliss before falling asleep as the clone vanished. Naruto moved Eve under the covers and got into bed with her one had coming to rest on a breast while the other went to gently stroking her stomach.

**(****End of Lemon****)**

Naruto awoke to an amusing sight the next morning of the large-stomached Eve trying to get out of bed, but was so unused to her new proportions she wasn't getting anywhere. Naruto chuckled as he helped Eve up and they both went the bathroom, where Naruto got some more taming in after uncorking Eve and emptied her insides of his cum making her moan as her stomach shrunk to its natural form.

* * *

"That was interesting," said Eve as she and Naruto were drying off, "there was no way you and that clone could cum as many times as I did."

"That's because we cheated," said Naruto with a chuckle and got an inquisitive glare from Eve demanding an explanation, "remember that previous conversation about my demon chakra being applied in sex?"

"A bit." Said Eve

"Well if I use enough while going for non-stops or directly apply it to my balls it causes me to produce abnormal amounts of semen," said Naruto, "and that technique Balls of the North and its variation are direct copies off of what I was doing, without the drawbacks."

"Interesting," said Eve with stars in her eye, "can you do it again?"

"Another time, because it'd get really boring," said Naruto with a chuckle, before he whipped around his Rinnegan flaring again, "SHINRA TENSEI!"

Jiraiya was blasted through the roof again at the same time dropping his notebook, which Naruto picked up and opened to freshly dog-eared pages. Naruto then got a venomous scowl as he tore out the pages and was about to destroy them when Eve took them and read them. She had a look of pure rage as she went into her battle form and flew after Jiraiya as Naruto proceed to burn the pages, and for good measure, the whole notebook.

For the next few minutes there were screams for mercy and various battlefield noises as Naruto and the other women in the house sat at the table eating peacefully, making small talk as they smiled with each scream the super-pervert made.

"What did the idiot do anyways?" asked Anko

"I refuse to comment," said Naruto as Eve walked in with a satisfied smile as she unceremoniously dropped Jiraiya's half dead corpse onto the floor, "and let that be a lesson Ero-sennin. While I hate your smut, Eve hates being spied on while intimate."

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 50**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 45**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 45**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 40**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 70**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Feeblass, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 20**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: none**

**Captured/Inactive**

**********Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 22**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl ?**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Well that's it for this week**

**and in case some people were curious about the lemon i borrowed the general ideas for some of the things from other stories**

**like the food part was based from a scene from a story called - NILF - by EroSlackerMicha,**

**while the dildo and cum thing was based from - Pile of Lemons - by NaruHinaSakufan1**

**well that's it for today**

**cya next week.**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another thursday that has come and gone**

**just to let you know that i'm back in classes again and it's going to seriously kill an amount of my time and a bigger amount of my creativity**

**in short it'll take a bit longer for me to publish this story**

**and to those anxious about my Fairy Tail story, I intend to finish that next after pokegirl's**

**well sorry for the delay in publishing today here is chapter 20**

**enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"I refuse to comment," said Naruto as Eve walked in with a satisfied smile as she unceremoniously dropped Jiraiya's half dead corpse onto the floor, "and let that be a lesson Ero-sennin. While I hate your smut, Eve hates being spied on while intimate."

"Oh," said Anko with sage-like knowing kind of look and tone her eyes narrowed to slits in a curious fashion, "so he saw you taming Eve and catalogued the whole thing."

"With overly exaggerated details," said Eve sounding miffed, "and Jiraiya-san next time you decide to do something like that again, I won't hesitate to carry out Naruto-kun's last threat of making so you'd be incapable of taming for the next three hundred years… in triplicate."

"You've got my permission Eve," said Naruto as he took a calm sip of tea, "a grandmaster of perversion has to learn his lesson's the hard way."

"How cruel you are my godson," wailed Jiraiya, "and what a blasphemer, if what I saw last night was any indication your just as perverted as any other man on this planet, especially me."

"I won't argue, because its futile," said Naruto, "but let me say this, if I was like you or any other damned pervert, then I at least keep it in the bedroom as much as possible and not make myself the enemy of all female kind."

"So how long until we get out of here?" asked Kuraika, "I went for a morning flight, unlike that old pervert, and I saw some people related to that Yakuza prowling the area for us. Well you to be more precise, although I'm surprised that haven't found this place."

"Part of the security system tied to the place," said Naruto held up his hand showing the back and a mark in the form of a curled up fox surrounded by a circle, "these marks are all seals that enable those who live in the house or permitted inside to move about freely and see it since the house is basically cloaked with a genjutsu that not even a psychic type Pokegirl can find easily."

"Then how come some of the legendaries have been able to see it?"

"Until recently that I've reinforced the security, its weakened to the point that legendaries and unique ones like Jenova could find it easily," said Naruto, "during the war back home, I had the security seals tied to the system amped up so that the house itself couldn't be detected by those of the Akatsuki, especially Madara. And the legendaries that are considered weaker would be considered a fraction under his level while the others were on certain degrees of equality."

"So legendaries like Hild and Cocooner had known where we were until now?" said Haku

"That's the gist of it," said Naruto, "although they could find just the house, not us, because whenever someone enters that I've deemed worthy of it they are marked by the key-seals, which would include them into the cloaking abilities of the security system as long as they remained with a range of the scroll used to summon the house or the house itself."

"Damn kid your seal work sure improved while I was gone," said Jiraiya, "makes me wish I was there to help you."

"You wouldn't have given up your posh life of banging live-furries here, even if it was Tsunade-ba-chan several decades younger physically dressed in her birthday suit with a sign saying 'help yourself Jiraiya-kun, I won't bite at all'," Said Naruto with a laugh while Jiraiya just had a nosebleed before something crashed through the roof and clocked both Naruto and Jiraiya on the heads, "anyway… you said, you have a Hottie called Gamabusta. Does that have some relation in any way, shape or form to the toad summoning contract from the Element Nations?"

"Now that you mention it yeah it kind of does," said Jiraiya, "those people who brought me back from the grave had also have gone through the trouble of mixing the DNA of the entire summoning species with Espers and Hotties, hell they even brought back Gamabunta."

"Now that's disturbing," said Naruto, "did they save the original scroll or make a new one?"

"Surprisingly they managed to save the original," said Jiraiya, "and our names are still on them."

"That saves me some trouble," said Naruto, "although I'll wait until at a later time like around my battle at the Cinawood City Gym, because I have a feeling that I'll need the toads help again and somehow their not going to like it."

"Any particular reason why?" asked Jiraiya

"No idea," said Naruto, "all I know is the ones I'm going to summon aren't going to like it after I pass whatever test Chief might throw at me again. Although if I'm lucky enough it'll be that endurance test."

"Yeah at the end of it last time you almost fell to your death from atop Gamabunta's head," said Jiraiya, "and your going to be dealing with a Pokegirl that is a combo of whatever the species can dish out and the old Gamabunta himself who had one hell of a punch himself."

"And I'm the Origin and an immortal demon," said Naruto, "I've beaten Gamabunta once, I can do it again."

"Your funeral kid," said Jiraiya, "and in that case if you die you wouldn't mind if I published your little session with Eve last night, I'm sure it'll be a huge hit?"

"Unless you destroy the copies of that scene, I won't promise _your_ life if I turn Eve loose on you again," said Naruto with a smirk as Eve took Jiraiya in a hold that made it so one twist and Jiraiya's head would be torn off his neck, "it's your choice Ero-sennin."

"You win." Said Jiraiya pulling out a five hundred-page pile of copies and set them on fire and Kuraika used her gust attack to blow the ashes out the door.

* * *

Jiraiya was released and he skulked off in a deep depression while Eve hugged Naruto from behind as he continued eating.

"You kept a copy didn't you?" asked Naruto his barely above the smallest whisper

"I couldn't resist," replied Eve with the same volume with a blush, "the graphics were rather impressive."

"You had to be one of those girls," said Naruto with a sigh before addressing his other girls, "Seisuna, Kuraika, Chalice, and Haku you're going to be battling and you're going up against steel types with additional elemental typing."

"Okay," said Haku, "but what's the order we're going in?"

"Depends on what the leader sends out," said Naruto, "If anything I'll send out Haku first to get the leader to underestimate us."

"Why me?" asked Haku, "You know well, I'd be at a serious disadvantage."

"With any luck she'll throw out a steel/ground dual-type," said Naruto then she'd switch out with a purely steel or another dual-type with no weakness to water, get my drift?"

"Oh most definitely," said Eve looking a bit put out, "but why am I not allowed to fight again?"

"Because I feel that Whitney is going to be the only gym leader I can trust with the fact I have the ultimate legendary next to The Origin in my harem," said Naruto, "If anything the gym leaders will consider you a cheat for me since I somehow captured you."

"Then they'd be serious sore losers." Said Eve

"And not only that I'd again have the bulls-eye that's already on my back become bigger," said Naruto, "so best case, save legendaries for Johto League and Saving The World gigs."

"Are we that important?" asked Akari

"Depends on whose point of view," said Naruto, "to me anything that has a life and contributes to it and those of others are one of several things that are important beyond others."

"But most of us here have yet to," said Chachamaru, "all I can see is that we are merely ones who can't or failed to contribute."

"You contributed by being there for me despite my wish to be with my family in the afterlife," said Naruto, "and that is what makes you all important in my eyes. Same applies to legendaries and certain unique Pokegirls who did some to contribute even if the intentions weren't the same or were all over the moral spectrum."

"Gee thanks," said a sarcastic voice and all eyes turned to see Macavity or as Naruto called her Hanabi, "I feel so much better after that little flowery lecture."

"Am I to understand you fulfilled your task?" asked Naruto with good humor

"Yes," said Macavity bristling, "although MoanTwo had the nerve to start using me for target practice, she even did this," Macavity turned to the side to show her tail warped, scrunched, and twisted, "my precious tail turned into something like those flexible toothbrushes…. My tail, my pride and joy, RUINED!"

"Oh knock it off drama queen," said Naruto instantly behind the girl and grabbing the mangled tail, "hold still so I can fix it."

"Not even a Nurse Joy I kidnapped for a few minutes could fix it," whined Macavity, "honestly what can you do that no one… meow, oh… (Moan) don't stop…."

* * *

Naruto's hands began to glow a gentle green color with a tinge of scarlet as he started to massage the damaged tail. This continue for a good half hour and every minute and a half Naruto move up the tail a few inches or so to a damaged section. Macavity was also on the ground purring like a comfortable cat, mixed with moans of pleasure and panting from the fact that every five minutes Macavity would shudder with a silent orgasm, the front of her lower clothing soaked.

"Here you go," said Naruto as he let go along with pulling out a fresh set of clothing, "and you might want to change, it'd paint a bad image for you, besides the one you already made."

"You're insane, aren't you?" asked Macavity

"That's what a number of my girls say," said Naruto with a chuckle, "and I think they may be right."

"How in the name of hell did Sukebe choose you to be The Origin if you're this insane?" asked Macavity

"One of the quirks that comes with the power," said Naruto, "but at least my kind of insane doesn't get innocent people killed."

"Any way thanks." Said Macavity stalking off to change, when Macavity returned Naruto got the information he needed out of her

"Well a deals, a deal," said Naruto, "if you could lie on the couch please."

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Macavity

"That's for me to know," said Naruto as he stood over the girl now on her back, "now stay still and relax."

* * *

Macavity was fidgeting slightly but soon stopped when Naruto hung a catnip toy in front of her nose and swung it gently in a hypnotizing fashion. Naruto moved her outfit so he could get a good look at her abdomen and saw some major scarring. Using his Gene manipulating abilities he saw the scarring was deeper and it added to the problem.

"Well I can tell what the problem outside the fertility blocks Sukebe placed on the legendaries," said Naruto making Macavity snap out of the trance and look at him, "you have some major scar tissue build up in your uterus and your ovaries are almost completely destroyed. Normally, the worse case is the damage can be fixed but you will never be able to have kids."

"WHAT!" Macavity screamed in despair

"Chill," said Naruto, "I said normally and that would mean conventionally means with doctors and Nurse-Joys. But if I do it, best case you'll be having litters in triplicate."

"Seriously," said Macavity sounding hopeful, "no tricks?"

"None what-so-ever," said Naruto before picking up the girl bridal style, "but we're taking this to something that can help."

Naruto walked out back to the seal that was set in the hot-springs area and set her down in the center. The blonde Jubi got to work rearranging a few things before he had Macavity strip herself.

"Clothes interfere," said Naruto when Macavity protested, "just deal with it for a few seconds Hanabi-chan."

"What makes you think I will trust you not to do something while I…." began Macavity before Naruto hypnotized her again with the toy

"Like the fact I didn't have sex with you when I said I wanted something from you," said Naruto under his breath as he got to work, "you may not be Hinata-chan's little sister, but you sure know how to act like a spoiled brat."

* * *

Naruto summoned his demon chakra as he activated the seal and focused on Macavity's uterus and ovaries. He almost literally had to remove the affected areas, but instead removed the scar tissue by having healthy tissue cannibalize the dead and damaged as a way of removing it. Once the scars were removed, Naruto dove into the girl's DNA and revitalized and repaired some damaged strains, which in turn caused her ovaries to regenerate. Overall this enabled Naruto to give her a uterus of healthy woman in her prime to carry children, and giving her back the reproductive functions she was denied. And as a good measure Naruto added a small feature to her DNA as to spare the girl pain in the future.

This had gone on for two hours with everyone in the house watching Naruto standing in front of a floating Macavity, moving his hands as if manipulating something, but nothing was there. They saw when Naruto finished, because his head would snap about before shaking a bit and the blonde would crack his neck. Macavity then gently drifted to the ground still in the hypnotic trance Naruto had place her under. Naruto got his bearing again before he snapped his fingers waking Macavity who yawned as if sleepy.

"I've held up my end of the deal," said Naruto, "you should be able to have children now."

"Strange, I don't feel any different," said Macavity checking herself over, "the only difference I can see is that the scars are gone."

"You _can_ see," said Naruto in a tone as if explaining to a child who didn't understand, "I promised Hanabi-chan and I keep my promises, you can have kids now, if you don't believe me find a doctor and they can confirm it for you. Or you could just as easily find some random tamer and milk him for all he's worth."

"Or I could do that with you," said Macavity bristling at Naruto's tone, "The pokedex entries on you and Arseus have fertility enhancements that are one-hundred percent guarantees of children."

"Yeah… not going to happen, unless you're in my harem," said Naruto, "sure I want to have kids, but I don't want to be a sperm donor."

"Why's that, scared?" asked Macavity with a dark humored scathing tone

"No," said Naruto, "because unlike you I actually want a loving family, not a group women I can just screw and have them pump out babies like factories and raise those children into monsters. So not a chance in hell and good luck finding the right kind of guy who doesn't give a crap about kids, and I know for a fact there are billions."

"Fine I will!" snapped Macavity before she vanished

"Was that really necessary?" asked Eve

"I made a deal and I was sticking to it," said Naruto accepting Terru's pokeball from Anko, "just because I made her able to have kids, didn't mean I was planning on making kids with her."

"Would you do so with us?" asked Eve getting curious looks from the other girls in Naruto's harem

"I would in a heartbeat," said Naruto, "but I want to make sure I can do so in peace and that's with putting legendaries like Cocooner back in line and getting Hinata back."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Kuraika

"Right now give Terru a good taming," said Naruto, "hopefully work out a new training schedule and fine tuning my battle with the gym leader."

"Any chance we can work to evolving soon?" asked Kuraika, "out of all of us aside from Eve, Chachamaru isn't the only one who hasn't evolved yet and somehow, I'm feeling an itch to become a Fireburst."

"Unlike some idiots I don't push things that aren't meant to," said Naruto, "I only evolved one or two of you because you asked, although some were accidents on my part, like Akari and Chalice's."

"Well we don't have to worry about that," said Chalice, "I'm actually happy with this evolution of mine although Akari was hoping of becoming an Espea."

"That could probably be arranged," said Naruto, "all I'd have to do is switch around a few gene and some external cosmetics and I can make it so Akari can register as an Espea mixed into her hybrid Evangelion form."

"No thanks," said Akari, "I've had enough genetic manipulation done on me."

"Okay then," said Naruto as he let out Terru, "for those who wish to evolve please step forward, but do know I'm not going to do a simple quick fix."

* * *

Out of the nine Pokegirl's Naruto had in his harem and three of them evolvable, only two stepped forward. Chachamaru and Kuraika were the only ones daring enough to step forward and Naruto smiled softly, before smirking when Chalice approached Terru.

The new G-splice had her face hidden by wings as well as much of her upper torso as possible. When Chalice moved the wings aside she froze stock still, before she rounded on Naruto with anime tears and a glaring pout that made her look extremely cute.

"You cheated," she said, "when you said you were bringing a new g-splice into the fold, you didn't say she would be this hot."

"I'm not," said Terru, "I bet he just used some make up or something."

"No you seriously are," said Anko as the girls began crowding her while Jiraiya and Naruto simply hung back, "hey Haku, give us a mirror."

"One mirror coming up," said Haku creating an ice mirror, "now look Terru, you'll see."

"I doubt it," said Terru as she moved to the mirror, "I told him it was a wasted effort…."

Terru herself froze when she saw her own appearance, she moved and did some things to prove what she was seeing wasn't an illusion. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it, and Naruto had actually made her beautiful. She was beautiful… it looked so natural as if she was born like this.

Terru felt like crying when she started glowing, she noticed this too and when the glow faded she went from the beautiful Naruto gave to the divine perfection just short of Eve's. She had the obvious sensual shape and scales of her Milotit species. Her fan-like fins now had a more feather-like look to them and were several times more regal looking.

Her skin now went from pale turquoise to a fuller and richer version of the color, while the dark patches that made it look she was wearing bikini were now deepened to a sapphire color similar to Naruto's eyes. Her wings were now the same length as she was tall, which was about five-feet ten-inches, and dragonfly-like.

Her hair had grown longer making the 'wings' longer as well while the ponytail, which had migrated upward to the top of the back of her head and now reached to where her calves would be. Her 'antennae' remained unaffected although they looked more convincing.

"You did it?" said Terru a sexy lilt now inhabited her voice as she examined her new appearance, "this should have been impossible…."

"Well Chalice was partially correct when she said I cheated," said Naruto looking sheepish while the girl gave him a look that demanded 'explain now!', "I have the power to manipulate Pokegirl genetics, what I did was simply tamper with your natural healing factor causing a near instant reaction when healing the injuries you received both past and present. I fiddle with your aesthetic genes for a few seconds and that had an effect similar to what may be plastic surgery in this world."

"Damn she's perfect," said Jiraiya, "she could easily rival Eve in the looks department if there was something wrong to point out."

"Where there is perfection is imperfection," said Naruto, "and the only I can think of experience coupled with other factors."

Naruto was instantly bowled over by a tearful Terru who was literally kissing Naruto to death with gratitude.

"Thank you," she sobbed slightly, "thank you."

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 80**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 50**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 45**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 45**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 40**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 70**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 20**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 22**

**Captured/Inactive**

**Momiji - Garter - ?**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl ?**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Well that's it for this week, cya later**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone sorry for the delay**

**well here is chapter 21,**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Where there is perfection is imperfection," said Naruto, "and the only I can think of experience coupled with other factors."

Naruto was instantly bowled over by a tearful Terru who was literally kissing Naruto to death with gratitude.

"Thank you," she sobbed slightly, "thank you."

* * *

"You still haven't been tamed yet," said Naruto after noticing a nervous shifting from the girl, "so let's take this somewhere more private."

Naruto instantly teleported himself and Terru to Naruto's master bedroom and to his surprise Sexibi was there as well.

"Sexibi, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto confused

"I came to see how Terru is doing," said Sexibi, "and possibly some payback for getting me so riled up."

"I suppose it wouldn't be a problem if you joined my harem?" said Naruto with a slightly questioning air

"Not the one-night fling type, huh?" said Sexibi

"That kind of thing creates wedges and kills people in more ways than one," said Naruto, "back in my old world it was the same way, I didn't do flings and I'm not about to start."

"Shame," said Sexibi, "and it's also a shame I don't feel ready to commit, maybe when things including times aren't so chaotic."

"I'll be looking forward to when you can," said Naruto swiftly moving to her, cupping the girl's chin before planting a delicate kiss on her lips, "until then stay safe you little minx of a forest sprite."

Sexibi instantly went from the mood she was currently in to arousal overdrive and she threw Naruto a glare before muttering, "every damn time I hear that... great another ice bath for me."

* * *

Naruto held back a laugh when the girl vanished and her turned to Terru who looked nonplused and some how back into her child-like chibi form.

"When did that happen?" said Naruto as he examined the seal he designed to boost Terru's passive control on her form changing and block certain things from reverting her back into chibi-form, after a few seconds he found the reason why, "so that's the reason, your perfect little form erased the seal upon evolving and I may have to make a new one."

"Can you save that for later?" asked Terru going into her older form again, "right now I need some loving."

"And you will be loved," said Naruto as he traced a finger on a wing that drifted over Terru's shoulder making the girl gasp and become more aroused, "now Aphrodite of Love's Ocean care to bless a wicked demon with your sensual grace?"

"OH!" said Terru now riled up like Sexibi was moments ago, "will you quit it! You're driving me beyond insane!"

**(****Warning Lemons: can't stand, don't read****)**

"Never going to happen," said Naruto his clothes dropping at the snap of his fingers and he tackled the girl before pinning her while his tails assailed every inch of her body, "now that I know mother and daughter have the same arousal fetish for receiving some form of praise or flattery."

"You… you… jerk…." Said Terru weakly as she was assailed by the gentle ministrations of Naruto's tails; it was so heavenly she had a stream off mini-orgasms for each caress followed by a swift tickle

"Now this is troublesome," said Naruto, and there was the whisper of a sneeze in the further-most background, as he ran a hand along the tail-like part of the girl's lower body, "I'm more used the sensual shape and feel of my other Pokegirl's legs when I'm taming them."

"That… can be… fix," Terru gasped as her tail split into three parts the two on the top forming into legs similar to Eve's while the third reformed into a smaller form of her tail, while she was at it her wings wrapped around her body creating a type of sensual lingerie that did nothing to hide her figure merely enhance it, "there happy now you devilish Adonis?"

"Much Aphrodite-Terru," said Naruto free his hand as he dipped his fingers into the girl's glistening pussy making her groan as an almost normal orgasm shot through her body, "and by the feel of your divine fount of love, you are feeling this happiness as well."

"Why would I feel happy from such soft handed- oh, AH, don't stop!" she exclaimed when Naruto entered her and went from neutral to a rapid teasing that barely brushed the girl's g-spot

"You demon!" said Terru no longer putting up a fight she was too far-gone into the bliss of Naruto's rod sliding in and out of her the whole experience erasing any intelligent thought she might have had

"That's right I'm a demon," said Naruto huskily as he slowed to a crawl making the girl whimper as she bucked trying to get back that feeling from before, "now my slutty little goddess, will you yield? Or do I have to keep this up till I've got blue balls and you remain unsatisfied driven mad by the pleasure you feel now?"

"I yield, I yield!" screamed Terru, "please let me cum! I'm your slave, your eternal slave that seeks nothing but your pleasure. Now p-please, let me cum, or you cum first unload your seed into my divine fountain!"

"With pleasure." Said Naruto

Drawing back, Naruto paused before ramming his dick in hard tapping the girl's g-spot as he poured some of his demon chakra into system going at lightning speeds. This last for barely a minute until he had to cover his ears from the girl's scream of pleasure as the biggest orgasm for the girl flattened her like a stampede of the largest and heaviest land mammals. The sudden squeeze sent hime over the edge and the semen produce by the demon chakra flooded the girl's womb causing it to swell like a balloon.

Naruto barely had time to pull out when Terru instantly went to her chibi form and she whined in pain at the unbearable size of her bulging uterus. Naruto pulled himself out while her chibi pussy tried continuing to milk him but couldn't find a purchase. Naruto finally pulled out with the sound of a cork being popped out of a wine bottle and a stream of cum shot from the chibi-Pokegirl's tiny pussy like a fountain. Terru moaned in pleasure as her womb ejected the excess cum and at the sensation of the liquid exiting her making her orgasm again from the new sensation. When her orgasm faded Terru instantly fell asleep, revealing how the vulnerable girl Naruto had seen and saved.

**(****End of Lemons****)**

* * *

Naruto quickly used his little clean up fire jutsu and got into bed with Terru, Eve slipping in seconds later. Terru felt the warm bodies and snuggled herself into Eve's jugs unconsciously suckling on a nipple that presented itself.

"Its strange for me to see a chibi and one that was so traumatized like this," said Eve in a whisper controlling her sexual urges as the girl continued to suckle slightly, "she seems… just so vulnerable…."

"And that is why I saved her," replied Naruto in the same whisper, "it's the fragile that are truly strong, it takes time to temper. To be this vulnerable shows she will be among the titans my harem is made of."

"What was that little demon and goddess bit?" asked Eve with a teasing tone, "sounded like fun, something similar to our little demon/priestess role play…."

"Maybe a threesome with goddess, demon, and priestess," said Naruto, "multiple times and randomly changing it up."

"You'd willing subject yourself to having sex like a girl?" said Eve looking shocked that Naruto would submit to anal after he was adamant against it

"Why not," said Naruto sounding more teasing than Eve, "I can turn into a girl if I want to, or did you forget that?

"Completely slipped my mind." Said Eve now blushing on a level Hinata would have been proud of

"Sleep now," said Naruto closing his eyes, "we have a gym battle tomorrow."

"Alright." Said Eve as she fell asleep

* * *

The next day, Naruto waltzed into the gym like the last one and found something new, an obstacle course and had tamers placed intermittently.

"Training…" said Naruto stars in his eyes and then he let out Chachamaru and Chalice, "I found some training for you two, target practice."

"You spoil us," said Chalice as she saw what she facing, "this isn't target practice, its shooting fish in a barrel!"

"She is correct," said Chachamaru neutrally, "between us with our training in speeding up our attacks, the odds of us getting any trouble from this is extremely low. As she says, its too easy, even with the obstacle course that seems like a tribute to the ultimate ninja courses from pre-Sukebe times."

"Spear formation Chalice takes point," said Naruto with a smirk, "Chachamaru feel free to fire when ready."

"Understood." Said the two girls as the three charged

Naruto and Chalice were having a field day as they raced through the course Chalice blasting any Pokegirls that attacked or were trying to intercept to attack. Naruto disabled the tamers with some placed kunai and shuriken shots to immobilize their arms. And Chachamaru who was daintily following with a mixture of Naruto and Chalice's movements sniped those that had not been taken down or had managed to free themselves.

The trio soon came to the end of the obstacle course, and out onto the opponent's side of the gym's battlefield. The leader was another girl and certainly cute from Naruto's point of view. She was about average height of 5' 8" with a short dress that showed her shoulders and the area above her collarbone. Her hair was a light brown almost honey in color with two locks at her temples being redirected upward by a pair of orb like clips. The locks were shaped almost like rounded parodies of his and his dad's Hiraishin kunai.

* * *

"That's a new record," said the girl holding up a stopwatch, "it takes over an hour for an average tamer to get past the course and the other tamers. Although that shooting fish in a barrel bit was unnecessary or just rather just plain rude."

"Sorry about that," said Naruto, "but sometimes witty comments are made to show how confident they are."

"I've seen confident before," said the girl with a half-lidded deadpan look, "and it's either over the top or really misplaced."

"Well my girls can back up their claims," said Naruto, "and I'm good at teaching them their limits."

"In what way? Having try and fail to bring down The Origin or even capture him?" asked the girl sounding a bit frustrated and hurt making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"You sound upset?" said Naruto

"Is it that obvious?" asked the girl

"I'm just good at reading people," said Naruto, "so care to explain?"

"I was at the fishing event sometime ago," said the girl, "I had caught myself some good water/steel-types girls when he interrupted the event. I tried to catch him with a pokeball when he acted like a jerk while brushing the capture attempt off and worse yet I ended up on the receiving end of one of my cousins little temper tantrums."

"I'm think he assumed it was a guy trying to catch him and probably made that asshole comment," said Naruto smoothly all the while cringing on the inside with guilt, "and your cousin?"

"She's the daughter of the boss of the 'secret' Yakuza group that had set up shop here in Olivine," said Jasmine making Naruto glad she couldn't see his paling face, "honestly if I could teach that snooty little bitch a lesson, I would show her that life is not some game for her."

"Would you like some help with that?" asked Naruto, "and after this gym battle is over, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" the girl asked

"Beat me and you'll find out faster," said Naruto, "although I don't intend to go down easily toots."

"The name's Jasmine," said the girl pulling out a pokeball, "and you're on masked tamer."

"I guess the name I gave isn't convincing enough?" asked Naruto conversationally as he sent out Kuraika

"Somehow I doubt an Edo fits well with someone who happens to be blonde whose hair looks like the sun," said Jasmine, "I didn't buy it when Morty and the others called ahead about you, the mysterious masked tamer who's sweeping the Johto League gyms."

"So what's the battle?" asked Naruto, "I've had two regular battles and two sex battles."

"I do tag-team mixed," said Jasmine, "Clair from the Blackthorn Gym does the same. While the other three between are regular."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Naruto as Jasmine let out a ground-type Mecha-Musume, "and this maybe a problem."

* * *

The Mecha-Musume's human for was that of the Lupina line along with something vaguely mixed with something arachnid, except sections of her torso, arms and legs were metallic. The reason for the arachnid observation was to pairs of spider-like legs emerging from her back and the tail she sported had a portion resembling a spider's abdomen. The Pokegirl's six eyes, each stacked up and back an inch from each other and going towards her temples, had the slit that certain predatory animals although four of them had the flat look like those might see from video screens.

"Been a while since I've seen a phoenix," said the girl her voice having a static edge to it like talking through a radio with bad reception, "and I need to my voice module service again."

"I told you to lay off the sound attacks and to turn down your vocal volume during taming," said Jasmine looking exasperated, "but no you have to go and go doing those strange war-cries you mimic from those old pre-Sukebe western movies and be as loud possible whenever you ask me to start up those old sex machines after a few rounds with me."

"Can you spare me the details," said Kuraika as she and Naruto face palmed, "it was bad enough listening to my harem sister talk about taming with a Persona."

"So Morty actually uses one for battles?" said Jasmine

"Yep," said Naruto, "he even summoned her during a full moon for a sex battle."

"Ouch," said Jasmine before pointing to the airborne Kuraika, "Sivir, use Plasma Blast!"

"Plasma Blast?" said Kuraika confused, "Mecha-Musume can't use it unless- oh shit!"

The Pokegirl in question had gone into a crouched-like position her tail and the spider legs on her back transforming into a trio of cannons that somewhat resembled sniper rifles and fire three streams of sparking plasma energy.

Kuraika did something akin to a barrel roll as she spiraled out of the way and reacted with a wildfire tsunami attack. Jasmine ordered her girl to use dig and the girl burrowed into the now apparent indoor earth to avoid the fiery blast.

"That's strange," said Jasmine taking on a thoughtful look, "you didn't call out a second Pokegirl? And that's on top of how you didn't order your girl to dodge?"

"I taught my girls to act Autonomously," said Naruto, "I only call out orders when I'm serious, besides you didn't call out your second girl either."

"Noticed that did you?" said Jasmine with a giggle

"You did what I just did and let out only one girl, the reason is because we are confident in their abilities to handle things solo," said Naruto, "if I had been the idiot I was younger I would have done something almost illegal and you would have had me kicked out for an unfair match up if your one Pokegirl lost against two."

"What do you take me for?" demanded Jasmine looking agitated, "I'm not my cousin I don't do something that underhanded, besides I never said anything against two on one, when I was said tag team."

"But you haven't said anything that would allow me to do such a thing either," said Naruto, "it must feel gratifying to toy with your enemies and only get serious when things aren't starting to go your way."

"Plasma Burst," said Jasmine as he Pokegirl emerged from the ground and fired a blast before diving back into the ground again, "you say that as if you do it as well."

"Against people who deserve it," said Naruto, "I just don't do it to those I consider innocent."

"And am I one of those who deserve it!" demanded Jasmine pulling out a second pokeball

"I'm having a hard time deciding," said Naruto as motioned of Chalice to move forward, "but if I was forced to say so, you're border-lining into that area. So how about we quit toying with the child's games."

"I agree completely," said Jasmine throwing the ball as Chalice was sent out, "let's go Deidara!"

Naruto froze when he heard the name and he almost fell over when he saw a female version of one of the most annoying Akatsuki and also happened to be a Bombshell. She looked like any Pokegirl of the breed and would have looked liked the person her appearance was based on, minus the mechanical eye patch and the Akatsuki's black cloak.

"Kuraika, Chalice," said Naruto calling his girls over while their opponents grouped near Jasmine, "here's the plan with Kuraika taking care of the Bombshell while Chalice takes care of the Mecha-Musume."

"Because of elements?" asked Chalice

"That and Chalice said you wanted to beat the crap of that Akatsuki member Deidara," said Naruto before pointing to the Bombshell, "there's a close equivalent and I advise against insulting her aesthetics if she thinks explosions are art."

"Okay," said Chalice, "but it might prove helpful."

"And just as likely blow up in your face." Said Naruto making a possible pun

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 83**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 55**

**Kuraika - Phoenix-hunter - Lvl 45**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Peekabu, Cabbit, and Guntit) - Lvl 45**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 45**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 72**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 25**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 27**

**Captured/Inactive**

**Momiji - Garter - Lvl 19**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl ?**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Well that's it for this week, sorry for the delay**

**and as a heads up i'm going to start updating on fridays now**

**cya later,**

**- Silvdra-Zero**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry my readers i got a weekend class that last for a couple weeks and that aided in screwing up my creativity**

**and derailing me into revising my publishing schedule**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"I agree completely," said Jasmine throwing the ball as Chalice was sent out, "let's go Deidara!"

Naruto froze when he heard the name and he almost fell over when he saw a female version of one of the most annoying Akatsuki and also happened to be a Bombshell. She looked like any Pokegirl of the breed and would have looked liked the person her appearance was based on, minus the mechanical eye patch and the Akatsuki's black cloak.

"Kuraika, Chalice," said Naruto calling his girls over while their opponents grouped near Jasmine, "here's the plan with Chalice taking care of the Bombshell while Kuraika takes care of the Mecha-Musume."

"Because of elements?" asked Chalice

"Not exactly and Chalice said you wanted to beat the crap of that Akatsuki member Deidara," said Naruto before pointing to the Bombshell, "there's a close equivalent and I advise against insulting her aesthetics if she thinks explosions are art."

"Okay," said Chalice, "but it might prove helpful."

"And just as likely blow up in your face." Said Naruto making a possible pun

"I know how to deal with Bombshells," said Chalice with a smirk, "one of my harem sisters before joining you with Akari happened to be one and I know several weak spots apart from the spine, including a secret hot spot."

"Okay," said Naruto, "lets go."

Chalice instantly charged the Bombshell while Kuraika launched another fire tsunami forcing the Mecha Musume underground again.

"Hey boom-for-brains!" called Chalice as she ran to the bombshell, "is what you do actually art or just a self-gratifying way to get off without your tamer?"

"NO ONE INSULTS MY ART!" screeched the copy of Deidara as she pulled the safety pin from the switch on the side of her head and threw it to Jasmine who deftly caught it, "ART IS ONLY A FLEETING MOMENT SOMETHING AN ART INFIDELS LIKE YOU SHALL NEVER UNDERSTAND! ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

* * *

The Bombshell instantly went with her strongest detonation attack, Explosion, and the resulting blast sent Kuraika reeling while forcing the Mecha Musume from her hidey-hole. Funny thing was Chalice had dove into the same hole before jumping out and grabbing the bombshell's spine.

"Sivir use Plasma Blast!" called Jasmine in the hopes of saving her Pokegirl, but the attack was unfortunately aimed at Kuraika after she scored a critical shot with a combination attack that she and Naruto called Ignition Charge, which combined wildfire tsunami, ignite and extreme speed (something Eve used against that Dildoqueen when battling against Whitney). Kuraika barrel-rolled out of the way again, before performing an Immelmann turn to get further away.

"Hey Chalice, what are you doing?" asked Naruto when he saw Chalice place the spine on the ground.

"Sure fire knock out." said Chalice giving the entire spine a long delicate lick making it shudder.

"Remind me later for a thorough taming to remove this devious side of you for a while," said Naruto with a smirk before he trained his GM sight on Kuraika, "just needs a good push…. Kuraika, use Close Combat!"

"Okay," said Kuraika swooping in low as she engaged the Mecha-Musume in a taijutsu fight forcing the girl on the defensive, "so what do you think of me now? I'm sure you were thinking I was some pushover fly-girl earlier."

"The thought crossed my mind until now," replied the girl, "but now I'm thinking you are a serious pain in my tail."

"Feelings mutual." Said Kuraika sending a kick to the girl's chin making her fly back

* * *

Kuraika was panting heavily when she was done feeling pleased with herself until she was blasted by an electrically charged blast from the girl she had knocked flying. She was now breathing heavily and was spasming and twitching from the massive jolt she got.

"Give up," said the girl standing over the fallen girl, "you're grounded and that shot was enough to incapacitate your kind for a few hours."

"I r-r-refuse t-to give u-u-up!" snarled Kuraika as she managed to roll onto her forearms and knees

"Why bother?" asked the Mecha-Musume, "I've shot down thousands of your feather-brained kin. Jeez they're an embarrassment to the entire Pokegirl race! I don't see why Sukebe even bothered making you flying types like you, hell I bet even your own mother…." Crash! POW!

The sound of the crash was the body of the Bombshell crashing back together with such force she basically knocked herself out. The sound of something getting hit was Kuraika delivering an extremely vicious uppercut, when the crash distracted the Mecha-Musume, which made a nasty cracking sound indicating a dislocated or broken jaw. Kuraika was now standing over the downed girl an aura of fire that looked a lot like Amaterasu's flames.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU BITCH!" screamed the Phoenix her black flames forming into a bird-like, dragon-shaped aura with eyes much like Eve's Kyuubi incarnation, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER, EVER! AND I'M SURE IT'S STEEL TYPES LIKE YOU THAT ARE THE EMBARASSEMENT FOR THE POKEGIRL RACE!"

* * *

Kuraika's flame aura soon began to contract forming cocoon of fire that was slowly growing hotter and hotter.

"**Kuraika!**" shouted Naruto and the cocoon seemed to twitch in response, "**stop, you're going to kill yourself!**"

Just then a glow of light seemed to appear inside the fiery cocoon before it exploded. In the epicenter, hovering a few inches off the ground was the evolved Kuraika and stark naked. She was the average height of every Fireburst and her now bare bust had increased in size to D-cups. Her wings retain most of their shape although she had gained a second pair and along with them and her tail feathers had taken on part of the shape of the gold wings from that digimon series version of the Ophanim Pokegirl called Ophanimon or more accurately it's variation Ophanimon C.

Extending from between her breasts, from her pubic area, her forearms and shins were a series of V-shaped crests made of feathers that were black-tinted crimson in color. The whip-like cords that made up her other tails had split into another set with the pair in the middle being four feet longer than the other. And all four of her tails had taken on dragon-like characteristics. Her eyes had become a rich emerald color while keeping the predator-like quality that came with the fact she was a hunter.

"Kuraika!" called Naruto making the girl look back to him, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Kuraika her voice taking on a soprano-like lilt, "sorry for that little outburst."

"I'd hate to see out of control," said Naruto as Kuraika used her feather shuriken to effectively pin the Mecha-Musume with little hope of moving, let alone attacking, "you had me scared there a moment, I'm sorry if this had any negative effect on you."

"It's okay," said Kuraika floating over to Naruto as Chalice strutted sensually over to the pinned Pokegirl and used her tail in a way to bring her to a quick orgasm, "but there is something I need to tell you later…."

"I understand," said Naruto hugging the girl when she got close and kissed her, "also you get to choose your taming for a later time, and that's a promise."

"I look forward to it." Said Kuraika giving Naruto a peck on the cheek before getting put back into her pokeball along with Chalice

* * *

Naruto motioned for Chachamaru to step forward and handed her something looking like a small black orb made of some polished stone, saying in a whisper, "When I tell you to, break the cover and touch what's inside." He also let out Seisuna, who stretched a bit before looking at Chachamaru and the two gave a nod.

"I'm sorry for Sivir," said Jasmine looking unsettled as she put the pin her bombshell threw to her back where it belonged after balling the scared and ashamed-looking Mecha-Musume, "she used to get picked on by the flying version of her species and she grew resentful of it."

"I'd prefer to get this battle done fast," said Naruto, "your girl may have pushed something that she shouldn't have."

"I understand," said Jasmine throwing out two more pokeballs, "let's go Yachiro, Shigure!"

Chachamaru's ears seemed to twitch when she heard the second name and froze upon seeing the girl or rather woman standing opposite of her on the field.

"M-mother," said Chachamaru in a shocked tone making Naruto look at the Pokegirl/Pokewoman, "MOTHER!"

"Cha… Chachamaru…" said the Pokewoman slowly, who upon closer inspection was a older carbon copy of Chachamaru only she was a G-splice of Ria and Gunvalkyrie and by the looks of the wing and stream-lining a flying version, "CHACHAMARU!"

Both the Pokegirl and Pokewoman rushed to each other and hugged as soon as they were within reach. They both were crying while Naruto and Jasmine looked at each other with a mixture of shock and happiness. The Pokegirl that Jasmine called Yachiro was a chibi Gun-Bunny with bubblegum pink hair and she seemed to be bristling at the exchange, before she turned to her tamer.

"Hey Jasmine," said the girl now looking around confused, "where's Dei-dei-boom-chan?"

Naruto instantly fell over laughing causing the embracing parent and child to break apart and stare at him along with everyone else who was watching.

"Chachamaru," said the girl's mother, "who is that?"

"That is my tamer, mother," said Chachamaru, "he may seem a bit eccentric, but he helped me. But how did you get away? Are you alright?"

"After we were separated I was slated for disposal," said Shigure while her battle partner was busy yelling at Naruto who was still laughing and kept laughing even harder whenever the pink-haired girl kept telling him to stop making fun of her Dei-dei-boom-chan, "they forgot to lock my cell properly and just when I was about to walk out I got caught in the confusion of a raid on the base I was in. After a while I found myself in Jasmine's possession and I told her about my dilemma about losing you and she accepted me along with thinking that if I stayed with her someone would eventually bring you to me."

"It seems she was right," said Chachamaru hugging her mother closer burying her face into her chest until something seemed off to her, "mother did your breasts get bigger?"

* * *

This immediately caused everything not involving the mother/daughter to instantly freeze. Naruto got off the floor and threw the Gun-Bunny at Seisuna who instantly had her limbs stretched out and bound.

"Are they that noticeable?" asked Shigure with a blush getting a nod from her daughter and tamer, "Well… after losing you I adopted some Peekabu and Guntit kits and I became a MILF-template, I usually spend more time with them than I do these battle because of my status as a Pokewoman although I do them for the exercise."

"This does mean we have to battle as well," said Chachamaru looking a bit sad as she saw Seisuna use her tail to make the Chibi Gun-Bunny cum, "although I did miss those times."

"We could do that instead of fighting," said Shigure making Seisuna, who was on the sidelines with Naruto, Naruto himself and Jasmine blush at what they were possibly talking about, "and I found it more enjoyable than what that sperm donor's joke of an attempt at taming."

"Popcorn?" asked Naruto holding up a bucket for Seisuna, both sitting on a love seat that appeared out of nowhere

"Sure," said Seisuna before looking to Jasmine who was sitting in a recliner, "want some?"

"I'm good." Said Jasmine

"I thought you didn't approve of exhibitionism and/or voyeur?" said Chachamaru with a raised eyebrow as she retracted her liquid metal clothing to become naked similar to her mother whose armor simply changed in varying sized squares of what appeared to be electrical energy

"You want some time with your mother, there isn't a private place for a taming and this is still basically a battle," said Naruto ticking the reason off on his fingers, "I'll condone it for now, but never again after this."

"Is it just me or is your tamer strange?" asked Shigure before she gasped upon the sudden attack of Chachamaru's hands and mouth on her breasts

"He's the definition of the unknown of insanity," said Chachamaru as she kicked her mother's leg from under her and they fell onto a surprisingly soft patch of ground and the younger g-splice soon started grinding her pelvis against her mother's both moaning slightly, "he's so erratic (gasp) like a puzzle that forever changes… ah… my harem sisters and I simply stopped trying to solve him."

"Go down." Said Naruto

* * *

Chachamaru instantly kissed her mother, a hard erotic French that made Naruto fight the impulse jerk off or even join in and he knew Jasmine was having trouble fighting it as well. Seisuna simply didn't try to resist and dug her fingers through her sand-made bikini bottom was moaning nearly in sync with the duo still out on the floor.

"My darling daughter, I didn't know you were so forceful." Teased Shigure as she start mimicking her daughter who was simply mewling under her ministrations

"Its sometimes the way my tamer rolls." Said Chachamaru now going into a scissoring position with her mother making the Pokewoman scream with pleasure when Chachamaru sent a small electrical burst through her body.

"And it's quite impressive," said Shigure with a purr, "tell me, are you happy with him?"

"The happiest I've ever been," said Chachamaru with a smile, "he even fixed my nightmare problem."

Shigure couldn't respond when Chachamaru's liquid metal armor created a metallic phallus that had both females screaming. Naruto opened a major artery on this arm and stuck under Seisuna's nose just when she had the look of one about to orgasm and the Ichibi girl instantly clamped down and drained almost half of Naruto's blood in a one shot.

"Chachamaru that item I gave you," said Naruto his GM sight trained on his girl, "do it now!"

Chachamaru took out the rob and broke it releasing a yellow stone and gold coin, which instantly vanished into the girl and she evolved when the girl and her mother orgasm and ended up screaming to the heavens at such a pitch the windows shattered.

"I'd say I win," said Naruto patting a blissful Seisuna on the head, "this is the last one standing so it's my win."

"Fine," said Jasmine haughtily and looking a bit edgy, "if you'll excuse me, I've got something to take care of, I'll meet you outside the gym."

"Do you have an alternative way out or can I go through the fun house again?" asked Naruto easily catching the badge that was flung at him

"That way," said Jasmine pointing to a path as she called back Shigure, "although I don't care."

"Okay then later," Said Naruto with a wave as the leader took off running and he turned to the evolved Chachamaru, "why is it this universe seems to be dropping such unique packages at my feet?"

* * *

Chachamaru's current appearance, while retaining a bit of her original, was a crossover between two characters of those Xenosaga games the girl had got hooked on and played endless hours whenever they group wasn't on the move. The Characters were KOS-MOS (v4 incarnation) and T-ELOS; except the outfit was a two-piece bikini/dress combo instead of the outfits the characters had although had the details from the two. The dress had KOS-MOS's color scheme but had the details from T-ELOS with an angel-wings motif on the breast covering part of the top and the bottom under the skirt.

For example she had the bronze-like gold body armor from KOS-MOS that had a trace from T-ELOS like the bar behind the lower back mixed into the one from KOS-MOS. She had the leather-like stockings and gloves of T-ELOS with the armor related to the arms being that of T-ELOS with two of the gauntlets. The shoes or something like them were those of KOS-MOS and complimented her streamlined design. Finally the headgear was mainly that of T-ELOS, but had a combo of Chachamaru's wing-like "fins" and those from KOS-MOS. A unique detail that was not part of the character designs was a pair of lance-like extensions extending at a forty-five degree angle up from her shoulder blades and her Peekabu tail had changed into a Ria's the black whip-like tail ending in a lightning-bolt-shaped tip. Her hair color had changed into a silvery-white color of starlight giving the only clue to her StarlightXpress genetics apart from its augmentation of her body.

"I don't know," said Chachamaru as wings, like Kuraika's new ones, but made of a crystal-like energy and looked more artificially stylized, expanded from the extensions, "maybe it's something owed that couldn't be given, although making me look like a cross of my idols wasn't what I'd had entirely hoped of evolving into, appearance wise?"

"Well now you're another major powerhouse with some major benefits," said Naruto with a grin and a bow in front of exit of the obstacle course, "shall we?"

"Of course," said Chachamaru with a smile as she followed Naruto through sometimes both pulling off maneuvers like dancing until they reached the entrance to the gym, "and thank you, I've got to see my mother again."

"Maybe we'll see her again," said Naruto as he pulled out Chachamaru's pokeball, "besides I owe some girl's a some quality taming, you included."

"I look forward to it." Said Chachamaru silkily before returning to her pokeball

A few hours later Jasmine returned with a blush of embarrassment mumbling something about oversexed MILF templates and followed Naruto, as he started moving.

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 83**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 55**

**Kuraika - FireBurst-hunter - Lvl 45**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Ria, StarlightXpress, and GunValkyrie) - Lvl 45**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Hinata - Biju Pokegirl (Kyuubi) - Lvl 50**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 45**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 72**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 25**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 27**

**Captured/Inactive**

**Momiji - Garter - Lvl 19**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl ?**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl ?**

* * *

**well that's it for this week and sorry again for the delay**

**Cya later,**

**-Silvdra-zero**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey readers sorry for the delayed update**

**here is chapter 23,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Maybe we'll see her again," said Naruto as he pulled out Chachamaru's pokeball, "besides I owe some girl's some quality taming tonight, you included."

"I look forward to it." Said Chachamaru silkily before returning to her pokeball

A few hours later Jasmine returned with a blush of embarrassment mumbling something about oversexed MILF templates and followed Naruto, as he started moving.

Naruto and Jasmine entered into a wooded area near the beach, they continued to walk until Naruto stopped, "wait here," he said, "I'll go on ahead; I don't want him to freak out."

"Who?" asked Jasmine, but Naruto had already disappeared

Naruto appeared a few minutes later and next to him, now the size of a lion was a copy of his demon form. Jasmine's jaw dropped at the sight of the masked tamer standing next to a miniature-sized Origin.

"**Who's this?**" asked the demon Naruto looking up at his human self

"This would happen to be the tamer that you happened to insult over a pokeball," said H-Naruto a hint of a laugh in his voice at Jasmine's expression, "I brought you both here so you could apologize to her."

"**You know how to play on one's guilty conscience,**" said D-Naruto as he moved to a few feet in front of Jasmine and bowed, "**I apologize for hurting your feelings; I spoke without thinking as to who was trying capture me.**"

"I-I-it's alright n-n-now," said Jasmine with a stutter, "I'm more surprised you would actually act so… human…."

"**You would be surprised,**" said D-Naruto, "**but my past is my own business, so I'm not going to be saying anything about it. Is there anything else or was I just dragged here to apologize.**"

"May I ask why you are so resistant to being caught?" asked Jasmine, "after your comment I was thinking you didn't want to ease up on your hide-and-seek game just yet."

"**I've been awake for a few weeks now, after three hundred years of sleep,**" said D-Naruto, making Jasmine's jaw drop, "**you got it, I wasn't awake when Sukebe went to war with the world. Besides… I'm having too much fun and like some Pokegirls I hate the idea of being an overpowered trophy or the lay of a life-time.**"

"In other words he likes his free-spirited life style too much right now," said H-Naruto, "and you know how some creatures that are not domesticated act,when introduced into a strange environment."

"True," said Jasmine before cautiously moving forward and petting Naruto's demon form on the head, "thank for taking the time to talk to me… although I may have to keep this a secret."

"**The part about me and him being on civilized talking standard, most definitely,**" said D-Naruto, purring at the contact, "**other than that it might make you popular that you got to talk to The Origin and actually touch him.**"

"Maybe I'll keep the touching part to myself," said Jasmine with a giggle before looking to H-Naruto, "and I should apologize again for what my Mecha-Musume said to your Fireburst."

"It'd be best to keep the two away from each other for a while," said H-Naruto, "I'm willing to forgive since she basically paid for her mistake when Kuraika clocked her and left her at Chalice's mercy."

"If what you call what she did to make her cum, mercy," said Jasmine flatly before turning around to leave, "I shall be returning now, thank you."

"No problem," said Naruto, "I might drop by again so Chachamaru can visit her mom as well."

"Very well," said Jasmine, "goodbye."

"See ya." Said H-Naruto

* * *

Naruto and his copied demon form waited a few minutes before the clone disappeared with a pop and Naruto returned to the house. He heard moaning and gasps coming from the living room, this caused him to stomp his foot making the house shake. There was a scrambling sound as he walked into the living room to see Anko and her Pokegirls dressed in bathrobes all three standing at attention. He also noticed that Mei was standing with them and this seemed to add to the awkward situation.

"Again," said Naruto in a civil tone, "keep the action in your rooms; that's the reason why I designed the rooms to suit the needs of their occupants."

"But…." Said Anko

"No buts," said Naruto sternly before turning to Mei, "I thought you had more restraint than that? Shame on you, despite my gladness you found a tamer."

"She's not the only one," said Koyuki who was coming from the bathing area her shell clothes acting like a towel wrapped around her body, "Yugito partnered up with that old pervert."

"And you?" asked Naruto

"I want to be your Pokegirl," said Koyuki, "that is if you will accept me?"

"Welcome to the family," said Naruto his arms wide, much to the girl's surprise, "how about we celebrate after I'm done taming a couple of restless girls."

"How many?" Koyuki asked

"Four," said Naruto, "I'm going to have to put some clones into action."

"Can… you make… r-r-room… for… f-f-five?" asked a strained voice and all eyes turned to see

"Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto approaching the girl, "is it you?"

"Yes… Naruto-kun," said the girl, "I managed to… slip away… but it's a matter of time…."

"Please stop speaking," said Naruto kissing the girl, "if you want I can break you free, right now."

"I would like that," said Hinata tears in her eyes, "please free me… I want to be with you again…."

"As do I," said Naruto pulling out Inari, "all I need is a prick or a small cut and should be able to do it."

"Do it." Said Hinata

* * *

Naruto had Inari change into her sword form and gently pricked on of Hinata's fingers creating the same result when he freed Mei, Yugito, and Koyuki. Hinata collapsed to her knees before slowly getting back up; she looked at Naruto tears of joy flowing freely from hers eyes as she hugged Naruto now sobbing as he lover started to rub her back in comfort.

"Chachamaru, Chalice, Kuraika… I…." said Naruto as he looked to his girls who were smiling

"Go ahead," said Chalice, "I can wait for some alone time."

"Same way/No need to say anything." Being Kuraika and Chachamaru's reply

"I know a couple of these faces," said Hinata with a confused frown, "but who are these others?"

"How much do you know about this world?" Naruto asked

"Sukebe-san told me about these Pokegirls he was planning on creating while using your DNA and Jubi's as a base," said Hinata, "and everything he hoped for when they would become."

"Then these are your harem sisters," said Naruto pointing to the girls that gathered near Naruto, "they found their way into my life along the way after I thought I would be seeing my parents again."

"So we are the only ones left from our world?" asked Hinata looking sad before spotting Anko and Jiraiya, "Anko-san you're here! And who are you?"

"The old geezer is my teacher Jiraiya, Tsunade-ba-chan's teammate and friend," said Naruto, "and the infamous Ero-sennin I told you about."

"Him!" said Hinata pointing, "There were times I would hear this sound like giggling and felt like I was being watched while bathing whenever he visited."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," said Naruto, "I just didn't have the time to set up some anti-pervert measures back home and was on the road, you know that."

"That I do," said Hinata begrudgingly, "but…."

"Less talking," said Naruto picking the girl up bridal style making her go 'eep', "more loving."

"We'll be waiting," said Eve, "and it's great to have you back… Hina-chan."

"Who? How?" asked Hinata as Naruto carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom

"That's Eve, Jubi-chan reincarnated," said Naruto smiling slightly at Hinata's gaping shocked look, "I know, I was surprised when I found out."

* * *

**(Warning Lemons: Can't stand, don't read)**

Naruto quickly used his tails to strip himself and his lover, his hands massaging Hinata's supple butt cheeks. The stimulation was so intoxicating it made her moan with such need Naruto's dick stood at attention and in the process stroked her slit and clit making her gasp.

"I missed you so much Hinata," Naruto whispered huskily, "and your body missed me as well, more importantly your heart."

"Yes," Hinata whispered back, "whenever I tried to break free Cocooner create these temporary… things for taming as to keep me under control."

"No more need for words," said Naruto nuzzling Hinata's neck making her moan as he started trailing kisses down to her breasts before he started kneading them with a gentle fervor, "we are together again and that's all that matters."

"Please stop teasing me Naruto-kun," groaned Hinata now squirming as Naruto continued to caress and work a massage like magic on her breasts, "I want you so bad!"

"As you wish." Said Naruto as he entered her moaning at the familiar cashmere soft feeling that was his lover's pussy

Hinata's back arched while her tails stood on end as Naruto felt Hinata's hot juices flowing around his dick.

"Having an orgasm upon me entering," said Naruto amused, "that is truly your honest body screaming its need for me."

"My heart for you screamed louder." Said Hinata as she started squirming again only to stop and mewl in ecstasy, as Naruto started moving

Hinata could help but scream her joy and pleasure as Naruto moved with passionate abandon, the sound of their skin slapping each other echoing in tandem to Hinata's screams. Hinata's tails seemed to gain a mind of their own and tried to hug Naruto only for Naruto's to intercept making Hinata cum as Naruto's tails stimulated hers in such a way not yet thought of or possible.

After two hours Naruto came along with his indigo-haired paramour and laid on top of Hinata both panting, Naruto's breath and hair tickling Hinata's breasts so much she was giggling between pants. Naruto saw with a slightly interested eye at the nipple he was breathing on had erected to a fraction of an inch, he turned his head to see the other was the same.

"Your insatiable," said Naruto after a while feeling Hinata's tails started moving in a reverse of what he did, the stimulation earning a rapid return to attention from his 'little wingman', which was still inside Hinata, "if that's how you want to play, demon slayer, give me all you got."

"With _pleasure_." said Hinata the stress on the word was also her having an orgasm when Naruto rolled her nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers

Naruto instantly lost all feeling in his arms before a sudden case of vertigo and he found himself pinned under Hinata, who was sucking instantly Naruto off. Naruto countered by nipping Hinata's clit causing her to make a sound between a moan and squeak before moaning more as his still free tails assaulted her breasts. Hinata redoubled her efforts and sank the entire length of Naruto's dick down her throat making Naruto freeze as she worked her throat still keeping its hold on his dick.

Hinata slowly pulled up moving her tongue making him groan until she stopped at the head. Hinata then sank down again humming as she went before repeating the previous action while still humming.

"I'm cumming." Grunted Naruto with a slight jerk of the hips before emptying a load into his lover's mouth and she swallowed it without spilling a drop

"I missed giving you those," said Hinata using her breasts to bring Naruto's dick back to full mast again while giving the head a few licks and a kiss before she stood over it, "but I missed, what's going to happen next, most."

"I definitely missed what going to happen next," said Naruto with a lustful growl, "go ahead make my day."

"Gladly." Said Hinata before she dropped to her knees her vagina slipping around Naruto's dick

Naruto felt himself slightly lost in the bliss at how tight Hinata's pussy felt and his body reacted by bucking and thrusting with great force as Hinata simply did nothing, but moan and scream as she rode Naruto like a rodeo horse. Hinata was so wrapped up in enjoying the force that Naruto regained use of his arms and used them to bring Hinata close to his chest as he used both his human and demon chakra to speed up making Hinata scream as a chain of orgasms ripped through her body and she passed out as Naruto came pouring buckets into the girl's womb like he did with Eve.

Feeling a little unsatisfied Naruto pulled out as Hinata unleashed a fountain of his cum and straddled her chest. He slipped his dick between her breasts while he used his hands to mover the front of her bust so her half-inch erect nipples were rubbing his. Naruto was in heaven at the second time he had his dick between Hinata's marshmallow/pudding melons that were equal to Eve's in size. Naruto pumped his hips his dick unintentionally tapping Hinata's chin bringing her to the edge of consciousness in which she moved it so her mouth was receiving Naruto's dick. Naruto did this for almost a half-hour before he pulled back and covered Hinata in white liquid.

**(End of Lemon)**

* * *

Naruto cleared the evidence of his and Hinata's love making with his clean-up fire jutsu and slipped into bed with Hinata his tails wrapping around the Hyuga's as the two embraced, intertwining so much that an unskilled eye could tell which was of the guy and which was of the girl. Eve silently snuck in and joined the fold literally by unfurling ten angel-wing-like tails and joining them with the cocoon of tails while wrapping herself among Naruto and Hinata's limbs.

The next day some distance from the city Naruto let out Chachamaru, Kuraika and Haku, he gave Chachamaru and Haku some whispered directions and the two created a decently sized boat that would qualify as a millionaire's yacht. Anko, Hinata, Eve and Jiraiya got on, but Naruto and Kuraika didn't.

"I've got some business to take care of," said Naruto, "you guys go on ahead. Don't worry."

"You say, but I still do," said Hinata and Eve in perfect unison, "how soon will we see you again?"

"I'll be along in less than four days," said Naruto, "besides I've still got some heavy hitters to help me out, so I'm fine."

"Okay," said Jiraiya skeptically, "be sure to check in gaki."

"Fine, fine." Said Naruto with a way before temporarily jumping onboard to give Haku and Chachamaru a quick kiss goodbye

Once the Yacht was gone Naruto turned to Kuraika and motioned her to follow and the two took to the air with Naruto disguising himself as a twin of the Fireburst. The duo landed in a non-descript location as Naruto returned to his usual appearance before turning to the girl and said, "So that thing you wished to discuss with me."

"Yeah about that," said Kuraika bit uneasy before moving a way, "I didn't plan on telling you, but I knew I had to…. I have to leave…."

"It is something involving about your evolution into your current form, isn't it?" said Naruto in an understanding tone

"Yes," said Kuraika one of her hands moving to clutch at a bicep as she turned away, "it's a standing tradition to among my family."

"And you want to honor that, but you feel torn." Said Naruto making Kuraika turn to him with a shocked look

"How?" asked Kuraika

"Trust me and I trust you," said Naruto placing a hand on Kuraika's shoulder, "I've just about seen it all, almost nothing can come as a surprise to me and I can read you girls like a book."

"Then you're not mad?" asked Kuraika sounding hopeful her eye tearing up

"Never," said Naruto hugging the girl, "but I am curious though."

"It started around two hundred years ago," said Kuraika, "Lugiass struck a deal with a crackpot scientist who specialized in creating hunter Pokegirls. The deal included the three branches of the Rack evolutions and so happened that the scientist had a rack that gave birth to triplets all of whom had DNA fragment from the legendary Fireburst, Kagutsuchi. In the following years Lugiass raised the triplets and evolved them into each of the three branches creating a secret order. The order was designed as a way of countering the legendary bird trio of Moltits, Zapdass, and Articunt, along with everything else to make them suffer."

"But something changed." Said Naruto

"Anubust told the evolved triplets and Lugiass that should something happen to the legendary trio, like should one, two or all three die, the balance would be destroyed and it would take a thousand years before things could right and if the chaos ensued Lugiass would first die and then humanity would then self-destruct," said Kuraika, "Lugiass wasn't pleased but respected Anubust to listen and had the order keep tabs on the trio and at the same time find new ways to humiliate them or make them look bad."

"Is there something else on a personal level?" asked Naruto

"When I was born I was the first of triplets from the clan related to the Phoenix and Fireburst evolutions," said Kuraika, "in the other two branches were the same result triplets. Because of the fact that there was usually one heir the elders and head issued an order or a kind of challenge, 'to the siblings that wished to succeed, they are to find tamers and evolve into forms related to the clan they were born from. And should any sibling reach the Fireburst stage, they are to return and aid in the decision as to who should be the next head.' And because I was eldest and most expected me to prove a capable heir I was sent out first, but the freedom from my clan was intoxicating."

"And you started shirking your duties, until you met me." Said Naruto

"There was something about you that made me want to better myself and by extension assuage my clan and the order," said Kuraika going back into a guilty pose while she started crying, "until now I couldn't face myself and my clan, but now that I have to go… I'm scared… I'm scared that I may never be able to see you again and I hate it."

* * *

Naruto embraced the girl before kissing her so tenderly and lovingly she melted and Naruto knelt down as the Fireburst's legs gave out. Naruto then took out a necklace that looked like a choker and placed it around her neck (try something along the lines of Katara's necklace from Avatar: The Last Air bender). The necklace had an inset red sapphire and somehow the Uzumaki clan symbol etched into it.

"This shall let me know of how you're doing and allows me to get to where you are," said Naruto, "and if you call me with your heart, you shall always find your way to me, no matter where you are or go, no matter how long it takes… we will find each other again. You're always welcome and you shall forever have a place in my heart, so please stop crying."

Naruto wiped away the tears from the girls face and kissed her again before helping her to her feet.

"You shall always be in my heart as well," said Kuraika gently touching the necklace, "I will return… you can count on it…."

"That's your promise of a lifetime?" asked Naruto with a soft smile

Kuraika nodded hugging Naruto for a solid hour before taking off. Naruto watched her leave with a slightly heavy heart before turning around saying, "you can come out now."

A pair of violet colored shapes covered by the shade of the trees emerged and approached. The shadows slid off the two revealing Moan and MoanTwo in all their glory, or a moderate shadow. Naruto was correct about the degradation the two were suffering shown in the tiny patches of their skin that were flaking or layers were sloughing off.

"**We're here as **_**asked**_**.**" Said MoanTwo tersely with a bit of venom at asked

"Glad you got my message about that," said Naruto, "but did you have to bend Hanabi-chan's tail out of shape MoanTwo?"

"**She shredded my tail because I acted on reflex,**" said MoanTwo shortly showing the scarred and mangled limb most of it scabbed over, "**I had to pay back her kindness for the misunderstanding and delivery of your message.**"

"Are all legendaries like you and Hanabi-chan always this catty when your vanity is tarnished?" asked Naruto taking a hold of the tail shocking the two legendaries at how fast he was, "well this isn't too bad, I can easily fix this along with rejuvenating your deathlessness and healing passive abilities."

"**Thank you!**" chirped a voice and Naruto looked at Moan with a raised eyebrow before he heard a sheepish, "**although you can't fully blame her, I tried to fix Macavity's tail… but kind of made it worse.**"

"It's fine now I managed to fix that before I got the time to get to you two," said Naruto pulling out a small bowl, "I'm going to need both your blood in this bowl."

"**Against my better judgment and my instincts I'll trust you not to do anything funny.**" Said MoanTwo as she used an offered kunai from Naruto to cut her finger while Moan did the same, but without any protest

Naruto then cut his own finger adding it to the small amount of blood before gently mixing it together. He then pulled out a pair of empty syringes and filled them both the same amount of blood. He moved to MoanTwo and injected the blood into her system and repeated with moan before activating his GM (Gene Manipulator) abilities and zeroed in on the two in front repairing the damage to both their DNA and to their physical bodies. When Naruto was done the two looked as youthful as if they had been to a spa and had an energetic pep they hadn't felt since the day they were born.

"There you go," said Naruto with a nod, "good as new and your properly mother and daughter although I don't expect thanks."

"**That's good,**" said MoanTwo, "**although I detest being further associated with her,**" Moan looked dejected and sad when that was said, "**I guess it was truly beneficial that in ensuring our continued lives.**"

"Why can't you just get over your little fantasy drama and bury the hatchet," said Naruto, "and I don't mean in her head."

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 85**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 59**

**Kuraika - FireBurst-hunter - Lvl 50**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Ria, StarlightXpress, and GunValkyrie) - Lvl 50**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Hinata - Biju Pokegirl (Kyuubi) - Lvl 50**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 45**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 72**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 25**

**Koyuki - Biju Pokegirl (Rokubi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 30**

**Momiji - Garter - Lvl 24**

**Mei - Biju Pokegirl (Sanbi) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive**

**Kurenai - Lucarda - Lvl ?**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl 88**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl 86**

**Yugito - Biju Pokegirl (Hachibi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**Well that's that**

**and i've got an idea on my schedule for publishing between this and Naruto of the Devil Team**

**I'll still publish Fridays but now every other week and my other story i'll do on either Saturdays or Sundays in the same fashion**

**that's it for now, cya all later**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello readers sorry for not publishing last week, but i'm under a tiny bit of strain with school**

**any way as repentance, here is chapter 24**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"**That's good,**" said MoanTwo, "**although I detest being further associated with her,**" Moan looked dejected and sad when that was said, "**I guess it was truly beneficial that in ensuring our continued lives.**"

"Why can't you just get over your little fantasy drama and bury the hatchet," said Naruto before, "and I don't mean in her head."

MoanTwo was now sulking as the said hatchet she conjured with her psychic powers vanished and Moan dropped the shield she had put up in response.

"**Why should I?**" asked MoanTwo

"Because she's suffered enough," said Naruto, "and your attitude is making me question Sukebe-san's sanity; when he thought he could change the world for the better when he made the legendaries."

"**How can she be suffering?**" demanded MoanTwo pointing at her petite counterpart, "**She's a happiness synergizing legendary, how can someone who only knows that experience, be suffering. And I doubt I'd earn any form of forgiveness.**"

"If you actually took the time to look, you'd actually see her suffering from your selfish actions!" said Naruto, "and she been around long enough to know when to forgive. Besides you don't need her forgiveness, right now you need to forgive yourself."

Naruto walked off as the mother and daughter looked at each other. Naruto looked from his hiding place to see the two looking at each other, before hugging in a way that said forgiveness after about an hour.

"My work here is done." Said Naruto under his breath as he slipped away

* * *

It took him about a day to get back to where the Yacht left on foot, and by on foot I mean a ninja tree sprint, and dove into the water and transformed into his demon form's ocean mode. He poked his head up to look for any passing ships before diving again. He used a passive version of his beast roar as a type of echolocation to aid him as he dove deeper than his eyes could see added to that it gave him a heads up to any undersea activity that wasn't organic like Pokegirls, which scattered as he approached.

He was nearly blindsided by a sub designed for tourism. And deciding on an impulse for revenge he got close to one of the portholes with his eyes closed and opened them when he heard some chatter about views being blocked. He nearly busted a gut laughing at the screams that came from the submarine and swam off at speeds that any submersible could never hope to achieve and made it to shore as night started to fall. He returned to his human form as he emerged from the water and looked around to gain his bearings. He spotted a town not too far off and jogged at a ninja pace towards and asked for directions at a pokecenter.

To his luck he found that he had made it to Cinawood and that a Yacht matching the description he gave was docked not to far away. He gave his thanks before leaving. He found Eve and Hinata on top of the Yacht and in a playful mood he snuck up behind them with a clone. When the two Naruto's were in range the real one nodded and the two instantly groped Hinata and Eve's breasts causing the two to make sounds that were a strange mix of gasps, squeaks and screams, not necessarily in that order.

Hinata and Eve instantly swung round; ready to kill the pervert for another coping a feel only to find a laughing Naruto.

"You better not be Jiraiya otherwise we'll neuter you!" shouted Eve creating a sword from the very air and held it over Naruto's groin as he kept laughing

"What's going on?" asked Jiraiya poking his head up creating an awkward silence in which Naruto was now having trouble making any kind of sound while still laughing

"That's cruel Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata with a pout as she and Eve rubbed their breasts making Jiraiya rocket off from a nosebleed

"Couldn't resist," said Naruto after he recovered, "and I couldn't pass up a chance to startle you and make you learn to be more aware incase perverts like Ero-sennin try to get the drop on you."

"Where's Kuraika?" asked Haku looking around

"She's got some family matters to deal with," said Naruto, "she said she'll be back."

"She actually left?" said Chachamaru confused, "will she actually return?"

"She promised she'd return," said Naruto, "I even gave her something to symbolize her place with us."

"Trust your big heart to be so open, Naruto-kun," gushed Hinata giving him a peck on the cheek, "I may not have known her, but like you, I'll trust Kuraika to return."

"Thanks Hina-hime," said Naruto hugging her before looking down at her breasts, "and it'll take me some time to get used to your new breasts, hell I can't tell any size difference between them and Eve's and they've got Tsunade-ba-chan's out classed by a mile."

"Damn lucky Gaki." Grumbled Jiraiya as his nose sprung a leak again, before he and Naruto dodged a pair of arrows made of solidified clouds

"Seriously, where the hell are these clouds coming from?" demanded Jiraiya as the cloud-arrows poofed

"You don't think Ba-chan is defying the boundary between life and death, do you?" asked Naruto looking skyward

"That or she had some offspring I don't know about and that offspring doesn't want anything related to her slandered." Said Jiraiya looking skyward as well

"Are you sure Ba-chan didn't kick you out of heaven for peeping on bathing female angels?" asked Naruto, "especially those that may have bigger busts than her?"

"Gaki, I definitely would have written a heaven's addition of Icha-Icha if I was in heaven and Tsunade was up there along with all female angels being completely stark naked!" exclaimed Jiraiya before he was smashed by two boulders made of the same type of cloud as the arrows and the other boulder: Naruto was sure was meant for him

"The pain…." Said Jiraiya

"One small step for me," said Naruto looking skyward before down onto his perverted teacher, "one giant leap for the dead and one whopper bruise for Ero-sennin."

"Is it just me," said Hinata looking at Eve with a quizzical look, "or is Naruto-kun more insane than when I knew him in the element nations."

"Hina-chan dear, your harem sisters and I stopped trying to tell if Naruto-kun is sane or not," said Eve with a deadpan tone and half-lidded eyes, "because he's been over all sides of the sanity spectrum and then some and not even I can pin it down."

"Hey Ba-chan," said Naruto looking back at the sky, "if mom and dad are up there, chuck three cloud rocks at Ero-sennin and he's thinking your chest is now insignificant compared to Eve's and Hinata's." Three more cloud boulders hurtled down on Jiraiya and almost punch a hole in the yacht.

"Thank you," Said Naruto before letting out Chalice and Seisuna before turning to Chachamaru, "I still owe you girls a taming after that last gym battle."

"And I still don't get why you'd let Chachamaru do some exhibitionism while we couldn't?" grumbled Chalice and Naruto was fearing for his life at Hinata's murderous aura

"What's this I hear, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata sweetly

"Here," said Naruto shoving his pokedex under Hinata's nose and it was set onto the types of battles there were, "the last of my battles I was in was battle style three, a combo of one and two."

"There are battles that are actually sex shows?" asked Hinata, "that's disgusting…."

"Please believe me when I say I've tried and avoid those kinds of battles," said Naruto, "and the last gym is going to be a type three, the other two before are type ones."

"I want in on the next battle," said Hinata surprising Naruto, "I was complacent while being stuck with Cocooner, I need to make sure I've still have my game."

"Of course my vixen," said Naruto before turning to the girls he called, "okay taming time who wants first rounds?"

Chachamaru stepped forward, "I would like to go first, and you do remember that when a Pokegirl evolves she temporarily gets a type of exceed libido until she settles down."

"Of course," said Naruto before looking to Hinata, "are you okay with this Hinata-chan?"

"When I learned that Kyuubi, and by continuous extension Eve-chan, wanted in and earn a place in your heart I learned to share," said Hinata with an understanding smile, "I'm surprised you found the time for all of them and me."

"Occasional threesome, and sometimes a foursome, that you'll get a chance at," said Naruto with a perfectly straight face making Hinata's face turn neon red, "but most of the time I get a night alone with each and I keep the taming constant on a level."

"Speaking of which I'm next," said Chalice, "Seisuna said she'd get third dibs."

"And I've got threesome dibs with Hina-chan," said Eve making Hinata's blush deeper, "and that little fantasy play we just love."

* * *

Hinata instantly collapsed from an impossible blush overload and the sudden rush of memories at what Eve was talking about.

"I won't tell Eve to stop if you spy on that Ero-sennin," said Naruto as he walked inside with Chachamaru while Jiraiya somehow managed to find a corner to cower in while Eve stood over him with a smug, yet dangerous aura that promised every painful and deadly misfortune known to the male side of humanity, "honestly when will that pervert learn?"

"About as much as you completely succumbing to the perversion of this world and outright admitting it."

"It'll be a snowing real-live Yuki-Onna demons in hell when that happens." Said Naruto as he entered a cabin marked for him and rest of the Yacht became opaque enough to keep prying eyes from seeing

"How are we to proceed with my taming?" asked Chachamaru her clothing transforming into the liquid metal she was familiar with and absorbed it leaving herself naked

"Feel up for some foreplay or role play?" asked Naruto his clothes already gone

"Maybe I'll stick with the usual for now," said Chachamaru somewhat flatly, "I feel like Ero-Sennin-san will be watching somehow."

"The Cabins and most of the hull are made from your crystals and you control the opacity," said Naruto, "and Eve is mostly likely watching him like a hawk ready to kill."

"I guess…." Said Chachamaru

**(Warning Lemons: Can't stand don't read)**

Naruto appeared before the girl and kissed her, the suddenness throwing off her balance enabling Naruto to push her onto the spacious cabin bed.

"That is what some would call a cheap shot…." Said Chachamaru sounding a bit miffed

"My bad," said Naruto as a pair of his tails started toying with the Pokegirl's while his hands massaged around her breasts making the girl turn into putty, "but I wanted to distract you."

"And you succeeded," said Chachamaru slowly her body refusing to move as Naruto's hands dance across her body, "you're being rather gentle with the foreplay tonight…."

Naruto kissed her again as he started working her breasts making the girl moan into the kiss as her body indecisively caught between its current unresponsive putty-like state and squirming because of the increased sensitivity from Naruto's massaging.

"I'm a little upset Kuraika had to leave," said Naruto as his manhood prodded the girl's lower entrance, "I'm hoping with all my heart she comes back."

"She will," said Chachamaru with a groan as her legs snapped around and pushed Naruto into her making the blonde groan due to being not ready, "but for now…."

"I get it," said Naruto as two more of his tails took over for his hands making Chachamaru instantly mewl before switching between the sounds she was making and gasps as Naruto started moving slowly inside her, "and I find it extremely amazing how much more we are connected because of your evolution."

"Body wise or something else?" asked Chachamaru almost breathlessly at the pleasure she was feeling as Naruto's pace had picked up and the sound of slapping flesh echoed through the cabin

"Not sure," said Naruto before performing a move almost like rolling over and was pounding Chachamaru in a reversed cowgirl position, his arms cross under her breasts while his hands and tails continued to tease and play with them, "but I feel more of what you feel, the same with the others."

Chachamaru was no longer coherent because she was on cloud nine because she secretly loved the position Naruto was using on her. Added to the fact her body was still in a limp state and the way he was doing it was so divine… so god-like… it was sending her into an almost constant orgasm.

Naruto brought her down one last time and unleashed a pent up load from the last time and his eyes widened when he realized Chachamaru's stomach ballooned. He also realized his last taming session with Eve and Hinata and the fact he used one of his secret techniques on them and he still had traces of his demon chakra in his system.

Chachamaru's bliss increased tremendously at the stretched feeling she was getting before the pressure became too much for her womb and she almost rocketed off of Naruto's dick if he hadn't pulled out. She gasped at the sensation as the mass of cum left her and soon passed out from a final orgasm because the tails Naruto was using to massage her tail were still going.

**(End of Lemon)**

Naruto cleaned up the mess and got into bed with Chachamaru kissing her forehead as he held her close to his chest and she snuggled in close her legs twining with his. Naruto kissed her again before he fell asleep his tails retracting, he failed to notice a pair of people enter and get into bed with the two and twined themselves into the fold.

* * *

The next day Naruto asked Jiraiya for the Toad Contract and signed it again over where his original was. He soon summoned the boss on the first time again and it became no surprise when Naruto was challenged like he was with the old Gamabunta.

"You're on boss toad," said Naruto with a smirk, "but I have an extra stipulation, if I'm thrown for some other reason that is not related to the challenge, like a Pokegirl that could easily go toe-to-toe with you in height, it won't count as a loss and postpone until I can finish what was started."

"**You certainly got a smart mouth kid,**" said the Reincarnated Gamabunta, "**you're on, prepare to lose.**"

"You're going to lose this one." Said Naruto jumping onto the boss toads head and applied chakra to his feet to stay there

Naruto rather enjoyed the sensation like he was flying although was not quite it as he remained on. The sun was about to set when all of a sudden Gamabunta was jerked from the random pattern she was using to knock Naruto off and Naruto threw up a barrier of Chakra to protect himself and Gamabunta's head as she skidded for a shot while before stopping. Naruto looked around to see massive objects bearing down on him and the dazed Gamabunta, who was slowly returning to her feet. The two objects turned out be a pair of Reincarnated Biju, Yonbi and Gobi, this time.

The Yonbi the slender torso/body of a human female covered in a vibrant mahogany brown/red fur save for a white patch on her stomach and inner half of her breasts. Her limbs were the stylized cartoon caricatures of a gorilla's (like the arms of the gorillas from that cartoon 'the Penguins of Madagascar'). The body was covered in patches of natural armor like on certain insects or arachnids. The cascading mane of tressed hair that was the same color as her fur obscured her face, keeping anyone from telling what her facial features were like.

From the base of her spine were four tails that were much like the prehensile tails of certain primates, but they had the same organic armor and bore resemblance to the tails of scorpions. The stingers at the ends of each tail were like scythe blades while still keeping the form of said scorpions.

The Gobi didn't fit much of its original description; her body had a tauric like build the torso was mostly human and showed without a doubt was indeed female, while from the waist down was something along the lines of a horse. It had the majority form of a horse, except the hooves were split into digits like the toes of a different animal. The overall body colors were sea greens, blues and dolphin-skin grays. The tails were about half the length of the horse-like lower half and ended in dolphin-like flippers. Her head and arms were formed to something similar and very, very familiar, but Naruto couldn't quite place it.

He shook-pointed his finger at the Gobi saying, "While that ain't right, there something familiar about her."

"**What the hell hit me?**" Gamabunta asked groggily before somehow seeing Naruto point towards the resurrected Biju, "**and what the hell are those?**"

"Pokegirl reincarnations of being called Biju," said Naruto crouching as Gamabunta leapt out away from a tail strike by the Yonbi, "they're gunning for me, so get out of here!"

"**Not a chance Gaki,**" said Gamabunta pulling out a tanto much like the original Gamabunta's, "**them Biju struck a major blow to my pride, I'm going to show them never to mess with me!**"

"Tough luck," said Naruto looking to see the sunset, "days over, I win, and it's time for you to go home, you're in no shape to fight right now."

"**I hate to admit you're right,**" said Gamabunta, "**give hell from me kid….**"

"WILL DO!" shouted Naruto leaping from the summons head as she went poof giving Naruto enough cover to change into his demon form, Inari at the ready, "**you want me? Come and get me!**"

Naruto's ears picked up sound and he saw the crowd that had been watching Gamabunta try and throw him and moved in close upon seeing his demon form. He sees some of the more foolish ones already calling out Pokegirls or pulling out possibly empty pokeballs.

"**Damn it,**" muttered Naruto keeping his eyes on both the Biju and the approaching idiots before launching his Hiraishin Kunai with his tails mentally making sure not include the tamers that were getting closer, "**HIRAISHIN STYLE: ZERO TIME!**"

* * *

Once inside the space Naruto had to dodge a torrent of lava and more tail shots from the two Biju. Naruto instantly went into his aquatic demon form and dove into the floor. The Gobi instantly took after him but was forcefully ejected by Naruto and was slashed by Inari on the flank causing her to instantly go through the same process of screaming and falling unconscious like Yugito, Koyuki, and Mei.

Naruto roared in pain from his momentary distraction as he received four stingers to several different places, two of them vital. The Jubi swung round stabbing the nearest tail and thanks to his luck it was the Yonbi's ending the fight.

Naruto reassumed his human form and balled the Biju Pokegirls before ending the Jutsu. When he emerged he quickly used his Hiraishin to return to the yacht and had everyone move to a site far from where he had his battle with the new Yonbi and Gobi. Naruto let the Pokegirls out, intending on checking them out to make sure he didn't land any killing shots, because he had learned the hard way, when he did so back in the element nations the summon ended up dying. Naruto almost killed Eve's Kyuubi incarnation when he temporarily let her out during the battle with the extremists who made a guy named Sora into a Pseudo-Jinchuriki with basically a shadow clone made from Kyuubi-Eve's remnant chakra.

He sighed in relieve to find the girls didn't receive the injuries he feared he had inflicted. He then moved their hair to the side to get a good look at their faces. His violent exclamation brought Hinata and Eve running as Naruto remained frozen in shock pointing at the unconscious girls on the floor.

"Holy…" said Hinata, "Tenten-san… Isarabi-san…."

"Why the hell are they here like this?" Finished Naruto

"Huh?" said Eve examining the girls, "this Tenten girl looks like an Atelesona and a Romanticide while the Isarabi girl is an odd combo of a Vaporita and a Rapitaur."

"Jeez all these girls from our world," said Naruto to Hinata, "what's next Kurenai-sensei who, like you and Anko, jumped in after me trying to stop you?"

There was a knocking on the door and all eyes look to it before Naruto steeled himself and went to it and opened it. In the door way was a clone of the Kiba's older sister with the specific features of a Hound Pokegirl, sporting a lot of signs of abuse, and in her arms was a bloody, yet familiar shape.

"Kurenai-chan/sensei!" shouted Anko and Hinata as they rushed over

"Move!" shouted Naruto and looked Kurenai over before examining her along with Anko, "damn IT!" with the roar a crimson aura blazes from Naruto and blinds everyone

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 85**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 59**

**Kuraika - FireBurst-hunter - Lvl 50**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Ria, StarlightXpress, and GunValkyrie) - Lvl 50**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Hinata - Biju Pokegirl (Kyuubi) - Lvl 50**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 45**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 72**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 25**

**Koyuki - Biju Pokegirl (Rokubi) - Lvl 50**

**? - Biju Pokegirl (Yonbi) - Lvl ?**

**? - Biju Pokegirl (Gobi) - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 30**

**Momiji - Garter - Lvl 24**

**Mei - Biju Pokegirl (Sanbi) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive**

**Kurenai - Lucarda - Lvl ?**

**? - Hound - Lvl ?**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl 88**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl 86**

**Yugito - Biju Pokegirl (Hachibi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**Here is the chapter and i'm sorry for missing on publishing last week**

**see you later,**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my readers, i'm sorry for not updating for a long time**

**the reason for was that i was busy with college stuff and it took a bit of energy out of my reserves for stories**

**so without further ado, here is chapter 25,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

There was a knocking on the door and all eyes look to it before Naruto steeled himself and went to it and opened it. In the door way was a clone of the Kiba's older sister with the specific features of a Hound Pokegirl, sporting a lot of signs of abuse and extensive injury, also in her arms was a bloody, yet familiar shape.

"Kurenai-chan/sensei!" shouted Anko and Hinata as they rushed over

"Move!" shouted Naruto and looked Kurenai over before examining her along with Anko, "damn IT!" with the roar a crimson aura blazes from Naruto and blinds everyone and when it clears everyone sees massive changes

The pokegirl that looked like Kiba's older sister Hana tried to attack Naruto but backed off at the sight of the Kurenai look-alike. Naruto quickly reacted and placed suppression seals on her before she fully regained consciousness, because of what she had become. The look-alike now sported the pale vampiric build and description of a Lucarda, except most of the long limb aspect was in her sinuous legs.

"Wha-what happened?" asked the Look-alike before jerking her head around at the sound of a body hitting the ground, "Hana-chan!"

"Hana-chan?" said Anko making the vampiric Pokegirl look at her and her eyes widened in recognition, "Nai-chan?"

"Anko-chan?" said Kurenai before looking around, "Hinata-chan, Jiraiya-sama, and Naruto-san?"

"This day keeps getting better and better," said Naruto calling on the healing powers of his demon chakra to heal the hound-Hana, while the friends of Kurenai hugged each other tears in their eyes, "next thing that's going to happen is I'm getting a threesome tonight."

"Yeah and I'm not doing anything with you pal!" snapped the Hana duplicate

"I was talking about the Pokegirls already in my own harem," Naruto shot back; "I don't do such things to guests who have their own freedoms."

"I don't believe you!" growled the look-alike, "I won't believe anything you male tamers ever again."

"Eve!" Naruto sang out and the Hana duplicate was knocked out by Eve blowing out a rainbow colored mist in her face, "thanks sweetheart, could you be a dear and take this loose cannon to one of the spare bedrooms."

"Of course!" said a chipper Eve

"What was that about Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata while Kurenai was talking to Anko and said woman was introducing Kurenai to her Pokegirls

"Apparently that duplicate of Hana-san was abused by a male tamer," said Naruto getting Kurenai and Anko's attention, "idiot must have been extremely cruel if he could get her to leave like that, I'm surprised she wasn't a penance."

"I'm going to neuter the prick if I ever meet him." Said Anko fingering a kunai that had appeared out of nowhere

"You're going to have to beat Hana-san for the honor," said Naruto, "if I know anything about betray loyalty, the karma is going to be extremely brutal and I feel sorry for him if he has a blood curse related to bad luck."

"Well I won't feel sorry for him." Said Anko before seeing Naruto and two girls from the group were gone

"Where'd he go? Where did those two go?" asked Kurenai

"Remember what we discussed?" asked Anko getting a nod, "it seems those two girls are having one of those moments."

"You can't be serious," said Kurenai, "Naruto and Hinata are still only in their teens."

"Nai-chan, Naruto and Hinata, like us and Jiraiya-sama are now over three hundred years old," said Anko making the red-eyed Jonin's eyes widen, "I know I found it odd myself. But I have to ask, how are you still around?"

"I met this Sukebe-san when he was working on some breed of _Pokegirl_," she said Pokegirl like she had tasted something foul, "he rubbed me the wrong way and some things led to me getting bitten as part of an experiment and some more things later, here I am."

"Doesn't explain much." Said Anko

"And I'm not talking anymore about it," said Kurenai, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around being over 300 years old."

"Apparently Naruto and Hinata don't quite care or have already accepted it," said Anko, "Jiraiya-sama and I included although I wasn't myself when I learned how much time had passed."

* * *

**(Warning Lemon: Can't stand don't read.)**

Naruto landed on his bed with a muffled thump before he looked up at Hinata and Koyuki, their lustful gazes making him sweat bullets. 'I should really not involve myself in these predictions' he thought to himself as both women put on a sensual little strip show that got his 'little solider' almost to full salute.

"That's what I like to see," said Hinata with a giggle as she and Koyuki 'warmed up', her tails removing his clothes and a pair started bringing to full attention, "so obedient, aren't you Naruto-kun?"

"No, it's just that your tail-play is top of the line," said Naruto sending his tails in response making both Pokegirl's freeze and moaned into it, "but mine's better."

"N-n-no f-fair!" whined Hinata as two of Naruto's tails coiled around her breasts snake like form something much like a bra in appearance and massaged them in such a heavenly manner she had orgasm where she standing and would have fallen over if the 'bra' hadn't kept her standing

Koyuki would have used the distraction to get at the godly member if she hadn't got the same treatment only better with the fact of a third tail rubbing and playing her pussy with the tip doing something incredible with her clit. Both she and Hinata could help but enjoy but then Koyuki felt herself instantly moved and pinned under Naruto the tails he was using on her still doing their work, while Hinata was now getting the same added to treatment as Koyuki.

"Feel like letting the new girl have the first round Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto getting nod from the moaning Hinata who was pumping her fingers furiously into and out of her snatch and was doing it so around the tail Naruto was teasing her with

Naruto then turned around and assaulted Koyuki's breasts with his hands while his tails held her arms out of the way, enjoying the strange rubbery feel of them. Sliding his length up he clamped his member between the reincarnated Rokubi's breasts and grunted slightly at the feel before he started moving his hips with fervor the head of his dick taping Koyuki's chin. The girl didn't notice because it wasn't hurting her, but in her lust-clouded head she decided to open her mouth and let Naruto enter her mouth. This barely last ten minutes when Naruto came flooding Koyuki's mouth with his seed.

Naruto then moved although Koyuki tried to stay latched on, but lost her grip when Naruto started fingering her, making her squeal in such a manner his semi-erection became a full erection again. Naruto held back from simply sticking his dick into the girl and started licking her, making her squeal again making his cock twitch a bit painfully. Koyuki continued to moan as Naruto's tongue probed her snatch. Koyuki then made a slight keening as she cummed and Naruto lapped at the small waterfall that came out.

"Hmm, Saltwater taffy," mused Naruto making Koyuki turn a deep cherry red, "unique tropical smoothie flavor."

"Eep!" said Koyuki hiding her face in her hands, but soon gasped and moaned when Naruto thrust into her.

"Damn why are all the girls I get in my harem so damn awesome?" asked Naruto not moving because the rubbery feel of Koyuki's snatch made him close to losing it, forcing him to bite his bicep enough to draw a bit of blood, killing the pent up feeling that had him on edge

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata trying to edge around to watch although Naruto's tails had prevented her from moving, "why did you bite yourself?"

"Preventing myself from cumming after sticking into her," said Naruto with a slight grunt before he started moving that instantly got Koyuki to start gasping and moaning, "I found pain to be a better cum-moment killer than thinking un-sexy thoughts."

Naruto picked up the pace and Koyuki instantly came and milked Naruto into cumming as well and in a moment of pure evil he slammed Koyuki with his nameless demonically charged sex-jutsu. Koyuki's womb wasn't the only thing to balloon up as Naruto continued to pump her full, her breasts expanded as well, which made Naruto curious as he stopped and pulled out of Koyuki his cum gushing out of her making her womb and tits deflate.

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"Cocooner thought it'd be funny to make my body like a Slimette's and what you did showed one of the side effects of it," said Koyuki looking a miffed and disappointed because she was enjoying that ballooned feeling in her womb and breasts, "can you do it again?"

"I could," Naruto said with a convincingly disinterested tone, "but you're going to have to do something to convince me."

Koyuki wormed her way out of Naruto's grasp and instantly attacked Hinata by changing into a clear-white semi-liquid-like substance that formed a skimpy kind of 'outfit' that reminded Naruto of the bondage ones he saw in a store somewhere that was stimulating Hinata's breasts and lower orifices in a manner that seemed like a combo of vibrators and massagers. Whatever she was doing it sent Hinata into a screaming orgasm, her pussy juices dying the substance before vanishing.

"Convinced yet?" asked Koyuki with a slightly pleading voice only for her to wind up in the same position again and Naruto started on her again

"Very," said Naruto, "and do that thing again."

"You… mean… this?" asked Koyuki between gasps, changing her body (except her face) into that clear substance again, this time was more of an ocean blue

"Yes," said Naruto as he charged up the jutsu again, "and here you go."

Naruto watch with an odd fascination as Koyuki ballooned again in the same manner as before. Except this time, he watched, as her body was instantly dyed white although that soon vanished except for her breasts and her womb, which had been sealed seamlessly.

"That's enough," said Naruto as he watched the girl's body return to normal except her stomach and breasts remained expanded, "what was that about?"

"I can digest semen into a protein that helps with maintaining my body," said Koyuki, "and that little thing I did allows me to basically do an orgy with my body acting as a giant orifice. While in that state I can do just about anything pleasurable to stimulate an orgasm."

"H-h-have you forgotten someone, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata before she found herself on the bed while Koyuki sat contentedly in a chair nearby, "guess not."

"Why would I forget you?" asked Naruto as he teasingly licked the Hyuga's sensitive snatch making her squirm with pleasure

Naruto stopped making Hinata moan in disappointment before returning to pleasure as Naruto's dick impaled her womanhood. However, Naruto did it at a snail's pace to draw it out making Hinata desperately try and speed up, but only to fail. But it was enough to convince Naruto to go faster himself, making Hinata scream with joy and pleasure. When Naruto peaked he slammed into Hinata hard, making her cum along with him as he pumped her full like he did Koyuki, except her breasts didn't expand.

**(****End of Lemon****)**

* * *

Panting Naruto pulled out and Hinata mewled lowly as the feeling of Naruto's seed leaving her. He soon cleaned up the mess and got into bed with Hinata, with Koyuki having already fallen asleep in the chair curled up as much as possible due to her excess mass. Eve snuck her way in and with some ease and effort moved Koyuki to her room, along with the two other water-type Biju, Naruto had caught, before getting into bed with Naruto and Hinata somehow worming into the entwined mass of limbs.

The next day, Naruto was greeted with the sight of Anko, Kurenai and the Hana copy having a friendly chat and three-way taming in middle of the floor. Naruto instantly went demon form and roared causing all three to scream and scramble for their clothes only to be pinned and some kind of outfits hanging above them. The outfits consisted of some kind of metal panties and bras made of varying-sized plates and linked together with chains. What made the women struggle to get away were the rather menacing and short almost-brail-like spikes on the inside of the outfits.

"Naruto-kun," said Eve questioningly, "what are those?"

"Exhibitionist killer suits," said Naruto, "if any exhibitionist attempted to remove them or somehow bypass them in public, the spikes grow turning the areas they're against into scar-riddled pincushions if they try and push it."

"NO! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THOSE!" screamed Anko trying to fight her way to freedom, "ANYTHING BUT THOSE!"

"Ah, so you remember these," said Naruto sadistically, "after all Anko, you and Kurenai-sensei designed these, kind of ironic now since you both had hated exhibitionists as much as Kakashi reading his porn in public."

"If we stop this, you won't make us where them?" demanded Anko still struggling and that wasn't making thing easier for Jiraiya who had a waterfall of blood coming out of his nose fighting to stay alive while writing furiously ignoring Eve's presence, which was hovering menacingly over him.

"Too late for those kinds of deals," said Naruto as his tails got into motion equipping the 'clothing' making the gasp in pain, "it's time I should make a complete example in this place of what happens to Exhibitionists from now on…."

"NO! DAMN IT, IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Anko while Kurenai and the Hana copy simple whimpered

"Naruto-kun that's cruel," said Hinata giving a pitying look to her sensei, "doing this to Kurenai-sensei…."

"Blame it on her association with Anko," said Naruto defensively giving woman a glare back because she was galling at him while lightly tugging at her new attire and cringing in pain, "I had, in a sense, asked you to stop. But did you listen, no…."

"Now how am I suppose to tame my girl's?" asked Anko

"I'm granting you the small mercy of your outfits will allow you to do your taming," said Naruto his sadistic look still in place making the slightly hopeful women feel dread, "but they will kick into effect if you think this mercy allows you to continue your little games outside your designated rooms. This discussion is over and I will remove the suits after a month, no excuses and no arguing, however if you put enough good behavior, I might take them off earlier."

"Sadistic brat," said Anko with a pout, "at least let Hana-chan go, she's had enough torture like this."

"As long as she has puts in more effort than you to be good," said Naruto, "I might let her go in less than a week, however I will know who's lying and who's not. And be sure to tell Cassia and Momiji not to try it either otherwise they get the same treatment and I'll triple the time."

* * *

The women fainted and Naruto had his clones clothe them before taking them to their rooms. Naruto then took Hinata and Eve out for a stroll around the town, all three of them in disguise, Hinata and Eve mixing up their appearances to come across as twin Kyuubi Pokegirls with collars like the necklace Naruto gave Kuraika, while Naruto took on his old appearance (from Shippuden version) but with an inverted color scheme.

"Hey dude!" called out a male tamer approaching; Naruto was instantly bristling from his oily appearance, posture and stance, "how much for one of these godly Kyuubi Pokegirls?" Getting a better look, Naruto saw his most defining features were black hair, slouched, a face that would give chipmunks a bad name.

"Not for sale," said Naruto looping his arms around the waists of the girls, "I dedicated my life to them and I'm not letting either go."

"Everyone has a price," said the oily tamer pulling out a checkbook, "what's yours?"

"Your life," said Naruto taking a swipe at him with Inari's sword form, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and the tamer dodged with only his checkbook being destroyed, "what's the matter? I thought you wanted my Pokegirls?"

"I'd rather live!" screamed the tamer running for his life or tried to form the start after tripping over his pants, which had somehow been dropped

"Tch," said Naruto as he sheathed Inari, "coward."

"Was that really necessary?" asked a female voice making Naruto and his girl turn to see an Officer Jenny with bright red hair unlike her species traditional; "I was about to arrest him for scamming rare Pokegirls from honest tamers."

"Sorry Officer," said Naruto, "but the asshole rubbed me the wrong way after I turned him down."

"If he ever approaches you again for those Kyuubi's let me know immediately," said the Officer Jenny, "I'm Officer Rubis."

"Sure thing," said Naruto with a salute, "but is there a reward or something for bringing the moron in?"

"He's a local matter, not much chance for a getting the bounty," said Rubis, "he's constantly stealing Pokegirls, sometimes committing murder to get at them, to try and beat someone he calls his rival, and when he loses a minority end up as Penances."

"So reading between the lines he's a dead man walking?" said Naruto with a raise eyebrow getting a hesitant nod

"More… or less…" said Rubis, "but the local justice wants to execute him to send a message to those brazen or stupid enough to create a Penance."

"Has he ever managed to get his hands on a hound and a Vampire?" asked Naruto holding up a picture of the Hana clone and Kurenai making the Jenny's eyes widen, "judging from your expression he did?"

"Yes, although the hound was his proud starter," said Rubis in shock, "he killed the vampire's tamer and from what my department heard, he had pretty much killed her after she tried turning him into a vampire. But how do you have current pictures of these girls?"

"Surprisingly they came to me," said Naruto getting a shocked look from the Pokegirl, "I've set up temporary residence in the woods outside town, with two other tamers, because I'm kind of skeptic of security that's not done by myself."

"That's understandable," said Rubis, "may I inquire what to look for if I was to call upon you, for further questioning in the case?"

"Custom wood home," said Naruto, "that's all I can say."

"And what am I to be wary of security wise?" asked Rubis

"Windows and authentic replica of a hot spring are all booby-trapped with custom job stuff," said Naruto, "while made to prevent a pervert from doing his usual, they are powerful enough to kill anything short of a legendary Pokegirl with a high defensive ability or a girl with extremely insane amounts of good luck."

"Alright, thank you." Said Rubis

"What do you think?" asked Eve once the Officer Jenny was gone

"Do you have to ask?" asked Naruto, "I saw that Titto a mile off."

"Why did you tell her those things?" asked Hinata, "this guy might think you're bluffing."

"Good," said Naruto, "he'll be in for hell if he survives the traps."

"Why?" asked Hinata not really getting it

"The ass didn't make sure Kurenai or Hana were properly dead or crippled enough to be killed by Feral ones," said Naruto seeing the light goes off over Hinata's head, "you got it, retribution is coming to him."

That night a shadow approached the house from the back snickering at the seeming lack of traps. He brought out a large pole and vaulted the back fence, males soprano-like screams of pain instantly riddled the night, making some sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 85**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 59**

**Kuraika - FireBurst-hunter - Lvl 50**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Ria, StarlightXpress, and GunValkyrie) - Lvl 50**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Inactive List: Name, Species, Level**

**Hinata - Biju Pokegirl (Kyuubi) - Lvl 50**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 45**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 72**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 25**

**Koyuki - Biju Pokegirl (Rokubi) - Lvl 50**

**Tenten - Biju Pokegirl (Yonbi) - Lvl ?**

**Isarabi - Biju Pokegirl (Gobi) - Lvl ?**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 30**

**Momiji - Garter - Lvl 24**

**Mei - Biju Pokegirl (Sanbi) - Lvl 50**

**Kurenai - Lucarda - Lvl 45**

**Hana - Hound - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl 88**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl 86**

**Yugito - Biju Pokegirl (Hachibi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update and my publishing schedule has been changed because of my college stuff**

**most likely , i'll be publishing at least... twice a month**

**so you may expect another update soon**

**goodbye for now**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update**

**I'd also like to apologize for saying something about updating twice a month, because i now realize it was an over estimation on my part**

**and to make up for it here is chapter 26**

**also my Microsoft Word program is broken and not being home, where i can fix it easily made it hard to work**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"The ass didn't make sure Kurenai or Hana were properly dead or crippled enough to be killed by Feral ones," said Naruto seeing the lightbulb go off over Hinata's head, "you got it, retribution is coming to him."

That night a shadow approached the house from the back snickering at the seeming lack of traps. He brought out a large pole and vaulted the back fence, males soprano-like screams of pain instantly riddled the night, making some sleep peacefully.

* * *

"This is me gloating, because I told you so," said Naruto with a smirk as the residents of the mobile home, minus Hana and Kurenai, stood over a pit containing an unconscious crook while his Pokegirls were tied up and mounted things resembling wooden horses, "this idiot fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

"I don't recall these traps being here?" said Eve confused, "where did they come from?"

"These traps are meant to kill perverts like Ero-sennin or worse," said Naruto smiling at the now pale Jiraiya, "I just tweaked them, before he showed up, and while no one was looking."

"You used your shadow clone to take your place while you did this, didn't you?" Hinata questioned, "even during tamings?"

"I can't really ignore taming my girls personally," said Naruto, "I just had shadow clones handle the conversations before switching at different times."

"What's going on?" asked Kurenai approaching with Hana at her side

"I thought you, Anko and Hana would like a present that took the trouble to delivering itself here," said Naruto as people parted to show the crook in the pit, "just keep him alive so I can turn him into the authorities."

"HIM!" screamed Hana, waking the crook, who now was wishing he didn't because of what was staring at him

"It's a shame that I evolved into a Lucarda as well as not being able to use some of my abilities, because of Naruto's seal," said Kurenai silkily and icily making the man look ready to do everything when someone's terrified beyond all (I.e. loss of control of bowel and bladder, paling, and sweating those kinds of things), "because I really want to pay him back in kind, by turning him into a vampire, among other things."

"Get in line," said Hana delicately sharpening her teeth with a nail filer, "I swore to him, if I ever see his ugly mug again I'll bite his nuts and dick off with my teeth, sharpened with specially-designed files."

"You can make him bleed," said Naruto and the crook tried pleading and dealing his way out, "just don't kill him."

"No! NO! ! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the crook as everyone let Anko, Hana and Kurenai have their way in making the guy suffer

* * *

"And this is why I try to keep an arrow straight path Ero-sennin," said Naruto looking at the result with a morbid fascination glad beyond all that wasn't him, "because this could be one of the results and because this ass was total pervert on top of a stupid crook, he got double the punishment."

"Kid at least I look, but don't touch," said Jiraiya with nervous gulp, "being sent flying like a baseball in a homerun is preferable to what this guy got."

"So will you give up on being a pervert?" asked Naruto, "because 'those three' are still next to us and are still itching to make perverts bleed, and all they need is one justifiably bulletproof excuse."

"Gaki you know my answer," said Jiraiya, "but for the sake of my safety I'm keeping my silence in the matter."

"If only you were silent when you peeped," said Naruto mockingly, "but then again, you've got some death wish, I take it you miss Baa-chan?"

"More so than you know," said Jiraiya before muttering, "_especially her pillow-y watermelons._"

BAM! A fist-shaped meteor made of clouds that also made a giant impression in the ground, slammed Jiraiya.

"This is better than those hidden Mickey's' on that Stitch anime show," said Naruto as he and his girls watched the spectacle while sitting in chairs designed for movie theaters, "Ero-sennin in massive agony every time."

"Don't you find it odd, you're not getting shot at as well?" asked Akari

"She is my godmother and I hate perverts just as much as she does," said Naruto, "of course I'd have more leniency than Ero-sennin as long as I don't do something stupid or injure her pride."

"Like when you comment on mine and Eve's breasts out matching her?" said Hinata curiously

"If she somehow comes to this world as a Pokegirl I'll fix that in a snap," said Naruto, "but then again she'd pummel any and all tamers who try and tame her, because of the fact they're just as perverted as Ero-sennin."

"So what's our next gym battle going to be?" asked Haku

"Last time I checked a fighting-type gym," said Naruto checking his pokedex, "meaning Haku would be at a disadvantage along with, Chachamaru, and Chalice."

"So I'm not getting a chance to fight?" asked Haku sounding disappointed

"Afraid not until the last gym," said Naruto, "your ice-type nature leaves you vulnerable and your dragon-type nature is still vulnerable even with your water and double ice-type attributes."

"Terrific," said Haku, "so only thing I can do right now, is sit around, train, and tame."

"And how are taming and training bad things?" asked Naruto making all his girls blush at the taming part

"When you put it that…." said Haku with sheepish embarrassment

"Speaking of taming, who hasn't gotten a round with me?" asked Naruto making Akari, Haku, Seisuna raise their hands, "okay… Akari you're first up, then Haku and Seisuna. How does that sound?"

"It'll work." All three replied at once and Akari instantly vanished along with Naruto, while Haku and Seisuna decided to warm up in Haku's room, which was closest to Naruto's after Eve's

* * *

**(Warning Lemon: Can't stand don't read)**

Akari made her armor vanish revealing a see through strapless red dress that was so low-cut it threatened to lose any grip on holding her breasts at the smallest of wrong moves and had slits up the sides granting her legs freer movement. Naruto also saw she wasn't wearing any panties under the dress.

"You certainly came prepared," said Naruto pulling down the front, freeing the girl's breasts, which bounced several times before settling, "so how are we going to do this?"

"Seisuna once spoke of how you gave her anal… I… I want to see what's like." Said Akari in a really meek voice

"I can try that," said Naruto as he sat down, "but I'm going to need some things first."

"Such as?" asked Akari before seeing Naruto's member partially at attention, "oh, that…."

Akari grabbed her breasts before clamping them around Naruto's dick before bouncing them and rubbing them alternately up and down the shaft. Naruto moaned slightly at the mix of sensations that caused his dick to instantly jump up, lightly tapping Akari on the chin making her stop seeing her tactic had done it's job. She then straddled Naruto's lap her snatch pressed the top of his dick through her dress, which she grabbed the some length below the tip with her hands. She started grinding while rubbing the section he had a hold of up to the tip and back to the original place.

While Akari was doing this Naruto got out a bottle of lubricant with his tails and applied an amount to one tail before surgically worming it into and twirling around the inside of the girls rectum. This made Akari gasp and squirm so much that Naruto felt his dick twitch, while accidentally forcing the tail he had in, deeper making Akari gasp in pain, on reflex. Both had to stop, freezing in place although Naruto withdrew his tail in Akari's ass at a place that her body wouldn't register.

"Ready Akari-chan?" asked Naruto when his tail was out

"Y-y-yeah," said Akari before taking the lotion and poured it on her breasts before applying it to Naruto's dick and when satisfactorily prepped she knelt on the bed shaking her behind in a hypnotic fashion, "I'm all set."

"Let me do it again," said Naruto before stick another lube covered tail in making her moan as the tail went in a littler further as if Naruto was stretching her rectum to make it easier, Naruto pulled his tail out again before lining up with her backdoor, "okay, here we go…."

Naruto inserted his dick with a small amount of resistance both him and Akari moaning both stopping.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts," said Naruto and Akari at once, and Naruto asked, "why don't you want to go through with it?"

"I still have some psychosomatic rejection to it because of my previous tamer," said Akari, "Chalice-chan has been helping me get over it bit by bit, but I still don't feel ready and wanted to see if I could handle it."

"You could have just said so," said Naruto before gaining a mischievous smirk that made Akari inwardly quail in fear, "and for withholding something like that, a little punishment is in order."

Before Akari could do something she was on her back, her legs hooked behind her shoulders and her hands restrained by Naruto's tails as he entered her pussy making her moan at the slick sensation of his lubed dick in her unprepared vagina.

"If this is punishment," breathed Akari, "I hate to see what a reward would look like."

"You brought this on yourself…." Naruto breathed huskily in the girl's ear making her shudder

Naruto started thrusting in and out making Akari moan slightly in pain because of the position she was forced into. This continued for a half hour and Akari was let out of her punishing position where she and Naruto continued for another two hours in missionary where the dress got shredded during a small time in the shower. Akari had six orgasms while Naruto had five and both were coming upon their last ones for the time being. In the midst of a thrust Naruto rolled round and bucked his hips bouncing limp and barely conscious Akari in a lolling cowgirl position with his tails assaulting her breasts. Feeling himself peak, Naruto brought Akari up before slamming down making her scream as she and Naruto came.

**(End of Lemon)**

* * *

Naruto pulled out and cleaned up before taking Akari to her shared room with Chalice. He got back into his own bed with Hinata and Eve sneaking in after he started snoring lightly. Naruto was preparing breakfast with Eve when the first one up was Tenten and Naruto approached her in a manner not to startle her.

"How are you doing?" asked Naruto

"I've got some serious mixed feelings about this," said Tenten, "how did you accept it so fast?"

"I've still got some things I'm denying although I'm hiding it," said Naruto, "like I was ready to see my parents again, but I'm still alive. I don't want to accept that I escaped death and will continue to do so for eternity. Only small comfort is that I still got my Rinnegan and I'm close to unlocking one specific ability that'll allow me to talk to them."

"How long until then?" asked Tenten

"I don't know," said Naruto before feeling something shatter on his face realizing it was another seal, "but I'm another step."

"What was that?" asked Tenten

"Sukebe-san took the liberty to seal my Rinnegan some time after I arrived in this world, unconscious," said Naruto, "so far only two paths are still locked."

"I heard from everyone else you're a legendary in this world, whatever that is." Said Tenten

"Legendaries are one of a kind immortals and extremely powerful Pokegirls," said Naruto, "but since I'm a guy, I'd be the worlds first Pokeboy or rather man considering how old I am."

"But we're all the same age as we once were?" said Tenten confused

"Time stopped for a number of us on the genetic level," said Naruto placing his right palm on his right eyebrow, "me especially because I'm now a demon… a demon with a human's heart…."

* * *

There was a groan and the two saw the crook from before still mangled and wrapped up. And judging from that groan he was waking up, just as Hana, Anko, and Kurenai appeared.

"Why is he still here?" asked Naruto

"We were a little tired from beating him up." Said Anko

"I want him gone," said Naruto, "now preferably and if you do so, I'll shorten your sentences."

"WE'LL HOLD YOU TO IT!" shouted Anko as all three took off faster than Naruto using his Hiraishin leaving Naruto and Tenten sweat drop

"They didn't stay long enough to let me finish," stated Naruto before chuckling, "oh well they brought this on themselves."

"What sentences are you talking about?" asked Tenten

"These," said Naruto producing one of the suits he placed on Anko making Tenten gasp, "I gave them a couple weeks to wear these after I told them repeatedly to stop their exhibitionism in the open areas of this house and in my presence and combos of the two."

"How long are you going to shorten the sentence?" asked Tenten apprehensively

"A day," said Naruto with an evil snicker followed by a nonplused and quick-to-recover Tenten, "yeah and I know I'm not feeling sorry for them right now. Its their fault after all."

"You're evil!" giggled Tenten

"So feel up to fighting?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I need to get back into my groove." Said Tenten swinging through several Taijutsu moves some that included her tails

Naruto as usual waltzed into the gym with little trouble and he was silently musing, '_hmm, guess my demon form seems beneficial in providing a nice distraction._'

"Welcome most youthful sir!" shouted a voice making Naruto freeze in an instant thinking, '_HELL NO, NOT HERE!_', "are you here to challenge my youthful gym?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Naruto as he turned to see a man bearing a disturbingly uncanny appearance to the last man he would want to meet again, "please tell me you don't have a girl with Lee, in her name, who shares your youthful enthusiasm?"

"THE MANSKED TAMER IS A MIND READER!" shouted the man, "how did you good sir know that?"

"Uh… lucky guess?" said Naruto hesitantly

"Then must be a lucky and youthful man to have such an ability to accurately guess such things," said the leader, "I am Titan Gai, master of this youthful fighting gym."

"What happened to a guy named Chuck?" asked Naruto

"He stepped down temporarily for health reason, but he told me I was the exceptional choice for his substitute. What a kind teacher and gym leader, and thus the most Youthful I've ever known!" said Titan, "before we begin, may inquire as to how accurate your prediction ability is?"

"Hmm, did you say something?" asked Naruto pulling his nose from his favorite book, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja

"AH, WHAT IS WITH THE HIP ATTITUDE, AH MOST INFURIATING!" roared the Gai clone

"Sorry about that," said Naruto sheepishly, "but your rant on youth became a little unbearable and it forced me to tune you out. But what was the question you asked?"

"How accurate is your prediction ability?" asked Titan letting the prod at his obsession slide

"Just as long as it isn't something bad," said Naruto, "first and only one."

"Shall I meet a woman as youthful as I am?" asked Titan

"That's it?" said Naruto incredulously, "I take it Pokegirls don't fit the bill?"

"Yes and that is correct," said Titan, "so about my question?"

"I don't know how to properly respond," said Naruto shaking himself from his shock, "but your kind of woman shall be one of great intelligence with a decently body and like you enthusiastically seeks to make herself better, but when need be is so down to earth it'd be subterranean. You may meet this person if you take time off for a week or so outside the gym and the town while testing yourself in the wilderness."

"That is quite a hefty prediction," said Titan solemnly before pulling out a pokeball, "we shall see its truth later."

"Usually my predictions were usually around misfortunes that get thrown in my way and at me," said Naruto pulling out one of his and releasing the girl inside the same time shouting, "Lets go, Tenten/Tintin"

* * *

Both girls clashed with their fists clashing stopping both cold. They both were stunned as were Naruto and Titan. The reason was Titan's girl was a pure Atelesona copy of Tenten, while Tenten had her four tails and Romanticide features.

"Okay that's something you don't see every day and I'm seeing doubles," said Naruto while both girls leapt back sizing each other up, "you okay Tenten?"

"Just a bit shaken," said Tenten before pulling out some of her trademark scrolls, "but nothing I can't handle."

"What's a couple rolls of paper going to do?" asked Tenten's look-alike in a slightly taunting voice before dodging out of the way of a volley of weapons that exploded from the scrolls

"These rolls can do a lot," said Tenten in the same voice, "and these ones specifically can release the numerous weapons I've packed into them, easily….

"Is that cheating?" asked Tintin looking to her tamer with a raised eyebrow

"…You got me…." said Titan, "this is a first I've heard of such things."

"Sorry, trade secret," said Tenten in a teasing manner, "and closely guarded."

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 85**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 59**

**Kuraika - FireBurst-hunter - Lvl 50**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Ria, StarlightXpress, and GunValkyrie) - Lvl 50**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Reserve List: Name, Species, Level**

**Hinata - Biju Pokegirl (Kyuubi) - Lvl 50**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 45**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 72**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 25**

**Koyuki - Biju Pokegirl (Rokubi) - Lvl 50**

**Tenten - Biju Pokegirl (Yonbi) - Lvl 50**

**Isarabi - Biju Pokegirl (Gobi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 30**

**Momiji - Garter - Lvl 24**

**Mei - Biju Pokegirl (Sanbi) - Lvl 50**

**Kurenai - Lucarda - Lvl 45**

**Hana - Hound - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl 88**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl 86**

**Yugito - Biju Pokegirl (Hachibi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**I again apologize and will hopefully see you again**

**- Silvdra-zero**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone sorry for the late chapter I just have a bit of a block and things just don't let me get to writing as much as i'd like to**

**anyway I got something to say at the end of the chapter and no it's not about quitting or something as bad as that**

**so here is chapter 27**

**enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"These rolls can do a lot," said Tenten in the same voice, "and these ones specifically can release the numerous weapons I've packed in them, easily….

"Is that cheating?" asked Tintin looking to her tamer with a raised eyebrow

"…You got me…." said Titan, "this is a first I've heard of such things..."

"Sorry, trade secret," said Tenten in a teasing manner, "and closely guarded."

"Now that is not fair…." whined Tenten's 'twin'

"Sorry but that's kind of my style…" said Tenten although there was a strain in her voice, "how about we decide by first blood rule, only landing first hits counts."

"Fine with me," said Tintin, "and hits on torso or head counts as the areas."

"Agreed." Said Tenten

* * *

After a full ten minutes the who gym floor looked like a war zone, weapons littered what bit of space that wasn't indented with varying sized craters. Both Tenten and Tintin stood opposite each other both panting heavily from the furious level of movement they used to attack and dodge, each trying to gain the advantage.

"I'm impressed," said Titan, "Tintin has always been my pride in speed related battles."

"Tenten has been no slouch either," said Naruto making the girl blush, "although it's almost like they're related…."

"BUSO RENKIN!" shouted Tenten tossing up a small hexagonal piece of silver-grey metal with roman numerals that dissolved into a mass of silver that rapidly reformed itself into a bo-staff

The staff looked delicate and had the same silver as the bit of metal as before, with ornate, golden-bronze colored, dancing monkeys going up and down the length. Tenten swung and forcing Tintin to grab one of the scattered weapons on the ground and use it to block. What surprised everyone was when part of the staff separated and clocked the twin on the arm making her yelp at the static-like shock forcing her to jump away an unresponsive arm.

"What was that!" shouted Tintin

"The class this bad boy is from are called the Buso Renkin," said Tenten the segment snapping back into place as if it hadn't split, "and this one specifically is the staff of the lightning monkey general. And what it can do is, it can separate into three parts and anyone, other than the wielder, who touches it gets a paralyzing static shock that removes motor control of the area that made contact but leaves all sense of touch and feeling."

"If it affects only the area of contact then why is my entire arm not working?"

"Because it's more effective if I can take out the area near a main nerve cluster," said Tenten, "easier chances to capture without having to kill."

"Great," said Tintin in a sarcastic tone grabbing some more weapons with her remaining arm and her tail, "this going to a whole lot easier."

* * *

Naruto saw the sad look on Tenten's face before he signaled her to end it quickly with no ifs and/or buts. Tenten gave a hesitant nod before leaping into action turning the staff into a three-part set of nun-chucks before blitzing her twin. The unexpected set of attacks forced Tintin into a faltering defensive as Tenten made brushing attacks that stunned her more and more weakening her with every glancing blow. It ended when Tenten got in under a panting Tintin's guard and lightly tapped her on the chest, saying, "point and my win."

"Okay, you win," said Tintin tiredly, falling into Tenten's arms, "thanks for a great match and work out."

"Same here." Said Tenten before mouthing something, seemingly to herself, Naruto barely caught, but couldn't make out

It took a few minutes for Tenten to retrieve he weapons and return to her pokeball after giving Naruto a weak smile saying she'll explain later.

"That was interesting." Said Titan

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Naruto pulling out his next pokeball, "let's go Terru!"

"Go Ne-Jill!" shouted Titan making Naruto freeze as the name processed through his head

Titan almost lost his head due to an explosive nosebleed from the sight of Terru who was floating in the air as if it was water itself, and was looking so damn beautiful while doing it, while dressed too. Naruto almost fell over laughing like a manic again, like at the Olivine gym, because standing opposite Terru was Atelesona version of Neji Hyuga who was sporting the same stiff look the original had when he was a genin.

Naruto couldn't help, but laugh when the female Neji started spouting the same Fate junk the original was so hopped up on. It got many confused and some angered or disapproving looks until Naruto fabricated how he heard the whole thing before and his opinions about it before telling Terru to end the fight before he busted a gut. Terru complied with summoning several balls of psychic energy and having them blitz and zip around the pokegirl before bashing and basically kicking her around like a soccer ball. After several minutes Terru finished the battle with 'swimming' up to the girl before slamming her with her tail for an effective knock out.

"I'm terribly sorry about doing that to your Pokegirl," said Naruto sincerely, "but like I said I heard the who fate thing before. And I wanted to put a stop to it in a fashion that sometimes gets the point across."

"It is fine," said a slightly sullen Titan ready to send out his last girl, "her family has had some bad experience with some humans who treat Pokegirls like dirt and their property."

"I'd hate to see the absolute worse case," said Naruto pulling out a specially marked pokeball, "but then again, there are ways of removing scars although some need the delicacy of surgery to work."

"I believe I can agree somewhat on that topic," said Titan before tossing his last pokeball, "go Ty-Lee!"

"Let's go Hinata!" shouted Naruto doing the same

* * *

Hinata took her stance just as a girl that looked nothing like the Lee Naruto knew faced her leaving him with a confused expression and he couldn't help but voice, "strange when I learnt of your youthful presence, I was expecting the girl to take after you slightly appearance wise."

"I told her not to," said Titan, "my style of appearance wouldn't quite work."

"Although I think the way that green spandex is working," Naruto with a slight shudder as his memories played through his head, "it seems you didn't convince her enough."

In case anyone was wondering the Pokegirl was a Super-Sayjin (and she looks like the Ty-lee from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series – shudder- what have I done?) and she had on a second-skin-like green spandex leotard with no sleeves or leggings, that hugged her body in such a way it did absolutely nothing to create modesty and the black biker shorts she wore did nothing to cover up the bit of cameltoe she may have been unknowingly sporting. She had some armor on her forearms and shins that looked alien to Naruto because he had never seen it before.

"You're right," said Hinata glancing back at Naruto keeping her Byakugan actively on the Sayjin, "she not quite what you imagined and I'm quite surprised as well."

"And what did you imagine?" asked Ty-lee

"We're not saying because we don't wish to offend you," said Hinata hurriedly, "but I must say you certainly do yourself and your appearance, in a way some justice."

"Oh this?" said Ty-lee looking herself over, "it was just some custom job I bribed our gym's seamstress and she couldn't help but make."

"And it looks impressive." Said Naruto

"YOSH YOU BOTH ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL OF PEOPLE TO COMPLIMENT MY CHOICE OF CLOTHING!"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!" shouted Naruto

"Oh right, sorry…." said Ty-lee sheepishly, "I greatly idolize my teacher and I can't help myself…."

"That is understandable," said Hinata before retaking her stance after breaking it to cover her ears, "but… there are limits."

"Alright," said Ty-lee taking on some strange stance that made her hands look vaguely like amorphous snakeheads, "let's go…."

"Gladly." Said Hinata as both pounced

* * *

The fight was in of itself interesting; both girls were lashing out and dodging their strikes that were made to slow down, cripple, and weaken enemies. Hinata had not slackened in her family style and was as deadly as ever. Naruto should know because he had gotten a strike to the heart, at least five among the five hundred, after a small dispute with Chalice about fighting styles and he got between them by accident to try and keep the violence to a zero.

Ty-lee's style was very, very similar only she channeled Chi instead of Chakra and her attacks aimed for nerve clusters and points of concentrated Chi that caused a kind of overload or short out that rendered the area useless. This continued for an hour and a half of strikes and dodges although there were a few traded kicks that bruised shins and sides.

"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-two palms!" shouted Hinata going on a gamble of weakening the evolved Sayjin hoping to gain an edge at least

"Kame-Senken (Turtle Sage-Fist): Thirty-two Chi Bursts!" shouted Ty-lee launching into a similar form of attack that caused both to negate each other's attacks before pulling back to nurse their hands whining, "Damn that hurt!"

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto getting his lover's attention, "play on your attributes, I keep telling you that."

"Easy for you to say!" said Hinata using a massage technique that was standard among her clan to get her hands back into prime condition when in a drawn out battle, "I haven't trained enough to fully use my full capabilities."

"We're no longer home, our old rules barely to don't apply," said Naruto, "if you win this, I'll do our special taming method…."

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 512 PALM AND TAILS!" screamed Hinata her tails snapping into the motions along with he arms as she bored down on Ty-lee who dodged at least half of the attacks and she collapsed panting from the exhaustion she was suddenly hit with and the overdone strikes that Hinata quickly healed when she was declared the winner.

"Unbelievable," said Ty-lee shaking her head to clear the dazing cloud out of her head, "some small bit of incentive and I'm laid out flat like nothing… what did you offer that was enough to youthfully motivate her?"

"That is a secret," said Naruto, "but Hinata and I've got a little role-play-esque bit of a taming method that insane amounts of fun."

"May we know the process?" asked Titan

"That's privileged information unless you've got some training as ninjas," said Naruto, "because it's almost impossible to do what we do without some lengthy study."

"I see…." Said Titan before tossing Naruto his badge, "what do you plan to do now?"

"Right now, go home get some things taken care of, and finally tame my girl's for her well done victory."

Naruto returned home with Hinata in his arms. He set her down before checking up on Isarabi and Hana, both were still out of it, but were recovering nicely. He then made a quick dinner before going about with his clones to reinforce the security seals along with updating them with new ones that Jiraiya couldn't get past even if he had three months to study them without any distraction. When all was said and done, Naruto picked Hinata up again before swaggering off, his tails dancing a complicated pattern that put, everyone who saw them, to sleep, although his girls weren't affected and Eve was having a laughing before teasing her harem sisters with what she knew. Naruto sauntered into his room before setting Hinata down who shifted into a Tauric form with the lower half close to Eve's old Kyuubi incarnation only with indigo fur that contrasted with Hinata's recently made bare torso.

* * *

**(Warning Lemon: can't stand, don't read)**

"You are certainly prepared…." Chuckled Naruto as he inserted his fingers into Hinata's snatch, which was displayed much to his pleasure as he activated the strip seals on his clothing, the sudden contact made Hinata's front end instantly collapse as she mewled in pleasure

"I've been wanting this for a long… long… long time…." Whispered Hinata huskily before gasping as a pair of Naruto's tails dug into her pussy hitting points that sent Hinata close to an orgasm before they pulled out making her groan in disappointment, "tease!"

"And proud of it at the moment." Said Naruto before going into the Tauric form he changed into and clapped his hands causing the world to white out

Naruto strode through the forest until he came upon Hinata bathing in a stream in the middle of a spacious glade. She now had fur covering her upper body now and looked like a furry hentai's wet dream. He hid to make sure she didn't notice him, before sneaking closer. He pounced making it to late for Hinata to run as he held her against a tree his hands roaming her human torso, pausing to paw at her breasts, tweak her nipples making her squirm in pleasure.

"P-p-please… let me… AH! Go…." Pleaded Hinata

"Not a chance," said Naruto huskily as he nibbled a nearby ear trailing down to her shoulder before his mouth join the assault on her breasts making her squirming even more desperate and not for running away, "I've won our chasing game again, and now we are tied…."

"AH!" screamed Hinata as one Naruto's tails invaded her pussy again this time worming past her cervix and into her womb, the stimulation causing her to collapse into Naruto's arms

After a few minutes Hinata moved a small ways away to a bed of thick grass that wasn't there before and she laid her front end on it, her glistening snatch waving teasingly at Naruto. It took but a second for Naruto to rush over and enter Hinata making her scream exalted pleasure as her hungering body clamped down on him as she came.

This had continued for three hours with Hinata and Naruto having twenty orgasms each and were coming up on their twenty-first, no longer in their tauric forms as both had abandoned them for Naruto gang-banging Hinata with his clones for the finale. The original was pounding into Hinata's pussy with abandon as she unconsciously tried to keep up, but was too tired and drunk with pleasure to care and just let herself go with the orgasmic flow.

"I'm cumming!" grunted Naruto as he and his clones unloaded their final batch in and all over Hinata who simply fell asleep her face a mix of sexually fulfilled and tiredly content.

Naruto used his fire jutsu to clean up the mess after dispelling his clones while he was still inside Hinata and the feed back caused him to come the amount that he himself put out times the number of clones he used. This caused Hinata to Balloon up before deflating again, when Naruto pulled out.

**(End of Lemon)**

* * *

Eve snuck in and joined the cocoon of tails and bodies as she snuggled into her blonde and indigo-haired lover.

"So how was it?" asked Eve in a whisper that didn't faze the sleeping Hinata who was making a cute mewling and purring sound

"As mind blowing as ever," said Naruto feeling content, "and when I get the chance I'll be doing your favorite little out-of-this-world play."

"You better!" hissed Eve before she froze as Naruto somehow snagged one of her breasts with his hand, "cheater!"

"How am I cheating?" asked Naruto innocently

The next day Naruto had finished preparations for departure and was about to dismiss the house when someone unexpected shows up. And from the look on their face, they must have had a torturous debate with themselves and looked like hell.

* * *

**Naruto's pokegirl harem**

**Active battle list: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Eve - Arseus - Lvl 85**

**Haku - Leviatitan (G-splice Leviathaness and Frostdrake) - Lvl 59**

**Kuraika - FireBurst-hunter - Lvl 50**

**Chachamaru - Moe-gynoid (G-splice Ria, StarlightXpress, and GunValkyrie) - Lvl 50**

**Chalice - White Panthress (fused with a Medra) - Lvl 50**

**Akari - Evangelion (fused with a Bra-mage) - Lvl 50**

**Captured/Reserve List: Name, Species, Level**

**Hinata - Biju Pokegirl (Kyuubi) - Lvl 55**

**Seisuna - Biju Pokegirl (Ichibi) - Lvl 45**

**Shiruku - Whore-Oh - Lvl 72**

**Terru - ? (G-splice Milotit, Lugiass, and Sexibii) - Lvl 45**

**Koyuki - Biju Pokegirl (Rokubi) - Lvl 50**

**Tenten - Biju Pokegirl (Yonbi) - Lvl 55**

**Isarabi - Biju Pokegirl (Gobi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**Anko's pokegirl Harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: ************Cassiopeia 'Cassia' - Biju Pokegirl (Nibi) - Lvl 30**

**Momiji - Garter - Lvl 24**

**Mei - Biju Pokegirl (Sanbi) - Lvl 50**

**Kurenai - Lucarda - Lvl 45**

**Hana - Hound - Lvl 40**

**Captured/Inactive**

* * *

**********Jiraiya's Pokegirl harem**

**Active Battle List: Name, Species, Level**

**Alpha: Gamabusta "Busta" - Hottie - Lvl 88**

**Hisame - Shy Maiden - Lvl 86**

**Yugito - Biju Pokegirl (Hachibi) - Lvl 50**

* * *

**okay that's that and now onto my announcement**

**I ask you my loyal readers should I should I not rewrite my Fairy Tail story?**

**reason being is because something about it doesn't seem right and I want to change things up like give the Jubi a more active role, give Naruto some more detailed and defined powers, and maybe lessen the harem**

**that's all and I will have a poll up to see if I should proceed with the rewrite**

**if i do proceed I'd like some nice ideas for a new title for the rewrite and who should be in the harem limit will be 9 total**

**that's all for now**

**see you all later**

**- Silvdra-zero**


End file.
